Somos Tão Jovens
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Uma estória que mistura a vida real de um jovem com seus sonhos e desejos por uma garota de colegial. NaruSaku na veia!
1. Prazer em conhecer vocês Naruto e Sasuke

**Somos Tão Jovens  
1º Capítulo – "**_**Prazer em conhecer vocês, Naruto e Sasuke!**_**".**

A vida não é fácil para quem mora num país como o Brasil. A situação é abafada, escondida, mas a desigualdade ainda existe. A luta daqueles que querem uma melhor condição nunca parou, ela apenas ficou um pouquinho mais fácil.

Esta é a história de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uzumaki e Jiraiya Uzumaki. Dois irmãos e um avô que os criou. Naruto é neto de Jiraiya, no entanto Sasuke é adotado – fora abandonado pelos pais.

Naruto e Sasuke têm sonhos distintos, mas objetivos semelhantes. Naruto sonha em conquistar importância, tornar-se um ícone de admiração e ser respeitado; Sasuke sonha em reencontrar sua família. Infelizmente, num país como este, o status diz tudo, portanto eles lutam com todas as suas forças por uma melhor condição de vida.

Tudo pode começar ainda hoje, quando Naruto e Sasuke ainda dormem. Revela-se um novo objetivo de vida escondido nos ideais de cada um. Os sonhos parecem misturar-se num ritmo de alegria e agitação, como as moléculas ficam no processo de troca de calor. E no meio disso tudo, escuta-se o grito de Jiraiya:

- Ei, seus bundões! Esqueceram que hoje é o primeiro dia de vocês na escola nova? – gritou Jiraiya.

Sasuke abre os olhos assustado e dá um pulo da cama. Tinha se esquecido da nova escola que eles lutaram tanto para conseguir. Assim que se levanta, corre ao banheiro para se arrumar, porém Naruto permanece roncando – como de costume.

Naruto sempre foi o mais relaxado – para não dizer mais molenga. Sasuke sempre foi o mais esperto. Esta era a relação entre irmãos que os dois estabeleceram com os anos de convivência, até mesmo porque quando Sasuke chegou à casa dos Uzumaki, Naruto não tinha nem mãe nem pai e, coincidentemente, a mesma idade. Os dois eram muito parecidos.

- Ei, Naruto! Acorde logo! Vamos nos atrasar. – grita Sasuke do banheiro.

- Já vou... – responde virando pro outro lado, voltando a dormir.

Jiraiya, já irritado com a situação, chega ao quarto e chuta Naruto – literalmente – da cama, fazendo com que ele caia no chão. Naruto engasga de sono e se levanta, sentindo o corpo pesado devido à reação negativa que a cama faz sobre as pessoas. Segundo Newton, a inércia força os corpos a continuarem em repouso, mas Jiraiya fez questão de mudar isso ao exercer uma força sobre Naruto e tirá-lo da mordomia.

- O que é isso? – grita o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Simples, seu preguiçoso! Você lutou tanto pra ter essa bendita bolsa nessa escola e quer chegar atrasado no primeiro dia? – resmunga Jiraiya.

- Ai, tá bem. Eu sinto muito por ter dormido um pouco demais. – lamenta Naruto levantando-se em seguida.

- Um pouco durmo eu, moleque. Eu tenho que acordar às cinco da manhã e ficar dando palestras numa ONG para um bando de riquinho mimado a respeito de drogas e depois ouvir um tanto de gente com problemas maiores que os nossos para colocar comida nessa casa e você me vem com essa? – reclama Jiraiya. – Arrume-se logo!

- Ok, ok. Sinto muito, seu velho tarado. – resmunga Naruto, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Jiraiya era psicólogo, rockeiro, apoiava o movimento _hippie_ entre outras coisas. Suas ideias sempre o levaram a lugares diferentes dos que ele gostaria de estar, mas nunca se arrependeu de suas escolhas. Apenas a de, segundo ele, não ter dado umas "porradas" na sua filha quando ela merecia.

O salário de R$1400,00 por mês para três pessoas não é tão fácil quanto parece, por isso ele vive pegando bicos de dar palestras, para ter um dinheiro a mais. Naruto e Sasuke pareciam não dar tanta atenção assim, porém sentiam as dores de seu avô. Trabalhar em cidade grande não é fácil e a vida não liga para quem faz o serviço, ela simplesmente cobra a dívida e retorna o lucro; essa era a lição que tanto lhes foi ensinada.

- Ei, Naruto! Esse banheiro é pequeno demais para nós dois. – reclama Sasuke escovando os dentes.

- Eu também tenho minhas necessidades. – diz Naruto, sentando-se à privada a fim de fazer o número dois.

- Você realmente quer fazer isso comigo aqui? – pergunta Sasuke irritado.

- Ora, Sasuke! Somos irmãos! Você tem nojo de mim por acaso? – zomba Naruto.

- Você fica mais irritante a cada dia que passa.

E é assim toda manhã: Naruto custando a acordar, Jiraiya gritando pra lá e pra cá, Sasuke reclamando do Naruto e Naruto zoando o tempo todo. Afinal, quando três homens moram juntos, não há de se esperar muita coisa além disso. Devia lançar um artigo na Super Interessante que mostrasse como os homens são singelos em relação às mulheres. Quer soltar gazes? Sem problema. Homens não se punem por isso. Jiraiya sempre diz que as mulheres são superiores, então a incomplexidade dos homens se deve ao fato deles não se igualarem às mulheres em nenhum sentido.

Moravam num bairro simples de Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais. Localizava-se na zona oeste e tinha muitas coisas legais por ali, o que tornava a vida deles simples, mas muito feliz. Eles tinham união familiar, fraterna, coisa que muita família hoje em dia não tem. Se tinha algo a ser contado, seria contado.

Após estarem todos prontos e quase atrasados para pegar o ônibus, Jiraiya entrega o café-da-manhã de cada dia: pão com salame e um copo de leite com café para manter bem acordado. Para Naruto e Sasuke – e muita gente simples – não existe nada melhor.

- Contem-me se tem alguma professora gata que eu compareço à reunião de pais. – brinca Jiraiya.

- Pode deixar, velho tarado. – diz Naruto correndo para sair de casa.

- Tomem cuidado com esse novo ambiente, hein? Um lugar desses tem coisas que vocês não estão acostumados a ver. – avisa Jiraiya.

- Pode deixar, velho tarado. – diz Naruto novamente. – Até mais!

E assim foram. Pegaram um ônibus perto dali que levava até o local onde se localiza o Instituto de Ensino Marco Figueiredo. Seria uma aventura imensa. A casa deles não era desorganizada, mas não quer dizer que era limpa. Geralmente as mulheres que Jiraiya paquerava arrumavam tudo, porém na maioria das vezes os três faziam sua própria parte. Além disso, Jiraiya era o tipo de cara que vivia brincando e metendo os pés pelas mãos, principalmente quando o assunto era mulher.

Finalmente chegaram. O coração batia forte para ver como seria o novo mundo em que acabaram de se meter. Sasuke caminhava sério como sempre e Naruto estava mais excitado que o normal. A agitação era característica própria de Naruto, apesar de este ser mais tranquilo; e Sasuke era mais controlado, porém tinha o pavio curto. Isso apenas mostra a relação curiosa de irmãos que os dois mantinham.

O colégio era enorme. Dava preferência às cores branca e vermelha. O portão era elétrico e possuía um recepcionista bem trajado a fim de manter a boa aparência do colégio. Naruto e Sasuke lutaram para conseguir uma bolsa num colégio particular extremamente concorrido pela elite burguesa. Provavelmente levantaram o ódio de muito burguesinho por aí. Isso era precedido pelo fato do colégio ficar numa área nobre de Belo Horizonte; com certeza, só teria gente de vida fácil naquele lugar.

O porteiro estava curioso ao ver os novos alunos aparecerem. Era início de ano letivo e, com certeza, seria algo interessante observar estes dois novos elementos à sua frente. Não tinham uniformes ainda, revelando que eram de outra área. Com certeza o porteiro já analisava o status de Naruto e Sasuke:

- Bom dia. O nome de vocês, por favor? – perguntou o porteiro.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sasuke Uzumaki.

- Por favor, identidade. Assim que confirmado, vocês receberão seus cartões de identificação. – responde o porteiro.

Naruto e Sasuke dão suas identidades ao homem e ele rapidamente as devolve, entregando junto a elas um cartão com nome, número, série, sala e um código referente à afirmação da presença de ambos. Naruto fitou o homem curioso com a repentina atitude, mas segurou o cartão assim como Sasuke fez.

Tudo realmente bem tratado.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao Instituto Marco Figueiredo! – saúda o porteiro.

- Obrigado, senhor! – responde Naruto lisonjeado.

- Obrigado. – responde Sasuke seriamente.

O porteiro sorri de volta e dá passagem para os dois cruzarem aquele portão. De perto, a fachada do colégio era maior do que se esperava. Isso apenas aumentava os ânimos para o que estaria por vir.

À primeira vista, Naruto e Sasuke ficaram embasbacados pela beleza da escola. Um imenso jardim na entrada, piscinas enormes, quadras de tênis, vôlei, poliesportiva, entre outros incríveis atributos. Vale ressaltar que isso é apenas uma parte do nome poderoso que o Instituto Marco Figueiredo deve manter.

- Eu nunca estive num lugar tão bacana assim! – diz Naruto maravilhado, olhando para todas as coisas.

- Realmente. Devemos dar valor à nossa conquista. – diz Sasuke.

Naruto estava tão encantado que nem notou os grupinhos de adolescentes que estavam a observá-lo. Alguns riam pela falta de jeito do garoto que, por nunca ter visto um local assim, ficou maravilhado. Mal imaginavam os dois que os grupos analisavam seus status e sua personalidade. Assim que o mundo funcionava: as pessoas observavam uma às outras e tiravam suas conclusões. Uma questão única de aparência.

- Ei, Naruto. Não consigo encontrar a nossa sala de jeito nenhum. – diz Sasuke.

- É só perguntar onde fica o terceiro ano, uai. – diz Naruto ainda entorpecido pela visão.

Sasuke, então, começa a prestar atenção nos alunos do colégio. Todos muito bem vestidos, muito bem arrumados e sempre andando em grupos específicos. Por mais que todos ali sejam ricos, bem de vida e tudo mais, eles pareciam se subdividir em várias categorias, porque é como se "diferentes não pudessem se misturar". Sasuke fica mais sério ainda diante disso, pois as maiores confusões surgem através de pessoas dessa forma.

Agora só faltava a coragem para perguntar a alguém – desses alunos mal encarados, claro – onde poderiam encontrar a sala. Sasuke, distraído pelos olhares chamativos dos jovens, perde a localização de Naruto. Ao olhar para trás, vê o irmão conversando com um grupo de estudantes:

- Ei, cara! Bacana demais? Pode me dizer onde fica o terceiro ano? – diz Naruto simpático e sorridente num grupo de garotos mal encarados e com um ar de superioridade.

"Naruto idiota!", pensa Sasuke na hora, arregalando os olhos e batendo a mão na testa. Agora só restava esperar pela resposta, pois de um grupo como esse não é certo chegar da forma que Naruto chegou. Ninguém é confiável. Não é uma lição restrita ao Instituto Marco Figueiredo, mas uma lição de vida.

- E aí? – pergunta o garoto de cabelos longos e mais mal encarado do grupo. – É do terceiro ano? Fica no corredor ali à esquerda, junto com o Ensino Médio.

- Valeu, cara! Espero que a gente se trombe por aí! – fala Naruto simpático e estendendo a mão. – Meu nome é Naruto!

- Nunca te vi aqui. De onde você é? – pergunta o mesmo garoto, observando a mão de Naruto.

- Ah, é que comecei hoje. Sou bolsista. – diz Naruto sorrindo e ainda de mão estendida.

- Entendo.

Nisso o grupo solta algumas risadas e o mesmo rapaz que passou a informação a Naruto continuou caminhando para a direção contrária do jovem, deixando-o com a mão estendida. Naruto continuou observando-o e notou que ele fez um gesto de "não" com a cabeça, como se estivesse insinuando algo. Puro sarcasmo. O movimento que o jovem fizera com a cabeça é o mesmo de alguém que expressa indignação. Isso fez Naruto pensar um pouco, mas foi tirado de seus sonhos por Sasuke:

- Não se fala assim com qualquer um por aqui, Naruto. – avisa Sasuke.

- Eu falei algo errado? – pergunta Naruto inocentemente.

- Esses caras são preconceituosos. Não esperam um minuto sequer para impor respeito a nós por sermos bolsistas e pobres. – diz Sasuke. – Apenas espere e verá.

- Onde aprendeu isso? – pergunta Naruto intrigado.

- Com sua atitude idiota. Vamos logo.

"Pelo menos essa besteira serviu para sabermos onde é nossa sala", pensou Sasuke. A inocência de Naruto era amplamente conhecida. O garoto nunca conseguiu ver a maldade em ninguém, mesmo que essa pessoa a manifestasse em sua frente.

E finalmente eles chegam à sala de aula. Não podia ser pequena, tinha que ser enorme. Lembrava uma sala típica da universidade Harvard, nos Estados Unidos. Eles sentam-se lado a lado na quarta fileira da direita, nas quintas carteiras, respectivamente. A sala era sobrelevada e as carteiras eram divididas em cinco fileiras, postas ordenadamente em degraus que foram feitos para facilitar a passagem. Devido à acessibilidade para deficientes, foi designada uma rampa para auxiliar na subida.

E lá ficaram Naruto e Sasuke, esperando que o professor chegasse e a aula pudesse ser iniciada. Os alunos foram aparecendo pouco a pouco, muitos com um grupinho e outros bem separados. Nessa escola via-se de tudo. Notou-se até mesmo o uniforme branco e vermelho. Todos usavam calça _jeans_ com uma camisa branca, geralmente com o brasão do colégio, que era um obelisco – construções antigas e chamativas. Mostra um interesse artístico bem tradicional do fundador do colégio.

À frente de Naruto e Sasuke sentou um garoto cabeludo e com algumas tatuagens. Custava-se acreditar que vinha de uma família rica, mas os dois negavam-se a julgar pela aparência. Usava calça _jeans_ rasgada e tinha duas listras vermelhas pintadas no rosto. E por fim chega o professor mal encarado e rabugento. Provavelmente tivera um mau fim de semana. Com certeza se dariam mal com essa e levariam um belo monte de tarefas para casa.

O professor não usava uniforme, talvez para não passar uma ideia de fardado como no exército, e sim de alguém descolado e tranquilo, para facilitar a interação com os alunos. Foi então que ele caminhou até sua mesa, deixou o material em cima dela, limpou a garganta e observou friamente seus alunos, sem nenhum pingo de ânimo, dizendo as seguintes palavras:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia! – responde Naruto gritando.

Lógico que todos responderam bom dia, mas Naruto tinha que responder gritando e todo animado e ser o mais destacado dentre todos. Aquilo fez alguns olharem torto para ele, inclusive o professor, inclusive Sasuke. Reparando na animação do aluno, o professor chegou a comentar a atitude pouco usual:

- Vejo que está animado. – diz o professor.

- Diferente do senhor, né? – responde Naruto.

De novo inocente. A sala todo começa a rir. Uns cochicham que Naruto foi idiota, outros que ele é bem corajoso, mas Sasuke deu um soco no ombro dele. Naruto se tocou do que disse e, depois que todos pararam de rir, o professor finalmente pôde dizer o que tanto queria:

- Ora, ora. Temos um engraçadinho como novo aluno, não é?

- Naruto Uzumaki, professor. E o senhor? Qual o seu nome? – responde Naruto animado.

- Oséias Jaburu. – diz o homem, girando os calcanhares, bufando e escrevendo a data no quadro.

Naruto olhou pra Sasuke com uma cara de riso, mas este fez um "não" desesperado com a cabeça. Naruto começou a morder a mão, mas lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto devido ao riso preso e Sasuke não resistiu e começou a rir também.

E a baderna estava feita! Naruto e Sasuke começaram a rir e todos da turma se juntaram. Com certeza o nome do professor era algo que dava crise de risos em qualquer um, no entanto, esse "qualquer um" dava exceção ao próprio professor. Assim que a crise de risos contagiou a sala, o professor Jaburu olhou de canto para Naruto e lhe perguntou secamente:

- Posso saber qual a graça, Naruto?

- Desculpe, professor Jabu... Digo... Professor Oséias! – diz Naruto prendendo o riso com um suspiro.

- Tudo bem. – diz o professor soltando um riso. – Eu não tenho culpa do meu nome mesmo!

E os alunos riram mais um pouco até se acalmarem. O humor do professor parecia ter melhorado com essa piada, mas Naruto não se livrou de outro soco no ombro oferecido por Sasuke. O poder que Naruto tinha de descontração era sobrenatural. Uma força exercida por um ser que ninguém conseguia enxergar. "Esse cara é muito sortudo", pensa Sasuke, analisando o fato de que poderia ter dado uma grande confusão.

Naruto desloca o olhar pela sala e vê muita gente interessante, mas um garoto chama sua atenção: aquele que lhe fora pedido a informação sobre a sala do terceiro ano. Ele se sentava na segunda fileira do outro lado da classe e parecia ter um olhar bem arrogante. Seus cabelos eram grandes e seus olhos muito claros, tinha a pele branca e um ar de seriedade misturado com superioridade. Naruto crispou as sobrancelhas num ato de curiosidade, deixando explícito que estava analisando o garoto.

As aulas passavam lentamente. Talvez porque o estudo era árduo e demorado, mas Naruto e Sasuke já esperavam isso daquele colégio. Aliás, ninguém esperava muito dos novatos em questão de inteligência e sabedoria, mas sequer imaginavam que eles eram garotos brilhantes – Naruto já teve muita dificuldade, mas seguiu em frente e conseguiu superá-las –, logo eles se davam bem com aquelas aulas. Naruto inclusive tinha paixão por física, coisa que Sasuke repudiava.

Até que três aulas do primeiro bloco acabaram e chegou a hora do intervalo. Os grupos se reúnem e fazem o que só Deus sabe. Nisso, Naruto e Sasuke saem de suas salas e caminham a fim de encontrar um bom lugar para ficarem durante o intervalo. Não tinham dinheiro para merenda, logo teriam de ficar apenas conversando. Encontraram umas palmeiras próximas à área das piscinas do colégio. A sombra era agradável e dava para relaxar.

Naruto sentou-se ao chão e ficou observando o sol brilhando através das folhas das palmeiras. Sasuke apoiou suas costas na grade que separava aquele singelo canto do imenso parque aquático do instituto. Nada impedia que eles vissem o outro lado, mas de certa forma, preferiam ficar com o descanso que aquela sombra lhes proporcionava. Sasuke olhou para Naruto e franziu a sobrancelha, esperando que ele iniciasse algum assunto; este, ainda entorpecido pela beleza do sol da manhã, mordeu os lábios e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- Até que a aula está legal.

- Graças a você e suas piadinhas, palhaço. – diz Sasuke, suspirando em seguida.

Naruto sorri e, de repente, os dois ouvem o som de alguém limpando a garganta. Alertados pelo som gutural, olham em direção a ele e veem o mesmo garoto tatuado, com ar de rockeiro anos 80 e jeito totalmente despojado. Foi se aproximando dos dois irmãos como se não tivesse que pedir licença, mas pelo menos não o fez de forma arrogante, como costumavam ser os gestos de todos ali.

- E aí, caras!

- E aí, tudo bem? – pergunta Naruto simpaticamente.

- Tudo em cima. Achei você um cara legal. Meu nome e Kiba Inuzuka, e vocês são...? – pergunta Kiba.

- Eu sou Naruto.

- Sasuke. Prazer. – diz Sasuke seriamente.

- É, você eu já sabia o nome, Naruto. Enfim, achei vocês um tanto interessantes. De onde são? – perguntou Kiba.

- Somos bolsistas. Chegamos hoje. – diz Sasuke.

A grade começa a se mexer e Sasuke sente isso. Olhando para a extremidade vê um garoto correndo e batendo as mãos ao longo das ligas de aço. Parecia muito empolgado com algo, quando se ouve seus gritos:

- Ah, bolsistas! Que nostálgico! Adoro essa coisa de lutar pelo que você deseja! – diz o garoto.

Primeira coisa que Naruto e Sasuke notaram nele e inclusive fez com que os dois ficassem constrangidos foi o tamanho das sobrancelhas do garoto. O cabelo era em formato de cuia, como dos clássicos que Naruto adorava do Homem Aranha (_The Amazing Spiderman_), em que o Doutor Octopus tinha o mesmo estilo de penteado. Os dois tiveram vontade de rir, mas se controlaram.

- Ah, esse aqui é o Rock Lee. Ele também é bolsista. – diz Kiba, sendo que sua voz saiu meio abafada, provavelmente pelo constrangimento que Lee o fizera passar.

- Sério? Que legal, parceiro! – diz Naruto animado.

Sasuke então relaxa. Com isso ele sabia que os dois não eram preconceituosos, pois estavam andando juntos. Pelo menos alguns amigos já estavam arrumando. O fato de um garoto rico andar com um bolsista faz dele alguém humilde. É como um tópico de uma tese ainda não fundamentada.

- E o que pretendem fazer da vida? – pergunta Kiba.

- Queremos trabalhar com informática. Achamos que seria um bom ramo. – diz Naruto.

- De fato! Eu insisto em trabalhar com educação física! Manter a juventude sempre vigorosa é um trabalho duro que só se conquista com dedicação e disciplina! – diz Lee animado.

- Esse cara é bem elétrico, não? – diz Naruto curioso.

- É mesmo! He, he! – diz Kiba sorrindo nostalgicamente. – Bom, foi legal ver vocês. Espero que possamos marcar algum encontro legal.

- Claro! Esperamos o mesmo! – diz Naruto.

- Mas eu vim aqui mesmo foi para avisar a vocês para tomarem cuidado com o Neji Hyuuga. – diz Kiba seriamente.

- Neji Hyuuga? Quem é esse? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Estão vendo aquele cara de cabelo grande ali? – Kiba aponta para o mesmo garoto que Naruto pedira informação mais cedo. – Ele é muito preconceituoso e vive "tomando territórios" dos novatos e não os respeita, ainda mais se são bolsistas. Fiquem de olho e não deem moral para esse cara.

- Obrigado! – diz Naruto.

- Obrigado, Kiba. Até as outras aulas. – diz Sasuke.

- Até e se cuidem. – diz Kiba com um sorriso.

- Até a próxima aula meus novos amigos! – diz Rock Lee.

Depois de uma conversa tão esclarecedora, não faltava mais nada para concretizar a chegada a esse novo mundo. Era interessante observar o universo dos mais ricos. Eles pareciam tão cheios de coisas por fora e tão vazios por dentro. Depois que Kiba e Rock Lee saíram do local, o grupo de Neji foi para a cantina, provavelmente conversar alguma coisa enquanto lanchavam.

Naruto não pôde deixar de sentir pena dele. Nesta hora, o jovem é despertado de seus pensamentos com o sinal que indica que o intervalo já havia acabado e eles teriam que voltar para suas salas de aula. Sasuke resmunga um pouco, mas segue seu caminho. Naruto apenas vai com ele.

Ao chegarem à sala, cumprimentam Kiba e Rock Lee e se sentam nos mesmos lugares. A professora chegou e, junto a ela, uma aluna que não estava presente. Naruto ao colocar os olhos nela, ergueu a cabeça que outrora estava deitada na carteira, completamente desligada do mundo humano.

Cabelos rosados, olhos verdes, corpo escultural e um ar angelical. Que menina era aquela? "Será que os anjos decidiram descer do céu e vir me cumprimentar?", pensa Naruto com um sorriso. O sorriso se estendeu ao vê-la sentando o traseirinho na segunda carteira da mesma fileira de Naruto. Quem será aquela menina?

As aulas passavam e passavam e Naruto não conseguia parar de olhar para a menina. Os olhos verdes dela pareciam lhe enfeitiçar. A cintura dela tornava-a tão esbelta e atraente que mais parecia uma miragem no deserto. Naquele momento, todos os homens da sala suspiraram um pouco. Sasuke reagiu da mesma maneira. À primeira vista notou que a garota era simplesmente linda, porém ele era do tipo que levava as coisas de maneira menos intensas. Acordando de seu próprio sonho, Sasuke tocou o ombro de Naruto, a fim de fazê-lo acordar também:

- Desse jeito vai evaporar a garota, seu babaca. – zomba Sasuke.

- Mas você viu como ela é linda? – pergunta Naruto tentando justificar sua desatenção.

- É. Que seja. – responde Sasuke, mas não deixando de olhar para a garota.

E foi assim até o final da aula. O sorriso dela era ainda mais encantador, segundo a mente de Naruto. Ele tinha que falar com ela a todo custo e saber se a voz era tão encantadora como qualquer gesto.

Ansioso, Naruto esperou até o fim das aulas. Sasuke já juntava seu material quando Naruto se levantou, deixando um rastro de curiosidade. Seguindo o rastro de Naruto, Sasuke descobriu que ele falaria com a linda garota dos cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. Não pôde negar que sentiu um pouco de ciúme, afinal também a achou linda. Porém, deixou o irmão ficar com ela, afinal Sasuke queria cuidar de seus estudos e não arrumar mulheres para tomar seu tempo neste ano.

Naruto chegou perto dela com uma mão na nuca e um sorriso gigantesco. Assim que a jovem se virou para ele, tomou um susto, mas logo se recompôs e esperou que ele dissesse algo.

- Oi! – diz Naruto meio tímido.

- Olá. – responde a menina.

- Eu me chamo Naruto. Qual o seu nome, por favor? – pergunta Naruto educado, mas ainda tímido.

- Eu sou Sakura. – responde, num suspiro, virando-se e se concentrando em guardar os materiais.

- Ah, que nome bonito. É que eu sou novo aqui e não conheço a escola, queria saber se você poderia me ajudar a conhecer tudo e...

- Não tem outra pessoa para escolher, não? – Sakura interrompe Naruto, olhando para os lados e buscando alguém para lhe livrar dessa.

- É... Bem... – Naruto fica sem jeito e sem resposta.

- É que eu tenho que ir. Tchau! – diz Sakura sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Ela juntou suas coisas e foi embora. Simples assim. Deixou Naruto com uma cara de tacho, com certeza. Sasuke, olhando de longe, riu da situação. Naruto caminhou até ele com uma expressão bem irritada, mas não conseguiu intimidar o irmão:

- Esse vai entrar pro nosso livro de foras, Naruto. – zomba Sasuke.

- Continue falando, engraçadinho. Depois dessa eu me vejo casado com essa mulher. – diz Naruto determinado.

- Um mulherengo como você falando isso? Ok. – diz Sasuke ainda zombando de Naruto.

- Vamos embora! – grita Naruto irritado.

Caminhando em direção à saída do colégio, todos ficam observando Naruto e Sasuke como mercadorias novas no shopping. Ao saírem dali, o que não faltou foram meninas olhando, comentando e soltando risinhos. Naruto e Sasuke eram caras bonitos e atraentes, dois atributos que deixavam as meninas de queixo caído – ainda mais as fúteis -, fazendo com que todas as suas conquistas não dessem muito trabalho.

Mas Sakura tornou-se uma meta para Naruto. Seria um prazer imenso conquista-la! Nada tirava da cabeça do garoto como seria prazeroso beijar aqueles lábios quase brancos de tanto que brilham – e carnudos, diga-se de passagem -, acariciar aquele rosto macio e sentir aqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa – os quais caíam muito bem nela – roçando no seu rosto enquanto o vento batia suavemente durante o beijo. Naruto era sonhador.

Todo lutador, sendo rico ou pobre, tem seu momento de descanso. Eis que o de Naruto e Sasuke ainda não chegou, pois ainda tinham o almoço e ainda mais estudo pela frente. Estudariam sozinhos, fariam seus trabalhos, pois não cansariam de lutar em prol de seus sonhos.

Gastariam dois ônibus para saírem daquela área nobre de BH até chegarem em frente à sua casa, afinal o ônibus que pegavam de vinda demorava muito no trajeto de volta. Economizar tempo é economizar dinheiro.

Assim que chegaram, veem Jiraiya acompanhado de uma bela mulher. Alta, elegante e bonita, eles dão uns selinhos e Jiraiya diz a ela:

- Pode me esperar lá no carro, Eliane. Eu já estou indo! – diz ele animado.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram de queixo caído para a mulher. Era realmente linda. Jiraiya sempre foi assim e dificilmente mudará. As coisas sempre foram interessantes desse jeito. Aliás, assumindo um papel de pai, Jiraiya pergunta aos garotos:

- E o primeiro dia?

- Foi legal. – responde Naruto.

- Bacana. Alguma gatinha na mira? – pergunta Jiraiya.

- Isso é com o nosso mestre das cantadas aqui! – diz Sasuke apontando para Naruto.

- Qual foi a merda da vez, Naruto? – pergunta Jiraiya.

- Hã? Por que acha que eu fiz merda?

- Uai! Você quando abre a boca só consegue falar isso! – diz Jiraiya zombando do neto.

- Isso que estão fazendo comigo é um complô, seus mercenários! – grita Naruto irritado.

Sasuke e Jiraiya riem do garoto. Ele sai da sala e vai para o quarto a fim de se livrar dessas zoações. Jiraiya diz que precisa sair e se despede de Sasuke, então ele vai até o quarto e encontra o irmão deitado na cama, bem aéreo de novo.

- No que está pensando, Naruto? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Aquelas pessoas da escola... – analisa Naruto. – Eles parecem ter tudo por fora e um vazio tão grande por dentro.

Sasuke senta na cama e solta um suspiro, como se concordasse com o que o irmão acaba de dizer.

- Não nos cabe julgá-los, Naruto. Estamos lá para fazer a nossa parte e isso já é difícil demais. – diz Sasuke.

- Tem razão.

Naruto se levanta e pega seu material, deixando já preparado para que, após o almoço, possam estudar a tarde inteira.

E assim eles iniciam uma nova vida num novo mundo. Infelizmente essa é a vida: as pessoas são parte da humanidade, que visa a igualdade entre todos, porém são burras e não conseguem viver em paz um com os outros.

Naruto e Sasuke começavam a descobrir que na escola se aprende bastante sobre o mundo. Além disso, dá uma pequena visão de como ele será nos próximos anos. O que conta é o que apresentamos por fora, não por dentro.


	2. Você é do tipo pé no saco?

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo II – **_**"Você é do tipo pé-no-saco?".**_

Ontem após chegarem da nova escola, Naruto e Sasuke estudaram muito. O esforço dos dois para conseguirem realizar seus sonhos devia ser universal. Isso no que diz respeito a todos lutarem por seus objetivos. Como era verão, chovia muito na capital mineira, tornando o estudo ainda mais complicado, porém não desistiam tão fácil. O fato de precisarem de algo faz com que o objetivo supere a necessidade. Fazendo isso, eles encurtam o tempo de descanso, de diversão, mas não perdem a compostura nunca. Porém tudo isso dentro do limite imposto até a obsessão; é como uma linha que, ao ser cruzada, pode mudar a pessoa e tudo a sua volta. Naruto e Sasuke se mantêm antes da linha.

Naquela manhã a rotina não mudava. Naruto demorou para acordar e ficou sonolento por um bom tempo, Sasuke e ele discutiram momentaneamente após acordarem, Jiraiya lhes entregou o café faltando pouco tempo para que eles se atrasassem de fato e, por fim, conseguiram pegar o ônibus que os levaria à zona nobre do Instituto Figueiredo.

Para não ter muito o que explicar, Sasuke e Naruto caminham pela calçada sem conversarem, afinal era de manhã e conversar com sono não era algo muito produtivo. Mesmo que seja sobre música, violão, coisas que os dois amam em comum. É como conversar com um animal que não consegue raciocinar e decifrar os nossos códigos. Diferente do porteiro do Instituto Figueiredo, sempre de prontidão e muito ativo, por sinal, examinou os garotos de cima a baixo. Naruto e Sasuke entregaram a ele seus cartões de identificação; ele, impecável como nunca, respondeu-lhes:

- Sejam bem-vindos, Sasuke e Naruto!

- Obrigado, tio do portão! – responde Naruto educadamente.

O porteiro fitou Naruto de cima abaixo, parecia surpreso com a resposta. Observou Sasuke e o mesmo não aparentava nenhuma surpresa quanto ao que foi dito. O porteiro lançou um sorriso de lado e respondeu a Naruto:

- Queria que todos os outros alunos tivessem o mesmo bom humor que vocês. – suspira o porteiro.

- Bom humor? Eu pareço ter bom humor? – pergunta Sasuke com a cara fechada.

- O que foi, Sasuke? – pergunta o porteiro preocupado, enquanto Naruto segura o riso.

- Esse sujeito aqui. – diz Sasuke apontando para Naruto. – Ele caga toda manhã e sempre fede muito! Se não feder, não serve. Ele faz isso só para que eu fique irritado e consegue.

Naruto desata a rir, sacaneando Sasuke. O porteiro fica sem jeito diante da situação, mas fica feliz em notar a humildade e sinceridade dos dois. É uma plenitude tão legal que chega a contagiar. "Queria que todos aqui pudessem ser como eles", pensou o camarada do portão. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito de Naruto:

- Bom! É melhor irmos, Sasuke. Senão chegamos atrasados. – diz Naruto ainda rindo um pouco.

- "Senão chegamos atrasados"... Ah, vá te catar! Eu ainda jogo uma praga para te deixar com prisão de ventre por vinte dias. – diz Sasuke, ainda mal humorado e, pelo jeito, sem vontade de ter papo com Naruto.

Naruto continua rindo da situação e os dois começam a caminhar, porém Sasuke ainda fica emburrado por um bom tempo. Ainda que esteja emburrado, Sasuke olha para a esquerda e vê Neji parado em frente a uma pilastra que fica à direita da biblioteca do instituto. Aquilo certamente lhe deixou encucado, mas resolveu não dar muita atenção. O problema é que o olhar de Neji parecia intimidá-lo conforme andava. Naruto era distraído demais para perceber isso, mas Sasuke não era.

"Espero que eles não se metam com a gente", pensa Sasuke. O fato de Neji ser o garoto autoritário que intimida todo tipo de calouro daquele instituto é um ponto a mais para a possibilidade dele tentar ganhar campo com ele e com o irmão. O garoto continuava a olhar rispidamente e, segundos depois, soltou também um sorriso sarcástico. Sasuke cerrou os punhos e bufou, chamando a atenção de Naruto:

- O que foi, Sasuke? O cheiro está te perturbando até agora?

- Não, babaca. Só estou com pressa e irritado. – mente Sasuke.

- Ei... Eu esqueci onde fica a sala. – diz Naruto.

- Não é à toa, seu palhaço. Ficou feito bobo alegre olhando a decoração dessa escola e nem se importou em prestar atenção no caminho. – diz Sasuke visivelmente irritado e apresentando muita pressa. – É por aqui.

Como antes, eles viraram à esquerda num corredor que dá para as salas do Ensino Médio. A sala do terceiro ano ficava no final do corredor, bem em destaque. Havia apenas uma turma cursando essa série na escola, pois não estudavam muitos alunos lá – como se é de prever, afinal, a mensalidade é o preço dos olhos até de gente que tem muita grana.

- A sala está trancada. – diz Sasuke ao girar a maçaneta.

De repente, ouve-se passos, Sasuke e Naruto olham para trás e veem Neji com seu grupo de amigos, olhando-os e sorrindo sarcasticamente. O mesmo olhar intimidador de antes.

- Não diga, bolsista. – diz Neji arrogante, referindo-se ao fato de Sasuke ter comentado sobre a sala fechada – Não está na hora ainda. Por isso a sala está fechada.

- E aí, Neji! – cumprimenta Naruto sorrindo, enquanto Sasuke fica mais sério.

- Acontece que os professores ainda não chegaram, faltam dez minutos para as aulas começarem. Sabem o que isso significa? – pergunta Neji sarcasticamente.

- Temos dez minutos de sossego para fazermos as tarefas que não fizemos ainda? – pergunta Naruto fazendo piada.

- Pode parar com esse seu jeito de babaca, bolsista! – diz Neji avançando em Naruto e lhe segurando pela gola da camisa, deixando o garoto com os olhos arregalados e com os punhos cerrados. – Eu quero lhe dizer uma coisa e você vai ouvir bem, entendeu?

Sasuke encosta no braço de Neji e ele observa Sasuke como se aquilo fosse um desacato a alguma autoridade. Naruto fica mais sério e percebeu que aquilo não era um gesto de amigo. Realmente Neji era um sujeito não digno de confiança.

- Eu quero que vocês fiquem nas suas! Que me respeitem e me ouçam em tudo que eu disser porque a ordem neste colégio deve ser mantida a todo custo! – diz ele apertando a gola de Naruto, fazendo com que ele fique mais irritado. – Além do mais, é bom para vocês: gente assim não sabe como é uma civilização, uma sociedade organizada, quem sabe convivendo numa vocês aprendam muito sobre a vida.

Naruto ficou mais sério, mas evitou dizer qualquer palavra. Sasuke largou Neji, pois percebeu que dentro da escola eles não poderiam se envolver em encrencas, já que são bolsistas. Além do mais, eram três contra dois e com certeza o resultado não seria dos melhores. Naruto fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, acalmando-se para não falar qualquer besteira.

Neji lança um sorriso de satisfação e solta Naruto, dando tapinhas em seu ombro e sendo extremamente sarcástico:

- Que bom que entenderam o recado, meus amigos! Iremos nos divertir muito!

Os amigos de Neji sorriem arrogantemente. Estavam tratando Naruto e Sasuke como se fossem dois escravos – sem preconceitos, mas um escravo é uma pessoa sem vida própria e vontade, Naruto e Sasuke estavam neste patamar para Neji. Porém, ouve-se outro passo naquele estreito corredor. Neji, seus amigos, Naruto e Sasuke olham e veem uma linda menina de pele bem branca e cabelos negros, olhos bem claros, parecidos com o de Neji. Aliás, eles se pareciam muito.

A menina olhou Naruto e Sasuke, suspirou e disse com a voz ativa:

- Neji? O que está fazendo?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Hinata? – pergunta Neji mais sério, dando ênfase ao "você".

- Nada... É só que eu cheguei agora... – diz Hinata parecendo amedrontada.

Naruto permaneceu calado diante disso, mas uma coisa ele estava determinado: "Não seguirei merda nenhuma do que esse cara disse", pensou. Sasuke ficou satisfeito por ele e Naruto terem se contido nessa situação, normalmente seria difícil se controlar com isso e, provavelmente, teriam saído num bate-boca, no entanto, tudo ocorreu bem.

Os colegas de Neji que outrora estavam rindo, calaram-se ao notar a presença de Hinata ali. Naruto, então, pôs os olhos na menina que, ao vê-lo olhando para ela, desviou-se, provavelmente por timidez. "Que estranha!", pensa Naruto. Não era difícil perceber suas bochechas avermelhadas pela timidez devido à pele extremamente clara, porém era difícil não ficar tocado pela incrível beleza da moça.

A tensão do momento foi interrompida por um tilintar característico de chaves chocando-se umas nas outras. Era o professor, balançando o chaveiro conforme caminhava pelo corredor. Seu gesto indicava que desconhecia o ocorrido naquele local e que sequer importava, também. Ao colocar a chave na fechadura e girar, olhou para os alunos, sorriu e disse:

- Olhe, olhe... Parece que temos alunos dedicados que chegam sempre cedo..

- Pra você ver, professor! Isso é o café com leite que eu tomo antes de vir para cá! – diz Naruto sorrindo.

Neji olhou para aquela cena e ficou incrédulo. O garoto já estava sorrindo novamente. "Não importa o que aconteça eu vou tirar o sorriso da cara deste garoto", pensa Neji. Parece que ele age desta forma porque sofre, geralmente quando as pessoas são assim elas não suportam que gente feliz fique perto delas. Pessoas como Neji querem apagar o brilho de caras como Naruto. Rangendo os dentes e cerrando a mão, apertando-a com força até que uma veia em seu punho salte, Neji estava demostrando toda sua raiva sem sentido ou razão, mas como todo distraído, Naruto nem ligou para isso.

Assim que o professor abre a porta, Naruto adentra o local e se lembra de onde Sakura havia sentado no dia anterior, portanto ele senta uma fileira após, onde Kiba estava e espera que Sakura possa ficar por perto. Estava decidido mesmo a ter uma chance com a linda garota dos cabelos rosados. À medida que o professor arrumava seus materiais, mais pessoas iam chegando e ocupando os lugares vazios da sala.

Sasuke, sem entender a mudança, senta-se ao lado do irmão e sequer percebe as intenções sexuais envolvidas em tal atitude. Neji sentou-se no fundo da sala e procurou observar cada movimento de Naruto e Sasuke. Este, porém, percebeu o objetivo do encrenqueiro e ficou quieto, sem arranjar confusão. Seu objetivo ali era estudar para conquistar seus sonhos e nada mais importava.

- Quero que abram o livro de geografia na página um. – diz o professor escrevendo a data no quadro.

- Antes de tudo, professor, qual o seu nome? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu já estou ciente de suas brincadeiras, Naruto. – diz o professor sério. – Meu nome é Jonas Cordeiro.

Naruto sorri ao perceber que está ganhando fama. Neji balança a cabeça negativamente ao ouvir aquilo, Sasuke faz o mesmo gesto, mas sem nenhuma malícia. Naruto pensou um pouco e imitou um cordeiro:

- Mééé...

Todo mundo na sala começa a rir, exceto os que iam chegando agora. Ficavam sem entender a situação, mas tinham em mente que o responsável só podia ser Naruto.

De tanto Naruto ficar imitando um cordeiro, o professor foi se irritando, mas tentando ignorar o ocorrido. Neste momento, ela, a deusa de Naruto, adentrou a sala. Sakura Haruno, a perfumada rainha do terceiro ano e seus olhos de esmeralda. Naruto calou-se para observar a moça entrando na sala, o que despertou a curiosidade do professor. Foi então que Sakura sentou-se em outro lugar, bem longe de Naruto. O garoto se entristeceu e caiu deitado na carteira, calado, deixando todos encucados com a demora da nova provocação e deixando alguns risinhos soltos pela sala.

Aproveitando a chance, o professor virou-se para Naruto e disse com um sorriso vitorioso:

- O que foi? O meu filho aí na plateia calou a boca? – pergunta, referindo-se ao fato de Naruto ter parado de imitar um cordeiro.

Naruto pensou numa resposta. O professor parecia encarar aquilo como um desafio, então Naruto decidiu responder o mais sensato e engraçado:

- É que tá na hora da aula, mamãe! – diz Naruto ao professor, zombando-o.

Isso fez todos desatarem a rir. Até o professor abriu um sorriso tímido por ter sido pego numa arapuca como essa. Bom, não todos... Alguns não gostaram muito da brincadeira e Neji foi um deles. Seu ódio parecia crescer à medida que Naruto se mostrava uma pessoa feliz. Piscou os olhos e cerrou a mão em cima da mesa, um de seus amigos chegou para ele e disse:

- Controle-se, Neji. Não compensa ficar assim por um garoto medíocre.

- Não os subestime. – Neji disse apenas, como se aquilo servisse de alerta.

No fundo, aquele garoto se acreditava superior às classes sociais mais baixas por ter muitas coisas que eles não têm – materialmente falando. O problema é que Neji sente falta de algo, mas não consegue dizer o quê. Nisso, ao observar Naruto que parece ter essa coisa que lhe falta, sente vontade de tirar isso dele. Ao perceber que Naruto possui algo que ele não, Neji o observa como rival e aprendeu com o pai que rivais não se devem ser subestimados.

- Ótimo... Muito astuto, Naruto. Só que agora eu peço que faça silêncio para que possamos dar início à aula. – diz o professor interrompendo os pensamentos de Neji.

- Sim, senhor! – responde Naruto animado.

Nisso, a sala se acalma e, finalmente, a aula começa. Naruto começa a observar Sakura novamente e percebe o quanto ela está linda hoje – por mais que ela estivesse a mesma coisa de ontem -, deixando-o aos suspiros. Ela sequer percebeu que o garoto lhe olhava, assim como Naruto sequer percebeu que Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Hinata. Sua visão parecia a de um cavalo usando uma viseira, a qual faz um ângulo tão pequeno que não consegue enxergar nada a não ser um pequeno caminho à sua frente.

Sasuke riu ao perceber o olhar de tonto que o irmão dava para Sakura, a deusa dos cabelos rosados. Porém, ele também começou a observá-la. Começou observando os cabelos, depois do busto largo, depois a cintura bem curvada, depois o bumbum dela sentado na cadeira. Sasuke fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, tirando aquelas imagens e pensamentos de sua cabeça. A visão de Sakura, mesmo que de trás, era atraente demais para qualquer garoto e Sasuke não escapava disso. Porém, é código entre amigos (e irmãos): jamais ficar com a garota que o outro viu primeiro.

Depois de um tempo, durante o intervalo, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee e Naruto se reúnem abaixo de uma árvore próxima à área das piscinas, que pareceu se tornar um _point_ de encontro dos amigos:

- A aula de matemática sempre me deixa muito confuso! – diz Kiba irritado.

- É claro. Você presta mais atenção na professora que na aula. – diz Sasuke.

- Eles dizem que a escola é um lugar bom e a professora que me faz acreditar nisso, uai! – diz Kiba eufórico.

- Você devia prestar mais atenção nos detalhes, Kiba. Este é um ano muito importante em nossa vida! Dê o melhor de si! – grita Rock Lee, como sempre.

- Você poderia pelo menos falar mais baixo, não é? – diz Kiba.

- Mas o Lee tem razão. Este ano é um momento importante em nossa vida, não acha que deveria se esforçar um pouco mais nos estudos, Kiba? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Não... Eu já fiz minha escolha: quero ser um rockeiro. Quero mostrar a este país que o _Rock'n Roll_ não morreu ainda. Eu acho que a música brasileira precisa ser refeita e eu farei isso! – diz Kiba totalmente fora de si ao revelar seu grande sonho. – Concorda comigo, Naruto?

Foi então que todos repararam que Naruto estava calado e com o olhar fixo em um lugar... Uma pessoa, para ser mais preciso. Estava tão estático que estava quase babando; Kiba chama novamente:

- Naruto?

- Naruto! – grita Sasuke, dando um soco no ombro de Naruto.

- Ai! O que foi? – responde Naruto completamente assustado, mas reagindo à porrada.

- Acorde pra vida, sô! – diz Kiba meio irritado.

- Ah, foi mal... – lamenta Naruto seguido de um suspiro.

- Estava olhando a Sakura, não é? – pergunta Sasuke, cruzando os braços.

- Bom... Sim. – diz Naruto meio sem jeito.

- Essa não... Você é mais uma vítima da Sakura Haruno? – pergunta Kiba.

- Como assim "vítima"? – questiona Naruto.

- Sakura Haruno é uma garota de personalidade muito forte, Naruto! – diz Lee. – Poucos nesta escola são bons o suficiente para ela!

- A questão é a seguinte, Naruto: imagine uma pessoa que está com muita fome e tem um queijo, você acha que essa pessoa dividiria o queijo? – pergunta Kiba.

- Hã? Eu acho que não. – diz Naruto confuso.

- Pois é. A Sakura é assim, ela nunca divide nada... Nem ela mesma. – diz Kiba entre risos. – E o mais importante: ela nunca passou fome. O pai dela é bem rico.

- Eu já avisei a ele que esta garota só trará mais encrenca para nossa vida. – bufou Sasuke de cabeça baixa.

- Eu acho que deveria deixar isso de lado, Naruto! Investir na Sakura é a mesma coisa que investir em bolsa de valores dos Estados Unidos nesta crise: você só sai quebrado! – diz Lee. – Isso só trará mais problema!

- É? – diz Naruto animado. – Pois agora Sakura me parece ainda mais atraente.

Sasuke sacode a cabeça em sinal negativo, como se estivesse indignado com a fala de Naruto, afinal, por ser mais maduro, ele entende as consequências que tal envolvimento poderia gerar. O problema, em si, é que Sasuke olha para Sakura e suspira, deixando a entender que compreende o encanto do irmão, porque a garota era mesmo fantástica.

Ela estava no pátio com Hinata, envolvida por um monte de meninas e um monte de olhares. Sakura sempre foi assim. Aqueles cabelos rosados, aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos verdes... Coisas que conseguem entorpecer os sentidos de qualquer homem. Sasuke balançou a cabeça e falou rispidamente para Naruto:

- Você está por sua conta e risco. Se acontecer algo de ruim, não diga que não avisei. – avisa Sasuke, acalmando seu próprio ânimo.

- É mesmo. Deixe o coitado quebrar a cara! – diz Kiba sorrindo.

- Vocês são um bando de amigos-da-onça! – grita Naruto indignado.

Enquanto o grupo de Naruto e Sasuke aprontam e dão gargalhadas, o grupo das meninas comenta de longe a respeito dos novos garotos. Neste grupo encontram-se Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyuuga, duas garotas muito lindas, mas quase o oposto uma da outra, pois aquela é sempre extrovertida e autoconfiante, enquanto esta é introspectiva e quieta.

- Os dois garotos que entraram na escola são muito gatos. – diz Carolina, uma garota bem fútil e mimada.

- Nossa... Aquele Naruto com os olhos azuis e suas piadas. Que sonho de consumo! – reforça Aline, outra menina fútil.

- Eu prefiro o Sasuke. Aquele rosto sério dele me dá uma coisa... – comenta Mariana.

- E você, Sakura? O que acha? – pergunta Aline.

- Eu? Por que precisam saber do que eu penso? – pergunta Sakura cansada daquele papo.

- Ora, você é a garota mais popular do colégio. – responde Aline meio invejosa. – É claro que é conhecida como uma "rainha intocável", mas todos os garotos babam por você e aposto que o Naruto e o Sasuke já tentaram algo.

- O Naruto, sim. O Sasuke, não. – responde Sakura.

Ao ouvir isso, Hinata levanta seu olhar. O fato de Naruto ter tentado algo com Sakura parecia ter lhe incomodado. Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça logo em seguida, demonstrando de fato certa indignação.

- O Naruto? Aquele impecável? – pergunta Aline novamente.

- "Impecável" e chato. Sei lá... Acho-o muito criança. – diz Sakura. – O Sasuke é mais atraente.

- Ainda bem... – diz Hinata como um cochicho, suspirando aliviada.

- "Ainda bem" o quê, Hinata? – pergunta Sakura.

- Hã? Nada! Nada! – responde ela ainda mais tímida.

- Sakura, para mim, não existe menina mais sortuda que você neste colégio. – diz Carolina.

- Não é verdade. – diz Sakura.

- Pelo menos você é um pouquinho humilde! Mas eu sei que, no fundo, você gosta de dar esses foras. – ressalta Mariana.

Sakura dá os ombros e sorri vitoriosa. Esse gesto soou uma ofensa para as outras meninas que toda vida sentiram inveja dela por ser tão confiante e ter tão boa estima por si mesma. Sakura já foi fraca, mas tornou-se uma pessoa mais forte. É a típica fase adolescente das garotas em que elas projetam no exterior algum espelho para encontrarem suas qualidades.

Ao ver Sasuke deslocando-se do grupo dos meninos, Sakura levanta-se também e, com certeza, as meninas ficaram de olho no que ela ia fazer. Na mente delas, boa coisa não seria.

Caminhando entre aquela multidão com o olhar e o rosto bem erguidos, Sakura vai em direção a Sasuke. Naruto, Lee e Kiba percebem a aproximação. O coração de Naruto dispara ao ver que Sakura está se aproximando e pensa que ela poderia ir falar com ele. Sasuke também percebe sua aproximação e suspira fundo; ao chegar lá, Sakura diz:

- Oi, Sasuke! – diz Sakura simpaticamente.

- Oi... Sakura, estou certo? – cumprimenta Sasuke surpreso pela palavra direcionada a ele.

Ao perceber que Sakura veio falar com Sasuke, Naruto saiu dali. Kiba e Lee ficaram preocupados.

- Ei, Naruto! Aonde você vai? – pergunta Kiba correndo atrás do garoto.

Sasuke percebe a movimentação dos três e já ia dar um passo em direção a eles, mas Sakura não permitiu e continuou falando, como se nem tivesse notado o desaparecimento repentino do grupo que Sasuke frequenta:

- Sim, sou eu. Você é o novo aluno, não é? - pergunta.

- Se você não me via na sala de aula antes de ontem, muito provável que eu seja um novo aluno. – diz Sasuke dando uma cortada bem forte em Sakura e preocupado com Naruto.

- Ah, é mesmo... – responde ela muito tímida e desconsertada depois da pequena manota. – Mas é que eu sou a representante do terceiro ano e eu queria saber se você quer que eu lhe apresente a escola ou algo parecido.

- Não, obrigado. Eu já olhei tudo, mas, se quiser mesmo ser simpática, meu irmão Naruto precisa conhecer, também. – diz Sasuke tentando consertar a situação e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando controlar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração.

Sakura achou aquilo bem rude. Mas algo lhe chamou atenção e foi a palavra "irmão". Sasuke era irmão de Naruto? Ela nunca imaginaria isso, pelo menos não olhando de longe. Como ela é uma pessoa que sabe cuidar de sua imagem, não perdeu a compostura e deu uma resposta muito prestativa:

- Sim, pode deixar que converso com ele depois. Desculpe pelo incômodo. – diz com um sorriso forçado de canto e com uma expressão tímida no rosto.

- Não tem problema. – responde Sasuke, girando os calcanhares e ficando de costas para Sakura.

Lógico que Sasuke pensara na possibilidade de Sakura estar a fim dele. Pelo que lhe fora falado a respeito dela, sabe-se que é conhecida como uma menina que não dá mole pra ninguém, quer dizer, ela é bem seletiva e nunca escolhe os garotos com os quais ela não simpatiza. Ou seja, Naruto já começara mal nisso.

Sasuke suspirou forte e começou a andar. Sakura fez o mesmo, dando a entender que era só aquele assunto e ele fora encerrado. "Eu preciso me controlar, não quero ter problemas com meu irmão", pensa Sasuke. O problema é que Naruto não desistiria de Sakura facilmente, pois ele adora desafios. E outro problema é que Sasuke estava atraído pela mesma garota que o irmão.

Entre esses pensamentos confusos, Sasuke decide ir ao banheiro e lavar o rosto. Não seria fácil encontrar alguma solução plausível no meio de tantos pensamentos diferentes em torno do mesmo assunto.

O banheiro era um local muito bem arranjado e decorado, mas como era masculino, de certo se encontrava sujeiras para todos os lados. Papéis embolados e jogados de qualquer forma, o chão todo molhado e um odor forte preenchia o local. Qualquer um diria que era um típico banheiro masculino, outros diriam que é um banheiro masculino do Instituto Marco Figueiredo.

Sasuke ligou a torneira e jogou água em seu rosto, respirando e olhando para o espelho. Observando seu reflexo, notou seus olhos sérios. A imagem do rosto de Sakura tímido à sua frente lhe acelerou novamente o coração, pensando no quanto aquela garota era linda. Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou mais água no rosto e, ao fitar novamente o espelho, viu a imagem de Naruto refletida também. Sasuke, assustado, virou-se para trás e ouviu a pergunta séria do irmão:

- O que a Sakura queria com você, Sasuke?

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – pergunta Sasuke sem responder à pergunta do irmão.

- Eu vi você correndo pra cá. – diz Naruto normalmente, aparentando calma em seu olhar.

- Bom... – Sasuke suspirou ao perceber que o irmão não lhe fuzilava com o olhar. – Ela queria saber as horas.

Naruto olhou torto para Sasuke, percebendo que se tratava de uma mentira.

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso?

- Vamos embora, Naruto.

Sasuke interrompe o irmão e segue para fora do banheiro. Naruto suspira e percebe que o rapaz não lhe daria a resposta desejada, mas tudo bem, pois ele confiava em Sasuke e sabia que o irmão nunca o machucaria.

Kiba e Lee se entreolham ao ver Naruto e Sasuke saindo do banheiro. "Se a Sakura disse algo que poderia me deixar magoado, Sasuke nunca me contaria", pensou Naruto. No fim, uma rede de pensamentos e suposições fora formada entre os participantes desta saga. Curiosamente nenhum se conhecia direito.

O intervalo acabara e viriam mais três aulas. Depois da primeira semana começariam aulas após o almoço. Naruto e Sasuke já estavam planejando levar alguma comida para não ficarem sem se alimentar, pois não teriam dinheiro para comprar almoço em alguma lanchonete.

Durante a aula, Naruto pensava mais em como conseguir uma forma de se aproximar de Sakura enquanto quebrava a cabeça nos exercícios de matemática. Sempre fora bem na matéria, por isso conseguia pensar de várias formas e maneiras diferentes. Sasuke chegou a perceber a agitação de Naruto e suspirou ao pensar em seus desejos sobre Sakura. Não queria deixar o irmão chateado de forma alguma; lembrou-se de que não queria se envolver com ninguém seriamente, portanto deixou isso de lado.

Depois que Naruto abandonou o lápis sobre a mesa, aparentemente após um exercício bem sucedido, abriu um sorriso vitorioso. "Descobri a ocasião perfeita", pensou Naruto. "Agora sim consigo conversar de verdade com Sakura Haruno". Foi então que o sinal que determina o fim da aula soou pela escola. Os alunos, uns animados, outros não, deixam as cadeiras e se dirigem para a saída do instituto.

Naruto e Sasuke se levantam ao mesmo tempo. Naruto seguia Sakura com o olhar e continuou perseguindo-a durante todo o trajeto. Sasuke, que estava calado, percebeu a caça "fatal" do irmão, então soltou um suspiro e comentou, olhando para outro lado:

- Está procurando a Sakura, Naruto? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Claro que sim. Ela ainda cairá sob meus encantos. – diz Naruto convicto.

- Então a velha estória vai mudar? Ao invés da princesa beijar o sapo e ele virar príncipe, você beija a Sakura e ela vira um sapo? – questiona Sasuke, zoando Naruto, mas sem olhar nos seus olhos.

- Seu filho da mãe! Não fale assim! – grita Naruto irritado, encarando Sasuke.

- Como assim? O que eu disse de errado? – pergunta Sasuke fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Ora, seu...

Naruto com certeza diria um palavrão muito horrível, porém ele se cala ao notar que Sakura, com um delicioso perfume, passa logo ao seu lado. Ao localizar seu alvo, Naruto com certeza não ficaria para trás e decidiu correr até ela.

- Ei, Naruto? Aonde vai? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Nos vemos em casa! Chego daqui a pouco! – diz Naruto correndo e deixando Sasuke curioso.

- O que aquele doido vai aprontar? – pergunta-se Sasuke.

Os dois saem da escola e Naruto segue Sakura. Com Sasuke, normalmente, ele dobra à direita da saída, mas ele seguiu Sakura à esquerda. Esta, sentindo-se incomodada, decide olhar para trás e vê o garoto caminhando atrás dela. "O que ele está fazendo aqui?", pensa. Curiosa, decide apressar seus passos para notar a reação de Naruto. Como o garoto é meio bobo, ele não se finge de desentendido e começa a correr também, dando na cara que estava seguindo Sakura.

- O que você quer, Naruto? – pergunta Sakura irritada, virando-se bruscamente para o garoto.

- Como assim o que eu quero, uai? Quero ir para casa! – diz Naruto fingindo-se de desentendido, porém com uma péssima atuação.

- Você não me engana, seu moleque. Diga logo o que quer comigo! Estupros e assaltos começam da mesma forma! – grita Sakura.

- Que forma? – pergunta Naruto, sentindo-se pressionado.

- Alguém seguindo a gente como se fosse sombra! – responde Sakura.

- O que é isso, Sakura? Acha que eu ia te assaltar? – pergunta Naruto assustado.

- Assaltar, não. Mas creio que estuprar há uma pequena chance... – responde Sakura sarcástica.

- Eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse! – diz Naruto.

- É mesmo? – indaga Sakura.

- Sim, claro! – Naruto pensa por um momento e decide se render. – Posso te acompanhar até sua casa?

- Não. – responde Sakura friamente enquanto continua seus passos.

- Por que não? – pergunta Naruto, caminhando junto a Sakura e com um tom triste na voz.

- Porque você é do tipo pé-no-saco e eu não quero nada com você. – diz Sakura.

- Que cruel. – diz Naruto paralisado.

- Que seja, Naruto. Até mais. – diz Sakura caminhando.

- Espere, Sakura! Por favor! – grita Naruto desesperado.

- O que foi, moleque? – pergunta Sakura irritada, virando-se novamente para Naruto.

- Você não mora muito longe, né? – pergunta Naruto com uma cara de sacana.

- Por que essa pergunta?

- Senão eu me atraso para o almoço. – responde ele.

- Quem disse que você vai me acompanhar? – Sakura fica cada vez mais irritada.

- E se a minha casa for à mesma direção que você está indo? – indaga Naruto.

- Mas eu sei que não é... – Sakura ia terminar de responder quando olha o ponto de ônibus da esquina e vê o ônibus parado, pegando passageiros. – Naruto, seu idiota! Olhe o que você fez! Vou perder o meu ônibus!

Sakura dispara a correr e Naruto se assusta, correndo junto a ela em direção ao ônibus e gritando:

- Como eu ia saber que uma menina rica como você ia pra casa de ônibus?

- E você achou que eu ia de quê? De limusine com um chofer? – grita Sakura sarcástica. – Eu não vou conseguir alcançar a droga do ônibus!

Naruto fica irritado com toda aquela petulância com a qual Sakura lhe tratava e, de repente, solta um assovio muito alto que chega a ser ouvido pelas pessoas que estavam no ponto. Nisso, ele grita:

- Por favor, peçam para o motorista esperar! – grita Naruto.

- Pode deixar, garoto. – responde uma senhora simpática.

Dito e feito: a senhora pediu ao motorista que ele esperasse e, milagrosamente, o homem decidiu esperar. Isso não é normal num dia de semana, afinal os motoristas de ônibus são mais apressados que a maioria da população em geral.

Ao alcançarem o ponto, Naruto e Sakura respiram profundamente e começam a subir as escadas, quando Naruto agradece à senhora pela gentileza:

- Obrigado, dona! – diz Naruto simpático.

- De nada, moço. Boa viagem para você e sua namorada. – diz a senhora simpática.

- Este ser digno de pena não é meu namorado. – diz Sakura furiosa.

- Querem fazer o favor de não me atrasarem mais? – diz o motorista impaciente.

- Foi mal, tio. Duas passagens: uma para mim e para a senhorita. – diz Naruto.

- Não precisa pagar pra mim, seu babaca. – diz Sakura.

- Ah, é um preço que estou disposto a pagar pela sua companhia, Sakura. – diz Naruto simpático.

- Dois reais? – pergunta Sakura sarcástica, enquanto caminha para as poltronas que estavam muito ocupadas.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer e você sabe bem! – diz Naruto sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Tudo bem. Obrigada.

Sakura responde friamente, mas ficou sem jeito com a atitude de Naruto. Até que ele não era tão otário assim, já que pelo menos era cavalheiro. O chato seria achar um lugar e, quando foi encontrado, era ao lado de uma gorda e, com certeza, ela ia puxar um papo que Sakura não estaria a fim de corresponder.

- Parece que não tem dois lugares vagos... – comenta Naruto.

- Isso mesmo. – diz Sakura, sentando-se ao lado da gorda.

- E eu terei que ficar de pé, é? – pergunta Naruto triste.

- Sim.

- Mas há espaço suficiente no seu colo. – diz Naruto.

- Não seja abusado, seu idiota! – grita Sakura irritada.

Naruto finalmente se cala por um momento, até que a senhora gorda ao lado de Sakura decide puxar aquele papo "alto astral":

- Esse garoto é muito gatinho. Se fosse eu, já teria dado espaço no meu colo a ele. – diz a moça.

Sakura olha para a moça com uma expressão abismada, mesmo assim, não decide responder nada e apenas lhe devolve um sorriso expressamente falso. "No seu colo cabem dois dele, querida", pensa Sakura. Nisso, ela se vira para Naruto que parecia pensar em algo a dizer, mas Sakura lhe interrompe os pensamentos:

- Eu prometo que te deixo sentar aqui se você não falar nada. – Sakura queria, na verdade, livrar-se da gorda que ainda ia puxar mais conversa.

- No seu colo? – pergunta Naruto surpreso.

- Não, seu idiota! No meu lugar! – grita Sakura irritada.

A gorda olha com um olhar bem safado. Aquilo assusta Sakura e dá até um pouco de pena de Naruto. O mais irritante era o fato da mulher insistir em dar mole para o garoto. Aquilo irritava Sakura profundamente. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo jovem:

- Não, Sakura. Senão eu ia acabar deixando de sentir essa atração por você e ia ficar louquinho por essa esbelta mulher que está ao seu lado! – diz Naruto sorrindo.

A reação de Sakura não podia ser outra a não ser repugnância. Com certeza não trocaria palavras com Naruto por uma semana ou mais. A "gorda" não podia estar mais feliz e isso de certa forma irritava Sakura. Mulheres não podem perder sua fonte de bajulação e autoestima que começam a ficar severamente irritadas.

- Mas você é e sempre será minha principal, Sakura! – grita Naruto deixando todos no ônibus em estado de alerta.

- Deus, se você existe, ajude-me a manter distância desse cara. – fala Sakura bem baixinho.

- Não precisa falar assim. – responde Naruto tristemente.

- Chegou meu ponto de descida! – diz Sakura.

- Sério? Então vamos... – Naruto é interrompido por Sakura.

- Não vamos a lugar algum, Naruto. Meu pai vem me buscar a partir daqui e você não vai querer vê-lo assim, de cara. – diz Sakura colocando medo em Naruto a fim de afastá-lo. – Ele é muito bravo e mau.

- Mesmo? – pergunta Naruto assustado.

- Sim! Um dia desses qualquer você vem comigo até aqui, certo? – diz Sakura fingindo ser simpática.

- Mesmo, mesmo? – pergunta Naruto emocionado.

- Sim, claro que sim! – diz Sakura.

- Então tudo bem, Sakura! Até amanhã! – diz Naruto animado.

- Até, Naruto. Até...

Nisso, Sakura puxa a bendita cordinha do ônibus que sempre fica escondida no alto e, finalmente, o veículo para no ponto. Sakura sai sem falar nada com Naruto e ele fica sorrindo, dando tchau para ela com a mão.

Quando Sakura sai do ônibus, Naruto dá um suspiro e se senta ao lado da senhorita "gorda" que nem era tão gorda assim, no mesmo lugar que Sakura estava. O assento ainda estava quentinho. "Estou sentando no mesmo lugar que o bumbum dela estava!", suspira Naruto. De repente, ele é retirado dos pensamentos dele pela senhorita "gorda" que nem era tão gorda assim:

- Você disse mesmo a verdade há pouco tempo?

- Que verdade, moça? – pergunta Naruto.

- Que você pode se sentir... Sei lá... Atraído por mim...? – pergunta a moça.

Naruto respira fundo e solta um sorriso simpático, voltando seu olhar à moça e lhe respondendo:

- Desculpe, moça! Mas meu coração já está tendo uma dona no momento!

Sakura, chegando ao ponto de saída do ônibus, sente um pequeno alívio. No entanto, até que a companhia de Naruto não foi de todo mal. Pelo menos ele não era tão otário quanto parecia.

"Sinto pena dele por causa da gorda", pensa e ri sozinha. No entanto, acabara esquecendo de que descera num ponto ainda anterior apenas para escapar de Naruto e agora precisaria esperar outro ônibus, o que lhe atrasaria muito.

Ao pensar nisso, deu por si que era culpa de Naruto e blasfemou usando este nome. O garoto nem estava presente para se defender.

Naruto foi caminhando de passos lentos e cansados até a porta de sua casa. Foi adentrando lentamente até chegar à porta. Um suplício. Nisso, Sasuke estava sentado no sofá vendo televisão e, diferente do que era esperado, ele não zoou Naruto.

- Como foi? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Acho que ela gosta de mim. – diz Naruto sorrindo.

- É. Espero que sim.

Sasuke suspira, levanta-se do sofá e vai em direção ao quarto. Naruto cai deitado no mesmo sofá em que Sasuke estava e acaba adormecendo por algumas horas. O irmão não comentou nada a respeito, mas ele achava que Sakura não daria bola para Naruto. Havia um antagonismo estranho que a menina criou com ele.

"Mulheres", pensou Sasuke, balançando a cabeça, mas sem deixar de ressaltar que Sakura era fantasticamente linda. Ao voltar à sala, ele vê Naruto deitado e dormindo. "Homens apaixonados", falou Sasuke para si mesmo, balançando novamente a cabeça e revelando um descontentamento ainda maior. Sua preocupação estava relacionada a outra coisa.

Já era noite, todos estavam de banhos tomados e agora estavam comendo um sanduíche, conversando à toa sobre a vida. Jiraiya, Naruto e Sasuke. Uma família bem estranha, porém unida.

- E como foi o segundo dia? – pergunta Jiraiya.

- Tem um tal de Neji enchendo o nosso saco. Acho que ele é gay e sente atração por mim. – diz Naruto.

- Então ele seria um traveco mulher se vestindo de homem, porque neste caso seria lesbianismo, afinal você é gay. – diz Sasuke.

- Você não perde a chance, né? – grita Naruto irritado.

- Na hora da janta não é momento de palhaçadas assim. Respeitem nossa comida. – diz Jiraiya sério. – Mas esse tal de Neji? Como ele é?

- Parece ser mais um riquinho cheio de problemas. – diz Sasuke. – Esses caras são muito vazios.

- Não confundam as coisas, meninos. Não é só porque uma pessoa é rica que significa que ela é materialista. – diz Jiraiya, mordiscando mais um pedaço de seu sanduíche. – Nós não devemos lançar preconceito, também.

- É. Eu sei. Só que parece difícil. – diz Sasuke.

- Eu sei que parece, mas nós dizermos que todos os ricos são mesquinhos é a mesma coisa que dizerem que todos os pobres são mortos de fome. – diz Jiraiya ao comer novamente um pedaço de seu sanduíche. – Se fôssemos mortos de fome não teríamos estes sanduíches deliciosos e, da mesma forma que os temos, eles também podem ter riqueza espiritual e tudo mais.

- "Riqueza espiritual"? – pergunta Naruto confuso. – Quer dizer valores humanos e essas paradas?

- Isso mesmo, Naruto. Confio muito em vocês dois para que sejam seres humanos da melhor espécie. Ricos ou não. – diz Jiraiya sorrindo e finalizando sua conversa.

Naruto e Sasuke sorriem confiantes em resposta. Porém, Jiraiya sempre tem que mudar o rumo da conversa:

- E as gatinhas, como estão? – pergunta Jiraiya.

- Naruto que está doido por uma. – diz Sasuke. – Só que eu não diria a mesma coisa em relação a ela...

- É sério? Amor não correspondido, Naruto? – diz Jiraiya rindo. – Adoro a juventude por isso!

- Não é verdade! Eu ainda irei conquista-la e você verá, seu velho tarado! – diz Naruto convicto.

- Que seja, moleque. Só que não se esqueça de que você tá conversando com um cara que criou dois marmanjos com menos de três salários mínimos e, acredite, três salários mínimos é a fase boa da minha vida! – diz Jiraiya brincando.

- Tô nem aí, seu tarado. – diz Naruto sarcástico. – Pode deixar que no dia que eu for rico eu te darei uma esmola.

- Vou ter sorte se ainda estiver vivo quando você for rico.

Jiraiya e Sasuke novamente começam a rir e a zoar de Naruto. Ele, como sempre, fica muito irritado. No entanto, nessa pequena família estavam presentes valores que faltavam na humanidade. Valores que muitos precisam ter e poucos têm. Desde uma simples perseverança para conquistar a mulher que ama até uma vontade tremenda de mudar o mundo.


	3. Estou voltando com você

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo III – "**_**Estou voltando com você."**_**.**

Os dias passam conforme o tempo ordena. As luas mudam de fase, a terra se desloca em relação ao seu eixo e as estações vêm uma após a outra de acordo com o movimento de translação. Esta é a lei mais básica da humanidade: o tempo envelhece as coisas. Tal como as tentativas de Naruto ao seguir Sakura, é claro.

Há duas semanas Naruto e Sasuke chegaram ao novo colégio. A adaptação seguia bem, embora Neji perseguisse os dois irmãos com um olhar cheio de desprezo. O sentimento de pobreza de espírito daqueles estudantes parecia não mudar. Por mais que as atitudes tivessem outros focos às vezes, o objetivo de Naruto e Sasuke era óbvio: estudo. Todos imaginavam que eles seriam pessoas desleixadas e simples, sem nenhuma grande intenção na vida, porém têm se mostrado alunos dedicados.

- Ei, Sasuke, como você pensa que foi nesse teste? – pergunta Naruto, suspirando e olhando para o irmão.

- Acho que fui bem. Estava ridiculamente fácil. – diz Sasuke.

- Eu achei bem difícil! – grita Naruto assustado. – Como conseguiu fazer uma joça dessa tão tranquilamente?

- Não sei por que achou difícil, Naruto. – diz o professor, interrompendo a conversa de Naruto e Sasuke com um sorriso satisfeito, entregando-lhe o teste no mesmo momento. – Foi a segunda maior nota.

- Sério? – pergunta Naruto surpreso.

A sala toda ficou impressionada. Naruto tinha sido um dos melhores num teste bem difícil. Neji, ao ouvir isso, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro quente – como se a raiva estivesse dominando-o, pois não podia suportar que uma pessoa de classe social baixa fosse mais "inteligente" que ele. Sakura bufou em sua carteira, enquanto repousava sua cabeça sobre ela, conforme a claridade era bloqueada por uma silhueta. Assim que levantou os olhos deu de cara com o professor segurando seu teste. O sorriso no rosto do mestre Jaburu parecia muito confidente, logo a garota se tranquilizou.

- E você, Sakura, foi minha maior nota. Parabéns! - diz o professor Jaburu, cujo nome ainda despertava risos em Naruto, entregando o teste de Sakura.

- Obrigada, professor. – diz Sakura, pegando seu teste e olhando para o papel com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ei, Sasuke! Ganhei pra você por um ponto, hein? Isso que é disputa acirrada! – diz Naruto sorrindo.

- É. Da próxima eu ganharei, fracassado. – diz Sasuke sério, mas sem parecer irritado.

- Ok, "Sr. Fodão". – diz Naruto eufórico pela conquista, mas logo se virou para Kiba e observou o olhar distante do rapaz. – E você, Kiba? Como foi?

- Eu faço parte do outro time, meu caro. – diz Kiba desanimado.

- Perdeu média? – pergunta Naruto.

- É. Não consigo me dar bem com as áreas exatas. – diz Kiba soltando um suspiro. – Por isso quero viver de música.

- Você é tão bom assim como diz? – pergunta Naruto.

- O quê? Sou um baixista incrível, cara! Tenho excelentes composições!

- Sério? Você compõe? Eu também escrevo de vez em quando. – diz Naruto.

- Você? – pergunta Sasuke sarcástico, referindo-se ao fato de ajudar o irmão sempre, ou quase sempre.

- Ok. Eu e Sasuke escrevemos de vez em quando. – diz Naruto. – Mas eu escrevo mais... – cochicha para Kiba.

- Então temos que marcar uma farra em que possamos tocar juntos, uai. Vai ser legal. – diz Kiba.

- Eu ouvi alguém mencionar "farra"? – pergunta Lee energético, saltando rapidamente de sua carteira e interrompendo a conversa.

- Sim. Vamos ver Naruto e Sasuke tocar algumas músicas. Eu quero ver se esses dois mandam bem mesmo. – diz Kiba.

- Quem está querendo carreira aqui é você. Você que tem mesmo o que mostrar. – diz Sasuke com um sorriso mais sério do que feliz.

- Eu me garanto, Sasuke. Quanto a isso nem se preocupe. – diz Kiba.

- Vejo que Kiba é muito confiante no que diz. Seus olhos até brilham! – diz Lee animado. – Espero que minha presença não incomode a vocês!

- De forma alguma. Quanto mais gente, melhor. – diz Naruto.

- Já que é assim, vamos mandar a ver! Eu toco um violão, mesmo. Não tô nem aí. É só me dar um instrumento que eu faço o show. – diz Kiba convencido.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Só que o Naruto canta. – diz Sasuke.

- Quer dizer que você é cantor, Naruto? – pergunta Kiba.

- Não. Quer dizer que ele canta menos mal que eu, Kiba. Apenas isso. – diz Sasuke zombando de Naruto.

- Seu prazer é ver minha raiva, Sasuke? – pergunta Naruto.

- Meu prazer seria nem te ver, fracassado. – diz Sasuke.

- É incrível o amor desses dois, não? – diz Lee animado, apertando os punhos e se mostrando cada vez mais eufórico.

- E você tomou seu remédio hoje, Lee? – pergunta Kiba dando gargalhadas.

Lee era hiperativo. Isso já não assustava mais ninguém. A reunião estava nostálgica, até que o professor tocou o giz no quadro e isso com certeza serviu como um alerta de silêncio a todos. Porém, Sakura e Hinata continuavam cochichando ao fundo da sala. O professor sequer pode perceber a princípio:

- Ei, Hinata. O que você sabe sobre o Sasuke? – pergunta Sakura observando o jovem de canto.

- Por que essa pergunta, Sakura?

- Ora. Eu o acho... Sei lá... Chamativo. – comenta Sakura meio tímida.

- Você escolheu logo ele? – pergunta Hinata.

- Como assim? "Logo ele"?

- Ah! Não me entenda mal. – pausa extremamente tímida. – É que... Sei lá... Você sempre foi tão seletiva com seus casos... Fiquei surpresa de escolher logo a ele.

- É. Tem razão. Só que eu o acho tão homem, sabe? Parece tão maduro e tão... – diz Sakura quase suspirando e observando Sasuke de canto, os olhos dele pareciam refletir a luz do sol, mesmo sendo tão escuros.

- Ah... – diz Hinata novamente tímida. – Eu já acho que Naruto é incrível.

- Naruto? – pergunta Sakura assustada, lembrando-se de quem aquele peste se mostrava ser para ela, uma pessoa imatura e sem limites de consequência. – Jura que acha ele incrível?

- É, só que ele nem me percebe.

- Ah, Hinata... Você não devia ligar muito para isso. Naruto é meio idiota mesmo. – diz Sakura, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto fala tais palavras.

- Não devia falar assim dele, Sakura. Ele é um garoto incrível e parece gostar muito de você. – diz Hinata meio triste.

- Como assim? Eu nem quero saber dele. Pode ficar despreocupada quanto a isso. – diz Sakura.

- Ah... Ainda bem. – diz Hinata, já que a concorrência com Sakura é incrivelmente dura, ao ouvir isso da própria suspira aliviada.

- O que me preocupa é uma coisa.

- O quê? – pergunta Hinata.

- Meu pai. Ele não aceitaria que eu namorasse um cara mais pobre. Sasuke é pobre. – diz Sakura olhando para outro canto da sala, parecendo mais pensativa.

- E você se importa com isso? – pergunta Hinata com um tom sereno na voz.

- Não. De forma alguma.

Sakura não diria mais nada, porém suas palavras não revelavam plenamente o que sua mente pensava. Seu pai não era uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Era um homem poderoso financeiramente e tinha tudo o que todos poderiam querer, no entanto havia um único problema que o tornava complicado; contudo a jovem não dividia isso com ninguém. Ela suspirou lentamente, fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los plenamente concentrada na aula, sem pensar em Sasuke ou seu pai.

Sakura queria ter a chance de conhecer o garoto, mas não sabia como. Tentaria pensar numa forma interessante e depois daria um jeito de se apresentar a ele. O problema seria Naruto. Era um obstáculo para alcançar Sasuke; afinal, os dois eram irmãos e Naruto demonstrava interesse nela. Sakura era uma mulher de objetivos e metas, se não as seguisse, não se sentiria bem. Além disso, ela era inflexível, pois não aceitava meias alternativas ou meios termos, era apenas "sim" e "não", "oito" ou "oitenta", "preto" ou "branco". Um extremismo caracteristicamente familiar.

Na hora do intervalo, Sakura e Hinata conversam num canto particular. Como se servisse para escapar das outras pessoas e pudessem ter alguma privacidade. A localização era ao norte da cantina, num corredor arejado e deserto. Várias plantas trepadeiras cresciam pela parede e deixavam o ambiente mais enfeitado, tão enfeitado que as duas sentavam-se no chão mesmo.

- Nunca imaginaria que dois novos alunos causariam tantas mudanças. – pergunta Sakura.

- C... Como assim? – pergunta Hinata confusa.

- Naruto tirou a maior nota, uai! Sasuke também tirou uma grande nota. Isso é incrível, pois eles não tiveram as mesmas oportunidades de estudos que nós. – diz Sakura.

- É verdade... – responde Hinata.

- Mas, Hinata, vamos continuar nosso último assunto. – diz Sakura meio avermelhada por conversar sobre garotos. Por mais que já o tenha feito antes, sente-se eufórica com as possibilidades de encontrar novos relacionamentos. É algo importante para qualquer garota.

- Certo. – responde Hinata seriamente, sem fitar nos olhos de Sakura.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Eu acho que você faz um pouco de mal ao Naruto. Sei lá, às vezes sinto como se fosse um pouco injusta com ele. – diz Hinata tímida.

Sakura surpreendeu-se com aquilo. Em sua mente não queria fazer mal a ninguém e, de repente, Hinata aparece com essa novidade. Parecia meio contraditório, porém suspira e fecha os olhos, pensando numa nova alternativa para escapar daquele paredão no qual fora encurralada. De fato, nunca demonstrou a possibilidade de dar alguma chance a Naruto, então, em sua mente, não vê a necessidade de ser simpática com ele. Rapidamente surge uma justificativa brilhante:

- Você não está sendo radical, Hinata? Porque eu, desde o princípio, fui clara que não queria nada com ele. Se ele insistir em mim, não posso fazer nada para não o magoar.

- Não, Sakura... É que eu vejo você sendo tão grossa com ele... Você nem ao menos dá chance para ele falar algo.

- Para mim ele só fala asneiras. – diz Sakura.

De repente, uma sombra toma conta do lugar. Hinata olha para cima e fica extremamente assustada e sem fala com quem aparecera a sua frente. Sakura olha para trás e vê a imagem dele ali, parado, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam muito no sol, mais do que os de Sasuke que eram bem escuros. Então, ouve-se a voz rouca dele pronunciar:

- Oi, Sakura!

- O... Oi. – diz Sakura meio surpresa.

- Como vai? – pergunta Naruto sorridente.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu.

Hinata suspira e observa Naruto, na esperança dele ao menos enxergá-la, mas isso não acontece. Ela se senta ao chão e abaixa a cabeça, apenas ouvindo a conversa do homem quem ela está interessada e da melhor amiga.

- Gostaria de tomar um sorvete comigo mais tarde? – pergunta simpático.

-Não, Naruto. – diz Sakura levemente irritada, quando vira seu olhar para Hinata, logo ao lado, cabisbaixa e triste. Sente que deve ajudar sua melhor amiga de alguma forma. – Eu tenho um compromisso.

- Mesmo? Que pena. – lamenta Naruto.

- É, né? – diz Sakura sorrindo amarelo, esperando que Naruto fosse logo embora.

- Bom... Até mais. – diz Naruto meio sem graça.

- Até. – diz Sakura.

Naruto ia se virar para sair daquele estreito corredor, mas notou Hinata agachada no chão, imóvel. Preocupado, ele se aproximou da garota com uma gota de suor descendo pela sua testa, e lhe disse:

- Está tudo bem, moça?

Hinata levantou o olhar para Naruto, completamente assustada. Seu rosto ficou vermelho imediatamente ao ver o jovem tão de perto. Ele não era tão forte, mas também não era fraco, não tinha rosto de galã, mas era um rosto masculino, coisa que atraía mesmo as mulheres; para completar, tinha um charme estilo "moleque para sempre", sem mostrar qualquer tipo de maturidade; isso atraía as _prendas_, também. Mesmo assim, poucas pessoas eram capazes de ver além do que Naruto costumava demonstrar.

- E... Estou, sim! – respondeu Hinata timidamente.

- Ah... É que você está aí toda recolhida... – diz Naruto colocando a mão na nuca e endireitando sua coluna novamente, quando olha o rosto sério de Sakura e percebe que estava, na verdade, atrapalhando a conversa. – Bem... Desculpe o incômodo. Espero que a gente se veja por aí!

Naruto saiu silenciosamente do local, mas bem tímido. Sakura suspirou e observou Hinata, que ainda estava boquiaberta pelo simples fato de Naruto conversar com ela. Algo na voz dele, no jeito dele de falar, causava extremos arrepios. Sakura não foi capaz de entender ou compartilhar do sentimento.

- Está tão boba assim por causa do Naruto, Hinata?

- Ele foi tão legal se preocupando assim comigo... – diz a garota completamente tímida.

Sakura não entendeu toda aquela felicidade da amiga. Nem entenderia, afinal nunca foi do tipo que se desmonta quando algum garoto interessante se aproxima e lhe faz reverência. Aquilo parecia algo muito desesperado.

Enquanto isso, embaixo dos coqueiros ao lado das áreas das piscinas, Sasuke estava sozinho lendo um livro de matemática. Seus olhos percorriam as páginas, mas mudaram de rumo ao notarem a presença de Naruto. Abrindo um sorriso de canto, Sasuke perguntou ao irmão:

- Tomou outro fora?

- Não, ela só disse que tinha um compromisso.

- Com certeza ela mentiu, seu burro. – responde Sasuke, voltando seus olhos para seu livro de matemática e tentando desviar a imagem de Sakura novamente lhe assombrando a mente.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Simples: ela não vai se interessar por você facilmente. Não vai conseguir desse jeito, Naruto.

- Então vou atrás dela depois da aula. – diz Naruto.

- Você ao menos ouve o que eu digo? Que parte do "não vai conseguir desse jeito" você não entendeu? – pergunta Sasuke enfurecido, no fundo, queria que o irmão ficasse mesmo com a garota para que ela parasse de lhe atormentar.

- Você que não entende, Sasuke. Você verá que Sakura ainda será minha namorada. – diz Naruto sorrindo.

Depois dessa Sasuke calou a boca. Afinal, Naruto era um cara determinado a conseguir tudo o que sempre quis. Nisso os dois eram semelhantes. Sempre que um queria uma coisa, o outro sempre ajudava a conseguir. Desta vez estava diferente, afinal Sakura enfeitiçou os dois irmãos. Apesar de não desejar entrar em nenhum relacionamento, Sasuke sente que Sakura consegue confundir seus sentidos. A única coisa que ele não quer e que acabe brigando com Naruto por causa dela. Para isso, decidiu manter distância, ou seja, os irmãos não se ajudarão pela primeira vez.

O sinal para o retorno das aulas soou pelo colégio. Naruto suspira e gira os pés a fim de encontrar a direção certa até sua sala. Sasuke, porém, demora um pouco até seguir o irmão. Em sua cabeça estavam se passando milhares de imagens, mas em seus olhos estava transparecendo apenas a seriedade rotineira. Sakura com certeza era algo que faria parte de uma divisória entre os dois irmãos outrora muito unidos, embora apenas Sasuke tenha forjado tal barreira, já que Naruto não percebe a confusão do irmão.

No entanto, ao observar o olhar sério do companheiro de batalha, Naruto reflete nas possibilidades do rapaz ter suas próprias preocupações. Nisto, choca seu cotovelo com o ombro do irmão e lhe pergunta sorrindo:

- Não está a fim de nenhuma menina, Sasuke?

O jovem arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta. O cérebro processou aquelas ondas sonoras em formas de códigos de comunicação, mas não quis interpretar no momento. Sasuke, então, reagiu da maneira mais sensata e com a justificativa mais plausível:

- Você sabe que meu único objetivo é achar minha família de sangue, Naruto. Sem relacionamentos até lá.

- Você sabe que já tem uma família, né? – diz Naruto colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

- É. Eu sei. – diz Sasuke, sem virar seu rosto, mas tendo um sorriso singelo, mostrando-se confortável com a reação que tem com os Uzumaki.

Sasuke sempre pode confiar em Jiraiya e em Naruto. Por mais que eles tenham suas brigas e constantes disputas, sempre foram melhores amigos um do outro. Naruto sempre ajudava Sasuke e vice-versa. Uma luta de dois irmãos contra o mundo e sempre seria assim. O único medo de Sasuke é que isso pudesse acabar por causa de uma mulher que os dois estavam a fim.

O final da aula chega. Os alunos saem euforicamente, porém Naruto e Sasuke são os últimos a deixarem suas carteiras. Assim que aquele se levantou, seu olhar percorria toda a sala, procurando por uma silhueta feminina com cabelos cor-de-rosa. Sasuke bufou ao perceber que Naruto sequer lhe dera atenção, mas entendeu os sentimentos do rapaz e apenas lhe perguntou com um tom de seriedade:

- Vai chegar tarde pro almoço que nem naquele dia?

- Sim, mamãe. – responde Naruto.

- Jiraiya vai encher o saco.

- Vai nada... – diz Naruto sequer prestando atenção nas palavras de Sasuke, porém, ao olhar adiante, viu aquela garota atravessar a passarela principal que dava para a saída do colégio. – Achei! Até mais tarde.

Sasuke fica parado, observando Naruto correndo até à moça de cabelos rosados. Ver o garoto naquele estado era empolgante, exceto pelo fato de que o excitante era _Sakura_. Aquilo fez Sasuke suspirar e caminhar lentamente até o outro lado da avenida a fim de pegar o ônibus de retorno.

- "Até mais". – diz Sasuke sarcasticamente, tempos depois de Naruto ter sumido.

Sakura caminhava calmamente pelo passeio, indo em direção ao mesmo ponto de ônibus. De repente, sente mãos tocando-lhe a cintura. Um arrepio lhe percorre todo o corpo e uma sensação de medo toma conta de seu coração. Já ia soltar um grito quando reconhece a voz de quem lhe agarra:

- Oi, Sakura! – grita Naruto.

- É você? – pergunta Sakura extremamente irritada.

- É claro. Achou que fosse quem? – pergunta Naruto rindo.

- Provavelmente alguém melhor. – diz Sakura sarcástica.

- Você é o tipo de mulher que mais me atrai. Sempre com duas pedras em cada mão. Que excitante! – Naruto brinca.

- Que sujeira! – diz Sakura indignada.

Naruto ri da reação dela, mas para logo em seguida. Seguiu-a até chegar ao ponto de ônibus em que ela costumava esperar para ir até o "ponto de encontro" com o pai dela. Naruto ainda não acreditava muito nisso. Os dois não trocaram uma palavra sequer, pois a cara irritada de Sakura formava um _iceberg _entre os dois.

- Vamos esperar nosso ônibus, né Sakura? – pergunta Naruto.

- Estou suspeitando de que você seja um bandido. – diz Sakura irônica.

- E você e seu senso de humor me fazem ficar ainda mais apaixonado por você! – diz Naruto.

- Ah, Naruto! Cresça!

Sakura reclama até o momento que seu ônibus chega. Ela suspira de alívio e começa a subir os degraus com passos fortes e violentos. Porém, no fundo, Naruto acredita que tenha mexido nos sentimentos dela. Ao menos ele acredita, já que sua autoconfiança e autoestima são praticamente inabaláveis.

Naruto segue-a até o local e Sakura fica furiosa com isso. Mesmo assim, tenta se controlar para não falar demais e acabar sem nada a dizer. O estressante é que ela já tinha tentado esclarecer que não estava a fim dele de uma vez por todas, mas o moleque não se deixa levar. É como ela mesma pensa: Naruto tem perseverança e já não é tão otário, mas ele poderia deixar de ser grudento.

Não importa o que aconteça. Sakura criou um antagonismo com Naruto que não possui justificativa. Sentou-se num lugar próximo à janela e Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela não se debateu e não fez nada para tirá-lo dali, já sabia que não funcionaria. Ela estaria surpresa apenas se ouvisse algo realmente proveitoso da boca de Naruto.

- Ei, Sakura... O que você quer fazer de faculdade? – pergunta Naruto.

- Medicina. – responde sem nem olhar para ele.

- Vai ser uma linda médica. – diz Naruto sorrindo.

Sakura se surpreende ao ouvir aquilo. Não esperava ser capturada de surpresa por tais palavras. Seu rosto enrubesceu-se instantaneamente, mas o virou rapidamente para a janela do ônibus, impedindo que Naruto o visse. Não se deixou levar pela cantada barata, mas não aguentou de curiosidade e lançou uma pergunta num tom jocoso, disfarçando a timidez:

- É mesmo?

- Ora, lógico. Você já é linda. Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa combinam muito com você. Dá um ar tão jovem mesmo que você pareça uma menina mais séria e mais velha... – diz Naruto.

Sakura ficou lisonjeada. Não esperou que Naruto falasse coisas assim. Ela realmente ficou sem jeito com os elogios do garoto, todavia estava curiosa a respeito de outra coisa. Poderia usar esse charme e um pouco de educação a seu favor. "Acho que não faria nenhum mal", pensou. Em seguida, perguntou a Naruto:

- E você e Sasuke? O que pretendem fazer?

- Eu e ele vamos trabalhar com informática. Temos nossos objetivos. – disse Naruto.

- Interessante. Ele é inteligente em computador? – pergunta Sakura.

- Ah, ele sabe bastante... – Naruto responde a pergunta, mas pensa num instante e percebe que a conversa está virando um jogo de perguntas e respostas sobre seu irmão. Meio curioso com isso decidiu reverter o jogo ao seu favor... – Mas eu também sei muita coisa.

- Interessante. Por que você nunca volta com ele? – pergunta Sakura.

- Porque estou voltando com você.

- Bom... Neste caso você poderia trazê-lo um dia para fazermos companhia a ele também, não é?

- É... Acho que podemos. – diz Naruto meio sério. – Mas, enfim, vamos mudar de assunto?

- Sobre o quê você quer falar então, Naruto? – pergunta Sakura desanimada, já que Naruto desviou do assunto de interesse dela. Por mais que fosse facilmente encantada por elogios, como toda menina, não era do tipo que se rendia facilmente por eles.

- É... Eu queria saber se você topa sair comigo, Sakura. Sei lá. Fazer qualquer coisa. – diz Naruto meio tímido, olhando para Sakura como se esperasse uma resposta milagrosa da garota.

Sakura suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha ao presenciar tal gesto. "Com certeza não será algo positivo", pensou.

- Não, Naruto. Desculpe... – diz Sakura sem olhar para ele.

Naruto começou a ficar triste. Seu olhar abaixou até o chão do ônibus. Esperou algum tempo e um silêncio embaraçoso se formou no local. Quando ele pensou que tinha alcançado Sakura de alguma forma, notou que ela deu um jeitinho para escapar das "garras" dele.

- Bom... É que... Sei lá... Eu estou muito a fim de você... – diz Naruto entre os dentes, olhando para ela com timidez.

Sakura suspirou profundamente. Pareceu comovente com a declaração do garoto e até meio envergonhada por tentar usá-lo para conseguir informações sobre Sasuke. Não era algo de seu feitio, porém tinha valores firmes quanto à sinceridade, portanto virou seu rosto e fitou bem nos olhos de Naruto.

- Eu sinto muito, Naruto. Eu não posso te corresponder...

- Mas é que você não me deu nem uma chance. – lamenta Naruto.

- É que eu simplesmente não sinto nada. Por favor, entenda.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça. Como ele era inteligente, não faltou muito para chegar a uma conclusão clara e específica do assunto. Suspirou profundamente e falou com uma expressão bem séria:

- Então você sente algo pelo Sasuke, é isso?

Sakura arregala os olhos lentamente. Foi pega de surpresa com aquela indagação, no entanto tenta disfarçar da melhor maneira possível.

- Hã? De onde tirou isso? – Sakura mascara seus sentimentos.

- Não sente nada por ele?

- Não. De onde tirou essa maluquice, garoto? – pergunta Sakura fingindo irritação.

- Ah, ainda bem... Desculpe-me por te encher o saco. – diz Naruto aliviado, soltando um sorriso mais relaxado.

- Desculpo nada. Você tinha que avacalhar minha manhã de novo! – reclama Sakura.

Naruto se assustou com a reação de Sakura. Foi muito mais zangada do que ele imaginava, afinal foi educado com ela. Porém, o garoto mal sabia que aquilo era o resultado dela ter segurado seus sentimentos, mentindo que não está a fim de Sasuke quando, na verdade, está. Sakura sabia que escondendo isso não o magoaria, mas não sabia que magoaria a si mesma caso escondesse.

- Que reação é essa, Sakura? – pergunta Naruto curioso.

- Não é nada! Tá na minha hora!

Sakura puxa a cordinha, o ônibus para e ela desce novamente um ponto antes do combinado com seu pai. Naruto ficou sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu te vejo amanhã? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu tenho escolha?

E sendo grossa assim, Sakura foi embora. Naruto ficou magoado, mas pelo menos ele sabia que não tinha ninguém entre ele e Sakura. Realmente ele não iria desistir de forma alguma.

- Então tchau... – disse Naruto.

Fora do ônibus, Sakura respira rápido e fica ansiosa, batendo os pés. "O garoto é tão idiota que nem se toca quando uma garota de jeito nenhum é a fim dele... Idiota, idiota e idiota!", pensa, acusando o garoto.

Mesmo com as atitudes de Sakura, Naruto nunca perde o sorriso do rosto. Teria perdido se ela estivesse a fim de seu irmão, mas já que ele imaginava que não estava, tudo estaria bem. Se ela e Sasuke estivessem envolvidos, Naruto com certeza ficaria ferido. Em seus pensamentos, sabia que não poderia sentir raiva, mas no fundo, no fundo, ficaria realmente machucado.

* * *

Chegou tarde em casa, com fome, com sono e nem estudou tanto como nos outros dias. Assim que Sasuke botou os olhos nele, imaginou que tinha se saído mal novamente com a garota de seus sonhos. No fundo, ele esperava que Naruto tivesse ido bem, porém, suas perguntas sempre saem de um modo ríspido:

- Como foi o "encontro", fracassado?

- Por um minuto achei que ela estivesse a fim de você, acredita? – fala Naruto, jogando-se de bruços na cama.

Sasuke arregala os olhos e fica com um silêncio constrangedor. Se Naruto suspeitou disso, poderia ficar muito magoado. Sasuke não é burro e sabe quando uma menina dá chances para ele e Sakura faz isso. O problema é que ele não queria mesmo se meter nessa situação agora, mas Sakura causava um feitiço nos homens que era impressionante. Difícil de resistir. Talvez o único motivo que faça Sasuke não cair em tentação seja o respeito que tem por Naruto.

- Mas eu me enganei... Ela disse que não. – diz Naruto. – Agora me deixe dormir.

- Sim. – diz Sasuke, suspirando aliviado e observando o irmão deitado na cama. Logo fechou os olhos e encostou o livro que lia na cabeceira da cama, relaxando e esticando mais as pernas.

Sasuke sente que a relação saudável que tem com o irmão se deve pela confiança que os dois construíram com o apoio de Jiraiya. Destruir isso por causa de uma garota seria imperdoável. Sasuke lança mais um suspiro para a atmosfera, tentando relaxar e percebe que o irmão caiu mesmo no sono. Ao notar, decide continuar estudando, afinal ter a casa em silêncio é uma raridade, ainda mais quando se mora com Jiraiya e Naruto.


	4. Só precisava de mais uma resposta!

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo IV – **_**"Só precisava de mais uma resposta!**_**".**

Jiraiya estava sentado em uma humilde cafeteria no centro da cidade com um outro homem. Os cabelos eram grisalhos e bem arrepiados, dando um aspecto maduro e ao mesmo tempo rebelde. Aquele olhar não deixava transparecer um sorriso. Aliás, seu rosto não era muito perceptivo, aparentando ser um indivíduo misterioso.

- E então, o que conseguiu a respeito daquele homem? – pergunta Jiraiya.

- Já estou em busca de informações, Jiraiya. Não sou detetive, sou advogado. Além disso, a minha fonte tem muito que fazer. Ele já é gentil demais por perder tempo conosco. – diz o homem tragando um pouco de seu café.

- Não seja rude, Kakashi! Não negamos favores! Se o cara quis fazer isso por nós é porque ele tem condições de fazer, uai. – justifica-se Jiraiya.

- Você sabe bem o que eu quis dizer. Não tem nada a ver com isso! Eu sei que ele é capaz. Só que não gosto de abusar das pessoas.

- Ok, ok... Só que precisamos encontra-lo logo, Kakashi. Não sei quanto tempo terei para fazer tudo o que preciso... – responde Jiraiya, suspirando e colocando as mãos em cima da mesa, abaixando um pouco seu rosto e dando a entender que o assunto mencionado lhe causava certa tristeza.

Aquelas palavras comoveram Kakashi. Saíram como um murmúrio e isso é uma coisa que nunca imaginaria ouvir de Jiraiya. Este era orgulhoso demais para admitir suas falhas e fraquezas. Para o velho, reclamar de uma gripe era um sinal de fraqueza.

- Como está sua doença, amigo? – pergunta Kakashi.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora. Quero apenas encontrar Minato. Até lá discutiremos mais...

Kakashi suspira por um tempo e se levanta logo em seguida, deixando o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa. Ele bate no ombro de Jiraiya e lhe diz:

- Espero que tudo termine bem! – sorri Kakashi, transparecendo uma confiança grande a fim de auxiliar o velho companheiro.

- Também o espero. – Jiraiya sorri em retorno, mostrando-se confiante mesmo naquela situação.

Como excelente advogado formado em ótima universidade do governo, Kakashi era inteligente demais para muitas pessoas – talvez nem tanto para Jiraiya. Os dois, como velhos amigos, entendiam bem um ao outro. Kakashi sabia que Jiraiya estava triste e que aquela situação desesperada era apenas uma parte do _iceberg_. O que o advogado mais queria naquele instante era acalmar Jiraiya e garantir que tudo o que ele desejasse pudesse ser realizado.

Enquanto isso, no Instituto Marco Figueiredo, era intervalo entre as aulas. Sasuke e Naruto conversam enquanto leem a um livro de física – matérias que os dois teriam maior dificuldade para encarar numa prova e. De certa forma, já estavam tendo dificuldades de entender o próprio livro, mesmo assim, ambos eram apaixonados pela dinâmica do universo.

- Sabe, Sasuke... Eu diria que a física é como a Sakura. Você tem as fórmulas pra mexer com ela, mas falta interpretar o problema pra chegar à solução! – diz Naruto.

- Eu já diria que ela é o problema e que a universidade teria que analisar muito pra ver se deveria ou não ser anulado. Você só arranja mulher doida, Naruto.

Naruto ri do que Sasuke diz. É lógico que comparar uma mulher a problemas de avaliações não é algo simpático, mas até que funciona um pouco.

- Cara, que complicado! Se ela amaciasse mais o coração eu conseguiria achar uma forma de entrar!

- Naruto, a gente entra em portas, nunca em porões. Não se lembra do que aprendemos com os filmes de terror? – zomba Sasuke.

- Rá! Essa foi cruel! Só que foi até engraçada... – diz Naruto rindo um pouco.

Quando os dois aquietaram os ânimos, foram surpreendidos com um anúncio no alto falante da escola feito pelo próprio diretor senhor Manoel Alcântra. Era costume dele uma hora ou outra avisar aos alunos de algum evento que seria realizado na instituição.

- _Atenção, alunos. Vim anunciar a vocês uma nova proposta: como sabem, sempre trabalhamos com arte e o desejo de levá-la a todos os nossos alunos. No caso, vocês foram bem instruídos para trazer até nós um grande acervo de material artístico... Digo... Não só até nós, mas também ao mundo todo! Por isso queremos ver o resultado de nosso investimento até hoje!_

- Vai dar merda... – lamenta Kiba, comentando apenas para si mesmo ainda distante daquele pátio.

- _Queremos montar um festival de música e poesia em nossa escola para que vocês nos forneçam o material e possamos mostrá-lo ao mundo. Ao vivo, é claro..._

- Eu disse que ia dar merda! – diz Kiba rindo.

- _Quero convidá-los a prestigiar nossos artistas. As inscrições, como o bem fornecido pela arte, serão gratuitas. Favor realizá-las no período em que está situada a secretaria do nosso instituto. Não deixem de participar! Inscrições abertas a partir da semana que vem. Obrigado pela atenção e boa aula._

- Até que não é má ideia... – diz Kiba.

Naruto fica olhando para Sasuke por um bom tempo e seus olhos pareciam brilhar com a ideia. O ano era de vestibular, mas não custava nada, afinal, música é um _hobby_ importante na vida de qualquer um. Além disso, revistas científicas publicam frequentemente artigos que tratam do estudo como uma necessidade, não obrigação, sendo que vários alunos que estudam dez horas por dias podem ter menos chances de sucessos em concursos que aqueles que estudam por três ou quatro.

Naruto reflete por um tempo e busca imaginar quem poderia lhe ajudar nesse projeto. Seria algo grande, afinal ele não quer mostrar pouco talento. O professor abrira a sala de aula, mas saiu por um tempo para beber água ou ir ao banheiro, não se sabe ao certo; porém assim que os dois irmãos entraram na sala, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto parecia muito aflito em seus pensamentos, então lhe pergunta:

- No que está pensando?

- Sobre alguém que poderia participar com a gente no festival. – diz o garoto, suspirando e coçando o queixo em sinal de dúvida.

Sasuke para e pensa junto com o irmão. Fazendo uma pequena retrospectiva, lembrou-se que Kiba é um músico que, inclusive, quer cair no mundo para vivenciar as experiências. Quem sabe ele aceite trabalhar com Sasuke e Naruto.

- Eu acho que Kiba seria uma boa escolha.

- Kiba? – pergunta Naruto, inclinando a cabeça e arqueando as sobrancelhas, demonstrando que iria pensar a respeito do assunto. – É. Eu me lembro dele falando que é músico. Vou falar com ele.

Naruto sobe as escadas daquela sala de aula e segue até a fileira que Kiba se encontra. O jovem de cabelos bagunçados e com tatuagens no pescoço percebe a aproximação de Naruto, quando este inicia o diálogo:

- E aí, Kiba?

- Fala aí, cara. Bacana? – pergunta Kiba.

- Bem, bonito e modesto. Enfim, cara... Queria conversar a respeito do festival que o velho Manoel falou. – diz Naruto.

- Sério? Estava pensando nisso agora mesmo! O que acha de você e o Sasuke tocarem comigo, cara? Já conheço um baterista e as coisas podem se arrumar assim. – diz Kiba, animado e até chegando a se levantar da cadeira na qual estava sentado.

- Já estava pensando? Seria demais! Com certeza participaríamos! – diz Naruto animado.

Os dois começaram a ficar bem empolgados com aquela conversa e sequer notaram que o professor já estava cruzando a porta de sala. Colocando a mochila em cima de sua mesa e suspirando como um ritual para juntar forças a fim de dar uma boa aula, começou a observar os alunos, que estavam em silêncio por exceção de dois. O professor coçou a barba do queixo e falou calmamente:

- Pessoal, eu já está aqui na sala. Por favor, façam silêncio.

- Mas você sabe quem pode cantar pra gente? – pergunta Kiba ignorando o aviso do professor.

- Uai... Eu ou o Sasuke. Não somos profissionais, mas arranjamos na coisa.

- Sério? Então vamos marcar ensaio de uma vez. Vou conversar com o baterista e amanhã mesmo te falo o esquema. – diz Kiba.

- Bacana, cara! Vamos arrebentar nisso.

Naruto e Kiba seguiam a conversa completamente entretidos. Sequer notavam que a sala toda estava calada e apenas prestando atenção. Sakura estava balançando a cabeça indignada, imaginando que "o garoto que gosta de mim é muito otário". Sasuke ficava olhando para Naruto na esperança dele notar a burrada que estava fazendo, mas estava muito distraído.

O professor suspira novamente e chama novamente pelos dois alunos:

- Naruto? Kiba?

- Então, cara... Quem é o baterista? – pergunta Naruto.

- Chama-se Gaara. Não posso te explicar mais, porque duvido que você conheça. – explica Kiba sorrindo um pouco.

- Tá certo...

O professor já estava suando com toda aquela situação embaraçosa. Sasuke bateu a mão na testa e suspirou, percebendo que aquilo não daria em boa coisa. Juntando todo o ar que teria nos pulmões, o professor lança um grito potente chamando os nomes dos dois alunos que estavam no mundo da lua:

- Naruto! Kiba! Vocês acham que eu sou palhaço?

Naruto e Kiba pararam de respirar por um tempo. Aquele grito certamente fora algo desconcertante, tanto que assustou a todos os presentes. Quando os dois voltaram seu olhar para o professor, lá estava ele com um semblante muito sério, realmente assustador. Com certeza resultaria numa punição adequada.

- Retirem-se da sala imediatamente! – grita mais uma vez.

Na situação os dois nem tentaram revidar. Sasuke fecha os olhos e cai na carteira, pensando "são dois idiotas sem medida de limite!", enquanto uns riam e outros apenas seguravam o riso.

Naruto olhou para Sakura e ela desviou o olhar, como se estivesse com vergonha de observá-lo. Bom, na concepção dele, pouco importava a gozação dos outros, mas Sakura desviar o olhar daquela forma era vergonhoso. Agora só faltava refletir o feito fora de sala... Aquele gesto foi como se ele tivesse feito algo muito errado e a mãe tivesse lhe dito "que vergonha!". Na concepção de Naruto, não deve existir nada pior que isso.

Assim que os dois se retiram da sala, começa uma gargalhada dos infernos. Naruto encostou-se na parede de fora da sala, enquanto Kiba ficou olhando pra ele, logo comentou:

- Pelo menos eu estou perdendo aula. – diz Kiba.

- É... E eu perdendo uma chance de ir pra faculdade! – diz Naruto, ao se lembrar do fato que lhe era mais importante no ano todo.

- Não exagere, cara!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Sasuke me explica depois a matéria. – diz o jovem, suspirando e deslizando pela parede, até cair sentado no chão.

- Assim que se fala! – diz Kiba.

De repente, quando ia se levantar, as vozes de todos começam a ressoar num tom mais alto. Naruto, então, ouve a voz de Sakura e encosta seus ouvidos na porta a fim de ouvir o que ela iria falar. A curiosidade de saber o que a garota que ele amava diria após um vexame como aquele era enorme. Com certeza ela iria caçoar dele ou algo parecido, talvez a dor seria grande.

- O que foi, Naruto? – pergunta Kiba.

- Fica quieto! Tô querendo ouvir aqui uma coisa. – diz Naruto.

- Tá certo, tá certo... – bufou Kiba, esticando os braços e se espreguiçando logo em seguida.

Naruto buscou a voz de Sakura. Não seria difícil, afinal ela estava se sentando logo na parede que ficava próxima da porta. Não teria erro. Assim, Naruto consegue ouvir claramente as palavras de Sakura, assim como Kiba. Os olhos de Naruto tomam uma forma surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, tristeza. Kiba também se comove com aquela situação embaraçosa. Naruto não merecia ouvir aquilo.

- Eu acho que foi bem feito. Naruto é muito criança! Não para de me encher o saco o tempo todo quando eu tô indo pra casa. Ele devia se tocar mais que não tô a fim e ponto final. – diz Sakura.

- Nossa... Não foi muito radical, Sakura? – pergunta Hinata.

Cada palavra mais parecia uma faca sendo atirada em seu peito. O descaso com cada gesto de Naruto foi tanto que o garoto chegou a sentir raiva de Sakura, no entanto, ele gostava demais dela, ou melhor, queria muito ficar com ela. Depois disso, não quis ouvir mais nada, simplesmente virou os calcanhares e deu passos fortes até a coordenação da escola. Até lá, pensaria muito no que faria.

Já para Kiba aquilo não era surpresa. Sakura sempre tratou assim os garotos que quiseram ter algo com ela, seja como for, eram sempre idiotas ou chatos. Preocupado com Naruto, Kiba o segue e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro, dizendo-lhe:

- Ei, não fique assim. Acredito que várias garotas aqui dão mole pra você, cara! Por que vai querer logo ela? – pergunta Kiba.

- Sei lá... Talvez seja por isso, né? Porque ela não dá mole para mim. – diz Naruto.

- Cara, por que foi se envolver logo com essa garota? Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer? – pergunta Kiba irritado.

- Sei lá, cara. Tantas pessoas me fazem a mesma pergunta. Eu mesmo me faço esta pergunta e nem consigo a resposta. Só sei que eu gosto dela, é uma atração inexplicável. Não sei se é porque ela é linda, charmosa, inteligente... Ou porque é diferente de todas as garotas com quem já fiquei... – pensa Naruto.

Kiba fica calado, afinal Sakura é uma garota de classe e isso é inegável. Diferente de qualquer menininha fútil, ela se garante e sabe de seu valor. Agora Naruto também tem seus valores e sempre desejou, para ele, uma garota que também tivesse tal capacidade. Talvez Sakura fosse a mulher certa para Naruto, só que o único problema é que ela não queria ser.

Já na sala do coordenador, Naruto estava sentado, distante, com o olhar apontando direto para a parede. Kiba estava sentado com o pé em cima da cadeira e coçando o nariz. O homem olhou para o gesto de Kiba com arrogância, mas o jovem simplesmente não liga. Enfim, esfregando as mãos e umedecendo os lábios com saliva, o homem começa a falar:

- E então, Naruto... – diz o coordenador. – Por que não escolheu outra hora para marcar com Kiba sobre essas coisas do festival?

- Porque estava empolgante o papo, Sergio! Foi mal... Sério! – diz Naruto olhando rapidamente para o rosto do coordenador.

- Certo. Aposto que o diretor perdoaria, então eu vou simplesmente pedir que não façam isso novamente, estamos entendidos? – questiona o coordenador.

- Sim, senhor! – diz Kiba, levantando-se rapidamente de sua cadeira, a fim de sair logo dali.

Naruto e Kiba retiram-se da sala do coordenador. Sergio, homem de cabelos grisalhos e semblante sério, ficou observando Naruto e começa a pensar: "esse garoto tem futuro". Não é algo que se percebe de imediato, mas quem conversa com Naruto sabe que ele tem sonhos e lutaria contra tudo para realiza-los.

Em outras palavras: Naruto é um cara interessante.

Ao retornarem à sala de aula, o professor olha para os dois de canto e lança a seguinte frase sarcástica:

- Quer dizer que os dois decidiram notar que estão numa sala de aula, é? – pergunta o professor.

- Por isso que estamos nos assentando, professor. Aliás, já te disse que o senhor tá bonitão hoje? – pergunta Naruto sorrindo.

A turma dá umas gargalhadas espalhadas. Nem todos riem. O professor apenas mexe a cabeça pra lá e pra cá, como uma indignação pela resposta do garoto. Sakura pôs lentamente os olhos sobre Naruto, mas ele não olhou para ela de volta, apenas caminhou entre a rampa e se virou na mesma fileira na qual Sasuke estava sentado; ao observar Naruto se sentando, pôde lhe dizer algo que estava entalado na garganta:

- Vacilão!

- Depois conversamos, cara. – Naruto bufou ao se sentar, encostando-se completamente na cadeira e se espreguiçando logo em seguida.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a seriedade de Naruto. Aquilo indica que algo certamente aconteceu. Como conhecia Naruto desde pequeno, Sasuke não se metia em seus assuntos quando ele estava nervoso. É arranjar encrenca. Naruto é o tipo de cara que quando está emocionalmente alterado prefere ficar sozinho, afinal é como uma bomba que responde à sensibilidade ou abalos, não precisa de tempo, basta apenas uma mexidinha que ela explode.

Naruto passou a aula dando umas olhadas para Sakura, mas apenas relances. Ela sequer o notava. Aquilo foi o amedrontando. Antes não parecia afetar tanto, pois Naruto tinha esperança de conquista-la, mas agora que ouviu palavras tão duras, sentiu sua vontade se despedaçando.

Como as coisas estavam rodando em torno de Sakura, Naruto mal podia perceber que Hinata também o olhava. Seu olhar era ao mesmo tempo de dó e de tristeza, por pensar que Naruto não a notaria nunca e, ao mesmo tempo, por Sakura não nota-lo como merecia. Os olhos de Hinata pareciam enxergar além das coisas. Ela tinha uma pureza de alma tão grande que conseguia ver isso nas pessoas quando estas partilhassem do mesmo dom. E Naruto tinha. Diferente de muitas pessoas, havia mais em comum entre os dois do que se imaginava.

Embora, é claro, Hinata pareça uma mulher tímida e retraída, ela tem grandes sonhos e muita vontade de realizá-los. A única diferença é que ela tem muito medo, enquanto Naruto não o tem. Pode-se dizer que Naruto é inconsequente e até um pouco imaturo para essas coisas, afinal deveria levar isso mais a sério não no sentido de valor de vida, mas como se fosse um tesouro que devemos tomar conta. "Temos nossos sonhos, mas antes disso temos nosso amor próprio e amor aos nossos entes queridos", é a filosofia de Hinata.

E se pensar bem, faz muito sentido, afinal o que adiantaria ter sonhos se não nos amássemos e cuidássemos de nós mesmos e de nossos entes queridos? Os sonhos só podem existir se nós existirmos. Naruto nunca parou pra pensar nisso e simplesmente acredita que se realizar seus sonhos, encontra o valor de sua existência, mas por achar isso seu maior medo é perder seus valores, sua moral, sua ética etc. Talvez se conhecesse mais sobre si mesmo, não teria esse medo. Essa é a grande diferença entre Sasuke e Naruto e, também, Hinata e Naruto.

No fim das coisas, é apenas uma questão de como se vê a vida. Naruto pode ser inconsequente, mas ele aproveita tudo ao máximo, enquanto Sasuke se retrai, deixa de aproveitar, mas aprende com as burradas do irmão. Uma relação tão interessante quanto a separação entre o céu e o mar. Mais interessante que isso: Sasuke jura que está aprendendo muito com essa paixão de Naruto por Sakura. "Mas que a danada é bonita, isso é mesmo...", pensa o próprio.

Após a aula, Naruto pega sua mochila, Sasuke pega a dele e fica seguindo o irmão com o olhar. Estava tão nervoso que, com certeza, daria umas voltas antes de pegar o caminho da casa. "Quero vê-lo andar com Sakura hoje", pensa Sasuke. Hinata, preocupada com Naruto, também o segue com o olhar, mas logo o perde de vista no meio dos estudantes.

Sakura, depois da confusão na saída da escola, estava esperando o ônibus sozinha, o que a deixou curiosa. Olhava para um lado, não via Naruto. Olhava para outro lado, não via Naruto. Começou a se sentir estranha. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou a si mesma curiosa. De repente, rodou a cabeça e espantou aqueles pensamentos.

Claro que ficou olhando para seus pés e, sozinha, pensou em como estava desacostumada a ficar sem conversar com alguém durante o trajeto da volta. Mesmo que seja o "asno" do Naruto. Ela riu enquanto pensava nisso.

De certa forma sentiu falta dele. Queria poder corresponder aos sentimentos dele de uma forma melhor à que corresponde e, de repente, descobre que é muito grossa com ele às vezes. "Se bem que ele pede!", pensou.

Assim, Sakura olha ao fundo da avenida e vê o ônibus chegando. Olhou para a direção contrária, constatando se Naruto vinha. Não. Nada. Voltou seu olhar para o ônibus que já estava quase estacionando e, então, ficou espiando novamente para ver se Naruto chegava. De novo nada. "Será que aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa?", pergunta-se ficando preocupada. O ônibus estaciona e ela fica parada, sem saber se vai ou se espera mais um pouco...

- Vai perder o ônibus, Sakura.

Sakura se assusta e então olha para o lado. Lá estava ele.

- Quer me matar de susto, Naruto? – pergunta Sakura assustada.

- Eu só estava tentando ajudar! – justifica-se.

- Ah... Eu vou subir logo nessa droga.

Naruto lança um pequeno riso e os dois entram no ônibus, cujo motorista já estava ficando bem irritado devido à demora. Assim, na hora de passar pelo cobrador, Sakura procura pelo dinheiro na bolsa, mas não o encontra. O cobrador começa a ficar nervoso e Sakura ainda mais apressada, já pronunciado alguns palavrões como cochichos.

- Perdeu o dinheiro, Sakura? – pergunta Naruto.

- Cale a boca! – xinga em resposta. – Eu tenho certeza que estava aqui!

- Pode deixar que eu pago...

- De forma alguma! – grita Sakura.

- Eu deixaria seu namorado pagar, moça. – retruca o cobrador impaciente.

- Meu... Namorado? – pergunta Sakura meio assustada e um pouco corada. – Isso não é da sua conta e esse peste não é meu namorado!

Sakura ficou tão irritada que, ao tocar as moedas, simplesmente tirou-as da bolsa e enfiou na bancada do cobrador. O cara ficou realmente surpreso pela resposta. Assim, ela passou pela roleta e Naruto foi logo atrás, porém, ao passar pelo cobrador, cochichou com ele:

- Ela me chamou de peste foi no bom sentido, né? – sussurra.

- Depende do ponto de vista, amigo! – responde o cobrador.

- Não foi de muita ajuda, mas obrigado mesmo assim. – sorri Naruto.

Sentando-se ao lado de Sakura, Naruto finalmente teve o direito de dizer a ela:

- Não acha que seu grito foi desnecessário?

- É, eu sei. Desculpa.

- Eu, hein... Nunca pensei que te ouviria falando isso ainda mais para mim! – suspira Naruto, espreguiçando-se logo em seguida.

- Você me considera tão ruim assim? – pergunta Sakura.

- Eu não disse isso! – diz Naruto.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um tempo e Naruto também. Aquilo a encabulou tal como o fato de Naruto ter se atrasado para chegar ao ponto de ônibus. Com certeza tinha algo de errado com ele.

- Então... Você demorou hoje. Aconteceu algo? – pergunta Sakura meio curta com as palavras.

- Ficou com saudade, é? – pergunta Naruto dobrando o pescoço até encontrar o olhar dela.

- Você sempre levando as coisas para o lado errado. – diz Sakura virando a cabeça e desviando do olhar dele.

- Não tem nenhum lado errado nisso, uai! Apenas considerei que sua curiosidade é algo novo, já que você parece me odiar! – diz Naruto.

Aquilo soou como um baque pra Sakura. Certamente ele estava magoado. O que teria ocorrido, então? Será que ela disse algo fora do normal para ele? Infelizmente Sakura não tinha o QI de Sasuke para juntar os pauzinhos e concluir que Naruto havia ouvido as palavras duras sobre ele quando fora expulso da sala mais cedo.

- Nossa... Você tá sendo radical. Nunca disse que te odeio. – diz Sakura.

- Ah, que pena! – diz Naruto sorrindo. – Do ódio pro amor basta andar a distância de dois dedinhos do pé. – brinca.

Sakura sorri indignada e responde:

- E eu pensando que você estava chateado com algo... Eu me preocupo à toa mesmo! – diz Sakura.

- Ora, eu mal? De onde tirou isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nada, Naruto. Nada...

- Ei... Sabia que eu gosto muito do seu jeito mandão e autoritário? – diz Naruto.

- Eu? Mandona e autoritária? De onde tirou isso? – pergunta Sakura.

- Ah, você é mandona e autoritária. Só que eu gosto disso... Sei lá... Dá uma sensação de poder e independência da sua parte. Grande parte das mulheres não têm isso! – diz Naruto.

- Bom... Obrigada, Naruto... – diz Sakura lisonjeada.

- Talvez seja por isso que você me atraia tanto.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Naruto, Sakura ficou surpresa. De certo não esperava um charme desse vindo assim, do nada. Merecia aplausos.

- Certo... Bem, está na hora de descer. Até amanhã, Naruto! – diz Sakura.

- Amanhã, não. Amanhã é sábado. – diz Naruto, corrigindo Sakura.

- Ah, tudo bem! Dá na mesma! Tchau! – resmunga Sakura que sai em passos duros.

Aquilo foi surpreendente. Assim que ela deixou o ônibus, Naruto ficou olhando pela janela o outro lado da rua. Ainda estava chateado, mas ele não costuma desistir fácil das coisas. E um defeito dele é o perfeccionismo: ele quer porque quer que Sakura conheça o melhor lado de sua pessoa. Naruto se acha bom, e é, mas ele tenta sempre ser melhor. Às vezes quer ser a espada do mundo e isso nunca dá certo.

Enquanto isso, Sakura fica do lado de fora do ônibus, pensando naquilo que acontecera. Não podia negar que Naruto tinha seu charme e que estava errada quanto às atitudes dele. Só que seu orgulho é maior e ainda acha Naruto muito criança. No fim, Sakura se acha boa demais pra ele enquanto ela mesma deseja Sasuke.

Contudo, por mais que pareça dura, a garota não quer machucar Naruto. Ela nunca deixou claro que ele tinha chances. "Eu só espero que ele não beba caso eu fique com o irmão dele...", era a única coisa que ela não queria: machucá-lo. Naruto ainda agia como criança em muitas situações.

O que Sakura não sabia é que ela não conhecia o jovem. Ela via um cara brincalhão, feliz, de bem com a vida e que não parecia dar moral para certos problemas, mas isso não tem a ver com imaturidade. No fim, ela está apenas julgando sem conhecer.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Naruto estava com um papel e uma caneta em mãos, meio sanduíche comido ao lado e o violão encostado na parede à sua direita, em cima da bancada, preparando alguma letra para compor. Sasuke estava comendo outro sanduíche e Jiraiya bebendo sua cervejinha de sexta-feira. Uma reunião familiar maravilhosa. Naruto já estava mais calmo e, com certeza, sairia uma bela composição dali.

- Sabe, filhos... Saí com uma mulher esses dias que ela queria me "pegar", mano. Não eu "pegá-la". Não acham isso interessante? – diz Jiraiya.

- Que coisa vulgar de se falar... – suspira Naruto com a caneta em mãos, ainda pensativo.

- Mas é sério! As coisas hoje estão diferentes! Antes eu era um caçador, hoje tô virando a caça. Eu sei que eu acabei aproveitando, também... Mas tá perdendo a graça correr atrás das mulheres. – diz Jiraiya.

- Quer aprender a não pegar mulher, vô? É só conversar com o Naruto que ele te dá umas dicas boas. – diz Sasuke comendo o sanduíche.

- Saia do meu pé, seu chulé! – diz Naruto ainda sem desconcentrar da música.

- Eu daria tudo pra estar no lugar do Naruto, Sasuke. – diz Jiraiya dando umas gargalhadas.

- Eu, hein! – impressiona-se Sasuke, curioso pela resposta de seu pai adotivo, arqueando as sobrancelhas devido ao momento de dúvida.

- É mesmo, uai! No meu tempo eu tinha que correr noites e noites atrás da mulher para uma noite de sexo. E quando eu não conseguia ainda? Nossa... – Jiraiya sorri nostalgicamente, bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja e suspirando. - A luta para conquistar uma mulher era incrível, cara. Quando conseguíamos era demais! Hoje não tem disso! Tá tudo fácil demais. – diz Jiraiya. – Posso lhes afirmar que uma mulher deve ser valorizada, mas nenhum homem consegue valorizá-la se ela é fácil demais.

- Gostei da frase. Por isso nunca namorei mais de três meses. – diz Sasuke, encostando-se na cadeira que ele tratava como poltrona às vezes.

- Pois é! Deviam escrever isso nos livros didáticos das mulheres! Se elas são difíceis de se conquistar, até o sexo fica melhor. Os homens dão mais valor aos mínimos detalhes, querem impressionar mais. Tudo fica bom! – diz Jiraiya sorrindo e com as bochechas coradas, devido ao tema da conversa. – Papo de profissional no assunto, hein!

Os dois jovens riem um pouco da conversa, mesmo assim, Naruto permanece concentrado com a letra da música, e do papo ele consegue tirar uma boa ideia. A caneta em sua mão, então, começa a rabiscar aquele papel.

- Sobre o que tá escrevendo aí, Naruto? – pergunta Jiraiya.

- Vocês verão...

- E como vai com essa menina da escola? – pergunta Jiraiya novamente, tragando mais um gole daquela cerveja gelada que ele gosta.

- Acho que as coisas estão indo como você falou, velho tarado: é uma batalha todo dia pra conquistar a donzela! E eu só preciso de uma resposta positiva, mais nada que isso. – diz Naruto, sorrindo e sem perder a concentração que tinha naquela folha de papel.

- É bom. No fim você não vai reclamar de ter tentado. – diz Jiraiya, sorrindo e suspirando de alívio ao ver que o filho é um visionário.

Olhando por aquele ponto de vista, Naruto viu mais uma chance. No fim, todas aquelas palavras de ardor que Sakura disparou foram se perdendo no vazio. Mulheres são apenas umas loucas que não sabem o que querem e, portanto, Naruto não desistiria.

Não desistiria fácil.


	5. Eu não fui convidado

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo V – "**_**Eu não fui convidado**_**"**

Kiba marcou o encontro com o pessoal da banda para o fim de semana. Naruto e Sasuke copiaram bem o endereço de Gaara, o baterista que tocaria com eles. O local de ensaio era um galpão que o pai do jovem usava na época que trabalhava como mecânico, no entanto, após assumir parte de uma empresa como administrador que lutara tanto pra ser, o local estava livre. O jovem usava-o como depósito de seus instrumentos musicais.

Naruto e Sasuke caminhavam dobrando as esquinas da zona leste de Belo Horizonte, aonde chegariam logo ao tal galpão. Kiba já estaria esperando por eles ao lado de Gaara.

- Ei, Sasuke. – chama Naruto. – Será que alguém rico só conhece pessoas ricas? – pergunta curioso, coçando o queixo e observando o irmão.

- Sei lá. – Sasuke deu os ombros, em sinal de dúvida. – Nunca fui rico pra saber dessas coisas.

- Porque se esse Gaara tem um espaço assim só pra ensaiar de boa, imagine que outras coisas ele deve ter. – diz Naruto, coçando o queixo novamente soltando um sorriso cômico, imaginando todo tipo de coisa maravilhosa que Gaara poderia ter.

- Acho que é aqui. – diz Sasuke, parando em frente a um extenso galpão, com uma imensa porta de aço fechada.

Naruto olhou o ambiente com certa curiosidade. Era realmente típico de uma oficina, embora estivesse bem limpo e sem nenhuma sucata pelo chão. Os dois irmãos se entreolham, parecendo se desafiar para decidir quem irá chamar por Kiba. No entanto, eles ficaram em silêncio, sem fazer um movimento sequer, a não serem os olhos, os quais pareciam batalhar cada vez mais.

Sasuke fez uma careta e bufou logo em seguida, decidindo que ele mesmo chamaria por Kiba, no entanto isso não se fez necessário, já que a porta de aço estava se abrindo e lá estava o rapaz, ao lado de outro garoto cujo nome já se supunha ser Gaara. Este era ruivo, estatura média e tinha uma tatuagem bem na testa de alguma palavra escrita em japonês de cor vermelha – algo muito chamativo.

- Vocês chegaram cedo! – diz Kiba sorridente, levantando o braço e apertando firmemente a mão de Naruto e Sasuke, cumprimentando-os cordialmente.

- Eu tento ser pontual, mas o fracassado aqui não dá conta de levantar da cama. – diz Sasuke referindo-se a Naruto com uma careta no rosto.

- Não pedi pra você ser minha mãe e ficar me acordando todo dia às sete da manhã, idiota! – diz Naruto irritado com as provocações diárias de Sasuke.

- Ei! Não me venham dar algum showzinho aqui e a essa hora. Quero que conheçam o nosso companheiro de estrada. – disse Kiba, voltando-se para o ruivo ao seu lado. – Gaara, esses aí são Naruto e Sasuke. Naruto e Sasuke, este aqui é Gaara.

- E aí, Gaara! Beleza? – perguntou Naruto educadamente. – Sua tatuagem é muito maneira.

- Minha nossa senhora... – disse Sasuke colocando a mão na testa. – Não se preocupe, Gaara. Naruto é meio sem-noção assim mesmo.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Por favor, vamos entrar. – o garoto permaneceu com o olhar sério e convidou Naruto e Sasuke para entrarem no galpão.

Os dois irmãos entram no local e ficam surpresos com a imensidão deste por dentro. Era bem iluminado e podia se ver os grandes e caros equipamentos de música que estavam por lá. Gaara tinha o semblante muito sério, portanto Sasuke não faria piadas com ele, o problema é que Naruto faria; ele é sempre assim. Toda vez que conhece uma pessoa, já a leva na brincadeira.

- Enfim, Kiba me disse que vocês querem participar do festival. Já sabem que música vão tocar? – perguntou Gaara, cruzando os braços e sentando-se numa cadeira que estava ao lado direito dos jovens. Pareceu muito tranquilo e seguro de suas habilidades.

- Na verdade seria uma composição nossa. – menciona Naruto, arqueando as sobrancelhas num ato de surpresa devido ao fato de Gaara desconhecer das normas básicas do festival.

- Composição nossa? – pergunta Gaara assustado e arqueando sua sobrancelha ruiva e pequena. – Kiba não me falou nada sobre isso.

- Ei, foi mal! Eu me esqueci de avisar essa parte! – diz Kiba levantando as mãos e soltando um sorriso tímido devido a sua mancada.

- Você tem ideia de quanto tempo leva para se aperfeiçoar uma música, Kiba? – pergunta Gaara levemente irritado.

- Eu sei, sim. Mas vamos dar uma chance para Naruto e Sasuke mostrarem o que sabem fazer. Pode ser que com eles o trabalho ande muito rápido! – diz Kiba, tentando encontrar uma saída para aquela situação difícil.

- Esse diretor da escola de vocês pensa, por acaso, que música é algo que vem do nada? Duas semanas de ensaio e, pronto, temos uma melodia perfeita? – diz Gaara suspirando e fechando os olhos logo em seguida, demonstrando sua indignação. – Para ser sincero, não sou muito bom em composições.

- Não se preocupe com a letra, as notas ou a melodia, porque já preparei tudo. – diz Naruto, intervindo nas palavras irritadas de Gaara.

- Sério? Há quanto tempo tem letra e arranjos preparados? – pergunta Gaara, observando Naruto com seriedade, porém um pouco mais aliviado.

- Bom... Os acordes estão prontos, a melodia e a letra estão encaixadas, o problema é que eu estava pensando nos instrumentos. Eu queria colocar alguém que soubesse tocar teclado, também. – diz Naruto sorrindo sem jeito, sem perceber que um suor de nervosismo lhe descia pela testa já esperando por uma reação negativa de Gaara.

Diferente do que Sasuke imaginava, Naruto foi muito mais sério do que o normal. Ele percebeu que Gaara era uma pessoa de poucas palavras e, como precisavam dos serviços dele, decidiu não brincar na hora. No entanto, a reação de Gaara foi diferente, ele colocou a mão no queixo e virou o olhar pra parede, parecendo pensativo, foi então que piscou os olhos e começou a falar, com um tom muito mais calmo na voz:

- Eu conheço um excelente tecladista. Espero que você possa mesmo mostrar algo poderoso nessa música, porque precisamos de muita união. – respondeu.

- Ei, Naruto! Não é uma boa hora para inventar moda! Colocar um tecladista na música aumenta o número de pessoas e a dificuldade em manter o tempo musical. – diz Kiba, aproximando-se de Naruto com um apelo significativo no olhar.

- Não se preocupe, lobo velho. – diz Naruto sorrindo confiante para Kiba. – Garanto a você que tudo dará certo. O importante é chamar logo esse garoto que manda bem no teclado.

- Eu vou ligar para ele. – diz Gaara caminhando em direção ao seu celular que se encontrava em cima de uma mesa no canto direito do galpão. – Enquanto isso, peço que liguem aquelas guitarras aos amplificadores e mostrem alguma coisa que saibam fazer. Quero ver se temos ao menos o estilo parecido.

Naruto, Sasuke e Kiba se entreolham. Kiba não disse nada e caminhou em direção ao equipamento, propondo-se automaticamente a ligá-los para que Naruto e Sasuke façam alguma demonstração. Enquanto isso, este comenta com o irmão:

- Tem alguma ideia do que podemos apresentar? – pergunta Sasuke, com um tom preocupado em sua voz, pelo fato de não terem preparado nada.

- Escala de Ré Menor Harmônica, tom Fá, dois compassos. Um com Ré Menor, Fá Maior, Ré Menor; outro com Sol Maior, Fá Maior e fecha o compasso com Sol Maior de novo. – Naruto cochicha de volta no ouvido de Sasuke, com uma rapidez chamativa pelo simples fato de não querer que Kiba ou Gaara percebam o acordo.

- Entendo. Como vamos começar? – cochicha novamente, mesmo que improvisar uma escala de Ré Menor Harmônica não seja muito difícil.

- Eu vou começar com um solo pesado e veloz utilizando uma junção das escalas, mas já pensei num riff bacana que vai seguir a ordem dos acordes que te falei antes. Quando eu fechar no Sol Maior e começar de novo no Ré Menor, improvise um solo que vamos fazer um dueto em que eu serei a base. – cochicha Naruto dando uma pequena gargalhada confiante frente àquele obstáculo.

- Espero que dê certo. – suspira Sasuke finalizando o combinado ao ver que Kiba estava se aproximando.

Eram duas guitarras simples e baratas, Stratocaster, com duas pedaleiras básicas ligadas à mesma caixa, então o som não sairia muito limpo. Mesmo assim, seria possível fazer uma grande demonstração. Naruto e Sasuke não eram mestres de teoria musical, mas desenvolveram uma linguagem que os dois entendiam muito bem; era um trabalho em equipe que gerava excelentes resultados, por mais esquisitas que aquelas palavras pudessem parecer até para um graduado em música, pelo fato de que eles não sabiam se o que falavam estava correto de acordo com a teoria musical ou não.

Kiba entregou as duas Stratocaster para Naruto e Sasuke e suspirou meio ansioso. Em seu rosto estava desenhada uma expressão de nervosismo. Naruto, curioso, decidiu perguntá-lo:

- Algum problema, lobo velho? – perguntou, repetindo o mesmo vocativo que utilizara antes, dando tal apelido a Kiba pelo fato do mesmo lembrar às vezes um cão selvagem.

- Nada... É só que Gaara leva isso tudo muito a sério. Se ele não gostar de vocês não vai trabalhar conosco. – diz Kiba, coçando a testa em sinal de agitação. – Só que eu confio nas suas capacidades. Espero que ele também confie.

- Não se preocupe. – diz Sasuke sorrindo vitoriosamente. – Garantimos nossa vitória.

Kiba fica mais aliviado ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele coça um pouco o pescoço no local de sua tatuagem em forma de cachorro – mais uma razão para Naruto chama-lo de "lobo velho" – e acrescenta mais uma pergunta:

- Que música pretendem tocar?

- Não tem nome. Não ainda. – diz Naruto sorrindo de maneira confiante, quando este observa a feição impressionada de Kiba, fazendo com que aquele momento fique um pouco engraçado e até mesmo embaraçoso.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita, pois Gaara estava retornando com passos firmes e lentos. Seu olhar ainda era sério, por mais que mantivesse uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Assim que se aproximou dos três rapazes, ele cruzou os braços e disse:

- Podem fazer o que sabem.

Tais palavras soaram como um desafio para Naruto e Sasuke e, como os dois amam desafios, tentaram não desapontar Gaara e muito menos Kiba. Então, naquele momento, Naruto começou a solar numa velocidade incrível, utilizando de uma escala harmônica muito bem construída, parecida com solos britânicos. Utilizava muito de vibratos, mas não abusava dos _bends_. Gaara observou aquilo muito admirado, pois não imaginava aquela técnica em um músico brasileiro.

Quando Naruto terminou seu solo, iniciou um riff relativamente pesado, utilizando as notas na escala que mencionara para Sasuke anteriormente, então foi a vez do irmão de mostrar o que sabia. Com Naruto na base e Sasuke no solo, perceberam que a união entre as melodias era praticamente perfeita. Não era alguma música conhecida, era algo novo e realmente muito bem feito. Gaara ficou impressionado e nem imaginava que se tratava de um improviso.

Kiba ficou boquiaberto ao notar aqueles riffs e solos. Por mais que Sasuke estivesse tocando num ritmo mais leve que Naruto, o equilíbrio daquilo soava como algo monstruoso. "Não tinha significado e nem razão, aquilo existia porque era necessário", pensou Gaara ao ouvir aquela música.

Naquele momento, Sasuke terminou seu solo e Naruto conseguiu seguí-lo com sua base. Este aproxima-se do irmão e diz para iniciarem um dueto em alguns instantes. Após isso, um som tão leve, limpo e melódico invadiu o local. O tom continuava o mesmo, porém o ritmo foi alterado. Novamente uma demonstração impressionante de dons musicais.

Enfim aquele show tinha acabado. Sasuke e Naruto ainda estavam felizes, pois aquilo era diversão para os dois. Kiba e Gaara ficaram muito impressionados, no entanto o lobo velho demonstra muito mais seus sentimentos que o jovem ruivo, este que apenas comentou o seguinte:

- Acho que faremos um belo grupo. Vocês têm o mesmo estilo que eu na música. Senti uma união muito firme enquanto tocavam. – Gaara finalmente sorriu e demonstrou mais confiança.

- Caralho! Vocês são demais! – grita Kiba eufórico, fechando a boca depois de tanto tempo com ela aberta. – Vocês pareceram uma mistura de Kirk Hammett do Metallica com Mark Knopfler do Dire Straits! Isso é incrível!

- Ei... Mark Knopfler é demais. Aquele cara é um gênio. É demais nos comparar a ele! – diz Naruto entusiasmado e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado pelos elogios constantes. Aquilo lhe fazia muito feliz e ao mesmo tempo deixava sem jeito.

Gaara caminhou de um lado para o outro imaginando no que Naruto e Sasuke teriam investido. "Se este é um dos trabalhos deles, imagino que eles fizeram algo ainda maior para a nossa apresentação no festival", pensou. Foi então que lhe surgiu uma pequena dúvida, pois percebera que algumas horas o tempo escapava, o que significava que eles não tinham ensaiado direito.

- Há quanto tempo criaram esta música? – pergunta Gaara.

- Na verdade foi um improviso. – diz Sasuke seriamente, coçando sua nuca e olhando para a parede, pois em sua mente seria difícil que alguém acreditasse que um solo daqueles e, ainda mais, um trabalho de equipe, pudesse ser feito com sincronia daquela forma em um simples improviso.

Gaara arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. "Não é possível! Eles têm mesmo um incrível talento", pensou logo em seguida. Naruto não sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas imaginava que se tratava de algo bom.

- Entendo. Difícil de acreditar, mas não é impossível. Percebi que o tempo falhou pouquíssimas vezes, mas é praticamente imperceptível. Vocês dois trabalham realmente em equipe quando tocam e eu sei que isso é o mais importante numa música. – diz Gaara repousando sua mão direita pelo queixo.

- É, eu imagino. Eu e Naruto nunca tocamos profissionalmente, mas já fizemos algumas apresentações pequenas com algumas bandas. – comenta Sasuke, tão sério quanto Gaara, chegando a perceber até mesmo algumas semelhanças entre os dois.

- Sim, é verdade! Com um deles nem conseguimos tocar direito! Simplesmente não dava pra encaixar nosso jeito com o jeito deles. – diz Naruto com um tom de indignação, pois aquela memória não lhe parecia muito agradável.

- Entendo. Enfim, meu amigo Alan virá aqui e creio que ele fará as faixas do teclado. Que tal vocês me mostrarem o que tem pronto dessa música do festival agora? – pergunta Gaara se sentando num banco que tinha logo ao lado da mesa que outrora estava seu celular.

- Na verdade, quem criou tudo foi o Naruto. Eu ainda vou entrar nessa depois. – diz Sasuke, dando espaço para que o irmão fale.

- Espero que seja uma música realmente boa, Naruto. Se for tão geniosa como você e Sasuke tocando juntos, tenho certeza que já ganhamos! – diz Kiba com fogo na voz, sentando-se no chão e encostando suas costas na parede, logo ao lado de Gaara.

Naruto suspira e sorri com aquilo. Diz aos companheiros que já terminou a base da música e acrescentou que possui algumas viradas complicadas. Primeiro, mostrou a letra e depois fez algumas coisas no violão que Gaara tinha – o instrumento tinha cordas duras e enferrujadas, porém com um som que se assemelha ao canto de um rouxinol.

O tempo passa e eles continuam trabalhando na música firmemente. Todos estavam muito animados e esperavam que o projeto fosse um sucesso. Ninguém questionou o talento que Naruto tinha para composição e a proeza que ele tinha com a manutenção dos acordes e das escalas em suas músicas. Até mesmo Gaara, que na concepção de Kiba, era um dos músicos mais perfeccionistas que existiam, ficou perplexo diante da técnica necessária para executar aquela música.

Mesmo assim, aquela equipe criaria algo fantástico para o festival. E o melhor é que seria algo muito produtivo. Uma melodia bem construída e que trazia uma mensagem muito importante. Naruto era o tipo de pessoa que prezava por isso.

* * *

Passado o fim de semana, já na escola, Sakura caminhava ao lado de Hinata e seu grupo de amigas que na verdade nem eram tão amigas. Ela tinha uma expressão feliz em seu rosto, pois seu aniversário estava chegando e sua mãe lhe prometera uma festa de dezoito anos muito bonita. Os convites já estavam praticamente prontos, faltavam pequenos detalhes da comemoração para serem acertados.

- Quem você pretende chamar, Sakura? – pergunta Hinata com a voz baixa de sempre.

- Os colegas de sala... – Sakura crispou os lábios por um momento, pensando em algo. Por um momento ela desvia o olhar para Sasuke, que passava pelo pátio indo em direção à área das piscinas, onde era o cantinho dele e de seus amigos. Um sorriso discreto toma seus lábios. – E tenho grandes planos para a festa.

- Grandes planos? – Hinata faz uma pausa e segue o mesmo trajeto que o olhar de Sakura fizera há pouco tempo. – Está falando de Sasuke? Pretende ficar com ele lá?

- Bom... Eu quero, mas imagino que ele queira, também. Eu sinto isso. – diz Sakura sorrindo, sonhando com o momento que poderia ter aquele homem que ela desejava para si. – Agora só falta ele tomar a iniciativa. Aliás, eu imagino que ele não tenha tomado ainda por causa de Naruto.

- Mas ele também vai à festa, não? – pergunta Hinata, pois se Naruto fosse à festa e visto que Sasuke era realmente tão companheiro dele assim, com certeza ele não ia rolar nada.

- Pois é. Este é o problema. Estou pensando em não convidá-lo. – diz Sakura com o rosto mais sério agora, pois de certa forma não queria excluir ninguém, mas prefere isso a magoar Naruto; isso na cabeça dela.

- Mas, Sakura... Se você fizer isso ele ficará muito triste. – diz Hinata com uma expressão realmente preocupada no rosto, demonstrando temor pela reação de Naruto.

- Melhor isso do que ele acabar vendo algo que possa rolar entre mim e Sasuke. – Sakura faz uma pausa e olha para a parede por um instante, pensando mais um pouco. – Magoado, de qualquer jeito, ele ficará. O problema é que não posso impedir isso de outra forma.

- E como fará para que Sasuke vá na sua festa e Naruto não? Não acha que se convidar Sasuke ele vai logo comentar algo com Naruto? – pergunta Hinata, pensando por um ponto que Sakura ainda não havia checado.

- É mesmo... – Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior e uma expressão preocupada assumiu seu rosto, porém tinha a desculpa perfeita para aquela situação. – Eu posso ter simplesmente esquecido de convidá-lo. Essas coisas acontecem, afinal é muita gente que eu tenho que convidar e esquecer de um ou de outro é compreensível.

- Mas o Naruto é muito... – diz Hinata, meio temerosa com o resultado desse esquema. – Sei lá... Ele não é uma pessoa que alguém se esquece fácil, ele é sempre tão presente.

- Não tenho outra escolha, Hinata. É a única forma dele não sair muito machucado caso eu fique mesmo com Sasuke. – diz Sakura sonhando por um momento novamente com o homem que tanto lhe atrai.

- Mas e se vocês não ficarem? – novamente, Hinata tocou outro ponto que Sakura não havia pensado.

O fato é que se Naruto fosse na festa, ele ficaria grudado o tempo todo em Sakura e ela sabia disso. Ele não desistiria, por um minuto sequer, de atrapalhar o objetivo dela de ficar com Sasuke, mesmo que não intencionalmente. Isso para Sakura é inaceitável, então ela prefere dar uma de esquecida a ficar separada de Sasuke por causa do irmão dele. Seria um grande problema.

E quanto ao ponto que Hinata acabara de tocar, Sakura simplesmente ignorou tal fato. Ela estava convicta que queria isso e decidiu, de uma vez por todas, finalizar aquela conversa. Se ela não se decidisse agora, não se decidiria nunca.

- Não jogue azar em cima de mim, Hinata. É isso mesmo que vou fazer.

Por fim, os olhos claros de Hinata brilharam e ela olhou para baixo, temendo por Naruto, afinal sentia um imenso carinho por ele. Um carinho que nem ela mesma entendia. Ela só sabe que se Naruto sofresse, seja por qualquer razão, ela também sofreria.

Sakura então se calou naquele momento e voltou seus pensamentos para Sasuke. Não é algo que possa ser considerado imaturo, mas apenas um desejo de mulher. As mulheres são assim quando desejam alguém, às vezes parecem fúteis e outras vezes até egoístas, mas a verdade é que nem elas mesmas entendem o que se passa na realidade. É um mundo realmente novo.

Então os olhos verdes dela encontram Sasuke caminhando novamente pelo pátio. Ele certamente estaria atravessando aquele local com algum propósito e, o melhor de tudo, ele estava sozinho. Ela não pôde perder aquela oportunidade.

- Eu já volto, Hinata. – disse rapidamente, levantando-se e indo ao encontro dele.

- Aonde vai, Sakura? – pergunta Hinata rapidamente, assustada com a atitude repentina da amiga.

- Já volto. É rápido mesmo. – diz ela olhando para Hinata de relance, sem ao menos deixar de caminhar.

Hinata mudou seu semblante de preocupada para séria, pois percebeu que Sakura estava indo falar com Sasuke. Certamente iria conversar com ele a respeito da festa, ainda mais que Naruto não estava presente. Hinata estava decidida a não deixar que o garoto sofresse, portanto ela se levantou e decidiu procurá-lo.

Enquanto caminhava, em sua mente vieram outras perguntas. "Mas se ele souber que Sakura pretende fazer isso, provavelmente vai sofrer, também... O que devo fazer?", pensou. Era uma situação complexa, pois ela sentia algo muito forte por Naruto e sabe que detestaria vê-lo sofrer. "E, também, não sei se devo trair minha amiga. Ela sempre foi muito boa pra mim", acrescentou para si mesma.

No meio de tanta confusão, Hinata acabou assumindo uma posição que deveria pertencer a Sakura. Talvez ela também quisesse ser a espada do mundo e também fosse perfeccionista, assim como Naruto. Suas pernas começam a ficarem bambas devido à falta de força diante daquele momento tão simples, que nem é a conta dela. De repente, uma voz tira-lhe de tais pensamentos sórdidos.

- Ei... Moça? – aquela voz rouca era inconfundível. Naruto estava ali e falando com Hinata.

- Oi...? – com as pernas bambas e um frio imenso na barriga, Hinata ergueu sua cabeça e mirou bem nos olhos do garoto. Os olhos azuis dele, para Hinata, mais pareciam águas profundas capazes de negligenciar qualquer alma pura pelo desejo de mergulhar neles. Hinata crispou os lábios e suas mãos começaram a suar de nervosismo.

- Hinata, não é? Por que está aí parada no meio do caminho? – Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas em forma de questionamento e abriu um sorriso típico dele.

- Bem... Nada... É só que... – Hinata engoliu seco, pois não imaginava que o encontraria em tais circunstâncias.

- Ah... – Naruto suspira confuso, pois aquela garota era meio estranha, apesar de muito bonita. Ele puxou um pouco de ar para continuar falando. – Eu estou procurando meu irmão. Você o viu?

Hinata se desesperou naquele momento. Arregalou os olhos de medo, pois sabia que Sakura estaria convidando Sasuke para ir à festa dela. Se Naruto fosse até o irmão com certeza pegaria os dois conversando.

- Não... Desculpe, eu não vi o Sasuke... – mentiu, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, mas sem tirar os olhos dele, visivelmente tímida.

- Ah, obrigado. Acho que vou procurar por ele, então. – responde Naruto sorrindo novamente, aquele mesmo sorriso que parece enfeitiçar as garotas.

- Não! Espere! – Hinata disse desesperadamente, agarrando o braço de Naruto e assustando-o. Não queria que ele fosse ao encontro de Sasuke de forma alguma. Apenas algum tempo depois reparou o que acabara de fazer e engoliu seco, pôde até mesmo sentir as bochechas corando lentamente, ficando extremamente sem atitude.

- O que foi? – perguntou Naruto curioso e assustado pela atitude repentina da garota, que até agora não tirara a mão de seu braço.

- É que... – Hinata buscava nos confins de sua mente alguma justificativa para o ato ou até mesmo uma desculpa que pudesse caber no contexto. – É que... Eu queria pedir desculpas pela forma que minha amiga, Sakura, trata você às vezes... – Foi a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça naquele momento e, de certa forma, algo que ela queria mesmo dizer.

- Sério? – Naruto pareceu surpreso e seus olhos até mesmo ganharam um brilho. Hinata foi soltando lentamente o braço de Naruto e olhando para ele com a cabeça mais erguida. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e perguntou meio sem jeito. – Ela que mandou você dizer isso?

- Na verdade... – Hinata pensou por um tempo e suspirou bem profundo para dar aquela resposta, dando a impressão que ela é muito mais estranha ainda do que parecia. – Não... Eu só não acho o que ela faz certo... E decidi te pedir desculpas pela maneira que ela te trata.

- Ah... – Naruto ficou surpreso novamente, porém um pouco chateado, já que Sakura parecia ainda não ligar para ele da maneira que ele queria que ela ligasse. – É muito legal da sua parte isso. Obrigado mesmo! – Naruto sorriu sinceramente para Hinata e até fechou os olhos, demonstrando muita confiança.

O mundo da garota praticamente sumiu. Foi o primeiro sorriso que o loiro dava assim e era unicamente para ela. As garotas passavam e ficavam olhando a expressão de Naruto para Hinata e praticamente a fuzilavam com o olhar. Pela primeira vez na vida ela se sentiu como uma garota popular, porém que de frente ao garoto que gosta fica toda vermelha, com as pernas bambas, com as mãos suadas e os olhos marejados – ao menos é a única que fica assim e não dá conta de esconder.

- Não tem por onde... – foram as únicas palavras que Hinata conseguiu pronunciar entre aquele êxtase.

- Bem... Eu tô indo, certo? Acho que vou esperar o Sasuke na sala de aula. – comenta Naruto por fim, seguindo seus passos até o corredor que o levaria direto às salas do ensino médio. Entretanto, ele interrompe sua caminhada e vira seus calcanhares novamente para a jovem. – Qual é mesmo seu nome, moça?

- Hinata! – respondeu, virando-se para Naruto com um pequeno sorriso tímido no rosto, demonstrando felicidade por ele se importar com ela. Naruto tem um jeito doce de tratar todas as pessoas, talvez seja por isso que todos gostam dele.

- Certo... Hinata. Não vou mais me esquecer, tá? Até mais! – diz ele animado, voltando para sua caminhada e estendendo seu braço em despedida.

Hinata ficou parada onde estava, sorrindo e com muita timidez. A delicadeza de Naruto com ela foi tão máscula que ela sequer notava que isso era possível. Um homem ser delicado sem parecer fresco e, ao mesmo tempo, encantar tanto assim uma pessoa. Porém o sorriso dela foi desaparecendo lentamente ao se lembrar que aquele mesmo homem não estava gostando dela, e sim de outra pessoa... De sua melhor amiga.

De repente, sendo tirada à força de seus pensamentos, Hinata sente uma mão lhe segurando forte pelo braço. Assustada, ela gira o pescoço para o lado a fim de descobrir o dono daquele aperto agressivo e dá de cara com seu primo Neji. Seus olhos estavam cada vez mais obscuros, segurando um ódio inexplicável de tudo que via em sua frente. Suas palavras estavam saindo como agulhas forjadas no fogo:

- Quer dizer que está criando amizade com o bolsista, Hinata?

- Neji? O que é isso? – pergunta assustada, tentando se soltar de seu aperto, no entanto, ele a segura ainda mais forte e mantém o olhar intimidador.

- Não acha vergonhosa a sua atitude? Deveria aprender onde é o seu lugar, prima. Esse tipo de companhia te faz mal! – diz Neji, novamente apertando o braço de Hinata, fazendo com que ela lamenta de dor.

Neji então sorri sarcasticamente e solta o braço de Hinata, caminhando para longe e deixando-a estática, com muito medo de tudo aquilo que aconteceu. Em sua garganta não passavam palavras e em seu coração latejava angústia. Neji estava se tornando cada vez mais agressivo. Algo de muito grave ainda iria acontecer e a última coisa que Hinata desejaria era perder de vez o primo.

Sakura encontrou Sasuke saindo do banheiro. O olhar dele ao observar a garota ali era de imensa surpresa. Não imaginava que ela iria procura-lo em alguma circunstância e ainda mais naquela hora. "O que ela quer agora?", pensou ficando um pouco nervoso.

Ela se aproximou lentamente com um sorriso sagaz no rosto, que era realmente provocante. Sasuke não conseguia negar, de forma alguma, que Sakura era linda. Talvez se não fosse o fato do irmão gostar dela de verdade, ele já teria se rendido à tentação que a garota exerce.

- Oi, Sasuke! – cumprimenta Sakura com o mesmo sorriso singelo, com o rosto angelical que costuma ter.

- Oi... Sakura. – diz Sasuke meio receoso de onde aquela conversa poderia levar.

- Bem... – Ela suspirou lentamente, tirando algumas mechas de seus cabelos cor-de-rosa que cobriam um pouco sua testa. Aquele realmente foi um movimento sensual. – É que meu aniversário está chegando, sabe? Eu queria saber se posso contar com sua presença.

- Seu aniversário... – Sasuke pensou por um tempo. Não haveria nada de errado em comparecer ao aniversário dela, ainda mais que Naruto provavelmente seria convidado, também. Assim ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e respondeu em seguida, ainda sério. – Sim, eu vou.

- Que ótimo! Depois eu passo o convite com o endereço e tudo certo, ok? – pergunta Sakura com um sorriso muito lindo no rosto, daqueles que despertam um sentimento profundo em qualquer um.

- Pode deixar. Obrigado, Sakura. – responde Sasuke rapidamente, girando os calcanhares e seguindo até o corredor que daria às salas do ensino médio, tentando ignorar Sakura o máximo que podia, por mais que ele saiba da suspeita que ela tem em relação aos sentimentos dele.

- Sasuke! Só um momento, por favor! – grita Sakura novamente, tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos. Quando ele vira o olhar para ela, a moça se encontrava pensativa e mordiscando o lábio inferior, como estivesse temerosa para dizer algo.

- O que foi? – pergunta Sasuke, parando de caminhar, mas sem virar seu corpo para encarar Sakura plenamente. Talvez para criar uma distância efetiva entre os dois.

- É que... Não conte ao Naruto sobre isso, por favor. – ela diz meio cabisbaixa, como se esperasse uma resposta negativa do rapaz. – Pode deixar que eu mesma entrego o convite a ele.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Não tem problema, afinal a festa e sua. – respondeu o mais frio que pôde, tentando fazer com que Sakura não perceba suas aflições.

- Certo, para mim seria melhor, afinal teria maior controle de quem vai ou não. – suspirou e abriu mais um belo sorriso.

- Ok. Pode deixar... Vou voltar para a sala de aula. Até mais. – disse Sasuke abrindo um pequeno sorriso e virando-se de costas para a garota.

- Até mais! – despediu-se, lançando um sorriso vitorioso para si mesma.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um minuto e buscou pensar bem naquelas palavras. Suspirou bem fundo e relembrou um conflito interno que lhe atingia: o fato de seu irmão estar interessado na garota que ele também estava. Até agora Sasuke guardou segredo sobre sua atração por Sakura, no entanto, várias possibilidades invadem sua mente. "E se eu fosse nessa festa e ficasse com ela, sem que ninguém soubesse. Provavelmente não teria problema", pensou por um instante.

Sacudiu a cabeça para a esquerda e para a direita, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos que, para ele, eram profanos.

Durante a aula Sasuke ficou calado, sem mencionar quaisquer palavras, deixando Naruto confuso. Mal imaginava que o irmão estaria pensando na garota que ele tanto gostava. O maior medo de Sasuke é que aquilo acabasse virando um motivo de briga entre os dois, porque no fundo, ele sabia que não amava Sakura, mas sentia uma grande atração por ela. Homens encaram qualquer coisa como um desafio a ser vencido.

Assim que o sinal de término soou pelo instituto, os alunos preparavam para deixar o recinto. Sakura caminhava a passos lentos e já cruzava o portão, dando suspiros e imaginando como seria a sua festa e se ela teria algum momento romântico com Sasuke. Seria um objetivo realizado, uma meta quebrada ou qualquer outro termo que ela pudesse usar para definir tal situação.

Caminhando em passos lentos, conseguiu chegar ao ponto de ônibus e esperar pelo transporte ainda no seu mundo de sonhos. "Eu espero que ele peça para ficar comigo, de verdade", pensou enquanto brotava em seus lábios um pequeno e gostoso sorriso. Então aquela voz rouca e inconfundível penetra seu ouvido e a puxa brutalmente de seu universo imaginário, deixando-a assustada e seriamente irritada:

- Oi, Sakura! – diz Naruto animado, com um sorriso imenso no rosto, como sempre aparentava. Sorriso que Sakura severas vezes definiu como irritante.

- Oi, Naruto... – Sakura bufou desanimada. Não esperava, por mais que soubesse, que ele apareceria de surpresa novamente. – Vejo que veio me acompanhar de novo.

- Pra você ver! Adoro tanto sua companhia que não abro mão dela por nada. – afirmou novamente com um sorriso imenso no rosto, demonstrando toda sua felicidade pelo simples fato de estar falando com Sakura.

- Eu mudei de ideia. Quando te vi pela primeira vez, achei que quisesse me assaltar. Hoje eu te daria meu dinheiro com prazer para que me deixasse em paz! – reclama Sakura, bufando novamente de nervosismo, quando consegue ver o ônibus dela se aproximando novamente.

- Que coisa cruel de se dizer, Sakura. – diz Naruto deixando de sorrir e franzindo as sobrancelhas, demonstrando o descontentamento pelas duras palavras da garota.

Sakura não responde nada, apenas suspira fundo enquanto o ônibus freia no ponto. Rapidamente e com passos fortes, ela adentra no veículo seguida por Naruto. O cobrador daquela linha de ônibus já estava ficando conhecido do garoto, pelo tanto que ele seguia Sakura com a mesma "cara-de-pau" de sempre.

A garota de cabelos rosados seguiu o corredor do ônibus até os penúltimos assentos, sendo que um estava ocupado. Ela decidiu que sentaria nele, ignorando o fato de estar acompanhada. "Ele está me seguindo e, além disso, sou mulher. Então o mínimo de cavalheirismo que ele poderia ter seria permitir que eu me sentasse aqui", pensou Sakura ainda irritada. No entanto, fora surpreendida com as palavras desinteressadas de Naruto:

- Eu pretendia me sentar aí, Sakura. – comentou, com uma expressão nem um pouco cavalheiresca no rosto, segurando o ferro de suporte que fica preso no teto do ônibus.

- Como pode dizer isso? Não vá me dizer que além de chato, ainda não é cavalheiro. Assim nunca terá namorada, Naruto! – diz Sakura realmente irritada, olhando para o garoto com uma expressão rabugenta e deixando seu corpo deslizar pelo assento logo em seguida, como se estivesse buscando uma forma de relaxar. – Um acompanhante que nem ao menos abre mão do conforto para a dama...

- Ah, desculpe, Sakura! – respondeu Naruto, com o olhar realmente triste e preocupado, no entanto um sorriso jocoso no rosto, sem parecer nem um pouco arrependido. – É que você tem um belo par de pernas, não pensei que elas ficariam ruins caso ficasse um pouquinho em pé.

- Eu não acredito. – diz Sakura com um tom incrédulo na voz. Em sua cabeça nunca se passava que Naruto pudesse dizer algo tão ridículo, no entanto, ele prova que consegue superar as expectativas dela. – Você, além de chato e grosso, também é abusado.

A expressão de Sakura assustou Naruto. No fundo, no fundo, ele queria elogiá-la, porém não prestou atenção no fato de que Sakura pudesse não gostar de tais elogios. As mulheres gostam de saber que possuem um corpo escultural, atraente etc., no entanto nunca gostam de serem tratadas como um produto. No fundo, Sakura imaginou que seu maior atrativo fossem suas pernas, pois Naruto fez com que ela imaginasse isso. O garoto agora engolia seco para tentar dizer outras palavras, mas o ônibus estava freando e o barulho era insuportável para que o deixasse dizer algo.

Quando pensava nas melhores palavras para se desculpar, surpreende-se com Sakura se levantando do assento e caminhando em direção à porta de saída. Naruto arregalou os olhos e tentou dizer algo:

- Sakura? Aonde vai? – perguntou preocupado e arrependido com a cantada fracassada que ele lançara a ela.

- Eu? Vou caminhando mesmo. Afinal, este par de pernas saudáveis pode muito bem caminhar até o destino sem se machucar.

E então ela desceu naquele ponto mesmo, deixando Naruto ali, parado e com os olhos arregalados devido ao resultado que umas palavras lhe renderam. Ele ainda tentou chamar por ela, gritando "Sakura" no meio do ônibus e chamando a atenção dos presentes, mas ele desistiu daquilo e, por fim, sentou-se no assento que ela estava até pouco tempo.

Agora o que pode ser feito é se conformar e chegar tranquilamente para o almoço que estaria à sua espera. "Eu preciso escolher melhor minhas palavras com aquela garota. Parece até que ela me enxerga como o pior dos inimigos", pensou Naruto. "Se for sempre assim, qualquer coisa que eu disser vai ser usado contra mim", finalizou. Depois do último pensamento, ele deu uma risada desanimada. Aquele, até hoje, foi o pior fora que ele levou de Sakura – mas ele se conformou, pois acha que desta vez mereceu.

Enquanto isso, Sakura caminhava pela avenida furiosa. "Eu não precisaria estar aqui! Aquele peste tinha que me aparecer, tirar dos meus sonhos e ainda me deixar furiosa! Estragou minha manhã!", pensou. Ela lançava pequenas blasfêmias para Naruto, como se aquilo fosse acalmá-la.

Por fim se lembrou de Sasuke e de seu objetivo em ficar com ele no dia de sua festa de dezoito anos. Um pequeno sorriso abriu nos lábios dela como um pequeno raio de luz atravessa as densas nuvens cinza da tempestade. "Essas nuvens cinza são Naruto e Sasuke é o raio de luz", Sakura pensa e ri consigo mesma. Talvez tenha colocado Naruto como um inimigo entre ela e Sasuke.

No fim, tal atitude poderia fazer muitas pessoas sofrerem. Ainda que essa fosse a última das intenções...

Naruto deixou seu corpo deslizar-se pelo assento do ônibus. A distância seria grande, ainda maior visto que daria uma volta inteira devido ao fato de pegar aquela linha de transporte apenas para acompanhar Sakura. Seu desânimo veio à mente só de imaginar a distância que teria a caminhar no trajeto de volta, este fato somado ainda à resposta agressiva de Sakura anteriormente. Naruto foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo toque de seu celular cuja música era _Enter Sandman_, da banda de _heavy metal_ norte-americana Metallica.

Animou-se, pois poderia ser algo a respeito da banda. Talvez alguma resposta positiva de Alan ou algum anúncio de Gaara. Ao atender o telefone, ouve a voz rouca de Kiba do outro lado da linha:

- E aí, Naruto? Beleza? – saudou o jovem com seu estilo rebelde de sempre.

- Estou bem, Kiba. E você? – perguntou Naruto em resposta. – É algo relacionado à banda? Alan deu alguma resposta positiva?

- Sobre isso e outra coisa, também. Alan com certeza participará conosco! – respondeu animado.

- Jura? Que ótimo! Não precisarei tocar muito enquanto canto. – respirou aliviado, visto que é difícil tocar e cantar ao mesmo tempo. – E o outro assunto? O que é?

- Nada. Queria apenas saber se você vai à festa da Sakura. – respondeu.

- Festa? Que festa? Festa de quê? Nem estava sabendo disso! – disse Naruto ficando assustado.

- Jura? Pensei que você fosse um dos primeiros a saber disso, porque o Sasuke foi convidado pessoalmente pela Sakura e como vocês são irmãos pensei que ele ou ela teriam te contado. – disse Kiba curioso.

- Não, Kiba. – Naruto suspirou e, de repente, seu semblante tomou um ar diferente. Uma mistura de raiva, desconfiança e tristeza. – Nenhum dos dois me contaram isso.

- Ei, Naruto... Eu estou sentindo que você está diferente, cara. Não fique assim! Pode ser que os dois esqueceram de te contar. – disse Kiba preocupado ao ouvir o timbre que a voz de Naruto tomou.

- Tudo bem, Kiba. – disse Naruto suspirando lentamente, buscando acalmar seu ânimo diante daquela novidade. – Eu não me importo com isso.

- Neste caso, por que não aparece, também? – perguntou o jovem, tentando contornar o clima ruim criado há pouco tempo.

- Eu não sei. Não fui convidado para a festa. Sinto que estarei bancando o penetra. – respondeu Naruto com a voz mais calma, porém com certa desconfiança e tristeza em seu coração.

- Deixe de ser trouxa, Naruto! O que não faltará na festa de Sakura são penetras. As comemorações daquela menina sempre são as melhores do ano, costumam virar a noite inteira. Garanto que não vai se arrepender. – implorou Kiba novamente, talvez com o mero objetivo de retirar o clima estranho que ficou ao Naruto tomar conhecimento do aniversário de Sakura sem que tenha sido convidado.

- Eu vou checar minha agenda. Sabe como caras ricos como eu são ocupados. – disse Naruto, retornando o tom infantil na voz, porém ainda com um pesar em seu peito.

- Muito engraçado! – gargalhou Kiba, sentindo-se mais aliviado pelas brincadeiras de Naruto retornarem. – Enfim, preciso ir ali. Vou ensaiar a música que você fez.

- Ficou muito foda, né? – perguntou Naruto referindo-se à sua composição.

- Velho, você é um gênio. Não há muitas pessoas capazes de criar uma melodia e letra como essas. – disse Kiba suspirando e voltando a falar algo que estava preso à sua mente. – Vou fazer uma marcação muito bacana para ela. Pode ter certeza que ficará bem legal.

- Eu confio nas suas habilidades. Eu sei como se fazer uma marcação no baixo, porém não tenho nenhuma experiência com o instrumento. Acredito que faremos sucesso, estou certo! – disse Naruto com ênfase, demonstrando felicidade ao lembrar do festival que viria pela frente.

- Sim, cara. Vou nessa, porque tempo é dinheiro e eu tenho os dois, portanto vou aproveitar! Até mais. – disse Kiba brincando, despedindo-se de Naruto.

- Pode deixar, cachorrão. Nos veremos depois. – respondeu o jovem, despedindo-se do amigo e parceiro de banda.

Naruto então ouve o som do telefone desligado. Isso, por um momento, fê-lo lembrar que a frequência do som do telefone quando o tiramos do gancho é semelhante à nota _Lá_ da escala musical. Sorriu pela curiosidade do fato, visto que por mais que sabia disso nunca afinou um instrumento utilizando o telefone.

Ao retornar naquilo que Kiba tinha te falado, decidiu não comentar com Sasuke a respeito da festa. Se comentasse, o irmão provavelmente mentiria dizendo que Sakura não o convidou ou coisa semelhante. Naruto não é burro, pode ser idiota, infantil, mas não é burro. Sabe muito bem que Sakura pode estar a fim de Sasuke, no entanto tem consciência que este nunca ficaria com ela se não sentisse o mesmo e, melhor ainda, se o próprio irmão dele gostasse da garota. "O foda é se Sasuke também sentir algo por Sakura. Eu sei muito bem que não poderia impedir os dois de permanecerem juntos", pensou Naruto repousando sua cabeça sobre a gélida parede do ônibus e suspirando por um instante.

Um suor desceu-lhe a testa ao lembrar o tanto que teria caminhar na volta para sua casa. "Droga!", praguejou em silêncio. O pior de tudo é que nada de seu esforço valeu à pena.

* * *

_**Notas do Autor:**_

_ E aí, moçada? Tudo bem? Quero lhes agradecer por lerem minha estória. Estou escrevendo realmente há MUITO tempo! Decidi criar coragem de postar, pois sei que se não o fizer nunca terei ânimo para terminar de escrever. O linguajar é muito moderno e algumas das frases são vulgares, mas eu gosto de manter isso. No dia que escrever uma fanfic do Universo Ninja podem ter certeza que postarei algo mais subjetivo e formal._

_ O fato é que eu queria colocar em pauta que há alguns erros, mas é difícil eu sozinho revisar tudo, portanto algumas coisas vão escapar (muitas coisas, na verdade). Estou feliz por obter tanto retorno assim! Não imaginava isso tudo. Como podem ver, os capítulos são enormes, portanto demoro alguns dias para postar novos. Não se preocupem, pois a fic no meu computador já está bem avançada. Eu queria ainda deixar este capítulo mais longo, todavia mudei de ideia, já que só de ver o tamanho e o número de páginas eu mesmo fico cansado (risos)._

_ No mais, é isso mesmo, galera... O que será que Naruto vai fazer quando se encontrar com Sasuke, hein? Será que o negócio vai pegar fogo? Será que Sasuke vai se render diante dos encantos que Sakura exerce? Há tempos não escrevo uma fanfic tão adolescente e ao mesmo tempo tão adulta. Espero que sigam curtindo!_

_ Valeu! Beijos de Blue Light!_


	6. Não sou do tipo pé no saco

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo VI – **_**"Não sou do tipo pé-no-saco...**_**".**

_Um suor descia pela testa da jovem conforme ela esticava seu corpo para colocar aquele suave enfeite cor-de-rosa em sua parede. Seus olhos verdes pareciam analisar profundamente o conteúdo daquele evento. Os lábios bem claros eram mordiscados pelos seus dentes superiores e um suspiro saía do interior de seus pulmões à medida que ajeitava aquela decoração._

_ Sua mente e corpo pareciam distantes naquela hora. Este parecia arrumar sua festa automaticamente e aquela parecia fixar-se num ponto fisicamente remoto de sua atual localidade._

_ Sakura era uma garota muito inteligente. Sempre foi prendada e delicada com seus afazeres. Destacou-se pela originalidade de seus trabalhos. Algo que a genética lhe trouxera a favor, visto que sua mãe é considerada uma artista elegante e única._

_- Você está se saindo muito bem, Sakura. – disse a mulher de belos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. Em seu rosto estava desenhado um belo sorriso sincero, porém distante._

_- Obrigada, mãe. – respondeu a jovem satisfeita ao ver seu esforço reconhecido. – Quero que tudo esteja perfeito para minha festa._

_- É claro que ficará. Não se esqueça de que estamos trabalhando juntas. – respondeu a mulher, colocando-se prontamente ao lado da filha._

_- Virão muitas pessoas, mãe. Muitos amigos, é claro. Espero que o pai não fique muito louco. – indagou Sakura pensativa._

_- Ora essa... Você sabe que ele é um crianção. Com certeza curtirá mais a festa que seus amigos. – respondeu soltando um riso educado._

_- Pior que é verdade! – riu Sakura. – Mas tem horas que ele me deixa envergonhada. Nunca pude apresentar alguém sem que ele faça aquelas palhaçadas ridículas._

_- Seria pior se ele fosse um cara chato e sério. Respeite o teu pai. – disse a mãe finalizando aquele assunto._

_ Era notável a capacidade que a senhora Fernanda Haruno, mãe de Sakura, tinha para decorações. Apesar de ser esposa de um grande diretor de empresas, é humilde e batalhadora. Nem sempre os Haruno foram uma família de posses. Conquistaram a riqueza com árduo trabalho, portanto sabem aproveitar os frutos de seus esforços._

_ Fernanda é dona de uma simples floricultura em Belo Horizonte. Sempre ouviu muito as queixas da filha e sabia quando algo a incomodava. Sentiu os questionamentos de Sakura de longe, portanto estranhou o fato dela não colocar logo em pauta o assunto que tanto lhe assombrava. Visto que isso não começava logo, decidiu Fernanda começar ela mesma o assunto:_

_- Então, Sakura... Pode me falar o que se passa na sua cabecinha._

_- Hã? – perguntou surpresa, como se tivesse despertado de um sono profundo. – Do que está falando, mãe?_

_- Ora essa. Dá pra ver pela sua cara que há algo errado! – retrucou Fernanda._

_ Sakura colocou a mão no queixo e observou profundamente aquela decoração. Não que estivesse admirando-a, mas sim utilizando aquele foco como desculpa para sua mente perdida em Sasuke, o garoto que tanto desejava. Com as bochechas coradas, decidiu dividir seus sentimentos com a mãe e melhor amiga:_

_- É que tem um menino, mãe. O nome dele é Sasuke... – disse Sakura suspirando após uma longa pausa._

_- Tá? E daí? Ele é estranho? Se depender do nome, ele é bem esquisito. – disse Fernanda ironizando o nome de origem japonesa do jovem._

_- Não é isso, mãe! Meu nome também é japonês, por que você critica tanto assim? – bufou Sakura irritada._

_- É brincadeira, Sakura. – respondeu Fernanda entre risos. – Então, o que o Sasque tem?_

_- É SA-SU-KE! Deus. Nem falar o nome você sabe! – disse Sakura. – É que ele é lindo, charmoso, atraente... Eu sinto algo por ele._

_- A fim dele? Ele é bonitão? Uai, isso parece ser bom. Ele vem à festa? – indagou a mãe curiosa._

_- Ah, mãe. Eu convidei. O fato é que o irmão dele, Naruto, é um chato. Vive grudado em mim mesmo sabendo que não quero nada. – comentou Sakura enojada da lembrança de Naruto._

_- Naruto? Nossa! Só tem nome estranho. – Fernanda parou por um tempo, pensou e decidiu buscar as melhores palavras para ajudar a filha. – Bom, parece que você se sente dividida entre o Sasuke e o Naruto. Para poder decidir algo, você terá que conhecer os dois muito bem._

_- Não estou dividida! Eu quero o Sasuke. O Naruto que não deixa. – bufou Sakura indignada pela incompreensão da mãe._

_- Ah, Sakura. Você ainda é muito ingênua. Quando uma mulher pensa num homem, é porque ela tem dúvidas a respeito de seus sentimentos por ele. Ao menos da forma que você pensou aí. – riu Fernanda ao ver que está controlando a mente da filha como um mestre de marionetes._

_- Não concordo com você, mas tudo bem. Espero que Sasuke venha. – suspirou entre as palavras, buscando um apoio após o sarcasmo de sua mãe._

_ Fernanda deu os ombros. Em sua mente ressoava a mesma palavra que outrora ressoava na mente de sua própria mãe: "jovens!". Claro que entendia a filha, portanto deixaria que ela se decidisse no meio disso tudo._

_ Para Sakura certas coisas deviam ser diretas. Sem rodeios. Não é muito diferente de sua atitude com Sasuke. O fato é que ela quer viver bastante tempo e ser muito experiente, isso exige maturidade. Com Sasuke fica fácil, pois ele também é maduro. Já Naruto parece uma criança e, de acordo com Sakura, ele não crescerá fácil. Portanto, não há razão em ficar com o jovem loiro._

* * *

Conforme o volume da música aumentava, sua mente retornava, então, ao presente. Deparou-se com os olhos verdes refletidos no belo espelho de seu quarto. Aquele dia tão especial finalmente chegara. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, pois se sentiu mais mulher que nunca. Sakura estava fazendo dezoito anos.

Uma idade assim é mágica. É como se os laços que nos unem à infância estivessem se rompendo. É depressivo, porém gratificante. É amadurecer.

Sakura estava emocionada, porém sozinha em seu quarto enquanto a festa já estava rolando lá fora. O quarto era muito elegante, uma cama de casal, abajur, luminária no teto, uma estante no lado norte do quarto, sendo que a porta ficava ao leste. Era uma decoração bem rosa, enfatizada ainda pela flor que estava num vaso bem em cima da estante aqui mencionada.

"Acho que muita gente já está aqui", pensou Sakura. Pôs seu rumo ao leste, onde estava sua porta. Desejava sair para o salão de festas da sua casa. Ficava na parte exterior, claro.

Passando pelo corredor da enorme residência, notava que tinha um tom muito moderno. Lustres bem desenhados, balcões de pedra, piso bem destacado etc. Bem caro, obviamente. Isso trouxe à sua mente a lembrança que seu sonho é ter uma casa no estilo rústico. Riu docemente ao se lembrar de que o tempo pode estar próximo.

Finalmente chegou ao exterior. Pôde observar o salão todo enfeitado e com aquelas luzes brilhantes estilo boate. O tema da festa era romance. Muitas músicas suaves, mas, claro, outros estilos, também.

Parada, olhando feito boba para sua própria festa, foi acordada por Hinata. Esta estava ao seu lado com o olhar tímido de sempre, porém fantasticamente linda. Tinha um vestido branco que ia até o joelho e um salto alto que dava ênfase à sua altura. A maquiagem era bem suave, combinando com sua pele e com seu jeito retraído. Aquilo fez Sakura surpreender-se.

- Sakura? Ainda não apareceu na sua própria festa? – indagou Hinata curiosa.

- Desculpe-me, Hinata. Estava terminando de arrumar. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- V.. .Você está linda, Sakura. – disse Hinata abrindo um sorriso. Observou Sakura de cima a baixo e notou que ela realmente é um exemplo a se seguir quando se trata de beleza.

- Obrigada... – suspirou feliz pelo elogio da amiga. – Você também está fantástica!

Hinata sorriu em retorno. Gostou de ser elogiada assim por Sakura. Era praticamente uma honra. A aniversariante trajava um vestido cor-de-rosa bem elegante. Tinha um sapato vermelho que combinava com o batom em seus lábios. Nada era gritante, pois a beleza de Sakura, por si, já era extraordinária.

- Então... – Sakura lançou suas perguntas à Hinata. – Sasuke já chegou?

- S... Sim. Ele e Naruto. Por isso vim falar com você. – respondeu Hinata com um brilho temeroso em seu olhar.

Sakura engoliu seco. Não poderia impedir a presença de Naruto, ainda mais que ele veio com Sasuke. Provavelmente ele conseguiu o convite com algum desistente. Provavelmente Kiba, que foi viajar para sebe-se-lá-onde. "Droga!", praguejou em silêncio.

Seria elegante, mas não desistiria de "seduzir" Sasuke naquela noite. Precisava conquistar aquele homem. Então, virou-se para Hinata com um olhar apelativo, crispou os lábios e disse com uma voz doce e manhosa:

- Hinata do meu coração! Você poderia me dar um grande presente de aniversário, né?

- M... Mas, Sakura... E a linha L'Oréal Professional que eu te dei? – perguntou assustada, devido ao preço absurdo do produto.

- Não é isso, menina. É algo de graça. – piscou com um ar sapeca. Sakura sempre foi danada para arquitetar planos.

- Ai, aposto que é enrascada... – lamentou Hinata, embora soubesse que tal ato era em vão, pois Sakura sabia como convencê-la de tudo.

- Por favor! Confie em mim. Não é nada complicado ao extremo. Enquanto falo com o Sasuke, você distrai o Naruto. Apenas isso. – explanou seu plano "extremamente simples".

Hinata pensou por um instante. Temerosa diante da reação de Naruto, por um momento acanhou-se a aceitar o plano, porém pensou novamente e concluiu que, se ajudasse Sakura a ficar com Sasuke, Naruto poderia ficar "disponível". Crispou os lábios e juntou as mãos em frente à sua pelve, fazendo seus fartos seios ressaltarem. Hinata tinha peitos bonitos, algo que deixava até uma garota como Sakura com inveja.

Ao pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, porém com os olhos fechados, ainda revelando sua insegurança com relação ao plano. Sakura abriu um imenso sorriso, seus olhos começaram até a brilhar. A festa perdeu toda a utilidade naquele momento. Tudo que desejava era ficar com Sasuke em particular. Apenas isso.

* * *

Naruto conversava com Sasuke tranquilamente enquanto observava o ambiente da casa. Olhou o pai de Sakura e notou que o senhor Haruno era um homem relaxado. Estava com um copo de cerveja conversando com uns parentes no outro lado do salão de festas. O local, a propósito, era gigantesco. Tinha um piso branco, com lustres enormes e balcões de mármore. Havia uma imensa churrasqueira, som, jogos como sinuca, tênis de mesa, futebol de mesa (bimbolim ou totó, como preferirem) etc. Os jogos eram dispostos no canto oeste do salão, já a pista de dança estava ao leste. Havia um incontável número de convidados, o que fez Sasuke sentir-se desconfortável diante daquilo.

- Ei, Sasuke? Qual o problema? – perguntou Naruto bebendo um refrigerante e enfiando uma empada na boca logo em seguida.

- Nada. Fico desconfortável em lugares cheios assim. – pensou e encostou-se sobre a parede do local. Estava logo ao lado da pista de dança, porém distante dos jogos. Era um lugar que dava para um imenso quintal nos fundos da casa.

- A casa da Sakura é impressionante. – disse, engolindo todo o alimento logo em seguida. – Será que se eu me casar com ela terei isso também?

- Idiota! Agora vai bancar o interesseiro? – indagou Sasuke irritado pelo comentário impensado do irmão.

- Ah, não é isso. É brincadeira! Foi mal! – sorriu sem jeito depois de perceber a mancada. – Enfim, onde será que Sakura se meteu? Aposto que hoje está mais linda que de costume.

Aquelas palavras entraram no ouvido de Sasuke e ressoaram lentamente. Tal pensamento deu um tom diferenciado à sua face, pois se Sakura estivesse mais bonita que o costume traria problemas. Seria difícil resistir às suas investidas. "Merda!", praguejou em silêncio.

De repente, os dois irmãos são interrompidos pela chegada de Hinata. O vestido da moça, o decote mais ou menos discreto, as bochechas coradas, os olhos claros e os cabelos negros tornavam-na fantástica. Sasuke ficou boquiaberto. Não esperava aquilo _tudo_ da menina tímida da sala.

- N... Naruto? – chamou Hinata muito tímida. Xingou a si mesma por estar ali a mando de Sakura. Naquele momento desejava sair correndo do lugar.

- Oh? Hinata! – gritou Naruto animado. A presença da moça foi uma surpresa. – E aí? Como está? Curtindo a festa?

- Bem... – Hinata olhou ao sorriso sempre inocente do jovem. Ficou triste, pois ele não reparou em sua aparência, mas não pôde deixar de notar em seu estilo _esporte fino_. Estava muito elegante, parecendo mais homem e ao mesmo tempo garoto. – É... É que...

- É...? – disse Naruto após alguns segundos de espera. Não deixou de notar que a menina era estranha até mesma fora da escola. Era tão inocente que sequer notou os "atributos" da mulher à sua frente.

- Bem... Que bom que você veio... – foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu utilizar. Em sua mente, seria difícil achar alguma outra frase para utilizar.

- Ah! – exclamou curioso. Colocou a mão na nuca e suspirou, tentando entender os gestos da garota a sua frente.

- Bem... – ficou totalmente vermelha. Não tinha pensado em palavras melhores para aquela ocasião. – Eu queria que você me acompanhasse... Pode...?

Naruto ficou surpreso com o convite. Olhou para o rosto da moça e viu que estava totalmente corada. Crispou os lábios em sinal de curiosidade, mas decidiu aceitar a convocação. Sasuke ficou chocado. Não esperava que uma garota de tanta classe como Hinata Hyuuga – ainda mais a prima de Neji – chamaria Naruto para uma volta em particular. "Parece que o Naruto não é tão fracassado assim", pensou.

- Bom... – suspirou Naruto. – Eu volto logo, Sasuke! Até!

Sasuke apenas acenou para os dois. Crispou os lábios e se voltou para a parede, a fim de apoiar nela novamente. Ao encostar-se, virou-se para Naruto que estava sumindo com Hinata na escuridão da noite. O som da balada no momento era _Have You Ever Seen The Rain? _– Creedence. Uma música fantástica. Deixou a todos animados. Sasuke apenas olhava para o chão, quando de repente vê uma silhueta se aproximado. Ao olhar para a dona daquela sombra, assusta-se imediatamente.

* * *

Hinata e Naruto estavam caminhando pelo jardim de entrada da casa dos Haruno. Hinata, mesmo com seu vestido mais _sexy_, não conseguia chamar a atenção de Naruto. Este ainda estava curioso pela sua presença requisitada tão longe do local da festa. Não havia nada dito até o presente momento, portanto decidiu saciar uma velha curiosidade:

- Ei, Hinata... Onde está a aniversariante? Ela não vai aparecer?

Aquelas palavras soaram como facadas para Hinata. No fundo de seu coração, desejava profundamente que Naruto esquecesse Sakura naquele momento. Desejava que ele olhasse apenas para ela e ponto final. Com o rosto corado, virou-se para o jovem com uma expressão meio triste, começou a fitar para a direita, onde tinha uma bela roseira branca, desejando não olhar para Naruto, pois se sentiria afetada pelos sentimentos que tem por ele.

- O que foi, Hinata? Por que me chamou para cá? – indagou Naruto curioso. Não pôde perceber a verdadeira razão, mesmo que estivesse explícita.

- Naruto, me desculpe. Eu imagino que... Você não entenda meus sentimentos... – respondeu Hinata totalmente corada. Não pôde deixar de sentir um imenso sangramento no coração após tais palavras. – Eu sei que você gosta muito da Sakura. Ela é minha melhor amiga e a conheço bem, por isso posso dizer que ela simplesmente não sabe o quão maravilhoso você é, portanto por isso não te reconhece.

- Hã? – exclamou curioso. Não pôde deixar de sentir um suor lhe escorrer pela testa. Aquela conversa tomou um rumo que era desconhecido para ele.

- Sinto muito! – disse Hinata novamente corada só de olhar o rosto surpreso de Naruto por um momento. Abriu os olhos lentamente e conseguiu olhar para ele. – Eu sei que não sou tudo o que você espera... – engoliu seco, suspirou e buscou as melhores palavras em seu coração, deixando a mente de lado, pois ela só lhe atrapalhara. – Sei que vê tudo o que quer em Sakura, mas... Eu só não quero que sofra...

- O que é isso tudo, Hinata? Está querendo dizer que gosta de mim? – perguntou Naruto surpreso. Arregalou os olhos absurdamente e mordeu o lábio superior.

Hinata não conseguiu responder aquela pergunta. Mordiscou o lábio inferior e suspirou após isso. Sua voz leve e suave agora parecia cheia de dor. Seus olhos fecharam-se e, após uns minutos de silêncio, não conseguiu conter as palavras que lhe matavam por dentro:

- A Sakura gosta do Sasuke, Naruto.

Naruto sentiu um baque no peito. Já imaginava que isso ocorreria, mas não esperava ouvir essas palavras dessa forma. Ao invés de curtir a festa da maneira que esperava, acabou que não deu tão certo como imaginava. O rosto de Naruto estava tão temeroso pela reação do jovem, ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela escondia mais alguma coisa, portanto decidiu arriscar uma última pergunta:

- Ela está falando com ele neste instante, né? – perguntou Naruto com um pesar na voz.

Hinata arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa. Não conseguiu dizer nada, mas respondeu a Naruto com seu silêncio. Ele percebeu que Sakura estaria com Sasuke naquele instante, portanto preferiu não falar nada com Hinata, apenas começou a caminhar em direção ao salão de festas.

- Naruto... – murmurou, ainda de costas para Naruto enquanto ele sumia no caminho para a festa.

* * *

Sasuke surpreendeu-se com a presença de Sakura ao seu lado. Ela estava deslumbrante. De repente, a festa toda sumiu e, à sua frente, estava apenas a aniversariante. Todos, de repente, começaram a aparecer a sua volta, apenas para cumprimentá-la.

- Parabéns, Sakura! Feliz aniversário! – felicitou Carolina, sua amiga de escola que não era tão amiga assim.

- Obrigada! – respondeu Sakura, dando um pequeno abraço naquela serpente com patas.

Sasuke ficou observando aquela cena imóvel. Seu olhar estava fixo em Sakura. Não conseguia acreditar que ela conseguia ficar ainda mais linda que o normal. Talvez, no fundo, desejasse mesmo que ela fosse apenas sua. Mesmo que por uma noite. Talvez se Naruto não visse, não teria problema. Os pensamentos iam se tornando cada vez mais quentes conforme o tempo passava. Não havia tempo para ser notado. Quando deu por si, a menina já estava a sua frente. O sorriso meigo e esperado de sempre estava bem aberto em sua face. Sasuke engoliu seco e ouviu a doce voz dela pronunciar:

- Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo, Sasuke. – sorriu docemente como sempre.

- Bom... Eu agradeço... Bonita... Festa... – respondeu reservado e surpreso. Não conseguiu tirar pausas para respirar direito, pois seu coração estava muito acelerado e não conseguia pensar direito nas palavras.

-Obrigada. Enfim, como estão as coisas? Ouvi que o Naruto está aqui, também. – respondeu carinhosamente, começando a caminhar para a pista de danças, como se estivesse convidando a companhia de Sasuke.

- Bem... Ele veio... Mas está conversando com Hinata. – disse Sasuke, colocando-se a caminhar com Sakura como se fosse algo involuntário ou automático.

- Entendo. Será que tem algo rolando entre eles? – perguntou, tentando ser sarcástica apenas para si mesma.

- Duvido... – respondeu Sasuke, buscando ser o mais imparcial possível. Tentou citar o fato de que Naruto gosta de Sakura, mas soaria estranho naquele ambiente.

- Enfim... Gostou mesmo do ambiente? O que achou da pista de dança? – perguntou Sakura, olhando para Sasuke de relance.

- Hã... – pensou bem antes de dar qualquer resposta impensada, no entanto não percebeu que as reais intenções de Sakura eram fazer com que ele a convidasse para uma dança. – Realmente... Muito legal... Elegante...

Sakura sorriu em retorno. De repente, como uma obra do destino, a música que começou a tocar na pista foi _Baby Come Back_ – Player. Um dos _hits _mais românticos da música. Sakura mordiscou o lábio superior e olhou de relance para Sasuke, ele estava observando-a. Isso a fez sorrir muito e sentir-se vitoriosa, conseguiu "fisgar" quem tanto queria.

- Essa música é linda. – disse Sakura entre suspiros.

- É verdade... – respondeu Sasuke, sentindo seu coração acelerar mais. De repente, os hormônios começam a falar mais alto. Seus olhos percorrem o ambiente e não consegue notar a presença de Naruto. Suspirou e percebeu que o momento era oportuno, portanto se entregou ao que tanto desejava. – Será que... Quer dançar comigo?

- Claro! – respondeu Sakura com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Finalmente, tudo o que desejara tornará verdade. Finalmente poderia ter um momento íntimo com Sasuke, o garoto que tanto quer.

Sasuke criara a confiança necessária para tomar Sakura em braços. Deu dois passos à frente, segurou sua mão, fazendo-a corar com o gesto cavalheiresco. No mesmo momento, entrelaçou seu braço pela cintura da moça e a puxou para perto. Tal gesto fez Sakura ficar ainda mais corada, mas preparada para colocar sua mão sobre o ombro do garoto.

Os corpos, então, começam a se mover conforme o ritmo lento da música. Era algo muito calmante e gostoso, era como natural. Sobrou-se apenas o instinto movendo os corpos. Algum tempo depois, Sakura encostou sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Sasuke, deixando-o ainda mais entorpecido pelo momento. Se aquilo continuasse daquela maneira, acabaria por deixar sua regra de não namorar por terra.

Sakura umedeceu os lábios suavemente e suspirou no ombro de Sasuke, este sentiu o ar quente no pescoço e, como consequência, um arrepio lhe percorreu por todo o corpo. O desejo naquela dança era tanto que não conseguiu resistir e afastou seu corpo suavemente do corpo dela, sem deixar de seguir o ritmo da dança. Sakura conectou seus olhos verdes aos olhos escuros de Sasuke e, após isso, tentou seduzi-lo usando sua mais poderosa magia: beleza extrema.

Eis então que Sasuke aproxima seu rosto cada vez mais de Sakura, deixando os narizes praticamente colados. Isso tornou-se propício para sentir a respiração um do outro. Tal gesto aprimorou ainda mais a atmosfera romântica que pairava no ar. Sakura, então, deixou um pequeno e suave som escapar de sua boca, Sasuke entendeu como um "beije-me".

Sasuke atendeu àquele pedido silencioso. Aproximou mais ainda de Sakura e seus lábios tocaram no dela. Junto a isso, um turbilhão de sentimentos e hormônios tomaram aquele gesto. Os lábios primeiramente se encaixaram e massagearam-se, como um pequeno ritual para que um invada ao outro, deixando transparecer, enfim, seus sentimentos e desejos mais profundos.

No entanto, antes que pudessem fazê-lo, ouve-se o som de um copo de vidro quebrando no chão. O barulho gerou um eco que chegou a superar o volume da música. Aquilo fez vários casais pararem de dançar e procurassem a origem daquele ruído. Ninguém achou. Sasuke assustou-se e separou-se de Sakura no mesmo instante. A menina, também atordoada, procurou nas redondezas por algo que desse significado àquele incidente.

Sasuke e Sakura, ainda atordoados devido à agitação dos hormônios, soltaram-se envergonhados e ficaram algum tempo sem pronunciar alguma palavra. Eis que Sasuke encontra próximo ao seu pé um pequeno caco de vidro. Virou-se para Sakura e, com pesar em sua voz, disse:

- Desculpe-me, Sakura. Preciso ir embora. – disse Sasuke nervoso, imaginando que o que mais temia tivesse acontecido naquele instante.

- Mas... Por quê? Eu fiz algo de errado... – perguntou assustada, no entanto foi interrompida pelas palavras ainda mais sérias de Sasuke.

- De maneira alguma. É só que eu preciso fazer algo muito importante amanhã. – deu uma pequena pausa, suspirou e começou a caminhar, virando o rosto para frente e despedindo-se de costas para Sakura. – Feliz aniversário e tenha uma ótima festa.

Sakura ficou imóvel vendo Sasuke se afastar. Aquele momento especial foi quebrado por um copo de vidro. "Será que ele é tão inseguro assim?", pensou. No entanto, lembrou-se que Naruto estava presente também. Seus olhos tomaram um ar temeroso ao pensar que ele pode ter visto o beijo. Apesar da pista estar escura e o lugar onde estavam dançando ser bem reservado, era possível ver se chegasse bem perto. Sakura não queria que Naruto visse aquilo.

No fim, só restou praguejar e esperar que no dia da aula tivesse mais sucesso. No mais, restou um sorriso no lugar onde recebeu um pequeno selinho de Sasuke. Desejava que, um dia, aquilo progredisse, tal como o conhecimento que tem sobre o garoto. No mais, tais pensamentos foram seguidos por diversos suspiros que logo seriam levados para a cama, depois que a festa terminar.

Sasuke caminhava desesperadamente por todos os lados possíveis naquela imensa casa. Não importava onde procurasse, não conseguia localizar Naruto. Lembrou-se que Hinata queria falar com ele, portanto se achasse a garota saberia o que ocorreu com o irmão.

Decidiu seguir os passos de Hinata até o jardim. A passarela era muito elegante e ao lado esquerdo ficava a residência e, ao direito, a área da piscina acompanhada por uma grande sauna. Realmente era uma casa de pessoas ricas. De repente, na fraca iluminação fornecida pela lâmpada que estava acesa na varanda da casa, aparecia uma silhueta. Sasuke correu imediatamente rumo à ela, pensando ser Hinata ou Naruto.

- Ei? Naruto? – gritou ao tocar o ombro daquela pessoa. Ficou assustado ao perceber que era Rock Lee vomitando devido à embriaguez.

- _Ô_, _xi _não é o _Xaxuqui... _Há, há, há! – disse Rock Lee com as bochechas vermelhas devido ao efeito do álcool. Sasuke nunca imaginou que Lee era do tipo que bebia. – Então... O que _voxê _quer _comigu_? Por _acajo _quer briga? (Oh, se não é o Sasuke! O que você quer comigo? Por acaso quer briga?).

- Não... Bem... Você por acaso viu o Naruto ou a Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke, curioso com aquela estranha cena. Uma gota lhe desceu pelo rosto ao dar de cara com aquele acontecimento chamativo.

- Naruto...? Hinata...? Bem... _Xi voxê _lutar comigo eu posso te _dijê_! _Max xi _perder, _voxê_... – Lee pareceu parar de falar para pensar em alguma coisa. Por mais bêbado que parecesse, não cheirava como tal.

Sasuke estava perdendo a paciência. Queria apenas uma pequena e mísera informação, porém Rock Lee não estava em estado de dizer qualquer coisa. Eis que lhe surge uma brilhante ideia:

- Lee... Por que você não me diz se viu o Naruto e a Hinata? Se me disser, eu venho aqui e luto com você. – respondeu com o olhar aparentemente sério, dando a entender que aquilo era um juramento de honra.

- _Ahn_? _Voxê _quer saber, né? Tudo bem! Hinata tá lá no jardim... _Max _vou te _experar _aqui, hã, _Xaxuque_? – disse Rock Lee tropeçando no chão e caindo de costas na parede. Aquilo deixou Sasuke preocupado.

- O que houve com você, afinal? – indagou, ficando perplexo com a cena.

- Eu não _xei_... _Apenax_ lembro que bebi um refri branco e tudo ficou rodando... Rodando... Rodando... Rodando... – de repente, Lee virou-se novamente para o chão e voltou a vomitar.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas voltou ao foco principal: achar Naruto. Decidiu, então, ir até o jardim principal, onde Lee disse que Hinata estaria.

Seguiu diretamente pela elegante passarela até encontrar o belo gramado. As altas árvores cobriam a entrada da residência. O som da música era ouvido como se fosse um fundo de efeitos especiais, apenas. Sentada num banco que ficava à direita da entrada e ao lado de uma grande árvore estava Hinata. Ela parecia cabisbaixa e desanimada, mesmo que fosse a festa da grande amiga.

Sasuke temeu que suas suspeitas estivessem concretizadas. Aquilo causou-lhe um aperto no peito tão grande que decidiu tomar bastante cuidado ao trocar palavras com Hinata. Talvez a sua relação com Naruto mudaria completamente a partir daquele dia.

Ao aproximar-se de Hinata, decidiu chamá-la apenas pelo cumprimento formal. Percebeu que ela não estava no melhor de seus estados, apesar de ser quieta por natureza.

- Boa noite, Hinata. – chamou Sasuke temeroso com a reação da moça.

- Sasuke? – respondeu Hinata, começando a olhar para o jovem à sua frente. Sentiu-se surpresa por sua presença, mas se lembrou do ocorrido lamentável de pouco tempo atrás e sua feição de surpresa voltou para tristeza.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou educadamente, mas não necessariamente a fim de saber o fato. – Você, por acaso, viu meu irmão?

- Naruto? – aquele nome já parecia esperado naquela conversa. Ela abaixou novamente a cabeça e murmurou em voz baixa. – Ele foi procurar por você.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. A resposta que menos queria era a que lhe ocorreu. Só lhe faltava saber para onde o irmão foi naquele instante. Como tinham dinheiro para táxis, provavelmente pegou um e foi para casa, mas decidiu confirmar com Hinata.

- Você sabe para onde ele foi, Hinata? – perguntou agora mais temeroso pela reação do irmão.

- Eu sei... Eu sei que tentei impedi-lo de sair. Eu queria ajudá-lo, mas não pude fazer nada. Ele saiu e disse que nos veríamos na escola segunda-feira. Disse que ficaria bem, mas ele estava tão diferente. Ele saiu. – lamentou Hinata, dizendo coisas fora de sentido e com um tom muito ferido. Aquilo deixou Sasuke um tanto quanto preocupado.

- Não fique assim, Hinata. Vou alcançá-lo. Posso te pedir um favor? – perguntou Sasuke, desejando que a moça saísse daquele estado.

Hinata apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou o rosto preocupado de Sasuke. Notou, então, que ele compartilhava das mesmas preocupações que ela. Decidiu, enfim, ser útil e escutar o que o jovem precisava.

- O que ocorre é que Lee está muito bêbado por ter bebido um gole de _Ice_. Por favor, vá buscar ajuda para ele. – disse Sasuke arqueando as sobrancelhas como um ato de necessidade, porque Lee estava em um estado realmente de necessidade.

Hinata não respondeu nada e nem mostrou nenhuma feição de espanto com relação ao estranho pedido, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e levantou-se. Sorriu para Sasuke e lhe disse:

- Por favor, ajude o Naruto.

Sasuke sorriu de volta e começou a caminhar para fora da residência. Ia demorar para chegar em sua casa, no mínimo umas duas horas, mas pelo menos ia conseguir conversar com Naruto e tentar esclarecer a situação. Não esperava que aquilo chegasse até onde chegou, pois Sasuke evitou tudo o que pôde. Infelizmente, não resistiu o suficiente. Queria ter feito mais, queria ter ajudado mais o irmão, pois ele fizera isso. Naruto aceitara Sasuke como de sua família, mesmo sendo apenas um órfão. Esse laço jamais se romperia.

* * *

_Naruto estava chocado pelas palavras de Hinata. Elas soavam como um motor de moto em sua cabeça. Incomodavam e não queriam sair. Ao chegar ao salão de festas, decide procurar por Sasuke a fim de saber se ele estaria mesmo com Sakura. Foi procurar no lugar onde estavam inicialmente, mas agora estavam apenas alguns estudantes fazendo suas loucuras._

_ Balançou a cabeça negativamente e, então, decidiu ir à ala dos jogos. Provavelmente Sasuke estaria apenas lá, sem ter visto Sakura ou, eventualmente, ter feito algo com ela. Ao aparecer no local, viu apenas Rock Lee jogando futebol de mesa. O jovem estava agindo estranhamente, gritando e praticamente conversando sozinho. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, portanto parecia que tinha consumido álcool ou algo assim._

_ Naruto decidiu se aproximar e perguntar a Lee se ele tinha visto Sasuke. Precisava tirar essa preocupação de sua mente._

_- Lee? Posso falar com você? – perguntou Naruto educadamente, o que pareceu mais estranho que o normal._

_- Hã? Naruto! – gritou Lee animado. – Por _acajo voxê _veio aqui para ter _xua _bunda chutada _nexe _totó? – perguntou empolgado e totalmente bêbado. (Por acaso você veio aqui para ter sua bunda chutada nesse totó¹)._

_- Bem... Não... – disse Naruto estranhando a situação. – Eu quero apenas saber se você viu Sasuke, meu irmão._

_- Hã... _Xaxuque_, né? Pra ter _exa informaxão voxê _deverá me derrotar! – disse totalmente empolgado e chapado. (Sasuke, né? Para ter essa informação você deverá me derrotar!)._

_- Bem... Que tal você me contar onde ele está e depois eu venho te enfrentar? – pergunta Naruto tendo uma ideia genial, novamente fazendo algo que não pertence ao seu feitio. No entanto, aquela situação era tão estranha que tinha uma gota descendo por sua testa naquele instante._

_- Hum... Um julgamento de honra, é? Tudo bem! Eu conto! _Xaxuque _foi _danxar_! – gritou animado. – _Extou _à _xua expera_, Naruto-_san_²! – gritou Lee animado, deixando Naruto desconsertado ao utilizar aqueles vocativos estranhos em meio a tanta gente._

_- Dançar, é? – aquilo fez Naruto ficar ainda mais preocupado. Seus olhos azuis ficaram levemente marejados diante daquela situação angustiante. – Bom... Obrigado, Lee. Tome cuidado._

_ Lee despediu-se de Naruto e começou a rodopiar pelo futebol de mesa, como se estivesse desafiando alguém e sendo desafiado em troca._

_ Naruto correu em direção à pista de dança que, repentinamente, ficou toda escura. O som da nova música era _Baby Come Back_, do Player. Naruto gostava muito daquela música, apesar de não ser um _rock_. Temeroso, sentiu uma gota de suor descendo pela sua testa, pois poderia encontrar uma das cenas mais chocantes de sua vida._

_- Olá, Naruto! – chama Caroline, a amiga de Sakura que não é tão amiga assim._

_- Oi? – diz Naruto assustado, voltando-se para a menina. Os cabelos castanhos estavam ajustados num rabo-de-cavalo e pequenas mechas caíam no rosto. Estava realmente bonita, apesar do jovem não reparar._

_- Você está querendo ver a Sakura? – perguntou a menina com um sorriso "danado" no rosto. Dava a entender que achou Naruto realmente bonito e sabia que ele era doido por Sakura, mas não a queria no caminho. – Acho que você perdeu a chance... Ela está ocupada._

_- Como assim, garota? Eu estou procurando meu irmão. – disse Naruto ficando levemente irritado com aquela provocação barata. Sabia, no fundo, que aquela menina não valia muita coisa._

_- Que isso, meu querido? Só quero ser simpática! Só quero ajudar. – disse, levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo aos olhos furiosos de Naruto. – Só acho que... Se quiser companhia, eu posso ser..._

_- Não tenho interesse. Obrigado. – disse Naruto sério, ainda mais irritado. A presença daquela garota causava nojo e raiva._

_ Naruto, então saiu dali, deixando a menina plantada com seu copo vazio em mãos. Estava furiosa. Sakura não deixava de ser um obstáculo em qualquer momento. Naruto, naquele instante, parecia ser irredutível a quaisquer provocações e ataques. Estava tão enfeitiçado que sequer sabia diferenciar suas vontades: encontrar o irmão – o pretexto outrora usado – ou ficar com Sakura._

_ Então Naruto foi dando passos lentos e pesados em direção à escura pista de dança. Conseguia ver apenas as silhuetas que dançavam juntas aquela bela música. Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada devido ao nervosismo. Finalmente, havia um local mais reservado onde finalmente viu duas pessoas bem juntas. Pôde ver até mesmo os rostos colados. Seus olhos abriram-se imensamente ao notar os cabelos rosados e os cabelos de Sasuke cobrindo lentamente o rosto de Sakura. Uma pessoa, que segurava um copo com alguma bebida dentro, passava logo atrás de Naruto quando ele virou-se de costas para correr. O som da trombada não foi percebido, mas o copo se quebrando no chão ecoou pelo ambiente um ruído muito alto. Alto o suficiente par fazer com que as silhuetas se soltassem daquela dança._

_ Naruto saiu de lá rapidamente para não ser percebido. Sua mente, naquele instante, parecia branca. Não queria pensar em nada, ficava apenas caminhando para o mais longe possível dali. Queria se ver longe daquela situação dolorosa. Notou, enfim, que foi feito de palhaço por Sakura. Que ela, no fundo, lhe enganou quando disse que não queria Sasuke. Naruto, no fundo, sabia que não era do tipo pé-no-saco, mas acabou sendo._

_ Antes de dar por conta, já estava no jardim. Hinata estava no mesmo lugar de antes completamente parada. Assustou-se quando viu Naruto correndo para a saída. Os olhos de Hinata encontraram-se com os do jovem e, num único segundo, todos os sentimentos foram trocados. Hinata sentiu a angústia de Naruto. Aquilo tomou seu peito com um aperto tão grande que a deixou sem ar._

_- N... Naruto! Por favor... Não vá! – gritou ao vê-lo passar por ela. Estava tão desesperada que sequer conseguia falar direito._

_- Por favor, Hinata... Não me siga agora. Nos veremos segunda-feira na aula, então não precisa se preocupar. Vai ficar tudo bem! – gritou, distanciando-se cada vez mais._

_- N... Naruto... – murmurou Hinata, estendendo a mão para o jovem enquanto via-o chegando cada vez mais perto do portão._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem! Vai ficar tudo bem! – ele gritou novamente, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos ao virar no portão e dobrar à esquerda, sumindo completamente de vista._

_ Hinata sentou-se no banco que tinha ao lado de uma árvore ali mesmo no jardim. Ficou chocada com aquela cena de Naruto chorando. Aquele que sempre ri, aquele que sempre está feliz, aquele que é sempre tão caloroso e carinhoso, agora está chorando. Era de partir o coração. Algumas lágrimas se juntaram nos olhos de Hinata e ela, enfim, abaixou a cabeça. Ficou ali, parada, esperando apenas que algo novo acontecesse._

_ Enquanto isso, Naruto caminhava desesperadamente pelas ruas daquele bairro nobre à espera de um mísero táxi, qualquer carro ou até mesmo uma caminhonete ferrada para pegar alguma carona até sua casa. Queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Se não fosse possível chegar ao cafofo, que fosse à puta que pariu, mas que não ficaria mais naquele lugar. Não ali._

_ Eis que, como algum sinal do divino, conseguiu encontrar um táxi. Naquele momento, seus olhos fingiram toda a calma do mundo e ele estendeu a mão, pedindo que o carro parasse por perto a fim de levá-lo para casa. Só queria isso... Ir para casa... E, quem sabe, afundar-se por lá mesmo._

* * *

Naruto queria pensar que tudo o que acabara de presenciar fosse apenas um sonho, mas não era... Eram as lembranças do que acontecera naquela mesma noite. Foram revividas nos quinze minutos de sono que tivera em sua cama. O sono mais curto que já teve em toda sua vida. As lágrimas em seu rosto estavam secas e, naquele momento, percebeu que não foi acordado espontaneamente, mas pela voz de alguém. Essa voz ainda estava presente no quarto. Lamentou muito, pois não bastaram as R$150,00 pilas que pagou ao táxi, é claro que teria que encarar uma situação constrangedora como aquela.

- Naruto? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sasuke preocupado com o irmão. Eram duas horas da manhã e ele estava jogado na cama de qualquer jeito. – Droga! Você não atendeu nenhuma das minhas ligações. Seu maldito celular estava no silencioso.

- Sasuke? Onde está o Jiraiya? – perguntou Naruto assustado. Estava ainda entorpecido pelos quinze minutos mal dormidos. Perguntou pelo avô sem se dar conta do que havia perguntado.

- Jiraiya está dormindo. Droga... Você quer me matar de preocupação? – perguntou Sasuke levemente irritado, porém mais preocupado que irritado.

- Não... Não quero... – respondeu Naruto ao se dar conta, finalmente, da situação em que estava.

Aquela resposta seca foi pior para Sasuke que qualquer outra palavra de ódio ou de rancor que qualquer pessoa lhe tenha dado. Aquilo foi como um nó desfeito num dos laços mais importantes de sua vida. Sasuke suspirou e decidiu saber por onde começaria aquela conversa. Sentou-se na beira de sua cama e tentou falar com Naruto:

- Você viu o que aconteceu lá, né?

- Sim. Mais do que devia. – disse, virando mais o rosto para a parede. Desejando esconder sua face de Sasuke. Não queria que o irmão o visse naquele estado.

- Naruto, eu... – Sasuke tentaria buscar uma justificativa plausível, mas todas ofenderiam ao ego de Naruto. Este já sabia disso, portanto o interrompeu.

- Eu sei o que vai dizer, Sasuke. Não me interessa. Eu perdi a garota, só isso... No fundo, eu já sabia que ela não estava a fim de mim. – disse com dor no peito. Sentiu que aquelas palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que aliviavam sua dor de cotovelo, deixavam-no mais triste. – Eu só acho que faltou sinceridade da parte de vocês. Acho que você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não sou do tipo pé-no-saco. Eu... Não quero ficar atrapalhando nem atrasando a vida de ninguém. Então... Se for para ser feliz, cara... Por favor, fique com ela. Só não minta para mim achando que isso fará melhor! Isso nunca dá certo, caralho!

A reclamação de Naruto era dolorosa. As palavras dele chegavam a Sasuke como facas. Aquilo era de doer o coração. Sasuke não achava respostas melhores para aquilo, mas sabia, no fundo de sua mente, que não amava Sakura. Sua fraqueza foi apenas hormonal, não tinha nada de sentimento ou espírito envolvido nisso. Dizer aquilo, naquele instante e naquelas circunstâncias seria estúpido demais. Não achou palavras melhores.

- Me desculpa.

Aquele murmúrio tocou o coração de Naruto. Ele se encolheu em sua cama e apenas cobriu seu corpo com o pequeno lençol que estava ali. Também não conseguia achar letras para completar palavras para aquele cenário, portanto apenas respondeu com uma voz cheia de sono:

- Tudo bem. Nada vai mudar... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Aquelas palavras deixaram Sasuke feliz. Saber que o irmão, de certa forma, reconhecia os laços que tinham o deixava mais aliviado. Não queria que Naruto ficasse mal. Não queria perder os laços com o irmão. Era como se algo o prendesse a essa necessidade de apoiar e ajudar Naruto. Como se fosse uma dívida. Algo que, se possível, de vidas passadas, embora não acreditasse nisso.

Tentando deixar aquilo de lado, voltou-se para sua cama e tentou dormir. Queria relaxar, embora estivesse bastante tenso. Aqueles acontecimentos deixariam uma marca em sua vida para sempre. Mas, agora, tudo o que poderia ser feito é dormir.

_E aí, moçada? Tudo beleza? Firmes e fortes como estacas na lama? Ou pregos no angu? Não importa? Beleza._

_ Enfim, quero me desculpar pelo atraso. Fiquei quinze dias sem _notebook_ devido a um problema nas peças. A garantia cobriu tudo e aqui está o capítulo mais que atrasado. Como ato desesperado, postei vários capítulos que estavam guardados, portanto digitei esse aqui corridão. Deve estar cheio de erros, mas dá pra engolir – eu acho. O fato é que só pude revisar a primeira parte, mas logo editarei o capítulo com as devidas correções._

_ Devo demorar a postar de novo, pois pretendo seguir um cronograma de três capítulos feitos para cada capítulo postado (risos). Enfim... É isso... Obrigado por acompanharem e... Boa leitura e... Até!_

_ A propósito... Alguém aí sabe onde posso comprar mangás de _One Piece_? Grato!_

¹ Totó: nome comumente utilizado para designar o futebol de mesa em Minas Gerais.

² -_san_: sufixo japonês utilizado para referir-se a uma pessoa com devido respeito.


	7. Você perdeu um tesouro

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo VII – "**_**Você perdeu um tesouro**_**".**

O fim de semana após a festa finalmente passou. Foi um dia difícil para Sasuke. Ele não conseguiu ver o irmão um minuto sequer. Naruto simplesmente desapareceu sem deixar rastros e, talvez, tenha sido o melhor. Quem sabe precisasse de um tempo e assim esquecesse o ocorrido de uma vez por todas.

No fim, Sasuke acordou com Naruto logo ao lado. Por mais incrível que pareça, ele estava dormindo tranquilamente. Como sempre, foi difícil tirá-lo da cama. Enquanto Sasuke escovava os dentes, Naruto fez o número dois e os dois tiveram uma pequena discussão, mas Sasuke sentiu-se envergonhado após lembrar-se do ocorrido do fim de semana. Naruto percebeu e decidiu não intrometer nos sentimentos do irmão. Ele sabia que, antes de ser perdoado pela pessoa, é preciso perdoar-se. Sasuke teria dificuldades com esse passo.

Voltando ao Instituto Marco Figueiredo, Sakura e Hinata estão juntas novamente, esperando que a sala seja aberta. A garota de olhos claros estava muito ansiosa, parecia querer entrar logo na classe. Sakura, ao notar a aflição da amiga, ficou curiosa e, após arquear a sobrancelha esquerda, decide perguntar:

- Algum problema, Hinata?

- N... Não... – respondeu Hinata surpreendida. Devido ao susto, sequer percebeu sua resposta. Suspirou e, logo em seguida, decidiu ser sincera com Sakura. – Na verdade, estou esperando o Naruto.

- Naruto? – perguntou Sakura, lembrando-se do selinho que deu em Sasuke em sua festa de aniversário. A probabilidade de que Naruto tivesse visto o acontecido a atormentou todo o fim de semana, embora ainda estivesse encantada pelo toque de Sasuke.

- Você sabe bem a razão. – disse Hinata entristecida. Abaixou a cabeça e, por um instante, desejou não olhar nos olhos de Sakura.

- Por que essa cara, Hinata? Eu fiz alguma coisa? – indagou a jovem em resposta, desejando que não fosse culpada pelo incidente.

- Eu não quero te culpar de nada, Sakura. Mas isso é meio que... Impossível... – Hinata tentou tomar cuidado com as palavras, como sempre. Não sabia se expressar bem e já estava retraída de novo.

- Por que me culpa? Eu sempre fui sincera e clara quando disse que não estava a fim do Naruto. Eu não tenho que me sentir culpada! – reclamou Sakura, mentindo um pouco ao dizer tais palavras, pois de certa forma sentia pena de Naruto.

- Não é isso... Não que você não tenha sido sincera... Mas... Mas... É que o Naruto... Ele não merecia isso. Ele não merecia sofrer por você. – a expressão de Hinata mudou completamente. Ficou chateada ao lembrar-se que Naruto sofre por Sakura devido aos sentimentos que nutre pela garota.

- Eu já disse, Hina... – Sakura ia novamente se defender, mas para repentinamente ao ouvir a voz rouca inconfundível de Naruto surgindo no corredor. Engoliu seco e decidiu calar a boca. Pôde sentir que Sasuke acompanhava o irmão.

- Ele chegou! – disse Hinata apreensiva. Esperava que Naruto não estivesse bem. Sentiu medo da reação do garoto ao ver Sakura de novo.

As vozes de Naruto e Sasuke iam se aproximando gradativamente. Surgem, então, suas sombras no chão devido à claridade do sol que vem do leste de uma pequena janela que tem naquele corredor.

Aparecem, então, os dois irmãos. Naruto estava sorrindo. Hinata ficou impressionada com aquilo. Naruto estava sorrindo com sempre e seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho. Toda aquela energia magnífica que ele carrega ainda o acompanha. Sasuke, por incrível que pareça, também estava tranquilo com o irmão. Sakura, por uns momentos, pensou que tudo o que ocorreu em seu aniversário não passara de um sonho.

De repente, os dois irmãos tornam o olhar para as garotas. Sakura não sabia o que esperar: se Sasuke e Naruto a cumprimentariam ou, eventualmente, este ou aquele lhe lançariam uma cantada. Todavia não foi bem isso o que ocorreu.

- Bom dia, Sakura. Bom dia, Hinata. – saudou Sasuke cordialmente. Isso fazia parte do cotidiano. Era como se nada tivesse mudado.

- Olá, Hinata... – disse Naruto. Por um momento teve uma pausa de três segundos. Aquilo soou como um drama. – Oi, Sakura!

"'Oi, Sakura!'?", indagou a moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Não esperava essa atitude. Ele trataria Hinata daquela forma, mas não esperava tal cumprimento de Naruto. Será que ele estava realmente magoado? Seria difícil saber. Seu sorriso não deixava transparecer nenhuma mágoa.

- Bom dia, Naruto! – respondeu Hinata animada. Pela primeira vez, abriu-se um sorriso no rosto da menina. Aquilo deixou seus traços ainda mais belos. Suas bochechas estavam coradas devido à presença do garoto que ela gosta.

- He, he! – sorriu Naruto docemente. Fitou nos olhos de Hinata e notou que a moça estava aliviada por lhe ver. Naruto sentiu-se muito querido naquele instante. –Tudo bem com você?

- B... Bem. Estou sim. – o sorriso no rosto da jovem continuava o mesmo, porém estava mais tímida. Sakura reparou no gestual de Hinata e percebeu que a menina nunca tinha agido assim, mesmo na frente de um garoto muito bonito. – E você?

- Eu estou ótimo! – respondeu o loiro colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorrindo como sempre. Aquilo sim era uma verdadeira luz. Conseguia iluminar qualquer porão escuro.

Nisso, ouve-se o tilintar das chaves se aproximando. Aparentemente, nessa manhã de segunda-feira, seriam apenas aqueles quatro alunos ali no corredor. Sasuke olhou de relance para Sakura, porém seus olhos não tinham nenhuma emoção ao vê-la. A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa preferiu não comentar nada, pois aquela reunião já estava estranha por si só.

O professor abriu a sala e todos foram se sentar. Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata sentaram-se próximos um do outro. Naruto sentou-se na segunda carteira da quinta fila, Sasuke na segunda carteira da quarta fila, Hinata sentou-se na terceira carteira da quinta fila (atrás de Naruto) e Sakura sentou-se na primeira carteira da terceira fila, ou seja, Naruto e Sakura estavam afastados. Por mais que aquilo parecesse estranho, Naruto não reclamou, não lamentou e sequer demonstrou alguma expressão ao ver Sakura afastar-se dele propositalmente.

Naquele instante, outros alunos começaram a entrar. Kiba veio logo em seguida e, atrás dele, estavam Caroline e Aline, as garotas mais fúteis e chatas da sala. Era insuportável ter uma conversa que dure mais de dois minutos com elas. Kiba sentou-se na frente de Naruto e, após isso, os outros foram se distribuindo. O destaque foi Neji, que parecia distante e com os olhos ainda mais secos, no entanto não estava vigiando nem Naruto nem Sasuke.

Sakura decidiu olhar mais à sua volta e checar como Naruto estava agindo. A única mudança foi o jeito que ele estava a tratando. Será que deixou de gostar dela? Tal pensamento chegou a ocorrer na mente da garota, mas se fosse isso mesmo, então ele nunca gostou de verdade, pois não se é possível deixar de ter um sentimento assim de uma hora para outra.

Durante os intervalos das aulas, Sakura observava que Naruto ria e brincava com seus amigos normalmente. Sasuke estava tratando Naruto da mesma maneira, dando socos e esporros. A grande mudança foi realmente a exclusão de Sakura em sua vida e a adesão de Hinata ao círculo de amizades. Kiba mais parecia uma criança. Rock Lee estava, infelizmente, afastado dos garotos, mas estava conversando com outros colegas no fundo da sala. Tudo parecia "normal", mas mesmo assim era como se algo faltasse.

Intrigada pelo sentimento de falta, Sakura decide olhar para outro ângulo e nota sua amiga que não é tão amiga assim: Caroline. Seu olhar para Naruto parecia o de uma fera pronta para abocanhar sua presa. Assustou-se com aquilo e decidiu que não pesquisaria mais sobre a vida do loiro. Se ele não a queria mais, problema dele. Sakura foi bem clara e disse que não o queria, afinal. Voltou-se para Sasuke, então. "Acho que falarei com ele durante o intervalo", pensou entre lembranças da noite de sábado em sua festa de aniversário.

Um pequeno sorriso invadiu o belo rosto de Sakura. "Não vai ser o Naruto que ficará no meu caminho a partir de agora. Finalmente posso conversar com o Sasuke sem me preocupar com mais nada", pensou a menina. Então entra o novo professor e desperta Sakura de seus sonhos solitários.

Na hora do intervalo, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Rock Lee ficam no mesmo lugar de costume. Embaixo das palmeiras ao lado da área das piscinas. Aquela área parecia como um esconderijo dos colegas. Os assuntos particulares, as novidades, os sonhos, desejos entre tantas coisas eram discutidas naquele mesmo local.

Sasuke estava apoiado na grade que dividia o "esconderijo" da área das piscinas, Naruto estava sentado no chão apoiado no mesmo local, já Kiba e Lee estavam sentados os dois apoiados numa palmeira de costas um para o outro. O assunto variava. O principal, no momento, era o festival de música:

- Naruto, de onde tirou inspiração para fazer aquela letra? – perguntou Kiba curioso, lembrando-se da profundidade da composição de Naruto.

- Bem... Sei lá. Foi mais ou menos quando conheci Neji de verdade. Devo agradecer a ele. – suspirou Naruto lançando um sorriso meio irônico. Nunca imaginou que o cara que não gosta dele nem pintado seria fonte de inspiração de uma música.

- Neji? Está dizendo que pensou nele para fazer essa música? – perguntou Kiba assustado, virando seu tronco e fazendo a palmeira deslocar um pouco, fazendo com que Lee perca o seu apoio.

- Ai! Tome cuidado, Kiba. – reclamou Lee.

- É. Mais ou menos por aí. – respondeu Naruto tranquilamente. Seu modo de agir era sempre assim: ver tudo da maneira mais simples e fácil.

- Conhecendo você, não duvido disso. Adora reparar nos mínimos detalhes e tirar algo de lá. Mesmo que seja um pote vazio. – sussurrou Sasuke. Enquanto falava, Kiba prestava atenção em suas palavras e ficou admirado pela capacidade de Naruto de tirar lições de tantas coisas.

- Então quer dizer que você tira uma lição de tudo, Naruto? Acho que isso é mesmo uma prova da força de sua juventude. – disse Lee suspirando por ver a grande capacidade do amigo.

- Não é só disso! Até do Rebolation tirei algo que presta: aumentei a minha lista de músicas horríveis. – Naruto riu de seu próprio comentário. Kiba apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estou ansioso pelo resultado. As faixas de teclado já estão devidamente colocadas sobre as de guitarra. Logo já teremos a demo para entregar ao instituto. – disse Kiba animado.

- Tivemos sorte de Alan ser excelente no teclado e Gaara ser um baterista perfeccionista. Se não fosse por isso, acredito que não teríamos avançado tanto em tão pouco tempo. – avaliou Sasuke após pensar na ajuda que o garoto proporcionara a ele e ao irmão.

- É verdade! Eu sempre soube que Gaara mandava bem pra caramba! Não chamaria pouca coisa pro nosso grupo, cambada. – retrucou Kiba com um sorriso vitorioso. Quanto mais Naruto o conhecia, mais percebia sua semelhança a um animal.

Sakura e Hinata estavam na cantina. De lá dava para ver a área das piscinas e, consequentemente, o esconderijo de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Lee. Hinata mal se aguentava de vontade para falar com Naruto. Sakura, por outro lado, desejava falar com Sasuke, mas sentia-se constrangida por se aproximar do grupo naquele momento.

- No que está pensando, Sakura? – pergunta Hinata ao notar o rosto pensativo da amiga.

- Não sei se vou falar com o Sasuke agora mesmo. – respondeu ainda distante, rangendo os dentes em sinal de preocupação.

Hinata suspirou e tentou achar uma solução para Sakura. Lembrou-se que Naruto estava bem, portanto não iria reclamar se Sakura fosse vê-los.

- Acredito que esteja tudo bem. Por que não vai até lá? Ninguém vai te expulsar. – falou Hinata tranquilamente. No fundo, queria ver a reação de Naruto ao ver Sakura por perto.

- Tem certeza? Fico com um pouco de vergonha disso. – respondeu Sakura constrangida. Não queria ser inconveniente.

- Bom... Você quem sabe, Sakura... – disse Hinata.

- É, né. Como dizem por aí: quem arrisca não petisca. – Sakura levantou-se de sua cadeira e deu um enorme suspiro. Decidiu que iria conversar com Sasuke naquele momento. – Eu volto num instante, Hinata.

Sakura, então, pôs a se caminhar em direção ao "esconderijo" dos garotos. Enquanto passava, era seguida com o olhar de Caroline. Com certeza a garota desejava saber o que a menina dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ia fazer no mesmo lugar onde Naruto estava.

Sakura chegou ao local dos meninos e estes ficaram surpresos com a presença da garota ali. Naruto apenas a olhou e não demonstrou nada, nenhuma emoção. Aquilo deixou Sakura realmente encucada. Não sabia bem o que dizer naquele instante, suspirou um pouco nervosa e, após isso, olhou para Sasuke e decidiu falar o que tinha de ser dito:

- Oi, gente... Eu queria falar um instante com o Sasuke, por favor. Posso? – perguntou, ainda nervosa, olhando para o garoto.

Os meninos se entreolharam. Kiba e Lee ficaram temerosos pela reação de Naruto, mas este sequer mexeu um fio de cabelo. Não suou, não mexeu a boca, não saltou nenhuma veia da testa. Nada. Sasuke, pelo contrário, levantou-se e olhou para os companheiros, dizendo:

- Esperem um momento. Eu já volto.

Sakura ficou surpresa. Não imaginou que seria tão fácil assim. Para ela, Naruto ia ser alguma espécie de "impedimento", mas ele não reagiu desta forma. Ele agiu como se não a conhecesse. Aquilo foi meio grosseiro, mas não soou como uma mágoa. Simplesmente soou como nada.

Ainda surpresa com tudo, Sakura acenou e lançou um pequeno sorriso para os meninos e retirou-se logo em seguida. Naruto, Kiba e Lee apenas sorriram de volta e acenaram também. Realmente eram gestos perturbadores vindos de Naruto.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam caminhando em volta da escola. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sasuke deu uma olhada de canto para Sakura e percebeu que ela estava sem jeito. Visto isso, decidiu ele mesmo começar a conversa:

- Então... Está tudo bem, Sakura? – perguntou após limpar a garganta. Caminhava tranquilamente com as mãos no bolso. Estava sério como sempre.

- Estou bem. – disse após um tempo em silêncio. – Fiquei apenas preocupada, pois você sumiu da festa sem dizer nada. Eu queria saber o que aconteceu.

- Realmente. – Sasuke suspirou logo em seguida e fez uma pausa. Parecia decidir se contava a Sakura tudo o que ocorreu. No momento, concluiu que ser sincero sobre seus sentimentos era o mais necessário. – O fato é que eu não gosto de você da mesma maneira que você pensa que eu gosto, Sakura. Apenas senti uma atração física e...

Sakura sentiu um baque ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sasuke fez uma pausa praticamente dramática após aquele "e". Teria mais algo depois daquela revelação bombástica? Ou será que ele está apenas mentindo para não ferir os sentimentos do irmão?

- Sakura, é difícil ser sincero com você sem contar toda a verdade. O meu irmão viu nós dois juntos na sua festa e ficou muito mal com isso. Na verdade, péssimo. – o olhar de Sasuke tomou outra forma. Aquele olhar parecia envergonhado e Sakura sabia disso. Sabia por que sentiu o mesmo que Sasuke naquele instante.

- Mas... Eu pensei que era o que você queria, também. Por isso quis ficar com você. Desde o primeiro instante fui sincera com Naruto. – respondeu Sakura um pouco sentida após essa conversa.

- Não, Sakura. A primeira coisa que Naruto me disse foi justamente isso: não fomos sinceros com ele, e é verdade. Nós dissemos a ele que não estávamos a fim um do outro, e isso não era verdade. Por mais que eu não tenha nenhum sentimento além de amizade e respeito, senti atração por você, e menti para o meu irmão a fim de não o magoar. Por mais incrível que pareça, ele reconheceu isso e apenas me xingou, dizendo que isso nunca funciona. – nesse instante, Sasuke virou-se frente-a-frente para Sakura e seu olhar ainda tinha aquela forma estranha. – Ele está certo de novo.

- Eu não imaginava que ele fosse reparar nisso... – os olhos de Sakura também tomaram a mesma forma que os de Sasuke após aquelas palavras. Nunca imaginou que Naruto pudesse ser tão profundo ou que pudesse ser capaz de entender assim os sentimentos das pessoas.

- Sim, você não imaginava porque não o conheceu. Você o julgou demais, Sakura. Você não tem ideia do que acaba de perder. – disse Sasuke fechando os olhos logo em seguida e suspirando novamente, dando a entender que estava com vergonha, provavelmente de si mesmo por ter deixado as coisas chegarem onde estão.

- Como assim? Acabo de perder? – perguntou Sakura um pouco confusa e ainda chocada com aquelas revelações.

- Acho que preciso te contar desde o começo: quando cheguei à residência dos Uzumaki eu era muito fechado. Sentia raiva, dor, solidão. Nunca me abri para o mundo, pois eu não sabia quem eu era, apesar de ser apenas uma criança. Meus pais me abandonaram e eu sofri com isso por um bom tempo. Era solitário... Então me aparece o Naruto. – Sasuke começa a sorrir nostalgicamente nessa hora. Seu sorriso era tão sincero e iluminado que mais parecia o próprio Naruto na frente de Sakura. – Ele era um panaca. Idiota. Ficava rindo e fazendo piadas o tempo todo. Ia mal na escola, tinha poucos amigos, mas era incrivelmente motivado. Seu sonho era deixar algo de importante para o mundo. Algo em que as pessoas precisassem acreditar para seguir em frente. O seu sonho, desde o princípio, era fazer com que as pessoas continuassem a sonhar.

Sasuke deu uma pequena pausa. Enquanto isso, Sakura ouvia sua história impressionante. Ficou emocionada pelas palavras comoventes de Sasuke. Notava-se o sentimento profundo que aquele conto tinha em si.

- Não foi só isso... Uma vez eu estava irritado e isolado, desejando apenas saber quem era minha família e aquele idiota veio me torrar a paciência. Eu o soquei tanto. Mesmo assim, ele não desistiu e veio atrás de mim. Não veio sorrindo, veio sério. Queria apenas saber a razão do meu ódio. – Sasuke fez mais uma pausa. Ficou ressentido, pois não sabia se continuava a história, ou não. Por via das dúvidas, decidiu apenas resumir um pouco mais. – Eu disse a ele que queria apenas saber o motivo da minha família ter me abandonado, e ele respondeu sorrindo: pra saber isso, você deve procurá-los.

Sakura ouviu atentamente às palavras de Sasuke. Não falou mais nada, apenas as ouviu. Ficou emocionada ao saber daquela história incrível. Nunca pensou que Naruto fosse alguém tão especial assim na vida do jovem à sua frente. Nunca fora demonstrado tamanho respeito e amor à sua lembrança.

- Após isso, eu fiz do meu sonho encontrar os meus pais. É por isso que luto aqui, Sakura. Naruto não é só meu irmão, ele é a pessoa que me deu um objetivo na vida. Ele me fez querer viver. E não é só isso: todas as pessoas à sua volta são cativadas por ele. Não importa como, Naruto sempre faz com que todos ponham suas fichas em jogo e apostarem na sua capacidade. Esse é o seu jeito de ser. – Sasuke suspirou e, dessa vez, deu para perceber que era o fim de sua história.

- Eu nunca imaginaria isso... Sasuke... – sussurrou Sakura. Naquele mesmo instante, várias cenas dela falando com Naruto arrogantemente voltaram ao seu cérebro. Dava até um gosto amargo na boca.

- Eu sei que você tem suas razões para julgar Naruto e, talvez, sejam fortes demais. Só que não posso permitir que aquele cara sofra assim. É um idiota, mas é o melhor idiota que eu conheço. Então, é por isso que estou sendo sincero com você. – disse Sasuke voltando à sua expressão séria de costume. Aquilo fez Sakura relaxar um pouco mais.

- Eu não entendo, Sasuke... Se é assim, por que ele não demonstra nenhuma mágoa? Ele ainda está brincando, rindo e fazendo tudo de costume. A única coisa é que ele não fica mais tentando me conquistar, pelo menos não até agora. – perguntou Sakura tentando arrancar aquela dúvida que, de sua mente, passou a atacar seu coração.

- Não tentou te conquistar até agora e não vai nunca mais. Ao menos é o que eu penso. Ele sumiu ontem o dia todo, ficou pensativo. Creio eu que era justamente por isso, para se preparar para hoje ao te ver e a me ver, também. Ele me perdoou quase automaticamente, mas não consegue se livrar dos sentimentos tão facilmente. Então ele se preparou para isso. Tanto que conversa comigo, com Kiba, Lee e Hinata e até mesmo com você normalmente, mas para ele, você agora não passa de uma amiga. – respondeu Sasuke com um tom frio na voz. O impacto foi tanto que Sakura assustou-se ao ouvir "não passa de uma amiga".

- Como assim? Ele ainda vai me tratar normalmente? Não guardou nenhuma mágoa? – perguntou Sakura ainda assustada por aquelas palavras chocantes. Seus olhos demonstravam todo o susto do momento.

- Se sente mágoa ou não, eu não sei. Apenas sei que você perdeu um grande tesouro... Lamento por tudo isso, mas você julgou Naruto de uma maneira muito errada. – respondeu Sasuke parando de caminhar e ficando parado por um instante.

Sakura apenas parou no mesmo lugar que Sasuke e abaixou a cabeça. Seus lábios estavam secos e seus olhos ainda bem abertos. Eram muitas revelações e surpresas que começaram a corroer seu coração. Sentiu-se arrependida por não ter ouvido Naruto quando podia e, de certa forma, por ter julgado o garoto pela aparência logo que o viu.

- Bem, se não se importa, vou voltar para as palmeiras. – disse Sasuke coçando a nuca levemente. Fechou os olhos e apenas desviou seu corpo do corpo de Sakura, levantando a mão e despedindo dela. – Até mais, Sakura.

A garota ficou olhando as costas de Sasuke indo gradativamente para o esconderijo dos meninos. Ficou estática pensando em tudo aquilo que lhe fora dito. Precisava saber mais daquilo. Sentiu uma necessidade estranha de se aproximar de Naruto e saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Já sabia que ele não era tão otário, mas nunca imaginava que ele fosse alguém tão bom assim. Alguém capaz de mover o coração mais petrificado com apenas algumas palavras.

O tempo passou e Sakura sequer notou que já estava sentada na sala de aula. Olhou de relance para Naruto algumas vezes e notou que ele ainda sorria. Queria entender como era possível ele tratá-la de tal forma sendo que outro dia caía de amores. O mais perturbador era que o garoto sequer olhava para ela, nem mesmo uma piscadela. Naruto realmente era um homem imprevisível – isso Sakura já sabia.

Irritante ainda era saber que Caroline e Aline não paravam de deglutir o loiro apenas com o olhar. Seus olhos estavam até vermelhos de tão monstruosas eram suas vontades. Sakura deslizou em sua cadeira e repousou a nuca nesta, tentando deitar o máximo que pudesse. Talvez porque tal posição lembrasse sua cama, que lhe dava muito conforto. Precisava lidar com uma culpa pesada, pois além de ter julgado mal uma pessoa, essa mesma pessoa lhe tratava com um sentimento muito doce e nobre. Aquilo corroía o coração da garota gradativamente.

Sasuke olhou levemente para Sakura e percebeu seu desconforto. Lamentou ter sido tão severo, mas lembrou-se do quanto o irmão já escutara daquela mesma menina. Ele sabia que aquilo era justo, apesar de difícil.

O sinal marcando o fim do primeiro turno de aulas soou pelo colégio. Os alunos poderiam ir para casa, ou ir lanchar em qualquer lugar, contanto que estivessem de volta às quatorze horas. Sakura estava pensativa quanto a isso, pois não sentia a mínima vontade de retornar para a sala. Sua consciência lhe consumia gradativamente enquanto respirava. Era doloroso demais. Decidiu levantar-se de sua cadeira e sair um pouco, pois se tivesse que retornar que fosse com o máximo de vontade possível.

Seguiu Naruto com o olhar durante seu trajeto. O loiro estava rindo como sempre acompanhado de Sasuke, Kiba e Lee. Provavelmente iam almoçar juntos no bandejão que tinha ali perto – sim, o dono da lanchonete aproveitava-se da fama do Instituto Marco Figueiredo e fez um bandejão logo ali. O baixo preço das refeições era atrativo para todos os estudantes ali, menos os mais arrogantes, como Neji.

Enquanto caminhava viu Hinata passando sua frente. Queria falar com a moça, pois estava se sentindo sozinha. Suspirou lentamente e pôs seu rumo à amiga, no entanto parou ao perceber que Naruto abordara Hinata. "O que será que ele quer com a Hinata?", pensou Sakura naquele mesmo instante. Suspirou novamente e abaixou sua mochila no chão, tirando de lá sua agenda e fingindo folheá-la com atenção, querendo apenas ouvir o mínimo que pudesse daquela conversa.

- Ei, Hinata. – chamou Naruto um pouco mais sério que antes. Sua voz parecia um pouco mais rouca que o comum e seus olhos tinham um tipo de "segredo".

- Hã? Naruto? – respondeu Hinata assustada. Não esperava que o garoto a abordasse daquela forma. Ficou corada violentamente apenas ao trocar tais palavras com ele. Sakura percebeu aquilo no mesmo instante.

- Tudo bem? Eu queria falar com você um instante. Pode me acompanhar? – perguntou Naruto. Abriu um pequeno e sincero sorriso em seu rosto. Parecia um assunto delicado, pois seus olhos mantinham aquele brilho misterioso.

Naquele instante Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior, pois sentiu uma leve raiva daquilo. Primeiro ele a ignorava de toda forma e agora chamava Hinata para sair. Naruto estava muito estranho. De repente, em sua cabeça, veio lembranças dele chamando-a para tomar um sorvete e ela negando, então abaixou a cabeça e concentrou apenas a ouvir. Tal gesto serviu para tirar aqueles pensamentos egoístas de sua cabeça. Lamentou, de novo, ter ignorado tanto Naruto desde quando o viu pela primeira vez.

- Acompanhar? Para onde? – Hinata ficou totalmente vermelha. Começou a ficar ofegante, pois não sabia mais o que dizer. Sentia-se feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Uma gota de suor desceu de sua testa e, por fim, engoliu seco esperando pela resposta do garoto.

- Nada! – ele respondeu sorrindo e colocando a mão atrás da nuca. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abriu de novo, colocando, inclusive, seu braço novamente à altura da cintura. – É só um sorvete. Aceita, ou não?

Hinata abriu sues olhos extremamente claros e sentiu sua boca secar. Seu suor descia frio pela testa e pôde sentir suas pernas ficarem bambas. O estômago embrulhou e a saliva descia arranhando sua garganta. Nunca sentiu tantas coisas de uma única vez só de falar com uma pessoa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e percebeu a reação de choque de Hinata assim que foi convidada por Naruto a tomar sorvete. Lembrou-se que foi a mesma coisa que ele fizera consigo anteriormente. Sentiu um nó de tristeza apertar-lhe o peito e suspirou lentamente. Fechou sua agenda e pegou novamente sua mochila, quando foi empurrada por alguém. Sua frustração pela cena que acabara de presenciar era tamanha que perdeu a compostura por um momento e apenas jogou palavras no responsável por aquele trombo:

- Não olha por onde anda, idiota? – reclamou Sakura irritada. Sua voz era ríspida e seus olhos estavam fechados. Ao abri-los percebeu que se tratava de Neji. O garoto estava em pé, olhando fixamente para Hinata e Naruto. Seus olhos, tão claros quanto os da prima, estavam sérios e concentrados, mas foram tirados do transe ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura.

- Sakura? – perguntou Neji. Pela sua reação, pôde se perceber que ele sequer tinha notado o trombo que ocorrera. Provavelmente estava hipnotizado pela cena à sua frente: a prima conversando com um bolsista. Sakura sabia do preconceito de Neji e, por isso, mantinha distância daquele homem. Assustou-se quando ele abriu um pequeno e singelo sorriso. – Não percebi que estava aí. Desculpe.

Sakura ficou calada. Aquela reação não era a que esperava de alguém como Neji. Ele, então, colocou-se a caminhar e saiu pelo portão da escola. Provavelmente ia almoçar. Sakura colocou a mão entre seus cabelos cor-de-rosa e pensou: "será que todos nesta escola estão ficando loucos. Por que todo mundo está diferente?". Seus olhos, então, voltaram-se para o portão e ela decidiu sair da escola para respirar um pouco.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sorveteria que tinha a dois quarteirões do Instituto Marco Figueiredo, Naruto puxava a cadeira de Hinata educadamente. A jovem sentiu suas bochechas queimarem após o movimento. Ela suspirou levemente e sentou-se à mesa. Olhou para Naruto com um pequeno sorriso e, muito tímida, disse:

- Obrigada. – seu sorriso era muito bonito. Seu rosto ficava mais vivo enquanto sorria. Naruto riu um pouco e sentou-se no outro lado da mesa.

- Vão querer um sorvete pronto ou aproveitar o _self-service_? – perguntou o jovem que trabalhava de garçom naquela impecável sorveteria. Ele tinha um pequeno bloco de anotações e dispôs o cardápio na mesa para que Naruto ou Hinata dessem uma olhada.

- Eu vou querer um _petit gateau_. Agora a moça tem que escolher. – respondeu Naruto, após dar uma olhada no cardápio e sentir-se atraído pelo sorvete que vem acompanhado por um apetitoso bolo com recheio de chocolate.

- E... Eu não quero abusar de você, Naruto. Pode ficar tranquilo que eu pago o meu. – respondeu Hinata tímida e corada. Pôde perceber que a cordialidade de Naruto levaria ao conceito antiquado de que o homem deve pagar a conta.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata. Eu te chamei de repente, não tinha como você se preparar para lidar com a conta. Eu tenho dinheiro. Apenas peça. – ele respondeu sorrindo e de olhos fechados. Era um gesto comum dele, no entanto ele parecia mais sério que o de costume. Hinata percebeu isso e parou de sorrir, olhou para o cardápio e buscou selecionar algo.

- Eu vou querer o _brownie_, por favor. – respondeu Hinata um pouco tímida. Não negou amar o bolo de chocolate amargo que acompanha o sorvete, então decidiu abusar um pouco de Naruto naquele instante, porém o jovem não se relutou, logo ficou mais tranquila.

O garçom anotou os pedidos, os sabores dos sorvetes e coberturas e retirou-se em seguida. Hinata observou o rosto de Naruto e percebeu que ele não estava mais sorrindo. Estava olhando fixamente para a mesa branca da sorveteria. Era um local aconchegante e eles estavam situados na calçada, portanto era fresco.

Naruto suspirou e levantou seu olhar para Hinata. Ela se assustou com o movimento e corou um pouco. Ficou brincando com os dedos da mão para combater a timidez. Sentia-se muito feliz por estar ali, ao lado do garoto que tanto gosta.

- Eu queria agradecer pela ajuda que você me deu no sábado, Hinata. – disse Naruto. Sua voz estava mais rouca, portanto Hinata sentiu que ele ficou triste. A menina assustou-se por perceber que Naruto ainda se martirizava pelo ocorrido.

- Bom, Naruto. V... Você sabe que eu fiz aquilo porque não gosto de te ver sofrer. Não precisa agradecer. – Hinata respondeu timidamente. Suas bochechas estavam novamente vermelhas. Queria dizer um monte de coisas, mas não conseguia, pois a vergonha não lhe dava esse prazer.

- O fato é que você me respeita pra caramba. Isso me deixa feliz. – Naruto notou que a menina estava desconfortável devido à timidez, portanto decidiu falar mais e deixar menos coisas que ela possa responder. Buscou um pouco de ar e prosseguiu sua fala enquanto olhava seriamente para a menina. – Eu ainda me lembro de tudo que aconteceu e ainda sinto muito por isso, mas eu perdoei o Sasuke. Eu sei que ele fez de tudo para ser leal a mim, porque o conheço. Lógico que reclamei dele e da Sakura, já que não foram sinceros comigo desde o princípio.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto Hinata lhe escutava atentamente. Pôde sentir a menina entendendo suas palavras. Aquilo lhe deu certo alívio e mais vontade de prosseguir:

- Eu decidi que vou esquecer a Sakura e vou tratá-la como trataria qualquer pessoa. Pode ser difícil, mas ainda vou me acostumar a isso. Sei que isso pode parecer bom pra você, mas... – Naruto interrompeu novamente o que ia dizer e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Parecia temer que suas próximas palavras fossem afetar Hinata.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Pode dizer. – respondeu Hinata após alguns segundos de silêncio. Naruto sentiu que poderia confiar na garota, portanto decidiu ser sincera com ela, também. Afinal, sofreu por algo tão simples.

- O fato é que eu quero deixar Sakura de lado, mas eu não pretendo ficar com ninguém. Eu queria tanto gostar de você da mesma maneira que gosta de mim, mas não consigo. – suas palavras pareciam repletas de vergonha. Hinata sentiu isso e ficou um pouco triste, mas entendeu o jovem e preferiu não o julgar. Molhou um pouco os lábios e abriu um sorriso meigo.

- Eu já sabia, Naruto. E... Eu só queria que você também soubesse que está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem. – ela sorriu com sinceridade. Naruto sentiu-se aliviado e sorriu também.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior, fechou os olhos e levantou-se de sua cadeira. Rodeou a mesa e deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Naruto. O garoto ficou surpreso por aquele gesto repentino. Quando deu por si, Hinata já havia se sentado novamente.

Houve um silêncio quase constrangedor após isso. Hinata suspirou profundamente e conseguiu forças para falar de novo:

- Eu só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo. – disse lentamente e com um pouco dificuldade. Não por tristeza, mas por timidez.

Hinata não se sentia triste. Pôde perceber o gesto mais nobre em um homem naquelas meras palavras que Naruto trocara com ela. Ele fez questão de chamá-la a um lugar reservado apenas para dizer que não conseguia corresponder seus sentimentos. Aquilo fez de Naruto o homem que ela ama e sabia que ele seria grande um dia. Grande de ser conhecido mesmo e, quem sabe, até mesmo seguido por onde quer que passe.

A menina foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um sorriso sincero de Naruto. O alívio foi tanto que, naquele mesmo instante, lembraram-se que estavam ali para tomar sorvete, também. O garçom, então, chega trazendo os pedidos.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhores? – perguntou o homem muito cordial e prestativo como sempre.

- Não, moço. Qualquer coisa te chamamos de novo! – respondeu Naruto animado. Hinata sorriu ao ver seu jeito infantil voltando novamente. Percebeu que ele só era assim quando estava mesmo feliz.

* * *

Sakura estava no ponto de ônibus às cinco da tarde esperando que o transporte viesse lhe buscar. Lembrou-se de tudo que presenciara na aula e, também, na hora do almoço quando viu Naruto levar Hinata para tomar sorvete. Suspirou e desejou, por um momento, ter um tempo para conversar com o garoto e, quem sabe, desculpar-se por todas as palavras cruéis ditas desde que se conheceram há dois meses.

O ônibus então surgiu no horizonte e parou no ponto. Sakura subiu as escadas e o trocador daquela linha, curioso, olhou bem para menina. Assim que ela entregou as moedas e passou pela roleta, o homem não se aguentou de curiosidade e decidiu perguntar:

- Ei, moça. Onde está aquele garoto simpático que sempre te acompanha?

Sakura assustou-se com a pergunta. Suas feições mudaram um pouco e ficou chateada. Percebeu que Sasuke estava certo quando disse que Naruto conquista o coração de todos. Preferiu, portanto, ser simpática e respondeu com um imenso sorriso:

- Ele não pôde vir ultimamente. Está voltando com o irmão dele para casa. – respondeu, temendo novamente pela falta de sinceridade. Lembrou-se que foi isso mesmo que causou dor em Naruto.

- Entendo. Ele parece gostar muito de você. – o agente de bordo sorriu simpaticamente. Aquilo fez o coração de Sakura apertar um pouco.

Não querendo continuar aquela conversa, ela caminhou pelo ônibus até achar um assento livre. Notou que era o mesmo lugar que sentara quando viu aquela gorda que não era tão gorda assim. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da cara-de-pau de Naruto pedindo para se sentar em seu colo. "Até aquilo parece engraçado agora", pensou entre suspiros.

Seu coração foi apertado por uma angústia ao pensar nas palavras do cobrador. "'Ele parece gostar muito de você', ele disse. E eu tratando alguém que gosta assim de mim daquela forma. Como se fosse um incômodo". Lamentou enquanto deslizava seu bumbum pelo assento até onde consegue. Suspirou e tentou esquecer aqueles problemas. Logo mais teriam avaliações semestrais e aquela tristeza toda não lhe daria as notas necessárias para passar de ano.

* * *

_Fala, cambada. Tudo tranquilo? Boas notícias: estou com um capítulo à frente. Com isso, poderei postar mais rápido. O difícil é que minha faculdade tá pra voltar e meu tempo vai ficar bem curto, mas assumi um compromisso com vocês, portanto me esforçarei ao máximo._

_ Queria agradecer aos elegantes comentários do meu amigo _KakasplatT_, que nunca deixou de comentar um capítulo novo __**até o momento**__. Queria agradecer as mais de quinhentas visualizações que tive e peço que acompanhem minha fanfic. Este é, de fato, um importante trabalho._

_ Bom... É isso e... Até a próxima!_


	8. A vida é mesmo uma ironia

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo VIII – "**_**A vida é mesmo uma ironia**_**".**

- Ei, Naruto! – resmungou o professor em frente à carteira do aluno. Ele encontrava-se tão perdido em seus sonhos que sequer reagiu ao tapa que o professor dera na mesa. Jaburu era conhecido por sua seriedade ante os compromissos, mas até para Naruto ele conseguia abrir uma exceção, visto que este era considerado um "excelente" aluno.

Os colegas não paravam de rir. Sasuke estava com a mão na testa e o cotovelo apoiado em sua mesa. Sentiu uma estranha vergonha e, ao mesmo tempo, teve que segurar o riso. Aquele excesso de sono, sabia ele, era causado pela quantidade de estudo na noite anterior. Desde que os dois turnos de aula iniciaram no Instituto Marco Figueiredo no mês de abril os dois irmãos ficavam até meia noite estudando e, normalmente, acordavam às cinco e meia da manhã no mesmo dia – isto é, Sasuke acordava, já que por causa de Naruto quase sempre se atrasavam.

- Ei, ei, professor! - gritou Kiba animado. Estava sentado a duas carteiras de distância de Naruto. – Posso tentar acordá-lo?

Jaburu coçou lentamente a barba e olhou para o teto da sala. Por um momento abriu um breve sorriso e veio um suspiro logo em seguida. Em sua mente passaram muitas imagens maliciosas. O homem tentou parecer o mais sério possível, mas seus alunos já riam de suas várias facetas.

- Bom... Acredito que não tenha nada a perder. Pode vir, Kiba. – respondeu o professor mantendo o mesmo ar sério de sempre.

Kiba levantou-se de sua cadeira. A turma segurava o riso. Hinata estava séria e levemente corada, não de timidez, mas sua pele era tão branca que ficava rosa facilmente. Sakura vigiava a tudo com extrema delicadeza. Sentiu que tinha um débito com Naruto, portanto não o deixaria passar nenhum tipo de vergonha.

O garoto aproximou-se do ouvido de Naruto e começou a fingir latidos como o de um cão. Eram latidos verdadeiramente fortes! Daqueles que assustam os velhinhos que passam na rua! O professor quase deu um salto para trás e caiu escada abaixo. Os alunos assustaram-se também, mas logo desataram a rir. E Naruto? Nada! Continuou dormindo.

- Mas não é possível! – a feição de Kiba naquele instante tornou-se séria. Colocou a mão no queixo e suspirou profundamente. Não acreditou que Naruto dormia tanto assim. Agora entendia as reclamações de Sasuke para com o dorminhoco todos os dias.

A sala toda começou a rir. Nem mesmo Sakura conseguiu se segurar diante daquela. Hinata, apesar de achar aquilo errado, deu uma pequena risada. Apenas Neji ficava sério e observando a tudo. Seu olhar mesquinho continuava o mesmo de sempre. Queria entender Naruto e toda a sua força de vontade, então apenas ficava observando-o de longe.

- Professor! – grita Lee repentinamente. Todos da sala viram seus olhares para o garoto que estava eufórico como sempre. O professor, que já não estava satisfeito com a demonstração de Kiba, olha para o menino com certo desgosto. – Permita-me apresentar meus serviços! Eu, Rock Lee, faço alongamentos assim que acordo, flexões após isso, faço treinamento de respiração durante o banho, tomo um café-da-manhã com fibras e carboidratos para me dar energia e manter meu excelente ritmo, portanto acredito que com minha juventude eu possa despertar a força interior de Naruto, logo ele acordará e estará em plenas condições para prestar atenção em suas excelentes aulas!

A turma olha para Rock Lee e sentem um pouco de vergonha pelo jovem. Sua animação descomunal dava a ele um tom "incomum" entre os demais, no entanto ele tinha um jeito doce de agir. As pessoas gostavam dele e de sua energia, portanto era bem reconhecido. Jaburu coçou a cabeça e viu que já tinham se passado quatro minutos e trinta e cinco segundos de enrolação só por causa da "soneca" de Naruto. Como estava adiantado com a matéria, não teria muito a perder, portanto decidiu dar uma chance ao "gênio do trabalho duro".

- Pode tentar, Lee. Seja breve, por favor.

- Sim, senhor! – Lee saiu de sua carteira e veio caminhando até Naruto. Ele estava com a cabeça deitada na mesa e tinha um pouco de baba escorrendo. Era nojento, porém cômico. Lee decidiu, então, utilizar a mesma estratégia que usara desde pequeno consigo mesmo. – Naruto! Levante agora e mostre a todos a força de sua juventude!

Gritou Lee com todas as forças. Sua voz causou um eco tão forte que até as cortinas balançaram. Era realmente um grito de poder. Muitos dorminhocos perderam o sono naquele instante... Menos Naruto. Ele apenas resmungou um pouco, engoliu a saliva que estava fora da boca e virou para o outro lado. As pessoas começaram a rir de novo, até mesmo o professor que outrora não achava nada engraçado deu um pequeno riso.

- Será que nada acorda esse moleque? – gritou Kiba irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Professor? – chama Sasuke levantando a mão logo em seguida. Sua feição estava séria e tinha uma pequena veia saltando em sua testa. Estava levemente irritado pela petulância de Naruto por se entregar ao sono durante a aula.

- Sim, Sasuke? – respondeu Jaburu tranquilamente. A calma do professor era estranhada pelos alunos que já o conheciam, como Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Neji etc. A fama dele é de ser o docente mais irritado de todos. Ele coçou levemente a barba enquanto olhava para o garoto que lhe chamara.

- Posso acordá-lo? Sei uma boa técnica. – disse Sasuke levantando-se de sua cadeira. Sua expressão agora era apenas séria. Foi possível ouvir mais alguns risos entre os alunos da sala.

- Tudo bem. Fique à vontade. – respondeu Jaburu. Olhou novamente o relógio e notou que perderam exatamente cinco minutos de aula por causa de Naruto. Sua mente provavelmente planejara algo terrível para o aluno.

Sasuke aproximou-se levemente da orelha de Naruto e suspirou profundamente. O dorminhoco pareceu sentir o ar quente que saía da boca de Sasuke, tanto que sua orelha deu uma pequena mexida. Alguns riram com aquele incidente. Eis, então, que se ouve o sussurro de Sasuke:

- Acorde, Naruto. A Megan Fox veio dar aula para nós só de calcinha e sutiã.

Alguns se surpreenderam com aquele comentário. Muitas meninas acharam aquilo desrespeitoso, mas no fundo sentiram ciúme da atriz em questão. Naruto balbuciou um pouco e, de repente, seus olhos abriram e ele gritou com todas as forças:

- Larga o meu pinto!

Todos ficaram assustados. Sasuke afastou-se no mesmo instante e sua feição era de susto. Naruto apenas resmungou algumas palavras sem sentidos e coçou as costas. Reparou, então, que estava sendo observado por Sasuke. Sua feição de morto de sono mudou para irritado automaticamente:

- Ei! O que diabo está fazendo, Sasuke? Quer me matar de susto? – grita Naruto irritado. No fundo, parecia ter um pesadelo estranho.

- Eu que pergunto! Com o que diabo estava sonhando, idiota? Tem noção do que acaba de dizer? – retruca Sasuke igualmente irritado com o irmão.

- E o que te interessa? Era um pesadelo terrível! – Naruto rosna de tão bravo que estava, no entanto para por um instante e pensa com mais calma. – Ué, espera aí... Se você me acordou e tirou do pesadelo, então eu devo te agradecer, né? Ah! Foi mal, Sasuke!

O sorriso do garoto soou como uma afronta após tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido. Alguns colegas riram e outros acharam a cena absurda demais para rirem. Sakura estava com os olhos tão arregalados que mal sabia o que pensar. Hinata ficou corada e, dessa vez, de vergonha mesmo. O professor Jaburu coçou sua barba e rangeu os dentes.

- Ih! Parece que estou na sala de aula. – comentou Naruto após situar novamente sua localização.

- Sim, Naruto. E é melhor você maneirar no seu linguajar. – os olhos do professor apareceram logo atrás de Naruto assustando o garoto. – Já te peguei dormindo na minha aula e isso é terrível o suficiente. Se quiser ficar sem levar uma advertência ou suspensão, fique quieto!

- Sim... Professor... – disse Naruto pasmo de medo. Olhou para Sasuke de relance e viu que o irmão tinha uma veia saltando na testa. Estava irritado, com certeza. Naruto apenas sorriu e virou-se para frente, querendo dar continuidade à aula que perdera.

- Fico te devendo se me ensinar mais sobre seu truque, Sasuke. – disse Kiba saindo do corredor e voltando para sua carteira. Estava desanimado pelo fracasso, mas animado pela descontração do momento.

- Sua juventude é poderosa, Sasuke. Eu vou te admirar sempre como um rival. – Lee sorriu e foi se sentar também. Naquele instante Sasuke olhou meio torto para ele, mas decidiu ignorar as palavras do rapaz.

Sakura, anteriormente, acharia aquela atitude vinda de Naruto como algo patético. Mas, estranhamente, passou a achar aquilo divertido. Vários dias se passaram desde que ele conversou com Hinata e começou a ser meio negligente assim nas matérias, mas nunca perde a compostura. "Mas... Ele acordou quando Sasuke falou da Megan Fox? Naruto é um pervertido!", pensou um pouco irritada depois.

Pouco tempo depois bate o sinal para o intervalo. Sakura permaneceu sentada em sua cadeira enquanto os outros alunos iam se levantando. Estava pensando novamente em como fazer para livrar-se da culpa que lhe assombrava constantemente, tirando até mesmo minutos de sono. "Talvez consiga falar com ele na entrada da sala. Chegarei um pouco mais cedo para encontrá-lo", pensou e levantou-se logo em seguida.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Lee e Sasuke conversavam novamente nas palmeiras. Estavam animados e descontraídos. Naruto estava em pé, ao lado de Sasuke, que estava apoiado na grade e de braços cruzados, como a maioria das vezes. Lee estava sentado à frente de Naruto e Kiba apoiado na palmeira.

- Ei, Naruto! Então quer dizer que o tal Alan é mesmo muito bacana? – perguntou Lee sempre animado. Juntou as mãos no chão e ergueu um pouco o tronco, como um espectador curioso para saber o próximo episódio de sua série favorita.

- É claro, cara. O Gaara tá apostando bastante nas nossas possibilidades. Não pretendo perder esse festival! – disse Naruto animado também. Cerrou os punhos e abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Não é só isso. Gaara vai nos emprestar um excelente equipamento! Vocês vão ver o quanto posso ser destruidor no baixo. – disse Kiba com um sorriso vitorioso. Encostou ainda mais relaxado na palmeira e suspirou logo em seguida.

- Já fizeram suas matrículas corretamente? Há muitas bandas querendo ingressar. – analisou Lee tornando sua feição séria novamente. Estava preocupado pela quantidade de membros.

- Não se preocupe. Se vierem vinte bandas, faremos um show ainda mais inesquecível para esse instituto. Mais inesquecível que nunca. – riu Sasuke vitoriosamente. Seus olhos transbordavam de excitação, mais que o comum, aliás.

- É isso aí, Sasuke! Há, há! – riu Naruto vitorioso. Sua empolgação estava acima do normal.

Enquanto isso, Sakura sentava-se com Hinata na cantina enquanto observava os garotos novamente. Sentiu seu coração acelerando e sua respiração ficando mais ofegante. Estava nervosa. Lembrou-se que Naruto e Hinata conversaram sozinhos. Sentiu sua mão suar e sua pele ficar levemente corada. Queria saber o que ocorreu e, portanto, olhou para Hinata por uns instantes.

Sakura não sabia como começar a dizer aquilo. Suspirou novamente quando Hinata percebeu o olhar da amiga. Ficaram assim por uns segundos, apenas trocando olhares, quando a moça dos olhos claros decidiu saber o que tinha acontecido com Sakura:

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hinata com a mesma voz suave e doce de sempre.

- Hã? – perguntou Sakura assustada. Não tinha notado que estava tão concentrada assim. Percebeu que Hinata estava lhe olhando com certa curiosidade. Sentiu-se um pouco frustrada. Bufou e colocou a mão na testa, fechou os olhos e buscou alguma coisa em sua mente. Devia dar uma resposta agora. – É que... Estou pensando em algumas coisas já faz alguns dias, Hinata.

- Pensando, Sakura? Em quê? – indagou Hinata curiosa. Realmente notou que Sakura estivera distante por esses dias, mas nunca pensou que fosse algum incômodo. Se o fosse, a menina já teria compartilhado.

- Normalmente eu teria te dito algo, mas isso simplesmente escapou do meu controle... – murmurou e depois mostrou um rosto triste. Sakura parecia mesmo encucada com algo. Hinata sentiu sua dor e demonstrou certa preocupação. – O fato é que conversei com Sasuke semana passada e ele me disse algumas coisas... Perturbadoras.

Hinata ficou calada, mas notou que Sakura demorou muito para responder. Sentiu-se na obrigação de fazer com que a amiga estivesse mais confortável.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Pode me dizer o que tanto te incomoda. – disse Hinata dando um pequeno sorriso. Queria mostrar que Sakura podia confiar nela.

A garota dos cabelos rosados sorriu após aquelas palavras. Era um sorriso preocupado, pois sabia da admiração profunda que a amiga nutre por Naruto. Aquilo gerou uma bola de problemas da qual não conseguia escapar com facilidade. Ficou irritada e amassou os cabelos com as mãos, então continuou sua história:

- Sasuke me disse muitas coisas sobre Naruto. E eu estou me sentindo muito mal pelo que causei a ele. – suspirou logo em seguida e fechou os olhos. Hinata se surpreendeu com a declaração da amiga.

- Então o que você quer fazer? Quer se aproximar dele? – perguntou Hinata temerosa. Sakura era praticamente uma mulher feita. Tinha o que todos os homens queriam. E, além disso, ela já tinha o coração de Naruto.

- Não é isso! Eu queria dar um jeito nessa culpa. – Sakura falou com um tom pesado na voz. Aquilo comoveu até mesmo a Hinata.

- Bom... Se for isso, por que não conversa com ele? – perguntou Hinata novamente. Um novo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Aquilo deu certo conforto para Sakura.

- Eu não sei. – disse novamente temerosa. – Sinto tanto medo que ele seja agressivo comigo. Talvez porque eu tenha sido com ele. Nunca pensei que sentiria medo de algo assim.

- Naruto não é disso, Sakura! Ele é doce, gentil, carinhoso... Nunca trataria nem seu pior inimigo assim. – as palavras de Hinata, além de confortadoras, eram repletas de admiração. Sakura notou esse tom encantador e sentiu um aperto no peito.

A garota olhou no fundo dos olhos de Hinata e viu que ela sentia algo por Naruto. Algo além de admiração. Parece que Hinata amava Naruto. Aquilo deu em Sakura uma falta de ar e um terrível incômodo. Suspirou logo em seguida e decidiu ser um pouco mais direta:

- O que vocês conversaram naquele dia, Hinata? – perguntou não sendo dura, mas demonstrando certo incômodo. Hinata se assustou com o questionamento repentino.

- Eu? N... Nós? Naruto e eu? C... Como sabe que conversamos? – ficou assustada. Seu rosto corou levemente e sua feição estava bem tímida.

- Eu vi vocês dois saindo juntos. Sobre o que conversaram? – Sakura disse um pouco mais impaciente. Mudou de posição na cadeira, sentou-se com as costas inteiramente apoiadas.

Hinata pensou um pouco. Sentiu um pouco de hostilidade naquela conversa. Do nada Sakura ficou um pouco mais questionadora e, de certa forma, agressiva com as palavras. Será que o fato de conversar a sós com Naruto a deixou incomodada? Se fosse algo assim, seria constrangedor. Sakura começara a olhar Naruto com outros olhos e aquilo, provavelmente, não seria muito interessante para Hinata.

- N... Não conversamos nada demais, Sakura. – respondeu Hinata temendo pela reação da amiga. Não poderia dizer o que Naruto lhe confiara.

- Nada demais? – perguntou Sakura com o olhar um pouco mais sério. Estava desconfiada de que Naruto falou algo importante, principalmente algo que diz respeito a ela mesma. Queria saber como ele se sentia de verdade, queria saber o porquê de ele estar agindo como se não a conhecesse.

- É... N... Nada demais. – respondeu novamente Hinata. Estava com as mãos juntas e de cabeça baixa. Sakura sabia que aquele gesto significava omissão. A garota não foi completamente sincera, mas isso significaria que aquelas palavras, de certa forma, machucariam Sakura. Portanto suspirou e decidiu não continuar aquela conversa.

- Obrigada, Hinata! – respondeu Sakura após abrir um sorriso sincero. Ela fica feliz por Hinata ser sua amiga tão confiável.

Hinata tranquilizou-se ao ver que Sakura entendera seu ponto de vista a respeito de não contar as palavras de Naruto naquela sorveteria. Respirou aliviada quando escutou, simultaneamente, o sinal da volta às aulas ecoando pelo pátio.

Sakura assustou-se e viu que estava atrasada. Olhou para os meninos e viu que ainda estavam lá. Levantou-se e deixou Hinata no mesmo lugar. A menina olhou para Sakura assustada pela sua reação repentina.

A garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa apressou-se para chegar ao corredor do Ensino Médio. Queria esperar Naruto em frente à sala e conversar com ele. Queria entendê-lo, queria desculpar-se, queria muitas coisas que nem ela mesma sabia. Era complicado para uma mulher entender seus sentimentos. Sabia que tinha que ir e ponto final.

Os passos eram apressados e sua respiração ofegante. Sakura estava visivelmente nervosa. Sentia que precisava resolver tudo isso com calma, mas os sentimentos estavam à flor da pele. Finalmente quando dobrou a última esquerda já via o corredor do ensino médio. Notou que era a primeira a chegar ali, portanto estava satisfeita.

Apoiou suas costas ao lado da porta de sua sala e ficou de cabeça baixa. Mexia o pé constantemente devido à ansiedade. Sequer notou que as batidas do sapato no chão seguiam o mesmo ritmo que suas tragadas de ar. "De certa forma, eu queria conhecer um pouco melhor o Naruto", pensou Sakura enquanto olhava para seu pé. De repente, ouviu algumas vozes se aproximando. Pôde identificar aquela rouquidão inconfundível. Era Naruto e estava conversando com alguém. Seria difícil chamar sua atenção, mas não impossível.

Quando o loiro vira no corredor, Sakura percebe a presença de Caroline. "Vadia! Não desgruda do garoto um minuto sequer?", indagou Sakura em seus pensamentos. Já sabia da fama daquela ruiva mal encarada e com o olhar falso. Sempre estava no seu circulo de amizades, mas não perde uma chance para "derrubar Sakura do cavalo". Olhou novamente e viu o sorriso no rosto de Naruto. Ele estava feliz? Aquilo sim era incômodo. Pior que ver Caroline grudada nele, era saber que ele gostava daquilo. "Pelo jeito o Naruto não passa de um tarado mesmo!", rosnou novamente para si mesma. Sentiu uma raiva e uma pontada estranha de novo. Um aperto que remoía seu interior conforme via o sorriso de Naruto.

Sakura estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação do garoto. Quando deu por si, ele já estava à sua frente lhe encarando. Os olhos azuis dele estavam conectados aos olhos safira dela. Aquela aproximação fez o interior de Sakura se aquecer misteriosamente. Por um instante, ela perdeu todas as palavras. Sua mente ficou em branco. Aquilo, sim, era misterioso.

- O que foi, Sakura? – perguntou Naruto arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele ainda ficava com aquele tratamento estranho. Parecia realmente que tinha se esquecido de Sakura. Aquilo fez com que todo o "calor" fosse embora.

- Hã? Não... Não é nada. – respondeu Sakura. Não sabia bem o que dizer. Sentiu-se encurralada pelos olhos azuis dele. Aquilo foi quase uma ofensa, mas ao mesmo tempo foi um carinho. Realmente tinha algo de misterioso naquilo tudo.

- Está meio estranha, Sakura. Está tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou Caroline com uma feição "preocupada" no rosto. Sakura sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo apenas por aparência. Queria, na verdade, jogar na cara que estava com Naruto todinho para ela. Aquilo, sim, foi uma ofensa.

- Sim... Está tudo bem. – Sakura ficou um pouco séria e voltou seu olhar para Naruto. Lembrou-se da razão de estar ali naquele instante. Suspirou um pouco e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Decidiu fazer o mais sensato e maduro. – Eu queria conversar um pouco com você, Naruto. Será que poderia me encontrar no portão de saída após a aula?

A pergunta foi uma surpresa. Naruto arregalou os olhos naquele instante. O sorriso de Sakura era como um feitiço. Não dava para ver seus solhos verdes, mas apenas os lábios já eram uma tentação e tanto. Seus pensamentos ainda eram dela. Seu coração, de certa forma, ainda era dela. Suas lágrimas naquele dia, infelizmente, também eram dela. Decidiu, portanto, continuar com aquela encenação que ele julgava barata. Abriu um novo sorriso que parecia menos sincero que os outros, não tão grande nem tão pequeno, e disse:

- Tudo bem. Eu vou até lá!

Caroline sentiu seu sangue ferver naquele instante. O sorriso de Sakura tomou outra forma. Estava mais vivo. Naruto reparou naquilo, mas desviou o olhar e apoiou suas costas na parede oposta à que Sakura estava. Ela não percebeu o movimento evasivo, mas sentiu-se aliviada por Naruto não lhe ter tratado mal. Realmente Hinata tinha razão. "Ele é mesmo um doce", pensou Sakura. Notou as palavras que vieram à sua mente e ficou séria de repente. "No que estou pensando? De repente me veio um calor de ver o Naruto assim de novo. Espero que não esteja ficando louca", comentou, novamente, só para si mesma. Estava um pouco corada. Caroline percebeu isso e ficou furiosa.

A ruiva podia pensar em várias maneiras de xingar Sakura naquele instante. Queria pegar a cabeça da menina e enfiar na privada. Infelizmente, não podia. Teve que fazer apenas uma _poker face_ mal arranjada. Ouviu um tilintar de chaves e percebeu que era a professora. Finalmente a aula começaria. Caroline não aguentava mais olhar para o rosto corado de Sakura.

- Desculpem o atraso. – diz a professora Kurenai Yuuhi.

Era uma mulher fantástica. Cabelos ondulados, olhos com uma cor raríssima, praticamente vermelha, um corpo escultural, lábios bem desenhados e um batom discreto. Linda. Naruto adorava as aulas dela. Não era o maior fã de biologia, mas se pudesse estudaria "reprodução das espécies" com Kurenai em particular. Ele mesmo ri de seus pensamentos tarados.

A beldade abre a sala de aula e Sakura, Naruto e Caroline adentram o recinto. Nisso já se era possível ouvir os passos dos outros alunos caminhando pelo corredor. O primeiro era Lee, depois vieram alguns, após isso chegaram Sasuke e Kiba juntos, depois mais alguns e, enfim, Hinata e Neji. Sentaram-se nos mesmos lugares em que estavam antes do intervalo, logo se prepararam para a aula que viria.

Sasuke estava sentado em frente à Naruto. O loiro estava curioso e perturbado com a bela imagem de Sakura pedindo para lhe encontrar. O seu coração estava acelerado. Precisava comentar aquilo com Sasuke. Cutucou o ombro do irmão e eis que ele olha para trás. Estava com o olhar sério, porém disposto a ouvir o que Naruto queria dizer.

- Que foi, Naruto?

- Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. A Sakura pediu para se encontrar comigo depois da aula. – disse Naruto com o coração acelerado. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seus olhos demonstravam muita ansiedade.

- Jura? – Sasuke tomou uma feição surpresa. Lembrou-se de sua conversa com Sakura há alguns dias. Imaginou se o que foi dito gerou tamanho impacto.

- Sim! Eu... Tô nervoso. – murmurou Naruto. Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Tinha medo de todo aquele sofrimento lhe invadir de novo.

Sasuke também temia isso. Não sentia mais nada por Sakura. Nem um pingo de atração sequer, porém sabia que aquela garota era feiticeira. Poderia fazer o irmão sofrer a qualquer instante. Não era confiável, mas também não se poderia desfazer daquilo. Talvez as palavras trocadas naquele dia serviram para que ela mudasse alguma coisa. "Espero que nada de ruim aconteça", pensou Sasuke.

- Eu não vejo nada de ruim, Naruto. Às vezes as pessoas querem apenas ser gentis. Veja o que ela quer, afinal. – respondeu ainda pensativo e meio temeroso, porém confiante no impacto que causou em Sakura.

- Jura? –perguntou Naruto. Ainda parecia desconfiado, mas era muito inocente e confiava no irmão. Suspirou profundamente e voltou para sua cadeira. – Então vou lá. De todo jeito eu já ia mesmo.

Sasuke sorriu e voltou seu olhar para frente. A maravilhosa Kurenai já estava a postos para iniciar sua aula.

Sakura pensava em tudo que diria para Naruto. Estava um pouco temerosa ainda, mas feliz. Uma parte do peso que segurava seu coração estava se rompendo. Ainda tinha outra parte, mas essa era muito difícil de identificar. Era como se uma "cócega" grudasse no seu peito e não quisesse mais sair. Não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim, mas queria investigar mais sobre aquilo.

Naruto e Sakura passaram o resto da aula sem se falarem. Esta ficava estranhamente calda e pensativa, enquanto aquele extrovertido e brincalhão como sempre. Certos momentos, Caroline aproximava-se de Naruto. Aquilo deixava Sakura extremamente irritada. Sentia que tinha algo de errado ali. Começou a tomar um pouco de mágoa. Ela via o sorriso de Naruto como se nada daquilo fosse importante. Não via nenhum pingo de importância ali, mas sentia que tinha. Sentia que aquilo era errado e, por isso, ficou "emburrada".

O sinal que marca o fim das aulas ecoou novamente pelas salas. Os alunos dão seus passos acelerados e tumultuosos com as mochilas nas costas. Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata saem juntos. Esta parecia tímida como sempre, esse estava sério e falando algo inaudível para os outros devido à barulheira que os corredores do instituto ficam após o fim das aulas e aquele sorria de olhos fechados, como se estivesse muito animado. Sakura decidiu sair após os três, sendo, portanto, a última a deixar a sala de aula.

Ao chegarem ao pátio foi possível, finalmente, ouvir a conversa de Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata. Sakura saiu logo em seguida, sequer foi notada por Naruto. Aquilo era deveras incômodo. Perguntava-se a razão dele notar Hinata tão facilmente e ela, de quem dizia gostar tanto, era praticamente ignorada. Deu um suspiro, quando ouviu as palavras que eram ditas pelo grupo:

- Então é isso, Hinata. Vai assistir ao nosso ensaio? – perguntou Naruto animado. Seu sorriso demonstrava confiança e felicidade. Olhava para Hinata como se precisasse dela para alguma coisa.

- B... Bom... Depois de tudo isso que me falou, Naruto... Acho que irei, sim. – respondeu Hinata com um sorriso tímido. Sakura ouviu e ficou meio surpresa. Queria saber o motivo da presença de Hinata no ensaio da banda deles.

- Obrigado, Hinata. Acredito que sua ajuda seja essencial. Esse idiota aqui não dá conta de fazer nada sozinho, mesmo. – comentou Sasuke em tom de deboche. O amor entre os irmãos era mesmo algo lindo de se ver.

- Ei, idiota! Esqueceu quem foi o gênio por trás de tudo? – gritou Naruto irritado. Era tão inocente que nunca notava as ironias de Sasuke. Hinata colocou a mão no queixo e arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntava-se se Naruto realmente levava aquelas palavras a sério.

- Gênio? – debochou Sasuke novamente. Fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso sarcástico. No fundo, ele sempre confiara nas capacidades de Naruto, mas gostava de fazer esse joguinho provocativo com o irmão. – Não sei como consegue mentir nessas situações, Naruto. Estamos em frente a uma dama.

Hinata corou levemente com o comentário. Sakura não entendia o que aquilo queria dizer. Naruto bufou e puxou ar logo em seguida. Parece que ia explodir de uma vez, no entanto o som de alguns passos e uma voz grossa atrapalharam seus planos. Quando todos olharam para frente, era Neji que estava ali. Sua feição era arrogante e intimidadora. Suas palavras continham um tom agressivo e inóspito:

- É mesmo, Sasuke. Estão em frente a uma dama. No entanto, não consigo entender como essa mesma dama consegue ficar perto de pessoas como vocês.

Aquelas palavras chocaram tanto a Sakura quanto a Hinata. Naruto e Sasuke não responderam nada. Estavam em território escolar e, como eram bolsistas, não podiam causar nenhuma confusão. Lutaram muito para entrar no Instituto Marco Figueiredo, portanto não seria agora que perderiam tudo por uma "briguinha de merda". Sasuke ficou um pouco mais sério e Neji sorriu de forma sarcástica. Suspirou lentamente e continuou a falar:

- Vocês não passam de vítimas. Não veem o quão cruel a vida foi com vocês? Têm que lutar quase até a morte para conseguir o que poucas pessoas conseguem num piscar de olhos. – comentou sorrindo novamente. Hinata arregalou os olhos e pareceu assustada. Sentia medo das palavras arrogantes do primo. – É ridículo sonhar nas suas condições, Naruto e Sasuke. Não sei o que querem andando com minha prima, mas ela, infelizmente, tem o mesmo pensamento que vocês. Fico me imaginando se, por acaso, estão tentando abusar dela.

Aquilo soou como uma afronta não apenas à Naruto e Sasuke, mas à Hinata, também. A feição no rosto de Naruto mudou completamente. Ele tornou-se quase uma besta. Aproximou-se de Neji com esse fogo no olhar e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Sasuke arregalou os olhos naquele instante e percebeu toda a fúria de Naruto. "O que ele está pensando fazer? Vai perder tudo o que conseguiu até aqui!", pensou Sakura. Ela começou a correr até o loiro, mas foi impedida por Sasuke. Ele segurou o braço da garota fortemente. Não a machucou, mas deixou um tom de suspense no ar. Seu rosto estava mais assustado que preocupado. De certa forma, era algo de novo que estaria para acontecer ali.

- Não vá, Sakura. Não tente impedir Naruto. Nem eu nem ninguém podemos pará-lo agora. – disse Sasuke com a expressão séria e assustada. Um suor desceu sua testa naquele instante e seguiu deslizando pelo rosto. Sakura olhou aquela faceta e ficou preocupada.

- Por que, Sasuke? Vocês dois lutaram tanto para entrarem aqui! Não pode deixar que isso acabe por uma coisa dessa! – falou preocupada. Olhava para Naruto com muito temor. Se ele fizesse qualquer idiotice, ia embora. Ia embora. Ia embora. Aquelas palavras ecoaram pela mente de Sakura e ela fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes de tanta preocupação.

- Ele sempre fica assim quando está protegendo um amigo. Não está fazendo isso por mim ou por ele, mas por Hinata. Infelizmente, concordo com você, mas não vou impedi-lo. Naruto prefere perder essa escola a viver com um arrependimento. O arrependimento de não ter dado uma porrada na cara desse sujeito. – disse Sasuke mudando a feição de assustado para apenas sério. Suspirou logo em seguida e Sakura olhou novamente para o loiro, com a feição de quem não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse.

- Naruto! N... Não faça isso, por favor! Eu não liguei para o que meu primo disse... – Hinata gritou com os olhos marejados. Sentiu uma estranha pressão no seu peito ao ver aquela cena desastrosa. Foi interrompida pelas palavras agressivas de Naruto. Não porque ele estava sendo agressivo, mas porque estava furioso.

- Fique fora disso, Hinata! Deixe que eu converse com esse playboy! – gritou furioso. Seus olhos estavam em uma outra natureza. Parecia como se uma forte pressão invadisse aquele lugar. Naquele instante, até Neji suou um pouco. Ficou surpreso pela aquela atitude repentina, não imaginou que Naruto fosse agir daquela forma.

- Quem você pensa que é para me segurar assim, seu pirralho? Tem ideia do que está fazendo? – gritou Neji. Sua voz estava misturada com um temor sobrenatural. Viu em Naruto um fogo que nunca viu em nenhuma pessoa antes. Aquilo foi tão surpreendente que, mesmo em todas as suas observações não foi percebido.

- Não interessa quem eu sou, Neji. – disse Naruto agora ficando mais calmo. Suas palavras ainda saíam como um ronco de uma raposa, mas não parecia determinado a bater em Neji ou algo do tipo. – Interessa apenas essa palhaçada ridícula e sem sentido que está fazendo aqui, seu idiota!

- Como você tem essa maldita coragem? Você não vê como são as coisas, seu pirralho? O destino é assim! A vida é uma ironia! Uns nascem com poder e outros não! Você não passa de uma pessoa que vive à mingua do sonho de que, um dia, terá poder o suficiente para se equiparar a homens como eu! Não vê o quanto isso é ridículo? Existe um nome para isso que você quer, Naruto: utopia! Utopia, não existe! – gritou Neji, ainda sentindo a mão de Naruto lhe segurando como se fossem garras. Aquilo era, de certa forma, constrangedor. Nunca pensou que tais palavras sairiam de maneira tão dolorosa.

- Não seja estúpido. A vida é mesmo uma ironia, mas eu não tenho o mínimo interesse em você. Se um dia eu sonho em ter uma melhor condição, não é porque você me inspira a isso. A única coisa que eu quero fazer e extinguir o ódio desse mundo de aparências e superficialidade. Inclusive esse ódio que você tem! – gritou Naruto novamente, apertando mais o ombro de Neji. Suas palavras saíram como um regougo. Aquilo era assustador.

Sakura soltou-se de Sasuke. Os dois e Hinata ficaram pasmos com aquelas palavras. Neji ficou parado e olhando para Naruto com uma expressão incrédula estampada no rosto. O garoto engoliu seco e olhou para a prima que mantinha um olhar temeroso. Suspirou e, após um tempo, disse rangendo os dentes:

- Você não passa de um idiota se pensa que pode enfrentar o mundo sozinho. Você não é capaz, Naruto.

- Quer apostar mesmo nisso? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso determinado no rosto. Nesse instante largou o ombro do garoto e voltou-se para Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata. Suspirou e, após um tempo, começou a caminhar. – Hinata, fique com esse cara aqui. Senão, eu vou acabar espancando ele.

Sasuke ficou impressionado. Não imaginou que Naruto fosse deixar Neji livre de uma bela surra. No fim, o loiro pensou com a cabeça ao menos uma vez na vida. Sakura respirou aliviada e Hinata, ainda assustada, assentiu com a cabeça e correu para perto do primo, este que não conseguia falar mais nada.

Sakura observou Naruto e viu sua expressão séria no rosto. "Então esse é o sonho dele? Acabar com o ódio?", perguntou-se. Então era aquele o verdadeiro Naruto que ela ignorou. Realmente se sentiu bem perto dele. Era fácil acreditar e confiar em seus princípios.

- Ei, Sasuke. Pode ir na frente. Eu e a Sakura vamos conversar. – disse Naruto a Sasuke. O irmão apenas acenou com a cabeça e começou a caminhar.

- Vê se não atrasa muito. – disse Sasuke, colocando-se a caminhar em direção ao portão. Suas palavras eram relaxadas e despreocupadas. "O pior, pelo menos, passou", pensou consigo mesmo após cruzar Neji.

- E você, Neji... Eu queria mesmo acabar com esse seu ódio. – disse Naruto seriamente. Sakura olhou para o garoto admirada. Ficou surpresa ao ouvir tais palavras. Corou levemente ao o ver começando a caminhar a sua frente. – Vamos, Sakura?

- S... Sim. Hinata, vai ficar tudo bem? – disse Sakura começando a caminhar e parando perto da amiga. Hinata apenas deu um singelo sorriso, que significava um "sim". Sakura sorriu de volta e correu atrás de Naruto.

- Naruto? – chama Hinata, correndo em direção ao jovem. Ao chegar, estava um pouco ofegante. Sakura olhou para a amiga e buscava entender o porquê dela estar ali.

- Hinata? O que foi? – perguntou o loiro curioso. Ficou surpreso pela menina ter corrido de novo até ele.

- N... Nada... É que... – Hinata abraçou Naruto num ato de impulso. Sakura olhou aquilo e sentiu-se incomodada. Na verdade, ficou com um pouco de raiva. Não queria Hinata daquele jeito com o loiro. Já não bastava Caroline e Aline e, agora, a própria amiga? Sakura não conseguia encontrar uma resposta clara para a razão daqueles pensamentos, mas sabia que sentia um incômodo terrível só de ver Naruto com outra pessoa. – Por favor, tome cuidado.

Naruto ficou sem jeito. Fico levemente corado, mas abraçou Hinata de volta. Neji ficou de costas e não pronunciou uma única palavra sequer. Sakura, no entanto, virou o rosto e ficou um pouco corada. Sentia que aquilo era, de certa forma, uma afronta, pois se pareceu com uma "vela acesa".

Após um breve tempo, Naruto separou-se do abraço de Hinata e olhou para ela sorrindo. A garota ficou tímida e com o olhar cabisbaixo. Estava corada e meio arrependida da atitude repentina. O loiro, no entanto, acenou para ela e continuou sorrindo, conforme se afastava:

- Tudo bem! Cuide do Neji, também. – ele disse enquanto se afastava.

Sakura suspirou e foi atrás dele. Hinata não entendeu aquele gesto. "Será que Sakura está com ciúmes de Naruto?", pensou seriamente. Preferiu não buscar mais problemas para aquele dia. Voltou para acudir o primo que ficara estático depois daquele susto. O porteiro, muito bem trajado, encontrava-se silencioso, mas decidiu comentar comicamente aquela situação:

- Com aquela cena nem se meu emprego estivesse em risco eu interromperia aquela briga.

Hinata abriu um sorriso tímido. Arqueou a sobrancelha e notou que o porteiro era amigo de Naruto e Sasuke. Realmente, o mundo é um lugar interessante. Tão interessante a ponto de aquele simpático porteiro defender os dois bolsistas ao invés do primo dela, que era filho de um grande e poderoso empresário.

* * *

Naruto caminhava calado. Em sua mente não se passava nada relacionado ao ocorrido com Neji há pouco tempo. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa que estava ao seu lado. Aquilo era tão constrangedor. "O que será que ela quer comigo?", pensou. Suspirou e imaginou o quão irritante aquilo lhe parecia. Era tão irritante que chegava a doer.

Sakura sentiu o desconforto de Naruto. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça e esboçou uma feição envergonhada em seu rosto. Lamentou as coisas terem chegado a tal ponto. "Se eu fosse capaz de voltar no tempo, não teria feito nada disso", pensou logo em seguida.

Naruto olhou para os próprios pés enquanto caminhava. Podia perceber, apesar de não olhar para frente, que o ponto de ônibus estava próximo. Aquele mesmo ponto fora um local comum e agradável, apesar de tudo, para ele e Sakura. O loiro bufou e fechou os olhos, após isso, levantou seu olhar para a menina que estava lhe acompanhando. Ela não percebera o olhar, portanto ele deveria lhe chamar a atenção:

- Você queria conversar comigo, não é? – Sakura levantou a cabeça novamente ao ouvir a voz rouca de Naruto. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixados nos dela.

- Bem... Sim, eu queria. – Sakura engoliu seco antes de prosseguir. Não pensou que seria tão difícil conversar com ele após tudo aquilo. Passaram-se tantos dias e se sentia tão afetada. Suas pernas começaram a tremer e simultaneamente lhe descia um suor pela testa.

- Você não parece muito bem. Tá tudo ok? – perguntou Naruto preocupado. Seus olhos agora demonstravam certo afeto. Sakura corou com aquele gesto. O loiro percebeu aquilo e, ao invés de dizer algo, começou a olhar para frente e ver se o ônibus já estaria ali.

- S... Sim, Naruto. Está! – respondeu Sakura com dificuldade. Notou que ele olhava para frente e decidiu seguir o trajeto de seu olhar.

- Então tá certo. – disse Naruto sem olhar Sakura. Crispou os lábios insatisfeito ao ver que o ônibus não estava ali. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta _jeans_ que usava. Sentiu sua carteira no bolso e pensou que aquilo era perigoso. Andar em Belo Horizonte daquele jeito estava praticamente fora de cogitação.

Sakura ficou calada novamente. Ainda estava um pouco corada e, finalmente, chegou ao ponto de ônibus. Naruto estava curioso, pois não entendia aquela falta de jeito da garota. Ela nunca foi assim antes, pois sempre era tão ativa, destemida, cheia de si e tal. Aquela atitude não pertencia à mesma Sakura Haruno de sempre. Naruto suspirou profundamente e buscou ter paciência com aquilo. Seu coração estava acelerado, apesar de profundamente magoado.

A garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa não conseguia falar nada. "Que droga! Por que não consigo falar nada? Eu só tenho que me desculpar por tudo! Por que eu não consigo? Por quê?", perguntava-se Sakura irritada consigo mesmo. Sentia uma espécie de formigamento em seu estômago. Era simplesmente inexplicável. Acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o barulho do ônibus parando a sua frente. Olhou para aquilo com os olhos assustados e Naruto percebeu tudo. O loiro suspirou profundamente e perguntou com aquela mesma voz rouca de sempre:

- E então, Sakura? Vai entrar, ou não? – estava sorrindo finalmente. Sakura ficou ainda mais corada após ver aquele sorriso. Seus olhos verdes estavam marejados e Naruto novamente percebeu aquilo. Ficou atordoado por ver o rosto da menina tão diferente de antes. – Que foi, Sakura?

- Nada! – a menina respondeu assustada e balançando a cabeça. Começou a subir a escada rapidamente e olhou para o loiro, como se fosse um sinal para ele fazer o mesmo.

Naruto subiu as escadas e, curiosamente, deu de cara com o trocador daquela linha de transporte sorrindo ao ver ele e Sakura juntos. O loiro ficou encucado com aquilo. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá alguns trocados, depositando-os em cima da bancada do agente de bordo. Sakura olhou assustada para o loiro. Não esperava aquela atitude... De novo.

- Não precisa disso, Naruto! Eu tenho dinheiro! – falou Sakura assustada. Seus olhos estavam novamente marejados e aquilo atordoou o loiro de novo.

- Ei, tudo bem. Como você mesma sabe, são apenas dois reais. Não mata ninguém. – ele disse sorrindo. Apesar de Naruto ainda não entender aquelas atitudes recentes de Sakura, não pode deixar de lembrar-se de tudo que ocorreu.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça com aquilo e passou a roleta. Logo depois estava Naruto. Ela lembrou-se de suas palavras grossas há três meses referindo-se à gentileza do loiro ao se oferecer para pagar a passagem dela. Suspirou e o seguiu pelo corredor até dois assentos disponíveis mais pela frente.

Naruto deu espaço para que Sakura se sentasse. Ela sorriu e foi para o banco que fica logo ao lado da janela. O loiro sentou-se ao lado dela e, após perceber isso, Sakura sentiu novamente aquele formigamento na barriga. "Que porcaria é essa? Será que comi algo estragado?", perguntou-se enquanto Naruto voltou a lhe observar. Sakura estava corada e suando novamente.

- Está mesmo tudo bem, Sakura? – perguntou o loiro. Dessa vez estava mesmo preocupado, pois a garota estava agindo ainda mais estranhamente.

- Eu... Estou sim. – suspirou Sakura. Por um tempo sentiu um turbilhão de sentimentos lhe invadir. A voz de Naruto, as lembranças dele ao lado de Caroline. Tudo aquilo foi entrando em seu cérebro e fazendo com que os sinais elétricos espalhados por seu corpo começassem a passar comandos de maneira desordenada. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e, após isso, olhou para Naruto. Ele estava lá, parado, confuso. Sakura sorriu de leve após perceber isso. – E você? Me deu um baita susto ali atrás.

- Hã? Aquilo? – Naruto respondeu com uma nova pergunta. Também sentiu seu corpo todo estranho só de ficar ao lado de Sakura. Ela era linda, tinha lábios lindos, uma pele linda e tudo lindo. Era difícil defini-la com simples palavras. Suspirou e buscou tirar todos aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. – Eu acho que fiz apenas o certo. Não tenho o que temer.

- Foi admirável... – sussurrou Sakura. Aquelas palavras deixaram Naruto assustado. Eram elogios e Sakura sabia bem a razão de estar tecendo-os. Aquelas palavras, atitudes e gestos eram de um verdadeiro homem. – Eu só fiquei preocupada com o que você fosse fazer. Naquele estado, pensei que ia começar uma briga.

- Não sou de brigar. Só se for para defender mesmo uma pessoa. Ali tudo o que eu quis foi colocar Neji no lugar dele. – Naruto sorriu de leve e colocou a mão em sua nuca. Aquele gesto era tão típico dele. Sakura ficou à vontade ao vê-lo agindo normalmente de novo. – Tá tudo bem! Fique tranquila!

- Que bom! – exclamou Sakura alegre. Naruto abriu os olhos e se pôs a observar a jovem. Ela estava novamente séria e, agora, começou a pensar novamente em Caroline. – Você está ficando famoso, hein?

- Hã? Como assim? – indagou Naruto curioso. Primeiro notou a mudança de expressão no rosto de Sakura e, após isso, uma pergunta tão estranha.

- Ora, Naruto... As meninas da sala agora não te deixam em paz. Principalmente a Carol. – sussurrou Sakura novamente. Só ela sentia o quanto aquelas palavras lhe agonizavam. Irritava e consumia aquelas lembranças da ruiva perseguindo Naruto o tempo todo. Sakura só não sabia a razão disso tudo.

- Carol? Tá falando da Caroline? Aquela ruiva? – questionou Naruto confuso. Não entendia como a conversa chegara naquele ponto de uma hora para outra. Buscou estudar a expressão de Sakura e percebeu que ela parecia desconfortável.

- Sim. Ela mesma! Aquela doida que parece te devorar só com o olhar. – disse Sakura. Agora sua voz estava mais altiva. Aquele assunto ainda era um incômodo, embora a razão ainda fosse desconhecida. Naruto sentiu uma gota descer pela sua testa e suspirou logo em seguida.

- Bom... Realmente não entendo bem a razão de você estar falando isso, mas tudo bem. Eu sei onde me meto. – respondeu Naruto educadamente e com um sorriso meio constrangido no rosto. Sakura olhou para aquilo séria. Sentiu como se fosse uma ofensa direta.

- Não seja inocente, Naruto. Caroline não é uma menina qualquer. Ela consegue ser perigosa. Eu mesma conheço vários casos em que ela conseguiu destruir o coração de meninos ingênuos. – indagou Sakura um pouco mais irritada. Sentiu que Naruto não entendera a seriedade daquele assunto. Sentiu como se fosse ignorada. Sentiu como se fosse trocada.

Naruto olhou seriamente para Sakura. "Assim como você conseguiu?", perguntou-se Naruto. Aquelas palavras não saíram de sua mente, mas seu olhar transmitiu tudo para Sakura. Ela ficou assustada e desarmada naquele mesmo instante. Lembrou-se da real razão de estar ali e era para se desculpar. Não sabe como, mas tornou todos aqueles acontecimentos, sorrisos e abraços entre Naruto e Caroline, casos pessoais. Sentiu-se envergonhada novamente.

- Naruto... Eu... – Sakura tentou dizer tudo o que queria, mas algo lhe bloqueava. Como se não fosse aquilo que ela quisesse dizer de verdade. Naruto esperou silenciosamente, mas ela não dizia nada. Cerrou fortemente os punhos e, após isso, pareceu ainda mais irritada. – Não vê que ela quer apenas brincar com você? Não se faça de ridículo na frente de todos!

O tom autoritário de Sakura foi deveras rude. Naruto abriu a boca surpreso. Os olhos dela escondiam algo misterioso. Tentou não prestar atenção naquelas palavras, pois sabia que eram falsas, mas lembrou-se de seu orgulho fortemente ferido. O loiro cerrou os punhos e levantou a voz também:

- E o que isso tem a ver? – indagou levemente irritado e com os olhos fixamente presos aos dela. Sakura se assustou, mas não sentiu se tão afetada como Neji anteriormente.

- O que isso tem a ver? É óbvio, Naruto! Ela quer te fazer de brinquedinho. – disse Sakura menos irritada que antes. Seu tom altivo também diminuiu, mas ainda queria impor sua realidade a Naruto. Aquilo não era o que verdadeiramente queria dizer. Aquelas palavras não eram sinceras. Ela se acalmou e ficou triste por um tempo. Virou-se de lado para a janela e suspirou. Sua voz agora saía como um sussurro. – A não ser que seja isso o que você queira.

- E isso, por acaso, é da sua conta? – perguntou Naruto ainda mais irritado. Por mais que soubessem que as palavras de Sakura não eram verdadeiras, não conseguiu tolerar sua intimidade sendo invadida daquela forma. Se não bastasse toda a mágoa daquele dia, ela ainda teria que lhe tratar daquele jeito.

- Hã? – exclamou Sakura surpresa. O tom de Naruto agora era de raiva. Os olhos verdes da garota ficaram exaltados de susto e seu coração acelerado. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. Sentiu que ia perder o controle da situação, mas não queria aquilo. Não queria perder de forma alguma. Não queria perdê-lo. – Não seja idiota, Naruto!

- Idiota, Sakura? É para isso que me chamou aqui? Para me dizer essas coisas?

O tom de voz de Naruto mudou. Parecia ainda mais rouco. Foi novamente assustador. O loiro bufou e levantou-se de seu assento. Sakura ficou estática ao ver aquilo. Ficou ainda mais surpresa ao vê-lo puxando a cordinha que dá sinal para que o ônibus pare. Os olhos verdes estavam novamente marejados. Quis impedi-lo, mas não teve forças para se levantar.

- Eu vou embora. Conversaremos amanhã quando estiver mais calma, Sakura. – disse enquanto caminhou até a porta do ônibus.

Sakura ficou calada e encostou-se novamente no assento do ônibus. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não quis fazê-lo. Ficou ali, apenas quieta e vendo Naruto se afastando gradativamente. Não sabe onde errou, não sabe o que queria dizer de verdade, não sabe nem o que queria fazer naquele instante.

Colocou a mão na cabeça e prensou os dedos no couro cabeludo. Parecia ter vontade de perfurar o crânio e jogar seu cérebro fora. Sua cabeça parecia atrapalhar tudo o que queria dizer. Aquilo era tão irritante! Seus olhos estavam tão marejados que não conseguiu impedir aquela lágrima de escorrer. Estava tão confusa. "O que está acontecendo comigo?", pensou Sakura entre lágrimas. Precisava de ajuda. Precisava dele.

* * *

Naruto caminhava irritado pela avenida em plena zona oeste da capital mineira. Era tarde. Mais ou menos oito horas. Era perigoso ficar andando por ali. Decidiu que caminharia perdido um tempo para esquecer aqueles momentos. "O que ela queria comigo? Queria era me ferrar ainda mais? Eu nunca vou conseguir entender a Sakura! Nunca!", pensou o loiro enquanto caminhava com o rosto fechado.

Em seu celular tinham algumas ligações perdidas de Jiraiya e Sasuke. Percebeu que deixara a família preocupada. Enviou uma mensagem ao irmão dizendo que estava tudo bem e que já estava a caminho de casa.

Naruto guardou o celular quando sentiu uma mão lhe abordar. O aperto firme no ombro soou um tanto agressivo. O loiro virou seu olhar para aquela estranha figura. Viu um jovem com uma arma apontada e com uma touca na cabeça. Seus olhos eram fundos e seu corpo muito magro. Parecia desesperado por alguma coisa. Estava suado e visivelmente exausto.

- O que é isso? Que foi, cara? – perguntou Naruto exaltado. Olhou novamente a arma na mão do sujeito e ficou assustado.

- Passe a grana, maluco! Passa toda essa merda que tiver aí senão eu te mando pra longe, tá sabendo? – gritou o homem altivo. Aquelas palavras amedrontaram Naruto. Era normal alguns vândalos lhe abordarem e pedirem dinheiro, mas aquilo era mesmo um assalto.

- Ei! Vai com calma. Não faça isso! Tem ideia do que está fazendo, cara? – perguntou Naruto assustado. O olhar daquele homem era assustador. Parecia tão desesperado para conseguir o que queria que sequer ligava para os meios que usaria a fim de adquiri-lo.

- Não vem com enrolação, não, maluco! Você vai me dar toda essa grana aí agora, senão vou explodir essa cabeça amarela, tá ligado? – gritou novamente. Apontou a arma para Naruto e tomou algum ar. Falou tão sério que sua arma já estava preparada. – Agilidade aí, parceiro! Tá demorando!

Naruto ficou estático. Notou que aquele homem era um usuário de drogas. "Maldito _crack_. Acabou mais ainda com meu dia", pensou profundamente irritado e triste. Naruto ia colocar a mão no bolso da jaqueta _jeans_ para pegar sua carteira, mas aquele homem entendeu tudo errado e pensou que o garoto ia sacar uma arma.

A cana pareceu tão lenta para Naruto que ele conseguiu sentir a bala furando sua jaqueta naquele instante. Em menos de trinta segundos seu corpo foi jogado para trás como todo o impacto que teve na região abdominal. Foi um tiro à queima-roupa.

Os poucos pedestres que passavam ali começaram a gritar desesperadamente. Naruto sentiu os calcanhares desgrudarem do chão e, pouquíssimo tempo depois, sentiu o impacto. Foi segurado por um senhor que caminhava logo atrás. O assaltante gritou desesperado. Gritou tanto que sentiu as cordas vocais rasgando uma na outra. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e ele decidiu fugir. Correu tão rápido que deu alguns tropeços. Num deles deixou a arma cair no chão. Correu tão longe e continuava gritando como se aquilo fosse a única coisa sábia a se fazer.

A visão de Naruto foi ficando cada vez mais turva. Sua respiração estava dessincronizada e a única coisa que percebeu a sua frente foi o vulto de um senhor que lhe segurava fortemente. Não podia ouvir aos gritos daquelas pessoas, mas percebeu que a situação era crítica.

Naquela atmosfera sinistra e debaixo daquela noite escura, Naruto fechou os olhos. Ainda sem saber se viveria ou não, decidiu apenas adormecer por enquanto. Esperava por algum tempo para saber se acordaria ou não. Esperava de verdade poder acordar.

* * *

_Há, há. Ninguém esperava por isso, né? Queria agradecer o novo comentário e, novamente, agradecer aos anteriores. Cada comentário que vocês postam aqui me deixam muito feliz e motivado a continuar ainda mais rápido._

_ Por favor, não deixem de ler. __**A fic ainda está em andamento**__ e levará certo tempo até que termine. Obrigado, Itachi-san e KakasplaT e __**TODOS QUE ACOMPANHAM A ESTÓRIA**__._

_ Caras... Eu simplesmente AMO escrever para vocês._


	9. A única certeza que eu tive

_E aí, moçada. Venho ao topo do capítulo para pedir a vocês algo importante! É relacionado à __**continuidade **__da _fanfic_. Recentemente fui aprovado no Processo Seletivo do Centro Federal de Ensino Tecnológico de Minas Gerais, o CEFET-MG. Como sabem, ocorreu a greve das universidades, instituições e centros federais recentemente e o governo se negou a fazer mais acordos. Com o fim da paralisação, o meu centro universitário voltará a apresentar aulas, com isso terei o tempo muito mais curto, logo o rendimento da _fanfic_ diminuirá drasticamente. Peço ajuda aos leitores que também são escritores e compartilham da mesma opinião de casais e valores da minha estória a fim de não ocorrer o risco de ela ficar sem fim. Favor enviar uma mensagem privada ou dar uma _review _no capítulo quem estiver interessado a me ajudar. Obrigado, gente! Conto com vocês!_

* * *

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo IX – "**_**A única certeza que eu tive**_**"**

Jiraiya estava "pescando" lentamente. Sentado ali, no meio daquela barulheira toda, era a única coisa que conseguia fazer. A atmosfera era depressiva e solitária, apesar de muito movimentada. Por incrível que pareça, aquele velho avô presenciou um milagre, já que há dois dias o neto foi baleado à queima roupa, embora agora seus olhos estejam inchados e seu coração sendo cicatrizado depois de tamanha ferida.

Naruto estava dormindo. Tinha saído do CTI e ido para a unidade de internação de emergência. Estava livre de aparelhos e com uma faixa enorme rodeando seu abdome. Jiraiya cochilava uns cinco minutos e acordava novamente. Estava sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável e com uma pequena coberta nos ombros. Não dormira à noite tampouco comera algo. Por mais que soubesse que o neto estava fora de riscos, não conseguia parar de lamentar a presença dele naquela cama de hospital. O jovem ainda estava dormindo profundamente.

- Vejo que você não pregou os olhos à noite toda. – diz Kakashi, fazendo com que Jiraiya se assuste e saia de seus pensamentos.

- Estou surpreso com sua presença, Kakashi. – suspira Jiraiya. Colocou a mão na testa e logo em seguida coçou as costas. Teve que molhar os lábios, pois sentia a boca muito seca. Realmente não estava nem um pouco confortável.

- Foi difícil chegar até aqui. – Kakashi ignorou o comentário do velho amigo. Queria expressar um tom agradável mesmo diante daquele triste momento. – Havia umas três macas no meio do caminho. Isso aqui durante a manhã é o lugar mais próximo que conheço do inferno.

- Você continua frequentando aquele centro umbandista? Parece ainda adepto à sua fé. – comentou Jiraiya espreguiçando-se sem se levantar. Estava muito cansado e sentia uma dor terrível nas costas, por mais que desejasse não demonstrar isso. Fizera tal comentário com Kakashi por causa da citação do inferno no meio da conversa.

- Não diria que é só uma fé. Tem muito disso, mas nós espíritas buscamos a razão da existência deste mundo na ciência. Não nos focamos apenas na fé em si. – explica Kakashi mesmo sabendo que não tinha razão para tal justificativa.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Nessas horas, principalmente eu, como pai e avô, recorro muito à fé por causa do meu neto. Foi um grande choque quando recebi a notícia. – disse Jiraiya levantando-se com muito esforço. Seus olhos demonstravam muita tristeza. Ainda estava tocado com o acontecimento.

- Não tem que se sentir culpado, Jiraiya. Essas coisas acontecem. É muito bom que Naruto esteja vivo, portanto se anime. – respondeu Kakashi após um suspiro. Sabia que o amigo estava triste, logo decidiu animá-lo. Era uma responsabilidade dura, pois Jiraiya tinha um espírito muito orgulhoso, porém forte e determinado.

- É verdade. No entanto, para mim, como homem, é difícil não me sentir responsabilizado. Eu assumi o dever de pai e guia deste garoto no mundo e simplesmente permiti que isso lhe ocorresse. – Jiraiya suspirou e fechou os olhos. Não sabia mais o que dizer e estava cansado de ver Naruto jogado naquela cama, dormindo, sem fazer suas palhaçadas e travessuras.

- Pois eu digo que você, como pai, devia se sentir orgulhoso, pois moveu céus e terras para cuidar desses dois garotos e ainda fez deles excelentes homens. Você sabe que essas dores são necessárias para o crescimento. – interviu Kakashi novamente tirando Jiraiya de seus pensamentos.

Jiraiya soltou um riso irônico naquele momento. Entendia as palavras de Kakashi, mas não sabia se concordava com elas de fato. Acredita que superar uma dor leva ao amadurecimento, mas não queria que fosse daquela forma. A bala que atingiu Naruto e quase o levou do mundo que conhecemos não é nada menos que um demônio chamado ódio encarnado. Não sabia se o neto estava preparado para enfrentar uma guerra contra esse demônio.

- Queria que essa dor fosse menor para ele, Kakashi. – disse Jiraiya suspirando logo em seguida.

- Então apenas sinta orgulho por ele ter passado por isso e conseguido sobreviver. – respondeu Kakashi com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

Jiraiya olhou impressionado para o amigo. Era realmente uma companhia fiel. Sorriu sinceramente e sentiu certa paz lhe preencher o coração. Voltou seu olhar para Naruto e viu que ele dormia tranquilamente. O pior já havia passado.

O local estava muito barulhento. Era possível se ouvir enfermeiros e pacientes o tempo todo. Durante a manhã era necessário cuidar de muitas coisas, como banhos, remédios, limpeza etc. Era lamentável ver o estado dos hospitais, principalmente aquele em questão. O governo pode até tentar distribuir corretamente as rendas, mas a corrupção agrava um fator terrível no nosso país: desigualdade social. Esse monstro entra em todos os poros do corpo de nossa nação e corrompe cada tecido e órgão que formam os sistemas. Naruto estava bem, mas outras pessoas sofreriam por causa da péssima estrutura que o lugar oferecia.

Kakashi olhou novamente para Jiraiya e percebeu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas pálpebras bem inchadas. Provavelmente perdeu duas noites de sono. Decidiu fazer algo sensato, pois é amigo da família há muito tempo:

- Eu fico com Naruto, Jiraiya. Pode ir descansar. – disse com um tom preocupado. Seu rosto ainda tinha algo misterioso. Kakashi parecia um agente secreto, por mais que fosse um advogado.

- Jamais. – Jiraiya respondeu com um tom ríspido. Rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos. Não conseguia esconder sua irritação. – É minha obrigação de avô estar aqui.

- Você não pode se forçar a tanto. Sabe muito bem que Naruto não corre mais risco de morte. – alertou Kakashi ao perceber a teimosia do amigo. Sabia que seria difícil tirá-lo dali, mas não desistiria fácil.

- Ora, Kakashi! Ponha-se no meu lugar. Duvido que você sairia de perto do seu filho numa situação como essa. – retrucou Jiraiya ainda mais irritado, não com Kakashi, mas com o acontecido em si.

Kakashi não soube o que responder. Colocando-se no lugar de Jiraiya, sabia exatamente que faria o mesmo que o amigo. No entanto, era doloroso vê-lo daquele jeito. Suspirou e, repentinamente, foi abordado por uma enfermeira do hospital. Era uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos cacheados, bonita e delicada, porém parecia um pouco apressada.

- Os senhores estão acompanhando este mesmo paciente? – perguntou a moça. Parecia ofegante e muito atarefada. Seu olhar revezava constantemente entre Kakashi e Jiraiya.

- Na verdade, eu vim ver apenas se podia trocar de lugar com meu amigo. Ele é avô do paciente e eu sou um amigo de família. – respondeu Kakashi. Sabia que não era permitido mais de um acompanhante por vez.

- Então vou pedir que os senhores decidam-se logo, porque mais pessoas presentes aqui acabam dificultando o nosso trabalho. – disse a enfermeira, com certo peso no olhar. Sabia que cada paciente tinha um ente querido e aqueles dois não queriam sair de perto do garoto, mas era necessário. Mais pessoas, menos espaço disponível. Torna ainda mais difícil a rotina do hospital.

- Eu entendo, doçura. Por isso não vou sair de perto do meu neto. – bufou Jiraiya, ainda que tecesse um elogio para a enfermeira ao seu lado.

Kakashi sentiu uma gota escorrendo pela sua testa. A enfermeira ficou corada com o comentário de Jiraiya. O advogado deu um longo suspiro e ia se pronunciar, no entanto foi interrompido pela voz firme de Sasuke que surgiu no corredor. Não estava gritando, apenas exclamando suas intenções:

- Então vou pedir que os dois saiam. Eu ficarei com meu irmão!

- Sasuke? O diabo está fazendo aqui, moleque? Por que não foi à escola? – indagou Jiraiya tentando parecer irritado, no entanto não conseguiu. Sabia que o neto também custou a dormir durante a noite.

- Eu não consegui dormir, Jiraiya. Sinto muito por ter faltado, mas acredito que fiz isso pelo bem do meu irmão. Ontem mal consegui prestar atenção nas coisas. Acho que aqui ficarei melhor. – suspirou Sasuke, sentando-se na cadeira em que Jiraiya estava outrora. Deixou sua mochila que parecia cheia de livros e cadernos na beirada da cama e lançou outro suspiro. Cruzou as pernas e demonstrou que aquilo era o sinal de que não sairia do hospital nem amarrado.

- Vocês dois são muito teimosos. – suspirou Kakashi, colocando a mão na testa e suspirando logo em seguida. No fundo sabia que um acidente desses mexe com a família toda.

- É lamentável, mas Sasuke quando coloca algo na cabeça, dificilmente tira. Pior que ele, só eu e Naruto. – disse Jiraiya dando um pequeno riso logo em seguida. Ele se virou para a enfermeira e viu que ela parecia impaciente. Lançou um sorriso meio sarcástico e tentou parecer, ao menos, um pouco simpático. – Será que você poderia me apresentar a lanchonete, gracinha?

- Desculpe, senhor. – respondeu a enfermeira com um tom sarcástico em sua voz. Queria parecer tão irônica quanto Jiraiya. – Estou muito ocupada. Vou pedir apenas que os senhores se apressem e resolvam logo quem vai ficar.

A enfermeira falou claramente. Aquilo serviu de alerta a todos os presentes. Kakashi suspirou desanimado e Jiraiya riu de novo. Sasuke não comentou nada, apenas observou Naruto deitado naquela cama. "Nem parece ele mesmo", pensou após um longo suspiro. Após a enfermeira deixar o local, Kakashi e Jiraiya voltam a se olhar.

- Eu ainda acho que você deve ir para sua casa, Jiraiya. Merece um descanso. – disse Kakashi seriamente. Seu tom agora parecia mais relaxado, visto que Sasuke apareceu.

- Já fui claro ao dizer que não arredarei o pé daqui. Que saco, Kakashi! – reclamou Jiraiya fechando os olhos. Estava teimando por fora, mas por dentro sabia que precisava de um bom descanso. No entanto, não conseguiria pregar os olhos enquanto soubesse que Naruto estava naquele estado.

- Kakashi tem razão, Jiraiya. – disse Sasuke. Fitou bem nos olhos do avô e procurava ser o mais sério possível com suas palavras. Sabia que Jiraiya era um homem muito honrado, portanto não sairia de perto do neto, mas desta vez Sasuke queria assumir essa responsabilidade. – Você tem que descansar. Eu quero ficar com Naruto agora.

- Você já é praticamente um homem, Sasuke. É maduro, no entanto ainda é um moleque. Você devia estar na escola, não aqui. Eu devia te dar um belo de um castigo. – disse Jiraiya tentando parecer bravo. Normalmente cobrava muito de seus netos quando se tratava de escola ou similares, mas naquele momento sentia que não era o justo.

- Não venha com esse joguinho agora, avô. – disse Sasuke. Ele só chamava Jiraiya de "avô" quando estava muito determinado a provar algo ao mesmo em questão. – Naruto não precisa saber nem que você se martirizou aqui dentro desta forma. Se souber disso, ficará mal. Pode ficar tranquilo, porque eu cuidarei bem dele.

- Eu já estou cansado dessa discussão ridícula! – disse Jiraiya nervoso. O tom de voz pareceu altivo, tão ao ponto de chamar a atenção de alguns internados, acompanhantes e enfermeiros do local. Suspirou ao perceber que sua presença ali se tornou um incômodo, portanto decidiu fazer o que tanto ensinara aos seus netos: o justo. – Tudo bem. Só que eu não vou para casa, vou dar uma volta por aí. Na hora do almoço, venho aqui de novo.

- Tudo bem. – Kakashi abriu um sorriso sincero. – Posso até te acompanhar. Fico muito feliz só de saber que você sairá daqui um pouco.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso também. Estava mais aliviado ao saber que conseguiu deter o gênio terrível de Jiraiya. Era realmente uma família interessante. Kakashi também era muito presente naquele meio.

O hospital estava muito movimentado. Naruto perdera muito sangue com o tiro, portanto precisou ser tratado às pressas, mas agora já poderia ir para um apartamento do hospital e poder descansar por uns dias antes de voltar para casa. Muitos diziam que foi um milagre o loiro ter sobrevivido.

Naquele instante, a expressão no rosto de Naruto começou a mudar. Ele virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e começou a resmungar. Tentou virar o corpo, mas sentiu um peso terrível na barriga. Começou a resmungar de dor, sendo, então, percebido por Jiraiya, Kakashi e Sasuke. Abriu os olhos azuis e procurou a razão daquele peso terrível sobre seu corpo. Ficou surpreso ao ver o avô, o irmão e o grande amigo da família logo ali.

- Hã? K... Kakashi? Velhote? Sasuke? O... O que houve? Onde eu estou? – perguntou Naruto com a voz ofegante. Ainda estava sob os efeitos das drogas utilizadas durante a cirurgia para retirada do projétil. Estava sonolento e com os olhos meio sem vida. Tudo que conseguia perceber eram os rostos surpresos dos presentes ali.

- N... Naruto! Você acordou! – gritou Jiraiya animado. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas naquele momento, no entanto seu orgulho masculino o impedia de liberá-las. Abriu um imenso sorriso e correu para perto do neto.

- C... Como assim? O que tem demais eu acordar? – perguntou Naruto ainda drogado. Sentia um pouco de dificuldade ao respirar e ao mover-se. Tentou inclinar a cabeça para ver melhor seu corpo, mas não conseguia de maneira alguma. – O que tá acontecendo, hein?

- Naruto! Não faça muito esforço! – exclamou Sasuke preocupado. Sabia que o irmão ia agir de maneira imprudente se recuperasse a consciência dessa forma.

- Vou chamar algum médico ou enfermeiro. Esperem, por favor. – avisou Kakashi retirando-se do local às pressas. Era realmente fora de estimativas que Naruto acordasse tão rápido.

- Por que tá tudo girando? – perguntou Naruto confuso. Sua visão estava turva e seu corpo muito suado. Sentia a boca seca, porém a sensação não passava mesmo ao molhá-la com saliva.

- É porque você perdeu muito sangue. Não deve se lembrar com clareza do que aconteceu por causa dos remédios, mas deve passar logo. – disse Jiraiya preocupado com o neto. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e segurou a mão do garoto. Desejava passar sua energia para ele naquele instante, mas sabia que era impossível.

- Não se lembra de nada, Naruto? – indagou Sasuke surpreso. Suspirou assustado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Lembrar? – perguntou o loiro completamente confuso. Não conseguia buscar nada em sua memória além de flashes cortados e imagens sem sentido. – Não entendo do que estão falando.

- Podem ficar tranquilos. – comenta Kakashi após voltar. Sua expressão estava séria e ao mesmo tempo serena. Parecia trazer boas notícias. – O que ocorreu é que Naruto recebeu um tiro no abdome numa região próxima ao rim direito. Quase que a bala atinge o órgão, mas o projetil foi redirecionado pela carteira que estava no bolso da jaqueta e isso também diminuiu a força do impacto. O mais problemático foi estancar o sangramento e cuidar da ferida, por isso ele está sob efeito de remédios, mas é só isso. Ele ficará bem brevemente.

- Então as únicas coisa que Naruto perdeu foram alguns cartões, um maço de dinheiro e uma carteira velha? –perguntou Jiraiya aliviado. Abriu um imenso sorriso no rosto do velho. Seus ombros ficaram tão leves que ele quase dormiu ali mesmo.

- Isso é ótimo. Maravilhoso! – disse Sasuke animado. Não conseguiu abrir um sorriso mais sincero porque sua personalidade não o permitia. Suspirou e logo em seguida voltou a se encostar à cadeira e a respirar tranquilamente.

- O quê? Quer dizer que eu tomei um tiro? – pergunta Naruto ainda confuso. No entanto, alguns segundos depois, sua respiração melhorou um pouco. Ainda sentia o peso no corpo, mas pelo menos o excesso de suor gelado estava parando de escorrer pela sua testa. – É mesmo. Eu me lembro daquele cara.

- Então se lembra agora? - perguntou Sasuke com um tom apreensivo no olhar. Queria saber o que o irmão tanto fazia naquele lugar, sendo que tudo o que tinha de informação era uma mensagem telefônica.

- Mais ou menos. Só algumas coisas, mas eu me lembro. – disse Naruto ainda com certo esforço. Estava mais a fim de saber como fora parar ali do que saber o que realmente aconteceu.

- No entanto, Naruto precisa de mais repouso. Logo mais conseguiremos um leito para ele e em pouquíssimos dias estará de volta. – disse Kakashi com um sorriso sincero e feliz no rosto. Parecia aliviado e tranquilo, finalmente.

- Sério? Isso é muito bom. – disse Jiraiya fechando os olhos. Estava muito feliz, embora não o demonstrasse com tanta veemência.

- Mas ele precisa de repouso absoluto. O enfermeiro que me atendeu disse que precisamos sair imediatamente, Jiraiya. Já que o Sasuke veio até aqui, podemos deixar Naruto em seus cuidados. – disse Kakashi. Queria tirar o amigo daquele ambiente hospitalar o mais rápido possível.

- Depois dessas boas notícias poderei relaxar mais. Sasuke, eu voltarei após o almoço, tudo bem? – perguntou Jiraiya com um tom preocupado na voz. Não queria sair dali, mas realmente precisava disso. Decidiu, também, que não voltaria após o almoço, mas antes disso, todavia falou que faria assim apenas para acalmar as pessoas ali presentes.

-Tudo bem, Jiraiya. Qualquer notícia eu te ligo imediatamente. – disse Sasuke. Queria deixar o avô o mais tranquilo possível.

- Certo. – Jiraiya abriu um sorriso e levantou a mão para Naruto e Sasuke. – Eu volto logo. Cuidem-se!

- Pode deixar, vô. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso. Não conseguiu estender a mão em resposta, mas demonstrou muita sinceridade com sua voz.

Jiraiya sorriu e saiu ao lado de Kakashi da ala de internação daquele hospital. Sasuke estava com sua mochila e pegou muitos de seus livros para tentar decidir por onde começaria seus estudos. Sabia a grade de matérias do dia, portanto não perderia tempo.

- Ei, por acaso são os livros da escola? Eu quero estudar, também! – exclamou Naruto intrigado. Não sentiu o tempo passando, portanto não sabe que já havia perdido um dia de aula.

- Pode deixar, Naruto. Eu te dou uma força com a matéria. – disse Sasuke sentando-se mais perto do irmão com sua cadeira. Naruto sorriu vitorioso. Ficou contente ao perceber que não perderia as matérias da escola.

- Por falar nisso... Sasuke, quantos dias de aula eu perdi? – perguntou o loiro preocupado. Não queria nem pensar o que seria dele se tivesse perdido muito tempo.

- Apenas um dia. Pode ficar tranquilo. – respondeu Sasuke com uma expressão séria no rosto. Sua faceta escondia seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Estava muito feliz pelo irmão estar se recuperando tão rapidamente.

- Sério? Que bom. Ah! Mas por minha culpa você não foi à aula hoje, não é? – indagou Naruto com certo pesar na voz. Seus olhos ainda estavam meio sem vida e seu corpo pesado, mas ao menos sua voz estava rouca e saudável como sempre, mesmo com a dificuldade para falar.

- Não tem problema. Eu trouxe tudo para estudar aqui. – disse Sasuke suspirando e folheando as páginas do livro de matemática. – Você causou uma comoção nos colegas da sala.

- Jura? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso no rosto. Sentiu-se feliz por ser importante para seus amigos.

- É. Todos ficaram muito chocados quando receberam a notícia. Mal pudemos acompanhar às aulas. – Sasuke riu um pouco ao contar isso. Era verdade, mas o fato é que ele mesmo que não conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas, pois estava muito preocupado.

- Não sei se devo ficar feliz com isso, mas estou. De verdade. – diz Naruto fechando os olhos e sorrindo. Estava mesmo feliz.

Sasuke também sorriu. Era incrível como após levar um tiro aquele garoto conseguia ficar tranquilo daquele jeito. Ainda estava sob efeito de drogas e não conseguia raciocinar corretamente, mesmo assim era um grande milagre. Sentia sono, sentia fome, sentia dores, sentia dormências. Seu corpo ainda estava se acostumando com o novo despertar. Logo, logo, todos aqueles problemas vão deixar de existir.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi e Jiraiya saem pela porta do hospital e seguem em direção ao Parque Municipal de Belo Horizonte. É um dos maiores parques do Brasil e considerado um dos mais bonitos. É bem arborizado, contém várias passarelas, fontes, eventos etc. No mesmo local fica o teatro. É maravilhoso andar por aquele lugar, embora seja frequentado por moradores de ruas, viciados em drogas e outras pessoas perigosas. Por um destes, inclusive, Naruto fora ferido e internado num hospital.

Kakashi senta-se num banco em frente ao lago do parque municipal. Jiraiya fica apoiado na grade que separa a passarela da água por alguns minutos, mas decide se sentar. O advogado tinha um sanduíche feito por ele mesmo para que pudesse se alimentar. Tirara o dia de folga para dar apoio ao velho amigo, portanto não faria diferença estar ali ou estar em seu local de labor.

- Fico feliz por ter deixado seu trabalho para ficar comigo e com o Naruto, Kakashi. Ele gosta muito de você. – suspirou Jiraiya abrindo um pequeno sorriso após se sentar ao lado do amigo.

- É? Fico comovido com isso. Também admiro muito o Naruto. – sorriu Kakashi dando uma mordiscada em seu sanduíche. Era um lanche natural, sem muitas calorias. Kakashi prezava por uma boa disciplina alimentar.

- Sim. Você é um grande exemplo para ele. Mesmo não vindo de uma família rica, foi genioso o suficiente para entrar numa grande universidade e conquistar a carreira que tem hoje. – respondeu Jiraiya. Parecia admirar profundamente a luta e o esforço de Kakashi.

- Sério que pensam isso? É emocionante. – suspirou o advogado em retorno. Fechou os olhos e, por um instante, pareceu hesitar em dizer o que lhe passou pela mente. Pensou ser o melhor naquele momento, já que grande parte dos problemas já estava em resolução. – Acho que você só precisa ser mais sincero com seus netos, Jiraiya.

- Sincero? Em relação a quê? – o velho olhou para Kakashi com uma expressão intimidadora. Parecia desafiar o amigo a continuar aquela conversa incômoda

- Sabe bem o que digo. Não adianta fazer essa cara. – Kakashi suspirou e tentou ser mais suave com a situação. Sabia que era um momento delicado. – Deus! Será que você não vê o quanto isso é importante? Eles precisam saber que você tem câncer, Jiraiya.

- Câncer? Não, Kakashi. Eu não tenho isso! Enquanto meus filhos não entrarem na faculdade e não começarem sua luta pelo destino deles, farei de conta que tudo está bem. Mesmo que eu morra, fingirei que meu cérebro ainda funciona. – respondeu Jiraiya com certa rispidez na voz. Aquela era uma forma de demonstrar toda sua vontade e determinação. Seria impossível contornar aquilo.

- Você tem câncer de próstata, Jiraiya. Precisa cuidar disso e, talvez, seja o momento de contar com seus filhos. Se eles não conseguirem lidar com isso, prova apenas que não têm maturidade ainda de enfrentar o mundo. Você sabe que estou certo. – respondeu Kakashi com firmeza. No fundo, apostava nos valores e princípios de Naruto e Sasuke.

- Não posso deixar com que eles parem de cuidar de si mesmos para que cuidem de mim. É tão difícil entender isso? – indagou Jiraiya com um tom pesado na voz. Agora parecia preocupado e ao mesmo tempo triste. Aquele assunto lhe provocava temores que desconhecia até o momento. A morte é um deles.

- Então quer dizer que você não confia neles? – perguntou Kakashi. Sabia que Jiraiya era duro não por confiar em seus filhos, mas por esperar um futuro melhor para eles, no entanto não conseguia acreditar naquela vontade ridícula de esconder tal doença.

- Confiança não é a questão. – disse Jiraiya juntando as mãos e começando a olhar para o lago. Parecia mergulhar nas águas daquele lugar apenas com os olhos. – É uma questão de encontrar seu destino.

Kakashi entendeu o amigo. Preferiu não mais tocar no assunto e nem interferir nele. Apenas começou a observar o lago da mesma maneira que Jiraiya e, de certa forma, querer buscá-lo lá no fundo. Começaram a falar sobre outras coisas além daquelas calamidades.

* * *

Na escola as coisas iam diferentes. O Instituto Marco Figueiredo parecia alheio às catástrofes do mundo. Se uma pessoa morresse, as aulas continuariam. Por isso Jiraiya vive dizendo que o colégio é uma imitação da vida, pois ela é assim: não importa o quão mal você esteja, nunca o mundo parará de girar por causa disso.

O terceiro ano estava do mesmo jeito, por exceção de alguns alunos. Os poucos que estavam agitados eram verdadeiramente próximos a Naruto e Sasuke. Apenas Sakura não sabia do ocorrido, pois ninguém ousou contá-la. Nem mesmo Hinata, já que ficou tão perplexa que mal sabia o que fazer diante daquela situação.

- Sasuke faltou hoje para ficar com Naruto no hospital. – comentou Kiba ao lado de Lee. Parecia preocupado e pensava em alguma coisa importante, pois sua mão coçava o queixo. Era raro ver o lobo velho naquele estado.

- Não acredito que isso aconteceu. Naruto tem que ficar bem. Ele deve mostrar para nós a força de sua juventude. – suspirou Lee menos animado que antes. Sentia-se bem ao lado de Naruto, portanto o considerava um grande companheiro.

- Estou pensando em fazer algo maluco, Lee. Quero muito ir ver aquele idiota do Naruto. – disse Kiba levantando-se de sua carteira. Era horário de troca de professores, portanto a sala estava vazia. Seu olhar parecia destemido e determinado.

- Que tipo de loucura quer aprontar, Kiba? – perguntou Lee. O jovem não pareceu agitado nem assustado, apenas admirou-se pelo olhar destemido do lobo velho.

- Quero ir ver o Naruto. Vou matar o segundo turno de aulas. – bufou Kiba parecendo desanimado. Queria saber notícias do jovem desde ontem, mas não tinha tempo para fazê-lo. Como o horário de visitas no hospital é durante a tarde, decidiu que mataria as aulas do turno para ver o amigo.

Sakura passou ao lado de Kiba enquanto ia para seu lugar. Tinha acabado de voltar de um bebedouro localizado após a saída do corredor do Ensino Médio. Ficou imediatamente interessada na conversa ao ouvir o nome de Naruto. "O que eles estão sabendo? Será que tiveram alguma notícia do Naruto e sabem o porquê dele estar faltando?", indagou para si mesma. Olhou Kiba com uma expressão apelativa no rosto e o lobo velho percebera aquilo.

Sakura ficou olhando para Kiba durante alguns segundos. Pensou em tudo que passara pela sua mente quando chegou à sua casa ontem. Imaginou se Naruto matou aula por sua causa ou se tinha algo de errado. Notou, também, que Sasuke estava distante e triste, além disso, hoje ele também faltou, assim como Naruto. Havia algo de errado acontecendo.

- Kiba, por acaso você sabe alguma coisa de Naruto ou Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura após quebrar o silêncio embaraçoso. Kiba estava a encarando da mesma maneira que ela o fazia.

- Naruto e Sasuke? – perguntou Kiba assustando-se com o tom de voz da garota. Ficou surpreso, também, por ela ter conversado com ele. Ficou sem saber o que responder de imediato, mas pensou bem na pergunta e decidiu ser o mais sincero possível. – Você não ficou sabendo? Pensei que Hinata te contaria.

- Pare de enrolar, Kiba! Tem algo sério acontecendo? – indagou Sakura ainda mais nervosa. Não estava irritada com Kiba, mas com a situação corrente. Seus olhos verdes estavam refletindo uma angústia meio profunda.

Kiba suspirou profundamente. Lembrou-se do fato que Naruto gostava de Sakura, mas desconhecia os ocorridos recentes. Para ele, a garota de cabelos rosados ainda queria um romance com Sasuke, no entanto decidiu ser sincero. Sabia que não havia razão para mentir e, talvez, causaria certa comoção.

- Naruto levou um tiro, Sakura. Tentativa de assalto. Ele está no hospital. – explicou com um tom calmo na voz, todavia seu interior estava repleto de preocupação. Ao menos Rock Lee percebera isso.

- Hospital?... Tiro? – indagou Sakura assustada. Aquela notícia entrou por seu ouvido e mexeu com todo seu interior. Seus olhos ficaram marejados e seu coração foi amassado por uma imensa angústia. A sensação de perda tirou-lhe o chão no momento que ela mais precisava. Aquilo era terrível.

- Sim. A polícia acredita que era um viciado precisando de esmolas para comprar drogas. A arma foi adquirida ilegalmente. Foi um tiro à queima-roupa, mas não soubemos de mais novidades, pois Sasuke chegou ontem em estado de choque ainda. – relatou Kiba. Foi possível ouvir um suspiro preocupado sair de seu corpo. Lee ficou comovido novamente com a história, apesar de já a ter ouvido.

- Como isso pode acontecer? Ele foi baleado anteontem, não foi? – perguntou Sakura ainda mais nervosa. Lembrou-se que ele deixou de vir às aulas quando saiu do mesmo ônibus em que ela estava.

- Sim, foi encontrado na Avenida Amazonas, zona oeste. Estava voltando para casa. – explicou Lee desta vez, pois não queria que Kiba dissesse mais aquelas coisas. Notou que o amigo estava sensibilizado pelo ocorrido.

- Anteontem...? – murmurou Sakura. Seus olhos tomaram uma forma amedrontada e ela começou a bagunçar os cabelos com as mãos. Aquela cena era assustadora para Kiba e Lee.

- Ei? Sakura? Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Kiba preocupado. Chegou perto da menina e tentou ver a razão dela estar fazendo aquele gestual agressivo consigo mesma.

- O que foi? Parece que está em pânico! – disse Lee quase gritando. Já se era possível ouvir o tilintar das chaves do professor adentrando novamente a sala. Aquele show certamente chamaria a atenção.

Kiba colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sakura e tentou chamá-la novamente, mas a menina apenas gemeu como se estivesse sentindo dor e apertou firmemente a cabeça. Parecia desesperada. Pensou novamente em tudo que ocorrera no dia e sentiu uma imensa culpa. Mais uma culpa em suas costas.

Hinata notou aquela movimentação. Aproximou-se do local e tocou os ombros de Sakura. Tentou olhar em seus olhos, mas a menina estava com os orbes tampados pelas pálpebras. Sua respiração era ofegante e estava começando a suar.

- Sakura? O que houve? Você parece estar em pânico! – disse Hinata assustada. Mesmo com o tom doce de voz, mostrou-se verdadeiramente preocupada com a amiga.

- Ele foi baleado por minha causa, Hinata. Ele está lá por minha causa. É tudo culpa minha! – gritou Sakura praticamente em prantos. Naquele momento, chamou atenção do professor e até mesmo de Neji. Todos da sala estavam olhando para Sakura.

- Está falando do Naruto? – a expressão no rosto de Hinata mudou. Não esperava que a amiga ficasse daquele jeito, mas lembrou-se que anteontem eles voltaram pelo mesmo caminho, logo pode ter ocorrido após a conversa deles. – Acalme-se, Sakura. Não fique assim!

- Foi minha culpa! Foi minha culpa! – Sakura começou a gritar. Estava desesperada. Lembrou-se das palavras ditas naquele ônibus e a maneira que Naruto a deixou sozinha. – Se eu não tivesse dito... Se eu não... Eu mereço isso! Droga! Droga!

As coisas que Sakura gritavam não faziam o menor sentido. O professor ficou assustado com aquela cena e aproximou-se do grupo de amigos. Fez um sinal para que Kiba e Lee se afastassem, porém deixou Hinata, já que as duas eram conhecidas há mais tempo.

- Sakura, está tudo bem? – perguntou o professor Cordeiro pacientemente. Não estava necessariamente acostumado com ocorrências assim, mas sabia como lidar com as pessoas nessas ocasiões.

- Sakura... – murmurou Hinata após perceber que a amiga não respondera à pergunta do professor. – Não fique assim. Vamos vê-lo hoje à tarde.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sakura após ouvir aquilo. Lembrou-se do segundo turno de aulas, mas pouco ligou para isso. Queria saber como Naruto estava. Queria vê-lo. Precisava vê-lo.

- Sim. Agora se acalme, por favor. – disse Hinata com um tom meigo na voz. Sakura acalmou-se imediatamente ao ouvir isso, mas os rastros das lágrimas continuavam marcando seu rosto. Hinata sentiu-se comovida por aquilo, mas certo incômodo ainda lhe tocou o coração, pois não entendia toda essa tristeza por causa de Naruto. – Professor, posso acompanhar Sakura até o banheiro?

Hinata queria esconder seus pensamentos egoístas. Sabia que se Sakura estivesse sentindo algo por Naruto, perderia de vez o loiro, mesmo que ele já tivesse sido claro a respeito de seus sentimentos. Mesmo assim, queria fazer algo pela amiga. Queria tirá-la daquele fundo de sentimentos tristes. O professor Cordeiro suspirou e, com um olhar compreensivo, respondeu à jovem aluna:

- Sem problemas. Voltem assim que puderem, mas continuarei agora com as aulas.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Hinata com um sorriso.

A menina dos olhos claros segurou fortemente Sakura pelo braço. A garota parecia muito fraca e Hinata sentiu isso. Os olhos verdes ainda estavam fechados e a respiração ofegante. Levaram uns dois minutos até finalmente alcançarem à porta de saída.

Neji observou a tudo com um olhar curioso. Notou que Sakura ficara realmente descontrolada e, para tal coisa acontecer, seria necessária uma catástrofe. Ainda não se esquecera das palavras de Naruto naquele dia, mas suspirou profundamente e decidiu apenas encostar sua cabeça em cima da mesa. Era desnecessário pensar naquelas coisas, ainda mais naquele instante.

* * *

Naruto acabara de espirrar. Levantou o braço até a altura do rosto e limpou o nariz com as costas de sua mão. Murmurou um pouco de dor, mas logo já estava melhor. Sasuke e Jiraiya estavam lado-a-lado. Poderiam ficar assim, já que era horário de visitas e cada paciente tinha direito a três pessoas incluindo o acompanhante.

- Acho que tem alguma gostosa falando bem de mim lá na escola. – disse Naruto com um tom de deboche após o espirro. Fez referência ao mito que diz que ao espirrarmos, há pessoas falando alguma coisa sobre nós.

- Sim. A única coisa de boa em você é seu chulé, fracassado. – respondeu Sasuke com um tom de deboche ainda maior. Seu livro de matemática estava aberto e postado sobre suas pernas. Não se cansou de ficar sentado hora nenhuma.

- Como esperado do meu neto! – disse Jiraiya sorrindo vitoriosamente. Suspirou feliz e aliviado ao ver o quanto Naruto havia progredido. – Mas se essas gostosas pensam tanto em você, por que não vieram aqui até agora?

- Hã? – uma gota caiu pela testa de Naruto. Aquela pergunta saiu como um deboche ainda maior que o de Sasuke. – Será que vocês não podem parar de encher meu saco um minuto sequer? Nem no hospital? Droga!

Naruto gritava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até mesmo no hospital seu gênio difícil não era controlado. O quarto tinha, geralmente, quatro leitos, no entanto aquele tinha apenas três. Os outros dois estavam ocupados também, um pelo senhor que tinha sido atropelado e agora dormia com a boca aberta, roncando como um porco, e outro por uma senhora que ficava apenas olhando a cena completamente admirada. Os cabelos eram tão brancos e sua pele muito murcha devido à elevada idade. O senhor atropelado estava com um acompanhante gordo e sério, que ficava apenas vendo a TV alugada, parecia nem piscar e nem ligar com os escândalos de Naruto, já a acompanhante da senhora velha estava apenas lendo uma revista. Parecia não se incomodar com a barulhada, também.

De repente, a feição de Naruto tornara-se séria e Jiraiya percebeu aquilo. Sasuke pressentiu que o assunto não era sério nem referente ao acidente. Ficou concentrado na equação da circunferência que lhe tirava do sério.

- Quer dizer que o Kakashi já foi embora? – perguntou Naruto. Admirava muito aquele homem. Queria vê-lo mais um pouco.

- Ele teve que ir resolver umas coisas de um processo, aparentemente. Disse que voltaria depois. Anime-se, moleque! – exclamou Jiraiya. Seus olhos estavam menos inchados. Parece que tirou um cochilo após o almoço sem tempero do hospital.

- Sério? – perguntou o loiro com o sorriso maior agora. – Fico feliz! Tô com saudades daquele pervertido!

- Ei, o Kakashi não é pervertido. Ele é apenas como eu: admirador compulsivo pelo sexo oposto. – explicou Jiraiya sarcasticamente. Uma gota escorreu na testa de Sasuke que olhou o avô apenas de canto.

- Ei, velhote tarado, dizem que quando um homem gosta de se afirmar de mais, é porque no fundo ele é gay. – debochou Naruto rindo logo em seguida de seu próprio comentário.

- Deixe você sair daí que eu vou te mostrar o gay, sua loira do Tchan! – gritou Jiraiya contrariado. Não que ficou realmente nervoso com o comentário do neto, mas era tão inconsequente quanto ele.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e o livro de matemática logo em seguida. "Como vim parar nessa família?", pensou logo após colocar a mão na testa. São assustados, então, pela porta do quarto se abrindo. Os outros pacientes e acompanhantes sequer se moveram. Assim que a porta se abriu completamente, apareceram Kiba e Lee com um imenso sorriso. Os dois jovens adentram o quarto de hospital com os braços abertos. Ainda estavam uniformizados e pareciam até ofegantes.

- Ei, Naruto! Fiquei sabendo que você foi chupar bala, mas acabou colocando a errada na boca! – gritou Kiba animado. Chegou bem próximo à cama com um imenso sorriso e colocando a mão na cabeceira do equipamento. Naruto estava com o olhar muito surpreso.

- Não brinque com essas coisas, Kiba. Naruto provou que sua juventude é mais forte que o tiro daquele ladrãozinho! – disse Lee fechando a mão e juntando-a ao seu peito em sinal de empolgação e respeito.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? E o segundo turno de aulas? – indagou Naruto curioso. Sasuke e Jiraiya apenas abriram um sorriso confortável. Perceberam que o loiro tinha mesmo amigos verdadeiros e tão inconsequentes quanto o próprio.

- Foda-se a aula, cara! Viva a putaria! – disse Kiba soltando uma gargalhada. Era ainda mais inconsequente que todos. Para sua sorte, os presentes ali além de Naruto e sua família não prestaram atenção no seu comentário imoral.

- Kiba, estamos em um hospital! Mais respeito, uai! – disse Lee cauteloso. Reparou que nenhuns dos pacientes e acompanhantes ali notaram as palavras, mas preferiu avisar o lobo velho que deveria ser cuidadoso.

- Fiquem tranquilos. Eu vou dar uma volta, portanto fiquem à vontade. – disse Jiraiya começando a caminhar em direção à porta. – Juízo todos vocês!

Jiraiya deixou o quarto, Naruto e Sasuke olharam para Kiba e Lee. Este estava sorrindo, mas de repente sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Naruto ficou preocupado e curioso. Aproximou o rosto de Lee e tentou ver se tinha algo de errado com o garoto.

- Ei, Lee? Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Naruto curioso. Notou a expressão chorosa do amigo e ficou ainda mais preocupado. Assustou-se ao perceber que Lee se desmanchou em lágrimas.

- Ei, o que houve? – assustou-se Sasuke, tanto quanto Naruto.

- Ih, começou. – suspirou Kiba desanimado com aquela cena. Sempre soube que Lee é uma manteiga derretida.

- Eu estou tão feliz que o Naruto esteja bem! Tão feliz! – gritou Lee cheio de lágrimas. Colocou o braço no rosto e tentou limpar os olhos, mas ainda continuou chorando por um tempo. Naruto corou levemente pela cena estranha, mas sentiu-se feliz por Lee gostar tanto assim dele. Sentiu-se querido.

- O... Obrigado, Lee. Realmente estou bem! – disse colocando a mão na nuca e sorrindo como sempre. Aquilo fez Kiba e Lee sorrirem, embora este ainda estivesse com algumas lágrimas no rosto.

- Você não vai imaginar o tamanho da surpresa ainda, Naruto. Tem muita coisa interessante para vir aí. – comentou Kiba ignorando completamente a cena cômica. Tinha um sorriso desafiador no rosto. Queria que Naruto descobrisse a surpresa.

- Hã? O que houve? – perguntou Naruto. Sua feição agora ficou mais curiosa que antes.

- Você nem imagina? A notícia do assalto deixou a todos muito assustados. Até os professores ficaram sentidos. – explicou Kiba, no entanto ainda não tinha contado a tão esperada surpresa. – Algumas pessoas ficaram piores ainda do que você imagina.

Naruto franziu o cenho e Kiba riu um pouco. Estava falando de Sakura que até se desfez em lágrimas por causa do loiro. Se ele soubesse daquilo, ficaria doidinho para falar com a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Aliás, não apenas ela ficara sentida, mas Hinata e Gaara, também. Alan não fora avisado sobre o incidente.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Naruto curioso. Estava ficando levemente irritado pela suspense que os dois jovens estavam fazendo.

- Ora, seu idiota! Tá na cara que um monte de gente veio te ver. – disse Sasuke cortando Naruto. Kiba e Lee pareceram desanimados, já que queriam deixar Naruto mais surpreso que aquilo.

- Hã? Mais gente que isso? Que eu saiba meu pai tá desaparecido, o Kakashi foi embora e eu não conheço muita gente da minha família! Todo mundo mora longe pra caramba! Quem mais teria vindo? – indagou Naruto assustado. Sasuke colocou a mão na testa e lamentou o fato do irmão ser tão ingênuo.

- Não é disso que estamos falando, Naruto. Veio muita gente da escola, inclusive Gaara está aqui. – disse Kiba com um imenso sorriso. Coçou um pouco seus cabelos rebeldes e pareceu muito feliz ao ver a cara surpresa de Naruto.

- Todos ficaram muito preocupados com você, Naruto. Vieram te visitar. Todos, inclusive nós, viemos juntos! – disse Lee animado. Sasuke ficou surpreso também, não imaginava que Naruto cativara tantas pessoas.

- Está dizendo que tem muita gente lá embaixo? – indagou Naruto curioso. Seu rosto estava corado e sua voz muito mansa. Parecia tremendamente tímido.

- Isso mesmo! Que tal ver um por um, hein? – brincou Kiba com um tom selvagem na voz. Fazia mesmo jus ao apelido de lobo selvagem.

- Vamos chamar os outros. Infelizmente, não podemos ficar todos juntos, mas nos veremos depois, certo? – afirmou Lee com fogo no olhar. Estava muito tranquilo ao saber que Naruto estava bem.

- Vocês, seus idiotas... – murmurou Naruto com lágrimas nos olhos. Sasuke estava em pé ao lado da janela. Suspirou lentamente e fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- O idiota aqui é você, Naruto. Ninguém mandou ser tão amado. – disse com um pouco de ciúme. Sasuke era um homem muito sério, mas sabia ser gentil com aqueles que merecem.

- Até mais, Naruto! – despediu-se Kiba, abrindo a porta e deixando um vento meio gelado do corredor entrar. Mesmo aquele vento não seria capaz de apagar a chama que se acendera no peito de Naruto.

- Vê se se recupera logo e volta para a aula! Não é a mesma coisa sem você! – gritou Lee animado. Mesmo com a voz alta de todo mundo, os outros pacientes e acompanhantes continuavam calados.

- Esses idiotas... – murmurou Naruto após ver Lee e Kiba sumirem no corredor. Estava com os punhos fechados e com lágrimas nos olhos. Sasuke reparou naquilo e sorriu alegremente.

- Eu já disse. O único idiota aqui é você. – suspirou e fechou os olhos logo em seguida. Voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira e ficou observando o irmão chorando.

Naruto estava incrivelmente feliz. Sentiu suas feridas se cicatrizarem lentamente. Não se lembrava da dor, nem do peso, nem da febre e nem da sensação de solidão que o hospital lhe passava. Limpou as lágrimas com os punhos e mostrou um olhar mais determinado. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho devido à timidez. Sasuke olhou para Naruto com uma feição debochada e o loiro respondeu com uma expressão assassina. Aqueles idiotas, mesmo no hospital, não deixavam de serem eles mesmos.

A porta novamente se abre e Naruto fica atento. Ficou muito feliz ao ver Hinata e Gaara ali na porta. Até mesmo o ruivo, que era a seriedade em pessoa, estava com um sorriso aliviado no rosto. O loiro ficou novamente comovido, embora agora tivesse segurado as lágrimas.

- Naruto! – exclamou Hinata feliz e levemente corada como sempre. Estava com as mãos juntas e fora a primeira a aparecer sem o uniforme da escola. "Será que ela trocou antes de vir?", pensou Naruto. Decidiu ignorar aquele fato e apenas respondeu a entrada dos dois com um imenso sorriso.

- Hinata e Gaara! Que surpresa ver os dois juntos! – exclamou Naruto muito surpreso. De fato não esperava que os dois viessem juntos. Até se perguntou a razão de estarem, mas decidiu que aquela questão não era importante.

- Não viemos juntos, Naruto. Apenas nos encontramos aqui. – respondeu Gaara com um sorriso. Aproximou-se da cama do loiro e pareceu examiná-lo dos pés à cabeça. Ele continuava o mesmo, ruivo e com uma tatuagem na testa. – É. Você realmente parece bem. Não devia assustar assim as pessoas.

- Como se eu pudesse prever que aquilo aconteceria! – disse Naruto rindo um pouco de seu comentário. Virou, então, seu rosto para Hinata e viu que a menina estava corada e tímida. Decidiu ser gentil para que ela se sentisse mais à vontade. – Estou muito feliz que tenham vindo. Para ser sincero, muito surpreso.

- Eu tive que checar se você não ficaria paraplégico ou com alguma sequela grave. Não se esqueça de que o festival depende de você. – comentou Gaara friamente. Uma gota enorme desceu pela testa de Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata. "Ele por acaso é sádico?", indagou Sasuke para si mesmo.

- E... E... E... – Hinata tentava falar, mas estava nervosa demais para isso. Suspirou profundamente ao perceber o rosto curioso de Naruto. – Eu fiquei mesmo preocupada, Naruto! Por isso vim te ver!

- Que bom! Estou muito feliz! Por que o Alan não veio? – perguntou Naruto a Gaara. Hinata ficou desapontada ao ver a resposta pouco convidativa do loiro, mas isso passou logo.

- E acabei de avisá-lo. Mandou cumprimentos. Também fez a mesma pergunta que eu me fiz a respeito da paraplegia e das sequelas. – respondeu Gaara novamente sério. Aquilo era assustador.

- Como veem, ficarei novinho em folha logo, logo! Poderemos voltar com os ensaios! – disse Naruto com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. Hinata ficou novamente corada, mas sorriu com o comentário empolgado de Naruto.

- Sério? Não precisa se esforçar tanto assim. Apenas se lembre de que estamos somente no começo e o festival está prestes a ser marcado. Estamos em maio. – disse Gaara novamente frio. "Você não pareceu sincero ao dizer que Naruto não precisa se esforçar. Já está até mesmo fazendo pressão por causa do tempo!", exclamou Sasuke para si mesmo.

- Nós ficamos preocupados porque o Sasuke não foi hoje. Imaginamos que tinha piorado tudo. – murmurou Hinata ficando atrás de Gaara por vergonha. Não queria ser vista.

- Sério? Não é nada. É que esse retardado ficou morrendo de preocupação comigo, por isso veio me ver. Não aguenta ficar um dia sem mim. – disse Naruto debochando de Sasuke. Este, por sua vez, apenas bufou e abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não é bem assim. Não senti sua falta, mas fiquei mesmo preocupado. Por que eu sentiria saudades de um fracassado que sabe apenas cagar? – indagou Sasuke com um tom sarcástico na voz. Naruto ficou irritado e Hinata muito corada. Gaara abriu apenas um pequeno sorriso aliviado.

- Tirando tudo isso que ocorreu, é muito bom que você esteja se recuperando tranquilamente, Naruto. – disse Gaara abrindo um sorriso no rosto. Sasuke e Naruto ficaram felizes com o comentário do ruivo. Ficaram, também, surpresos ao verem que ele estendeu a mão para Naruto. – Será que consegue ao menos me cumprimentar corretamente?

Naruto abriu um imenso sorriso. Aceitou aquilo como um desafio e tocou na mão de Gaara. O ruivo apertou a mão do loiro e vice-versa. Os olhares pareciam se enfrentar honrosamente. Eis, que netão, Gaara decide pronunciar as seguintes palavras:

- Eu te respeito como músico e pessoa. Volte logo. – disse largando a mão do loiro. Naruto ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo contente pelo reconhecimento de Gaara. Sabia que o ruivo era um tanto quanto meticuloso.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Gaara. – respondeu Naruto. Hinata abrira mais um sorriso tímido. Naruto virou o olhar para Hinata e percebeu que ela estava atrás de Gaara. Queria se esconder de algo, provavelmente. – Então, Hinata, só vocês quatro vieram?

- B... Bom, há mais uma pessoa. – disse Hinata. Sua feição ficou mais corada e um pouco mais séria. Suspirou e decidiu se aproximar de Naruto. Fez isso com um pouco de esforço e o loiro percebeu, mas sentiu apenas uma gota descer por sua testa pelo fato da menina ser muito tímida. – Eu acho que tenho que ir agora.

- Mas já? Por quê? – perguntou Naruto um pouco chateado. Gostava da presença de Hinata e Gaara.

- Eu também tenho que ir. Vou preparar algumas coisas para a escola e para a volta de nossos ensaios. – disse Gaara. Ficou parado ao lado da porta apenas esperando Hinata. Era cordial o suficiente para tratar uma dama muito bem.

- Eu também preciso ir. Foi muito bom te ver, Naruto. Fico muito feliz por saber que você está bem. – disse Hinata com um sorriso admirado. Seu rosto estava corado e Naruto percebeu aquilo, mas o loiro apenas retribuiu o sorriso da menina.

- É uma pena, mas tudo bem. Eu entendo. – respondeu Naruto. Sasuke ficou feliz ao ver que o irmão ficara mais animado. Sabia que isso era importante para a completa recuperação do paciente.

Hinata ficou ainda mais corada e apenas tocou os ombros de Naruto. Deu um abraço tímido no jovem e aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Naruto apenas sorriu e colocou uma mão na cintura da garota. Ela ficou corada com o gesto e sua respiração até acelerou. Ninguém nem notou a porta se abrindo, apenas Gaara que estava ao lado dela. Sakura acabava de entrar e viu, novamente, Hinata e Naruto abraçados. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver aquilo. Sasuke, então, percebeu a presença da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa e se assustou imediatamente. "Logo a Sakura? Essa me pegou de surpresa!", pensou. Naruto abriu os olhos e ficou mais chocado ainda. Separou-se do abraço com Hinata e esta se levantou logo em seguida.

Um silêncio invadiu o quarto. Sakura ficou com uma expressão envergonhada no rosto, tanto quanto Hinata. Naruto parecia sério por fora, mas por dentro mantinha-se chocado. Gaara não entendeu a situação, apenas manteve a porta pela qual Sakura passara aberta. Ainda queria ter certeza se Hinata lhe acompanharia ou não.

- Sakura... – murmurou Naruto quebrando o silêncio do lugar. Não conseguia esconder sua surpresa após essas palavras.

Hinata virou-se para Naruto e, num suspiro, girou novamente os calcanhares em direção à porta. Passou por Sakura e só então criou coragem para olhar novamente o loiro. Sua feição era de chateada, Naruto percebeu isso, mas sentiu que não podia fazer nada. Então tudo o que pôde fazer foi ouvir suas palavras:

- Fique bem, Naruto. Espero te ver logo!

E com essas palavras Hinata cruzou a porta. Naruto não teve chances de dizer nada, apenas ficou admirado pela presença de Sakura ali. Ela estava com o uniforme ainda e seus olhos estavam levemente inchados. Sasuke percebeu aquele clima meio pesado, mas não sabia como agir. Neste momento, a senhora que estava na outra cama prestou bastante atenção na cena. Era curioso ver que um silêncio parecia mais interessante que uma farra para aquela paciente.

- Eu... Vim te ver. – disse Sakura. Sua voz estava baixa e seus olhos desviados para o canto do quarto. Aquele gesto pareceu muito evasivo.

Naruto ficou sem saber o que responder. Sasuke percebeu, então, que Sakura tinha muito que conversar com Naruto. O jovem suspirou, levantou-se de sua cadeira, e disse com a voz forçando um tom desinteressado e descontraído:

- Estou com sede. Vou beber água. Volto logo!

Sakura ficou parada observando Sasuke passar por ela e cruzar a porta do quarto. Naruto permaneceu sério. Sakura decidiu ser mais determinada e começou a caminhar em direção à cama do loiro. Ele pareceu meio desconfiado com a aproximação dela, portanto desviou um pouco o olhar. Sakura notou aquele gesto também evasivo, mas não deixou se abater por isso.

- Eu... Fiquei preocupada. – disse ao chegar próxima à cama. Suspirou lentamente e buscou o olhar de Naruto. Este, menos desconfiado, retribuiu o olhar e pareceu um pouco surpreso.

- Sério? – perguntou. Pareceu um pouco mais à vontade depois do comentário de Sakura.

- Sim. – Sakura molhou os lábios e mordiscou-os levemente. Não estava sendo completamente sincera. Cansou-se daquele joguinho de aparências que ela vivia tramando e, num impulso, abriu seu coração mais do que já tinha aberto um dia. – Não fiquei apenas preocupada, mas me sentindo culpada, também.

- Culpada? – Naruto pareceu surpreso. Franziu o cenho e coçou a camisa de hospital que usava. Realmente não tinha entendido o que Sakura queria dizer.

- Ora, Naruto. Não se faça de bobo. – ela prosseguiu com um sorriso envergonhado e triste. Não estava com um tom agressivo na voz, apenas arrependido. – Eu te chamei para conversar comigo. Você voltou mais tarde para casa, logo foi assaltado. É tudo culpa minha.

- Culpa sua? – perguntou Naruto com sua voz rouca. Abriu um sorriso e deu um pequeno suspiro. – Eu não vejo onde isso pode ser culpa sua.

- Como não pode ver assim? – os olhos de Sakura ficaram marejados. Tentou não chorar, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o tom choroso de sua voz. – Como pode não me culpar, Naruto? Depois de tudo que eu fiz? Depois de tudo que sofreu?

- Eu te culpar só me faria um covarde. Faria de mim um homem que joga a culpa das consequências deste mundo nas outras pessoas. Não é o meu jeito de ser. – Naruto sorriu docemente agora. Sakura ficou levemente corada com aquelas palavras enquanto seus olhos insistiam em derramar lágrimas. – Se for numa cama de hospital, numa cova ou em qualquer lugar, não me importa. Eu serei eu mesmo! Aliás, não tem nada para culpar, afinal a única certeza que eu tive quando nasci, é a que vou morrer um dia.

- Não pode falar coisas assim, Naruto. – Sakura tinha o péssimo hábito de, quando ia chorar, fazia um pequeno bico com os lábios. Era uma coisa "fofa" ao julgo dos outros. Naruto ficou corado ao ver aquele gesto da moça. – Sua vida não é um brinquedo.

- Não estou falando que minha vida é um brinquedo! Não entenda errado! – ele riu sem jeito e colocou a mão na nuca, como sempre. Queria fazer a menina parar de chorar. – É só que... Eu não consigo ter medo da morte.

- Você é um doido. Um doido! – uma lágrima caiu do rosto de Sakura. Ela rodeou a cama de Naruto e sentou-se na cadeira em que Sasuke estava. Naruto ficou surpreso com aquele gesto.

- Muitas pessoas me dizem isso, mas eu não acredito que tenha sido vítima de um ladrão. Foi apenas um pobre coitado. Só me resta ter pena dele, mesmo. Não consigo ficar puto com essas coisas como a maioria das pessoas, esse é o meu jeito de ser... – ele disse novamente sem jeito por causa das lágrimas de Sakura. Ficou ainda mais corado ao perceber que a menina abrira um pequeno sorriso no rosto choroso. Um sorriso sincero e lindo.

- Por isso eu digo que você é um doido. – Sakura tentou repousar sua mão sobre a mão de Naruto. Queria senti-lo daquela forma, mas estava envergonhada demais. Naruto percebeu o gesto, mas não se sentiu pronto para aquilo. Retirou a mão imediatamente do local e deixou Sakura triste com o desvio.

- Eu não sou doido! – conseguiu apenas exclamar essas palavras. Sentiu seu coração acelerando por causa do que estava acontecendo. Viu Sakura abaixar sua cabeça e lamentou o silêncio constrangedor formado naquele local.

- Tem razão. Talvez sejamos nós todos os doidos. – suspirou e, após secar as lágrimas de seus olhos, tentou dizer aquelas palavras que insistiam em lhe apertar o coração. – Me perdoe por tudo, Naruto.

- Perdoar? – perguntou Naruto. Esperou um tempo, mas Sakura não conseguiu lhe explicar o que tinha que ser perdoado. Naruto coçou a cabeça e ficou um pouco corado. "Realmente, eu não consigo sentir mágoa de você. Não consigo deixar de gostar de você", pensou. Ficou com medo de seus pensamentos, mas decidiu que não queria ver Sakura sofrendo. – Seja lá o que for não tenho nenhuma mágoa com você. Pode ficar tranquila.

Sakura olhou para Naruto assustada. Ele sorriu como sempre sorrira. Era aquele sorriso que ele sempre dava quando a via ou quando conversava. A menina conseguiu sentir a sinceridade das palavras do loiro. Abriu um imenso sorriso e tomou uma atitude muito ousada. Até mesmo para ela: aproximou-se de Naruto e colocou seus lábios em sua bochecha. Aguardou uns três segundos e afastou-se dele. O loiro ficou completamente corado. Sakura também sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. "Ela... Deu-me um beijo na bochecha?", perguntou Naruto para si mesmo. Parecia tão surreal e ao mesmo tempo tão real, que sequer tentou achar sua própria resposta. Apenas tentou fingir que aquilo fora um gesto comum de amigos. Tentou fingir.

- F.. Fique bem. – suspirou Sakura levantando-se de sua cadeira. O sorriso em seu rosto parecia tão aliviado. Naruto ainda estava enrubescido pelas coisas que aconteceram.

- Certo. – foi apenas o que saiu de sua boca. Ainda estava entorpecido pelo toque surpresa dela. Não estava preparado para aquilo.

Sakura estava sorrindo ainda à porta. Abriu-a e deixou o quarto. Ao sair de lá, colocou a mão no peito e sentiu seu coração acelerado. Buscou controlar sua respiração e conter sua felicidade e alívio. Não conseguia imaginar e nem explicar tudo o que ocorreu ali. Era mais que uma desculpa, era uma conexão. Ficou parada ainda com um sorriso meio bobo. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelas silhuetas de Sasuke e Hinata que apareceram perto dela. Sakura ficou assustada pelo olhar sério de Hinata, enquanto Sasuke apenas lançou à musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa um sorriso cordial.

- Até mais, Sakura. – disse Sasuke. Despediu-se de Hinata apenas levantando a mão e, enfim, adentrou no quarto de Naruto.

- Até mais... – respondeu Sakura, mas percebeu que era tarde demais, já que o garoto já adentrara no quarto do irmão. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa apenas fitou Hinata por alguns segundos, quando decidiu saber o que tinha de errado. – Está tudo bem, Hinata?

- Sim, Sakura. Vamos? – perguntou a garota ainda com o olhar sério e colocando-se a caminhar.

- Sim, claro. – respondeu Sakura, caminhando ao lado da amiga. Estava surpresa, também, por Hinata ter permanecido no hospital. Pensou que já ia embora após a visita. – O que estava fazendo?

- Estava andando e... Bom... Jiraiya, o avô de Naruto... Ficou me cantando... – Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha ao se lembrar da cena. Preferiu nem pensar muito naquilo, pois era muito constrangedor.

- O avô do Naruto? Ele parece ter uns cinquenta anos para mais! – exclamou Sakura surpresa. Não imaginava que o avô de Naruto e Sasuke seria um safado pervertido.

- É... – disse Hinata voltando à sua cor normal após um tempo. Ficou calada e, ao chegar ao elevador, lançou um suspiro triste para Sakura. Olhou para a amiga enquanto esta, ainda preocupada com o olhar sério de Hinata, ficou assustada.

- O que foi, Hinata? Você definitivamente está estranha. – perguntou.

- É só que eu não posso impedir o Naruto de gostar de você, Sakura. Também não quero que você o faça sofrer. Eu farei tudo para protegê-lo. – disse Hinata como um suspiro e com uma determinação muito forte.

Sakura ficou calada ao ouvir aquilo. "Naruto gostar de mim?", pensou após alguns segundos. Notou que a porta do elevador se abriu e Hinata já estava dentro dele. Decidiu entrar e ficou olhando para o canto, preferindo não fitar Hinata diretamente. "Então a Hinata pensa que o Naruto gosta de mim ainda?", pensou Sakura. Aquele sentimento de aperto voltou um pouco mais fraco agora. Sentiu certo desconforto e, por causa disso, suspirou lentamente a fim de controlar sua respiração. Pensou, então, que Hinata sabia algo a mais que ela, por isso estava preocupada. Então, Naruto podia ainda gostar da musa de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Sakura ficou corada com aquilo. Ficou feliz com a chance dele ainda gostar dela. Queria isso.


	10. Mais Um Dia

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo X – "Mais Um Dia"**

Alguns dias se passaram e Naruto recebera alta. Ainda tomava certas precauções e caminhava com dificuldade, no entanto sua juventude já estava de volta, como diria o bom e velho Lee. Seu corpo obedecia coerentemente aos devidos comandos e sua mente acompanhava os estudos como antes. Era um garoto forte e de vigor. Sasuke o ajudara com o tempo que permanecera fora da escola, então continuava preparado como sempre. O corredor do Ensino Médio do Instituto Marco Figueiredo estava cheio de alunos. Muitos estavam curiosos por verem Naruto ali. O loiro estava com uma gota escorrendo pela testa e Sasuke ficou rindo da dificuldade do irmão só ao falar.

- Ei, Naruto! Como foi lá no hospital, hein? Você foi bem tratado? – perguntou Aline grudando-se no braço de Naruto. O loiro ficou incomodado pelo movimento, mas não conseguiu se soltar, já que não tinha toda a força física recuperada ainda.

- E... Eu acho que fui sim. Obrigado pela recepção calorosa. – respondeu Naruto corado. Estava encabulado com todos da sala em cima dele. Não conseguia ver nem Lee nem Sakura ainda. No entanto, percebeu um olhar interrogativo de Neji. "Ele tá sério desde que me viu. Será que vai me dar um tiro, também?", perguntou-se Naruto. O fato de levar outro tiro saíra de sua mente como um incômodo.

- Aline, acho melhor você soltar o Naruto. Ele ainda não deve estar totalmente recuperado, portanto pode sentir dores. – disse Hinata tímida. Na verdade, sentia-se incomodada pela menina não largar o loiro. Aline fuzilou Hinata com o olhar, deixando-a ainda mais corada e sem jeito. Decidiu não se intrometer mais naqueles assuntos.

Naruto percebeu o olhar agressivo de Aline para Hinata. Sasuke sentia como se aquilo fosse uma afronta ao que acabaram de passar, pois a garota que reclamava das palavras de Hinata sequer compareceu ao hospital para ver como Naruto estava. No fundo, Aline não se preocupava com seu irmão e Sasuke sabia disso. Bufou e tentou se concentrar em problemas mais alarmantes, como a própria escola. Devia recuperar o tempo de estudo que não teve após o acidente de Naruto.

Sakura apareceu logo atrás. Vinha acompanhada do professor, este caminhando e balançando as chaves que abririam a sala do terceiro ano. Também estavam ali o restante da turma – exceto, é claro, alguns que faltaram ou se atrasaram para a primeira aula -, como Lee e Caroline.

Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver Naruto ali. Era ele mesmo, com o mesmo sorriso e a mesma feição divertida de sempre. "Ele já recebeu alta? Isso é ótimo!", pensou consigo mesma. Deixou escapar um singelo sorriso, no entanto ninguém percebera isso. Queria conversar com ele ali mesmo, mas já estava na hora da aula. Decidiu deixar isso para depois. "Quem sabe no intervalo...", pensou novamente entre suspiros.

- Ei, Naruto! Que ótimo ver que você está bem. – comentou o professor Jaburu. Molhou os lábios e olhou de canto para o loiro enquanto abria a porta da sala. Queria ser rápido para não perder tempo de sua aula, como da última vez.

- É claro, professor! Será necessário mais que uma balinha para me parar! – riu Naruto desajeitadamente. Sasuke abriu um singelo sorriso ao ouvir o comentário tosco do irmão. "Idiota, na vida real essas coisas não acontecem", pensou após fechar os olhos.

- Vejo que continua bem determinado. Poderá dividir um pouco de sua experiência em nossa próxima aula. O que acha? – perguntou o professor. Não era do feitio dele oferecer espaço em sua classe para que um aluno tomasse a frente. Muitos ficaram surpresos com aquilo.

- Pode ser. Espero que esse "dividir" seja algo como "contar", porque doeu pra caramba! Ninguém merece que algo assim seja divido, Jaburu! – respondeu Naruto com um tom irônico em sua voz. O professor riu de seu comentário.

- É bom ver que seu espírito continua inabalado. Bem-vindo de volta, peste do terceiro ano. – retrucou o professor tão irônico quanto Naruto. Desta vez, foi o loiro quem riu.

Caroline começou a disputar com Aline o espaço ao lado de Naruto. Esta decidiu se render enquanto aquela se aproveitou da situação. Neji, entretanto, ficava alheio àquela cena que ele julga "imatura". Não parava de observar Naruto com certo temor. Precisava conversar com ele de toda forma, mas não conseguia espaço para isso. Sakura, por outro lado, preferia ficar com raiva da cena imatura que Neji repudiava.

"Acabar com o meu ódio? O que o Naruto sabe sobre mim, afinal?", perguntou Neji para si mesmo. Fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar todas as lembranças que tinha do loiro. Afinal, se se importasse mesmo com Naruto teria visitado ele no hospital.

Kiba sentou-se com Lee bem próximo a Naruto e Sasuke. O loiro virou-se para trás e encontrou o sorriso do lobo velho e a animação contagiante de Lee. Os quatro amigos se cumprimentam e, de certa forma, sentem-se emocionados por aquele pesadelo acabar. Cada um considerou terrível aquela cena de Naruto na cama do hospital. Kiba foi o primeiro a falar:

- É duro admitir, mas estava com saudade do seu fedor nessa sala, Naruto! – provocou Kiba.

- Você que fede, seu cão sarnento. – respondeu Naruto à altura. Ergueu mais seu corpo para trás quando encontrou o olhar emocionado de Lee. – Ei, Lee, não vai chorar de novo, né?

- M... Me desculpe, Naruto! – gritou Lee em empolgação. As lágrimas insistiam em cair pelo rosto, mas o jovem resistia a essa pressão. – Eu não consigo conter a empolgação de ter você novamente conosco! Estou tão feliz que nós quatro estamos juntos de novo! Essa é a força da juventude que tanto procurei!

- É sério? – perguntou Naruto com uma gota na testa. Entendia a empolgação do amigo, mas não o deixava de achar estranho.

- Vocês continuam muito barulhentos. Será que estudaram mesmo enquanto estivemos fora? – indagou Sasuke com uma expressão séria no rosto. Ficou preocupado desde que os amigos mataram a aula para visitar Naruto no hospital, porém não demonstra isso.

- Ei, Sasuke! Seja mais agradecido! Não imagina o esporro que levei por ter matado o segundo turno aquele dia! – rosnou Kiba. Parecia indignado pelas palavras de Sasuke, embora conhecesse os sentimentos do amigo.

- É... – Sasuke abriu um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Gostava de manter sua pose durona. – Vocês continuam crianças, também.

- O que disse? – indagou Kiba ficando ainda mais irritado. Por mais que conhecesse Sasuke, aquelas palavras eram irritantes.

- Não se preocupe, Kiba! Se somos crianças, significa que a juventude ainda domina nosso corpo! – interrompeu Lee com fogo no olhar. Muitas vezes o jovem perdia noção de local e hora certos para fazer suas declarações.

- Ou então esteja na hora de vocês ficarem calados para que eu possa começar a aula. – disse Jaburu altivo. Seu rosto pareceu tão assustador no momento que Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Lee assentiram com medo e voltaram aos seus devidos lugares.

Sakura não deixou de rir daquela situação. Hinata também abriu um singelo sorriso e deixou de olhar para Naruto a fim de prestar atenção no professor. É incrível como as coisas naquele colégio mudaram com a simples presença de Naruto ali. Talvez se fosse apenas Sasuke o novo bolsista ele sequer teria amigos, no entanto o loiro tinha um poder incrível que conseguia atrair as pessoas. Ainda mais indivíduos como Kiba e Lee, que também entender a verdadeira luta por um destino e uma vida melhor. "Queria que Neji entendesse isso, também", pensou Hinata após um suspiro.

Durante as aulas e o momento de troca de professores, Sakura olhava para Naruto e sentia-se irritada. Não por algo que ele tenha feito, mas pelas atitudes de Caroline. O loiro acabara de sair do hospital e a ruiva venenosa ficava grudada em cima dele. Enquanto Sakura observava, Caroline tentava – de certa forma – domar o garoto. O sorriso dela era lindo, os cabelos, também. Se olhasse bem, ela parecia com a mãe de Naruto, porém isso não era nenhum atrativo para o loiro. Para ele, a mãe era um anjo inigualável. Nenhuma garota poderia chegar aos pés dela.

- Ei, Naruto... Por acaso sentiu saudades de mim enquanto esteve internado? – perguntou a moça coçando o queixo no ombro direito de Naruto. Era distante do machucado, mas o lado era o mesmo, portanto o loiro ainda sentiu um peso grande. Ele decidiu não comentar com a garota, apenas olhou para ela com uma gota descendo pela testa, molhando a sobrancelha loira dele.

- Bom... Acho que... Sim... – respondeu ele confuso. Não sabia se dizia "não" ou "sim". Decidiu apelar para o lado educado e cordial, mentindo para não machucar nem deixar ninguém constrangido.

- "Acha"? Poxa, sentimos tanto a sua falta aqui! – reclamou Caroline. No fundo, queria apenas tirar Sakura do sério. Não que se incomodasse caso Naruto quisesse ficar com ela, pois aceitaria de bom grado, mas queria se colocar num patamar acima da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Eu agradeço! – respondeu Naruto com um sorriso amarelo. Queria parecer simpático, mas Caroline insistia em tirar qualquer um do sério. Sasuke ria com a situação, embora não demonstrasse isso claramente.

- De nada. Você é querido por todos. Até mesmo por mim! – Caroline tentava esbanjar um charme falso. Aquilo causava mais pena do que atração. Em pessoas infantis, até que aquilo poderia funcionar, mas não em alguém como Naruto.

- É? Obrigado. – suspirou Naruto tentando buscar paciência para permanecer ali. Olhou rapidamente para Sasuke e o viu concentrado em um livro, embora soubesse que o irmão devia estar rindo consigo mesmo por causa daquela cena deplorável. "Sasuke idiota! Podia ao menos me ajudar!", praguejou Naruto.

- De nada! Você tem algo para fazer na hora do almoço? – perguntou Caroline simpática. Para ela, fazer raiva na Sakura ou ficar com Naruto, tanto faz. O importante é o resultado ser cabível com seus desejos.

- Bem, na verdade, tenho que ir ver algumas coisas com o Sasuke... Né, Sasuke? – Naruto olhou para o irmão e viu que ele estava, de fato, concentrado. Aquilo lhe irritou profundamente. "Logo agora esse idiota decide prestar atenção nessa merda de livro?". – Não é, Sasuke?

Naruto deu ênfase em suas palavras. O sorriso no rosto de Caroline sumiu com a insistência do loiro. Sentiu como se ele quisesse fugir dela. Diante daquilo surgiam duas hipóteses: ele é tímido – o que é muito improvável – ou está a evitando – o que é absurdo, pelo menos de acordo com os princípios de Caroline. O loiro, entretanto, percebeu que Sasuke continuava concentrado em sua leitura, portanto decidiu dar um cutucão em seu braço, fazendo-o sair de seu transe. Sasuke permanecia curioso a respeito daquilo.

- O que foi? – indagou o moreno. Olhou para Naruto e viu a expressão interrogativa de Caroline. Ela parecia desafiar Sasuke com a resposta da pergunta de Naruto.

- Temos ou não temos algo de muito importante para fazer durante o almoço? – perguntou Naruto dando ênfase à sua pergunta. Sasuke por um momento pareceu relutante em responder aquilo, em sua mente abriu-se um sorriso maléfico, mas decidiu atender ao suplício do irmão, pois sabia que Caroline era realmente um pé-no-saco.

- Ficamos de olhar alguns materiais pro Jiraiya. – respondeu Sasuke com muita naturalidade. Sua mentira saiu como se fosse verdade e aquilo deixou Caroline desarmada. Decidiu, enfim, acreditar numa terceira hipótese: Naruto apenas estava compromissado. – Por que está me perguntando, Naruto? Não me vá dizer que esqueceu o dinheiro de novo!

- Não é isso! Só quero confirmar! – retrucou Naruto com um sorriso no rosto. Devia uma grande para Sasuke agora. O irmão retornou o sorriso vitorioso para Naruto. O loiro entendeu aquilo como um "você está me devendo essa". Decidiu não retrucar, afinal entendia a posição de Sasuke.

- É uma pena, Naruto. Espero que possamos sair qualquer dia desses! – suspirou Caroline desanimada. Entristeceu-se ao perceber que seu charme falhara drasticamente.

Naruto sorriu desconcertado. Sasuke sorriu para o irmão. "Não é que ele, de fato, está dando o que falar? As garotas não o deixam em paz. Isso me dá certa inveja, mas é bom ser deixado em paz. Ainda bem que Naruto me dá esse direito!", pensou e logo em seguida voltou sua atenção para o livro novamente.

Sakura não pôde deixar de ver aquela cena. Viu Caroline roçando o rosto dela próxima ao de Naruto e aquilo soou como uma afronta. Simplesmente pelo fato dela querer fazer aquilo para enfurecer Sakura. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha plena consciência daquilo, mas decidiu apenas rosnar indignada. Ir lá e tomar satisfações apenas a faria descer ao nível de Caroline e isto era imaturo demais. Contudo, Sakura conseguiu chamar a atenção de Hinata.

- O que foi, Sakura? Parece nervosa. – perguntou. Pareceu preocupada com a reação repentina de Sakura.

- Hinata? – assustou-se a garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Esqueceu-se completamente da presença de Hinata. Entristeceu-se pelo fato da amiga gostar de Naruto e ter que conviver com tais cenas deprimentes. – Só me incomoda essa bajulação falsa da Caroline para cima do Naruto.

- B... Bom, acho que o objetivo de alguém como ela seja provocar mesmo. – comentou Hinata. Não gostava de usar tal colocação de palavras. "Alguém como ela" era uma expressão que saía muito suja. – Acredito que você não deva cair nessas coisas, Sakura.

- Não é por mim! – defendeu-se Sakura. Quis mascarar seus sentimentos e pensamentos naquele instante. Colocou-se atrás de Hinata, ressaltando os sentimentos que a amiga nutria por Naruto. – Eu sei que você gosta muito dele, Hinata. Fico incomodada por isso.

- Não há razão para isso, Sakura. – respondeu Hinata abrindo um sorriso terno e carinhoso. Sakura corou ao ver aquilo. Sentiu que a amiga era tão pura que mal conseguia perceber as mentiras que lhe lançara. – Essas coisas só nos deixam mais fortes.

Sakura abaixou um pouco a cabeça com aquelas palavras. Não entendeu bem o significado delas, afinal podiam conter diversos sentidos. "O que será que ela quis dizer? Que essas coisas que Caroline faz a aproximam mais de Naruto ou que minha amizade com ela fica ainda maior? Eu não sei por que isso me incomoda tanto!", pensou Sakura após um suspiro. Sentiu-se encurralada por seus próprios sentimentos. Seu coração moldou uma armadilha da qual era difícil sair. Foi acordada pelo professor adentrando a sala de aula. Decidiu que deixaria essas preocupações para depois, talvez durante o _intervalo_... Quem sabe.

* * *

Novamente os quatro amigos estavam reunidos. Embaixo daquelas palmeiras as ideias fluíam com maior facilidade. Kiba suspirou lentamente e voltou o olhar para Naruto. Percebeu que o garoto estava distante, também. Provavelmente preocupado com o mesmo que o lobo velho.

- Precisamos preparar uma fita demo. Espero que tenham consciência de que o meio do ano está quase chegando. Estamos em maio, afinal. – disse Sasuke interrompendo o raciocínio de Kiba. O lobo velho, entretanto, não reclamou da atitude do rapaz.

- Estava pensando nisso. Seria interessante se fizéssemos algo com alta qualidade. – acrescentou Kiba após alguns instantes. Desejou completar o raciocínio que lhe fora tirado por Sasuke.

- Isso não é problema pra vocês! Sei que são capazes de demonstrar todo seu talento em alguns minutos de música! – exclamou Lee demonstrando confiança na capacidade dos amigos. Reparou que Naruto permanecia pensativo, o que não era característico do jovem, portanto decidiu ver com ele se havia algo errado. – Você está sério, Naruto. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hã? – perguntou o loiro sem prestar atenção na interrogativa de Lee. Coçou os cabelos rebeldes por algum tempo e tentou explanar seus pensamentos, contudo não sabia como começar isso. Decidiu ser o mais breve possível. – É muito interessante termos chamado Hinata para conferir nosso ensaio só para termos certeza se estamos no caminho certo. Só que eu estive pensando se ela também não tem algum talento especial.

- Não está tentando acrescentar mais nada na música, não é, Naruto? Já estamos próximos da data! Desse jeito vai ser impossível preparar tudo até o dia. – indagou Kiba levemente assustado. Não esperava de fato que Naruto ia fazer uma loucura daquela.

- Não imagino que seja isso. Naruto é esperto o suficiente para saber que isso tornaria o andamento ainda mais complicado. Aliás, nossa inscrição será oficializada a partir de semana que vem e duvido que seria possível preparar arranjos de outro instrumento na melodia até lá. Meu irmão pode parecer um idiota, mas sabe bem disso. – disse Sasuke. Naruto lhe lançou um olhar irritado devido ao comentário sarcástico, entretanto o loiro não se pronunciou.

- Não é isso que eu quero. É que eu estava navegando nas _internets _e vi um vídeo interessante. É de uma cantora maravilhosa chamada Kimbra com o Gotye. Como se chama a música mesmo...? _Somebody That I Use To Love_? – perguntou Naruto a si mesmo. Estava confuso e curioso ao mesmo tempo. Naquele ponto, seus amigos começaram a prestar atenção fielmente em suas palavras.

- Não seria "_Somebody That I Used to Know_"? – perguntou Sasuke. Lembrou-se de ter visto o irmão assistindo ao vídeo algum dia. Era uma melodia envolvente e gostosa. A letra também era muito atrativa.

- É, isso mesmo! – Naruto riu empolgado ao lembrar-se do nome da canção. Realmente gostara daquela música.

- Tá. Também já ouvi. Bonitinha, até. Não é como um AC/DC da vida, mas dá pra encarar. E o que você quer com ela? – indagou Kiba ficando desanimado. Esperava algo mais interessante vindo de Naruto.

- Pois é! Eu acho a voz da Hinata bonita pra caramba, então acharia legal se fizéssemos um dueto! – Naruto expôs seus planos. Kiba arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa, afinal não esperava que fosse aquilo. Era mais fácil pegar uma música pronta e aprender do que construir uma a partir de uma folha em branco.

- É uma ideia interessante, mas você já perguntou à Hinata se ela sabe cantar? – perguntou Sasuke. O moreno gostou do plano, mas sabia que seriam necessárias duas coisas: o instituto permitir a apresentação e Hinata ter boa técnica vocal.

- É um plano incrível, Naruto! Também conheço a música e gosto muito. Aposto que toda a escola amaria a apresentação! – suspirou Lee após seu momento de empolgação. Naruto, entretanto, pensou no que Sasuke disse.

- Não sei se ela sabe cantar, mas tô com um pressentimento bom sobre isso tudo. Vou falar com ela no ensaio. Do jeito que ela é tímida, vai ficar doidinha antes da hora à toa. – Naruto riu do próprio comentário. Achava a moça estranha, mas gostava do jeito dela.

Todos concordaram com Naruto. Surgiu, então, uma nova ideia para o festival. Apesar de já terem muitos afazeres, poderiam lidar com isso. Caso Gaara não o aceitasse, fariam apenas arranjos com guitarra ou violão. Não era uma música complicada, pois apenas a ouvindo Naruto percebeu que seu tom era Fá, com os acordes Ré Menor e Dó Maior – embora no refrão ocorresse uma leve variação para Ré Menor, Dó Maior e Lá Sustenido Maior. O tempo também não era difícil, pois sempre continuava no mesmo compasso.

Agora só precisavam de alguém para cantar como se fosse Kimbra. Hinata até se parecia levemente com a cantora – com exceção na magreza, segundo Naruto, já que a menina dos olhos claros quase perolados tinha um busto de dar inveja -, aliás, dava até para simularem algo legal como no clipe da canção original.

- Ei, mas será que para um procedimento como esse não é necessário obter autorização do cantor? – perguntou Kiba confuso. Lembrou-se do fato, pois já viu dezenas de processos em cima de artistas que desobedeceram à norma dos direitos autorais.

- Droga! Nem me lembrei disso. O Instituto Marco Figueiredo é grande, não é um barzinho onde não há nenhuma imprensa. Um festival grande como esse obviamente chegaria à mídia. – comentou Naruto como se fosse para si mesma. O olhar de Lee ficou desanimado por alguns instantes. Sasuke colocou a mão na testa e procurou pensar em algo.

- Por acaso você ou sua família não tem nenhuma influência no mundo da música, Kiba? Talvez assim fosse possível contatar o Gotye. – indagou Sasuke após pensar um pouco. Mantinha sua mão no queixo agora como sinal de preocupação.

- Minha família, não. – disse Kiba desanimado. Coçou a nuca com certo descontentamento, afinal chegara a curtir a ideia.

O sinal que marca o início das aulas, entretanto, atrapalhou o pensamento dos quatro amigos. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee e Kiba preparam-se para voltarem à sala de aula. Continuam concentrados em alguma solução para aquele desafio. Naruto, embora estivesse chateado por ter sua ideia quase destruída, sorria com a possibilidade de mostrar mais esse trabalho. De certa forma, identificou-se com a composição de Gotye, afinal sua história com Sakura fora semelhante. Limitou-se a incluir Sasuke no acontecimento, pois considerou o irmão apenas uma vítima. Espantou aqueles pensamentos após se lembrar de que ele e a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa agora eram amigos.

Durante o caminho para a sala-de-aula, Kiba abre os olhos em sinal de surpresa e junta as mãos como se fosse dizer "por que diabo não pensei nisso antes?". O lobo velho suspirou e olhou para os amigos com um sorriso animador. Começou a dizer completamente empolgado:

- Acabei de me lembrar de algo importante! – disse sem parar de andar. Todos começaram a prestar atenção no lobo velho naquele momento. – Eu e minha família não temos influência no mundo da música, mas um grande amigo meu e do Lee tem! Nem sei como eu e ele não nos lembramos disso antes!

- É claro! Como posso ter me esquecido dele! Aquele garoto é um gênio! – disse Lee empolgado. Juntou o punho ao corpo sem parar de caminhar. Notou as expressões curiosas estampadas nas faces de Naruto e Sasuke e decidiu explicar. – Temos um amigo que também era bolsista, mas era brilhante em música. Conseguiu uma grande oportunidade e foi para os Estados Unidos estudar na _Julliard_. O nome dele é Shikamaru!

- Na _Julliard_? Esse sujeito hoje deve ser um cabeçudo! – gritou Naruto empolgado. Não estampou nenhum sorriso em sua face, mas sentia-se empolgado como nunca.

- Eu poderia enviar um e-mail a ele para ver se conseguimos essa autorização. Seria super! – disse Kiba novamente empolgado. Sasuke abriu um sorriso feliz em seu rosto. Ia conhecer alguém mais talentoso que ele em música, afinal.

- Então vocês ainda mantêm contato? Isso facilita as coisas. Estou curioso para conhecer esse tal de Shikamaru. – disse Sasuke fechando os olhos logo em seguida, imaginando como seria aquele gênio da música.

- Não precisam ficar tão empolgados. Ele não passa de um vadio. Aliás, agora me pergunto se ele arrumou algum amigo por lá. Sempre tão preguiçoso, não deve fazer nada o dia todo. – comentou Kiba após alguns instantes. Naruto chegou a duvidar da capacidade daquele "gênio" após isso.

- Não é bem assim, Kiba. Apesar de o Shikamaru ser preguiçoso, todos sabemos que o QI dele é de nível altíssimo. Ele é o que chamamos de "gênio nato". Contudo, mesmo sendo tão esperto assim, não é nem um pouco arrogante, por isso eu e Kiba gostamos muito dele. – disse Lee em tom de admiração e ao mesmo tempo nostalgia. Parecia legal se lembrar de tempos antigos assim.

- Sério? Então agora estou curioso para conhecê-lo, também. – disse Naruto com empolgação em sua voz. Sasuke compartilhou do sentimento do irmão.

- Então se preparem para ver um músico de verdade. – disse Kiba com os olhos fechados. Continuou andando até virar no corredor do Ensino Médio, após isso, decidiu apenas completar seu raciocínio. – Ninguém nessa escola supera o Shikamaru. Ninguém!

Naruto e Sasuke ficam empolgados com o que Kiba diz. Se Shikamaru fosse mesmo alguém tão bom, queriam apresentar algo com ele um dia. Seria muito interessante, afinal não é sempre que o lobo velho reconhece alguém de tal forma. A aula iniciara novamente, então deveriam manter silêncio. Ah, silêncio com certeza teria na próxima matéria! Biologia com Kurenai. Ah, divina Kurenai com sues olhos de beleza tão rara! Naruto sentava até mais à frente para ter uma bela visão. O loiro não conseguia esconder seus pensamentos pervertidos. Sasuke, ao contrário do irmão, permanecia em seu lugar – apesar de também achar a professora um espetáculo. Kurenai era uma das poucas razões de Kiba ser motivado a frequentar as aulas. Lee, apesar de ficar empolgado, sentia-se mais ético se gostasse da professora devido a sua disciplina.

Eis que chega o momento: Kurenai Yuuhi. A mais bela professora de todo o Instituto Marco Figueiredo! Ela chegou com os livros presos na mão como se tivesse algo mais importante a dizer do que o conteúdo presente ali. Seus olhos quase vermelhos guardavam muita empolgação e ela estava especialmente arrumada para aquela aula. O batom retocado fielmente aos lábios carnudos e o vestido que ia até mais ou menos à metade da coxa. Seu sorriso parecia mais um desenho em seu rosto maravilhoso. Era possível se ouvir alguns suspiros dos homens – e de algumas mulheres que gostariam de serem homens, quem sabe – da sala de aula. Eis que após umedecer gentilmente os belos lábios, Kurenai decide expor seus planos:

- Bom dia, queridos alunos! Estive conversando com o diretor Manoel a respeito de um plano para julho. Será complicado levar muitas turmas, portanto apenas o terceiro ano terá esse privilégio. Ao menos este ano será assim, então ano que vem poderemos incluir outras turmas do Ensino Médio. – ela disse com ar de mistério. Aquelas palavras despertaram a curiosidade dos alunos. – O fato é que julho é uma época única por esta região de Minas Gerais, afinal é inverno e fará muito frio na Serra do Cipó. Pretendo fazer uma excursão de dois dias pelo local e o diretor concordou, contanto que tudo fosse extremamente planejado e tivesse as devidas autorizações dos pais de vocês. Creio que ninguém seja independente financeiramente aqui, portanto até mesmo os que tiverem mais de dezoito anos deverão apresentar o consentimento do pai ou da mãe.

- O quê? – gritou Naruto empolgado. A turma toda ficara excitada com as palavras de Kurenai. A professora até sentiu uma gota escorrer pela testa devido à manifestação agitada dos alunos. – Dois dias com a professora Kurenai no meio do mato? Vai ser muito divertido!

Os olhos de Kurenai se abriram imensamente após aquele comentário indecente do loiro. Ficou absurdamente corada e decidiu tomar uma providência. Os garotos começaram a rir e as meninas sentiram-se desconfortáveis. Principalmente Sakura e Hinata. Esta pensou que Naruto não precisava ser tão descarado com a professora e aquela imaginou que o loiro não mudara nenhum pouco, continuava o mesmo idiota.

- Naruto, por favor, tenha maior decência. Sei que acabou de voltar do hospital, mas isso não te dá liberdade de dizer o que quiser! – exclamou Kurenai com uma expressão séria no rosto. Tentou expor sua autoridade de professora na sala de aula.

- É mesmo, Naruto! Afinal, você precisará da sua mão no acampamento, então tente não se "esforçar" demais! – gritou Kiba com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Aquelas palavras fizeram todos da sala rirem, inclusive Sasuke.

- Como é que é, seu cachorro sarnento? Se minha mão ficar ruim, vai ser de tanto te encher de porrada! – gritou Naruto irritado pelo comentário de Kiba. Kurenai tentou dizer algo, mas as altas risadas da sala a impediam de se pronunciar.

- É, Naruto. Ele te pegou direitinho. Nem eu faria uma zoeira melhor! – admitiu Sasuke ainda com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Era a primeira vez que muitas meninas viam Sasuke sorrindo, então ficaram impressionados com a diferença do garoto quando estava se enturmando.

- Não vejo o que há demais nisso, Sasuke! Você já me chamou de punheteiro antes. – indagou Naruto ainda irritado pelo comentário vulgar de Kiba. Aquilo fez a sala rir ainda mais e fez Kurenai chegar ao ápice de sua paciência.

- Já chega, todos vocês! – gritou Kurenai batendo a mão em sua mesa. A sala olhou inteira assustada para Kurenai. A professora mantinha um olhar sério e uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Naruto arrependeu-se amargamente de seu comentário pervertido. – Por caso todos querem receber uma advertência ou suspensão? Por favor, comportem-se! Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke, respeitem mais a minha pessoa, afinal eu sou a autoridade na sala de aula. Não permitirei essa baderna!

- S... Sim, professora Kurenai! – disse Naruto engolindo seco. Lamentou-se novamente por ter brincado naquela situação.

Apesar de Kurenai ter brigado, todos continuaram empolgados com o plano do acampamento. Lógico que nem todos iriam nem tinham ânimo para tal, entretanto ver novos ares, ainda mais os da Serra do Cipó faria muito bem a um ano de grandes tensões. Era um ponto turístico importante de Minas Gerais, pois reunia grande quantidade de pessoas, aventureiros, admiradores, _hippies_ etc. Após o movimento da sala se acalmar graças ao sermão potente de Kurenai, Sakura voltou seu olhar para Naruto. O loiro continuava rindo vitorioso, apesar da "mancada". Sasuke e Kiba também estavam agindo normalmente. "Imagino se Naruto ao menos pensa como um ser humano normal", pensou Sakura. Ela sentiu que não havia nada no mundo capaz de tirar o bom humor do loiro. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa sorriu docemente ao pensar naquilo, entretanto não deixou de chamá-lo de idiota em sua mente, pois ele era pervertido, safado, criança e bobão. Lógico que, desta vez, Sakura tinha um tom mais doce em seus pensamentos. Buscou não julgar Naruto como antes, pois sabia quem ele era de verdade. Ao menos ela imaginava que agora sabia.

Após muito estudo, finalmente a aula acabou. Sakura observou Naruto deixando a sala com Caroline agarrada ao seu pescoço. Novamente aquilo lhe deu um grande incômodo no peito. Buscou alguma justificativa para seus pensamentos egoístas, no entanto não encontrou explicação plausível. Hinata que organizava seus materiais logo ao lado mantinha o mesmo olhar pensativo. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa decidiu esperar pela amiga. Sentou em sua própria carteira e olhou para a porta, esperando que ela terminasse de arrumar suas tralhas. Hinata percebeu Sakura ao seu lado. Abriu um singelo sorriso e lhe disse carinhosamente:

- O que foi, Sakura? Você não é do tipo que pode me esperar, afinal não pode perder a carona do seu pai. – disse a menina com um tom meigo na voz. Não que se preocupasse com Sakura, mas estava curiosa pela atitude pouco usual da amiga.

- Bem... É só que eu queria conversar com você. Não consigo deixar de sentir pena da Caroline por causa das atitudes dela. – respondeu Sakura dando um suspiro logo em seguida. Levantou-se da carteira após perceber que Hinata já tinha erguido sua mochila.

- Eu já te disse: é só ignorar. Naruto não é do tipo que ficaria com uma menina daquelas. – comentou Hinata ainda curiosa pelas indagações de Sakura. Estava suspeitando que os sentimentos da amiga mudassem após certo tempo. Começou a caminhar, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Não é que eu me importe com quem ele fique, Hinata! – Sakura relutou em defesa. Sentiu, apesar de desprovida de razão, que Hinata a acusava de algo. – É só que me incomodam mesmo essas provocações dela. Eu só sinto pena, mas isso já tá me dando nos nervos!

- Se é por mim, não há razão para isso. Afinal, Naruto foi bem sincero comigo. Nós não ficaremos juntos. – Hinata suspirou lentamente entre suas palavras. Ficava triste e ao mesmo tempo conformada com a situação.

- Sério? – Sakura perguntou em curiosidade. Seu coração, após aquelas palavras, foi solto de um aperto estranho. Era inexplicável como isso acontecia só de pensar no loiro.

- Sim. Mas por que você quer saber tanto assim do Naruto? – perguntou Hinata após algum tempo de silêncio. Sentiu os lábios secos, mas decidiu não os umedecer, afinal Sakura só precisava dar uma resposta tranquilizadora. Ao menos era o que Hinata queria.

- Não sei. – Sakura parou para pensar por um instante. Hinata parou junto à amiga. Repararam que estavam próximos à área onde os quatro amigos costumavam ficar. De lá era possível se ver a saída, onde vários alunos caminhavam empolgados rumo à suas casas. – Talvez seja apenas arrependimento pelo jeito que o tratei.

Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida e, ao mesmo tempo, tristeza. Sabia dos sentimentos de Naruto por Sakura e agora começara a suspeitar que a amiga estivesse sentindo o mesmo. Abaixou levemente a cabeça enquanto lamentava por amar o mesmo garoto que ela. Sakura sequer percebeu o movimento evasivo de Hinata, apenas fixou seu olhar no ponto loiro próximo à saída da escola. Lá estava ele: Naruto Uzumaki e seu irmão Sasuke Uzumaki. Os dois pareciam tão unidos e felizes. O loiro passava uma sensação de paz. No fundo Sakura negara aquilo, mas sempre se sentira bem perto dele. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa suspirou após pensar nisso e virou seu olhar novamente à Hinata.

- Eu acho que já vou, Hinata. Mande lembranças à sua mãe. – disse em despedida. Levantou a mão e começou a se afastar lentamente, como se esperasse que a amiga fizesse o mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Mande um abraço aos seus pais, também! – respondeu Hinata cordialmente. Mantinha o tom doce de sua voz e ergueu sua mão, também. Ainda estava tocada pelos seus pensamentos e suspeitas, mas decidiu não dizer nada à amiga. Apenas queria ficar com aquilo para si mesma.

Sakura, então, abandonou a escola e foi ao lado oposto de Naruto. Hinata pensou que aquilo fosse uma espécie de sinal, já que "os opostos se atraem", ou coisa assim. Lançou um sorriso desanimado para o crepúsculo que invadia lentamente o céu de Belo Horizonte. O Instituto Marco Figueiredo insistia em fechar novamente suas portas para o fim de um dia e o início de outro. E no mesmo fim de dia, Sakura continuaria a pensar em Naruto. Não pararia de pensar. Não conseguiria parar.

* * *

_E aí, moçadinha? Tudo firme e forte com vocês? Feito prego no angu? Primeiro quero abrir um espaço sempre no fim do capítulo para postar algumas curiosidades e, claro, responder aos comentários de meus amados leitores. Estes, claro, têm aumentado grada vez mais! Obrigado, SENHOR! Enfim, vamos lá... A novidade do dia é... O HORÁRIO DE AULAS SEMANAL DO TERCEIRO ANO DO ENSINO MÉDIO B DO INSTITUTO MARCO FIGUEIREDO (turma de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Hinata e Neji). Será interessante, não?... Err, não? Jura que não gostaram da ideia? Dane-se. Vou lançar ainda assim! Ah, não se esqueçam de ler a resposta de seus comentários logo abaixo! Há, há, há, há, há!_

_Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Escrevi uma _shortfic_! Espero que leiam e gostem: s/8554820/1/Sempre. Seguem abaixo os horários de aula:_

**Segunda-feira:  
**07:00 às 07:50: Matemática (Oséias Jaburu)  
07:50 às 08:40: Geografia (Jonas Cordeiro)  
08:40 às 09:30: História (Marcelo Alunos)  
_09:30 às 09:50: Primeiro Intervalo  
_09:50 às 10:40: Geografia (Jonas Cordeiro)  
10:40 às 11:30: Matemática (Oséias Jaburu)  
11:30 às 12:20: História (Marcelo Alunos)  
_12:20 às 13:30: Almoço_  
13:30 às 14:20: Matemática e Suas Tecnologias (Juscelino Arantes)  
14:20 às 15:10: Matemática e Suas Tecnologias (Juscelino Arantes)  
_15:10 às 15:30: Segundo Intervalo  
_15:30 às 16:40: Ciências Humanas e Suas Tecnologias (Getúlio Santos)  
16:40 às 17:30: Ciências Humanas e Suas Tecnologias (Getúlio Santos)

**Terça-feira:  
**07:00 às 07:50: Química (Dionísio Medeiros)  
07:50 às 08:40: Biologia (Kurenai Yuuhi)  
08:40 às 09:30: Física (Apolo Pimentel)  
_09:30 às 09:50: Primeiro Intervalo  
_09:50 às 10:40: Filosofia (Pedro Bourbon)  
10:40 às 11:30: Sociologia (Antônio Taques)  
11:30 às 12:20: História (Marcelo Alunos)  
_12:20 às 13:30: Almoço_  
13:30 às 14:20: Ciências da Natureza e Suas Tecnologias (João Fontes)  
14:20 às 15:10: Ciências da Natureza e Suas Tecnologias (João Fontes)  
_15:10 às 15:30: Segundo Intervalo  
_15:30 às 16:40: Ciências Humanas e Suas Tecnologias (Getúlio Santos)  
16:40 às 17:30: Ciências Humanas e Suas Tecnologias (Getúlio Santos)

**Quarta-feira:  
**07:00 às 07:50: Português (Lilian Sena)  
07:50 às 08:40: Português (Lilian Sena)  
08:40 às 09:30: Biologia (Kurenai Yuuhi)  
_09:30 às 09:50: Primeiro Intervalo  
_09:50 às 10:40: Literatura (Lilian Sena)  
10:40 às 11:30: Física (Apolo Pimentel)  
11:30 às 12:20: Literatura (Lilian Sena)  
_12:20 às 13:30: Almoço_  
13:30 às 14:20: Linguagem, códigos e suas tecnologias (Deodoro Fonseca)  
14:20 às 15:10: Linguagem, códigos e suas tecnologias (Deodoro Fonseca)  
_15:10 às 15:30: Segundo Intervalo  
_15:30 às 16:40: Ciências da Natureza e Suas Tecnologias (João Fontes)  
16:40 às 17:30: Ciências da Natureza e Suas Tecnologias (João Fontes)

**Quinta-feira:  
**07:00 às 07:50: História (Marcelo Alunos)  
07:50 às 08:40: Matemática (Oséias Jaburu)  
08:40 às 09:30: Geografia (Jonas Cordeiro)  
_09:30 às 09:50: Primeiro Intervalo  
_09:50 às 10:40: Química (Dionísio Medeiros)  
10:40 às 11:30: Geografia (Jonas Cordeiro)  
11:30 às 12:20: Matemática (Oséias Jaburu)  
_12:20 às 13:30: Almoço_  
13:30 às 14:20: Ciências da Natureza e Suas Tecnologias (João Fontes)  
14:20 às 15:10: Matemática e Suas Tecnologias (Juscelino Arantes)  
_15:10 às 15:30: Segundo Intervalo  
_15:30 às 16:40: Matemática e Suas Tecnologias (Juscelino Arantes)  
16:40 às 17:30: Ciências Humanas e Suas Tecnologias (Getúlio Santos)

**Sexta-feira:  
**07:00 às 07:50: Física (Apolo Pimentel)  
07:50 às 08:40: Educação Física (Ebisu Konogaku)  
08:40 às 09:30: Educação Física (Ebisu Konogaku)  
_09:30 às 09:50: Primeiro Intervalo  
_09:50 às 10:40: Química (Dionísio Medeiros)  
10:40 às 11:30: Português (Lilian Sena)  
11:30 às 12:20: Biologia (Kurenai Yuuhi)  
_12:20 às 13:30: Almoço_  
13:30 às 14:20: Linguagens, Códigos e Suas Tecnologias (Deodoro Fonseca)  
14:20 às 15:10: Ciências da Natureza e Suas Tecnologias (João Fontes)  
_15:10 às 15:30: Segundo Intervalo  
_15:30 às 16:40: Ciências da Natureza e Suas Tecnologias (João Fontes)  
**OBS: na sexta-feira não há o quarto horário do segundo turno de aulas.**

_Sim, galera... Não estou livre de erros, entretanto foi o melhor que pude fazer. Se quiserem algumas curiosidades, aí vão: o segundo turno de aulas é um preparatório para o vestibular unificado. Todos os professores são engraçados, divertidos e dinâmicos, e cada um tem nome de antigos presidentes do Brasil (__**Deodoro da Fonseca, Juscelino Kubitscheck, Getúlio Vargas e João Goulart**__, sendo que cada um marcou uma fase importante de nossa história. Quem não sabe favor pesquisar mais a respeito! Há, há, há, há!). Os professores de física e química possuem nome de deuses da mitologia grega. E, sim, Ebisu Konogaku é o mesmo que vocês estão pensando! Konogaku, aliás, é a junção de __**Konoha **__com __**Gakure**__. Legal, né? Não? Desculpem-me!_

_Agora, vamos responder aos comentários!_

**KakasplatT: **O Jiraiya foi muito baseado no mangá original. Ele foi um verdadeiro mestre para o Naruto e eu quis reproduzir isso novamente. Aliás, não é só isso, afinal ele também é pai agora. Obrigado pelo elogio! Admiro o Jiraiya. Ele tem, para mim, espaço como meu preferido na estória do Kishimoto. Kakashi é amigo de longa data da família. Logo entenderão a razão disso! Quanto à Sakura... Será que ama mesmo? Há, há, há! Continue vendo para conferir! Obrigado pelos seus comentários fiéis. Leitores como você que me deixam motivado a continuar!

**Uchiha itachi-san: **Muito obrigado pela compreensão! É difícil sempre arrumar alguma forma de escrever para vocês, no entanto o tempo de início da minha faculdade foi adiado, portanto vocês terão mais fanfic "regularmente" por um tempo! Novo capítulo lançado e espero que goste mesmo, de coração! Um abraço e continue acompanhando, por favor.

**Luan: **Muito obrigado pelo seu comentário, Luan. Espero que esteja mesmo gostando da estória. Por favor, não deixe de acompanhar! Um abraço.

** .790: **Muito obrigado pelo enooooorme elogio! O Parque Municipal de BH é um dos mais conservados de todo o país. Vale à pena passear com o namorado, peguete, seja lá quem for (há, há, há!). O importante é curtir o local. Escolhi este parque por ser bem próximo ao hospital onde quis colocar o Naruto, apesar de eu não ter citado o nome. Espero que continue comentando e acompanhando a estória. Muito obrigado! Abraços.

_É isso aí, moçada! Até a próxima! Não vou demorar muito. Obrigado e até mais ver!_


	11. Tudo, menos algo tedioso

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo XI – "**_**Tudo, menos algo tedioso**_**".**

Não muitos dias se passaram desde aqueles acontecimentos. Naruto, Sasuke e Kiba efetuaram a inscrição de sua banda com Gaara e Alan no festival. Estavam empolgados, pois o diretor Manoel Alcântra concordou inclusive com a apresentação da música de Gotye – _Somebody That I Used To Know_. Hinata, entretanto, não fora avisada sobre o plano. Naruto ria com a possibilidade de a menina ficar roxa quando receber a notícia – esperava, contudo, que ela concordasse em participar.

Era o primeiro horário de aula com o professor Apolo, de física. Estudar pressão nos líquidos era interessante, pois é um fator que depende inteiramente da gravidade, altura da coluna de líquido e da densidade deste. O raciocínio científico que Naruto utilizava nesta matéria era de dar inveja – apesar de, nos seus quinze anos, não dava conta nem de saber o que era gravidade. Sasuke, por outro lado, sempre fora um gênio. Nunca teve dificuldade com a escola ou com alguma matéria específica. Os dois eram igualmente capazes, um por ter se esforçado tanto para chegar onde está e outro por ser brilhante por natureza. Pode soar grosseiro isso, mas não importa como seja, Naruto e Sasuke são igualmente capazes de conquistar aquilo que querem. Os dois lutam por isso.

A sala estava organizada e esperando o professor terminar a explicação sobre a diferença de pressão entre os ponto de acordo com a figura, mas o alto-falante presente em cada uma das salas do Instituto Marco Figueiredo deu um sinal de alerta referente a uma mensagem que seria passada. O diretor, Manoel Alcântra, tinha uma voz grossa e respeitosa. Os alunos abaixavam sua cabeça quando o homem começava a falar.

- Acho que vai dar merda. – disse Kiba olhando para Lee de canto. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da última vez que ouvira o velho Alcântra falando ao alto-falante. Era algo referente ao festival de cultura do instituto.

- Você disse isso da última vez, Kiba. Não foi algo tão ruim que aconteceu. – observou Lee após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Façam silêncio, por favor. – pediu o professor Apolo. – O chefe vai falar agora!

Apolo era um excelente professor, como todos. Era jovem, charmoso e inteligente. Formou-se há pouco tempo em física, contudo já dominava bem a disciplina. Tinha muitos métodos criados por ele mesmo a fim de levar ao aluno seu entendimento, afinal era uma matéria muito complexa. Era dinâmico, também, então sempre fazia umas brincadeiras aqui e acolá, apenas para descontrair seus alunos. Entretanto, calou-se para ouvir o seu patrão. Provavelmente seriam informações referentes ao festival que se aproxima.

- _Bom dia, meus queridos alunos. Venho novamente a vocês lhes avisar a respeito do festival de cultura do Instituto Marco Figueiredo. Como sabem, semana passada foi encerrado o prazo para inscrições de nossas bandas. O material de áudio já está guardado e avaliado pelos nossos profissionais. Teremos presenças ilustres em nossa instituição, portanto será um grande evento. Sintam-se honrados por participar! Contudo, o motivo de interromper a aula de vocês é que finalmente foi decidida a data do evento: dia onze de julho. Como veem, ainda falta mais de um mês para o dia, portanto pedimos que se preparem devidamente a fim de proporcionarem aos nossos espectadores um excelente show. A propósito, a data é muito convidativa, pois será no dia de enceramento de todas as provas semestrais do nosso instituto e véspera do nosso recesso de inverno! Sem mais, encerro aqui nossa transmissão. Um excelente dia de aula a todos vocês! _– anunciou o velho pelo alto-falante. Após isso, ouviu-se um desconfortável ruído saindo pela caixa de som até que a transmissão fora finalmente cortada.

- É isso aí, moçada. – disse o professor Apolo após preparar uns papeis que estavam em cima da mesa do professor. Ele ergueu-se novamente para a turma e olhou para todos com um sorriso polido. Tinha uma imagem esbanjando paz e tranquilidade, como sempre. – Infelizmente está chegando o fim de nossa primeira aula. Infelizmente não posso mais terminar o exercício hoje, então peço que esperem até segunda-feira e continuem terminando essa primeira parte! Nosso cronograma está atrasado em duas unidades, portanto temos que acelerar, beleza?

- Claro, professor! Pode deixar que eu termino essa porcaria hoje. Tô empolgado por causa do evento. Aliás, já disse que o senhor tá bonitão hoje? – disse Naruto rindo ironicamente. No fundo, gostava de provocar os finais de aula do professor Apolo com tais palavras, pois os dois eram muito parecidos: loiros de olhos azuis.

- Naruto, eu estou bonito todos os dias. Obrigado pelo elogio, mesmo assim! – respondeu Apolo fazendo com que algumas pessoas da turma riam sarcasticamente. Um deles era Kiba. – Bom dia a todos vocês!

O professor deixa a sala de aula e então começa uma pequena bagunça. Os colegas viram-se um para os outros e começam a conversar sobre assuntos aleatórios. Os membros de determinados grupos tentam marcar encontros para efetuarem suas atividades e afazeres. Apenas Neji continuava quieto em seu canto, sem conversar com ninguém. Ultimamente estivera sozinho, longe até mesmo de sua turma com a qual vivia arranjando encrenca com os bolsistas. Hinata notara aquilo, mas o primo a impedia de se aproximar dele. Vivia mesmo uma relação conturbada naquela família.

Naruto sentiu um pequeno calor em seu cangote e virou-se para trás assustado. Deu de cara com Caroline, a ruiva venenosa do terceiro ano do Ensino Médio. Lembrou-se de vários momentos em que a menina lhe perturbara, principalmente naquele dia no aniversário de Sakura.

. Diferente da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa, o loiro sentia cheiro de encrenca vindo daquela mulher. Ela era uma espécie de "chave de cadeia", aliás, bem pior que isso: ela era a chave para "abrir" a cadeira, mas não servia para te tirar de lá. Entretanto, Naruto aprendera a tratar bem todas as pessoas, pois era assim que queria ser tratado. Ele sabia que se alguém considera uma pessoa um fardo ou a trata como um lixo, cria-se um elo de ciclo de ódio que não termina nunca. Consequentemente, a existência do indivíduo torna-se desnecessária. Uma mera relíquia do passado que deve ser apagada. O loiro não tinha ideia do por que desses pensamentos, mas só de lembrar-se deles seu corpo enchia-se de calafrios. Mais calafrios do que sentia quando Caroline se aproximava.

- Oi, Naruto! – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso meigo. Não se podia negar que Caroline era linda e muito próxima daquilo que definem como "gostosa", entretanto ela vivia com ódio de uma sombra que lhe cobria: Sakura Haruno.

- E aí, Caroline? Tudo bacana? – perguntou o loiro. Tentava evitar todo tipo de intimidade com aquela ruiva, apesar dela insistir em fazê-lo. Ficava o abraçando, segurando sua mão etc. Independentemente do que era feito ela não o largava. Muitas vezes era uma atitude irritante.

- Eu ficaria melhor se você me chamasse de Carol. – ela retornou um sorriso tímido. Sua mente funcionava de uma maneira estranha. Era diferente e misteriosa. Parecia impossível brincar com uma pessoa dessas.

- Ah, tudo bem! Só que eu tenho cabeça fraca, então se eu me esquecer disso, não me culpe! – Naruto disse com a mão na nuca. Seu sorriso escondia toda a desconfiança que tinha daquela garota. Em toda sua vida fora um verdadeiro garanhão, então entendia mais ou menos a mente daquelas garotas que têm desejos "sádicos".

- Você é mesmo tão esquecidinho assim, é? Não faz o seu tipo. Você é muito inteligente. – indaga Carol aproximando-se sorrateiramente do loiro. Naruto tenta escapar da aproximação da mulher, mas ela simplesmente se impõe. Parece desejar o topo de tudo e nunca coloca limites em suas atitudes. Sasuke, que estava concentrado com seus afazeres, começou a observar com outros olhos as investidas da ruiva venenosa.

- Naruto? Inteligente? – Sasuke intervém na situação com o objetivo de ajudar o irmão. Entendeu que aquilo era mais um teatro do que um flerte. – Só se for nos seus sonhos, Caroline. O Naruto não consegue nem se lembrar do próprio nome direito. As únicas coisas que esse daí sabe fazer são comer e dormir.

- Aposto que não. – Caroline retruca Sasuke olhando-o por cima de seus ombros, sem virar seu corpo. Seu objetivo parecia ficar de frente para Naruto. O loiro não gostava daquela situação. – Sei que Naruto tem muito potencial.

Naruto sentiu uma pequena gota escorrer pela sua testa. Sasuke sorriu desajeitado com aquela situação. Percebeu que Caroline não era uma menina qualquer, ela queria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance e não se importaria em tirar algo de uma pessoa se fosse de seu interesse – mesmo as pessoas importantes.

Sakura olhava para aquela situação como se fosse uma espécie de atentado. Hinata percebia aquilo, por mais que a amiga negasse. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa se incomodava com o fato de Caroline chamar atenção de Naruto toda vez, mesmo que fosse apenas uma provocação barata. Hinata sabia, pois sentia o mesmo. Talvez, neste mundo, Hinata fosse a única pessoa que entendesse Sakura de verdade. Por um momento, ela olhou para amiga e viu os olhos verdes direcionados ao loiro. Pareciam penetrá-lo como uma radiação, buscando lê-lo, decodificá-lo e, quem sabe, torná-lo inapto que ficar com aquela mulher.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. Sabia que se Sakura gostasse de Naruto, o loiro definitivamente ficaria com ela. Entretanto, aliviou-se devido à sinceridade dele. "Desde o início Naruto não ficaria comigo. Não acho justo deixar os dois se martirizarem por isso!", pensou consigo mesma. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus olhos marejados. Sakura, por um momento, sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a nuca. Olhou para o lado e viu o estado de Hinata. Pensou que aquela feição era pelos assaltos constantes de Caroline, mas decidiu não se meter naquilo. Afinal, não era conta dela. Ela não queria que fosse de sua conta. Só que não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos. Sakura queria pensar em Naruto, mas sentia-se impedida por Hinata.

- O que foi, Hinata? – perguntou Sakura preocupada. Estava com um pressentimento ruim em relação àquela cara da amiga. Sabia que ela nutria um forte sentimento pelo loiro, mas não esperava que ficasse mal daquele jeito.

- Só estava pensando em algo ruim, Sakura. – respondeu abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida. Tentou esconder seus pensamentos. Sentia-se incomodada por Caroline, também, mas sabia que não era de sua conta. Suspirou profundamente e tentou sentir tudo o que Sakura sentia naquele instante.

- Tem a ver com Naruto? – indagou Sakura após alguns segundos de pausa. Hinata percebeu que os olhos verdes da amiga estavam marejados, também. As duas, naquele instante, pareciam competir e ao mesmo tempo compreender-se. Era complicado aquilo, pois Hinata sabia que se pensasse muito no que fazer, deixaria tanto Naruto quanto Sakura separados o máximo possível.

- É... – sussurrou a moça dos olhos claros. Suas bochechas voltaram a ficar vermelhas. Sakura bufou e encostou-se novamente à sua cadeira, dando a entender que tinha mais coisas com o que se preocupar.

- Deixe aquele bobo pra lá. Se ele ficar com aquela vadia, apenas ficará provado que os dois se merecem. – Sakura disse com os dentes rangendo. Aquilo mostrava o quanto a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa segurava seus sentimentos. Hinata nunca a tinha visto assim.

- O Naruto não é assim, Sakura. Você sabe disso! – respondeu imediatamente. Deu ênfase na parte do "você sabe disso" de propósito. Sakura fechou os olhos e buscou um pequeno suspiro.

- As pessoas nos surpreendem, não é mesmo? – indagou mais para si mesma que para Hinata após alguns segundos. Sakura abriu um pouco o seu olho esquerdo, apenas para ver o rosto da amiga e se a expressão dela estava melhor.

Hinata fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos. Estava cansada daquele tiroteio imaginário e resolveu, finalmente, tomar uma atitude digna em sua vida. Levantou-se rapidamente de sua cadeira e foi caminhando em direção a Naruto com passos nada hesitantes. Sakura abriu os olhos surpresa e inclinou-se na carteira, demonstrando um imenso susto pela atitude repentina da amiga. "O que ela vai fazer? Vai contar o que eu falei pro Naruto?", pensou por um tempo. Não eram seus sentimentos verdadeiros, pois queria apenas que Hinata tivesse a impressão que Sakura não pensa em Naruto de forma alguma. "Mas eu não acho que ela faria isso... Eu não queria estar pensando no Naruto numa hora dessas! Droga!", praguejou a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Sentou-se novamente em sua carteira e apertou a cabeça como se fosse pensar em algo. Esperava, de verdade, que Hinata não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

A moça dos olhos claros aproximou-se o máximo que podia do loiro. "É agora ou nunca. Vou fazer o que é certo!", pensou determinada. Caroline olhou para Hinata por cima do ombro de Naruto e abriu um semblante curioso. Perguntava-se, provavelmente, por que a garota mais estranha do ensino médio se encontrava ali. Hinata, mesmo com isso, não se rendeu. Tocou o ombro de Naruto e ele virou seu olhar para a moça. Os olhos azuis que eram capazes de despertar todo tipo de sentimento sacana até mesmo nela, que se julgava muito retraída.

- Hinata? – perguntou ele com sua voz rouca de sempre. Parecia curioso pela atitude repentina da moça. Viu apenas ela com as mãos juntas e as bochechas avermelhadas de sempre.

- Eu queria falar com você, Naruto. – ela disse com a voz baixa. Caroline arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal de curiosidade. Queria, realmente, saber o que Hinata desejava falar com o loiro. – É a respeito do nosso combinado.

- Ah, sério? – ele abriu um sorriso imenso. Abriu um olhar aliviado depois do que Hinata disse, afinal poderia manter distância daquela ruiva venenosa. – Eu volto logo, Caroline.

Hinata abriu um sorriso tímido e ao mesmo tempo vitorioso. Não separou as mãos e nem as tirou de perto de seu corpo um único instante. Era, de fato, a garota mais tímida de todo o ensino médio. Caroline bufou à medida que assistia Naruto saindo de perto dela. "Eu queria que você me chamasse de 'Carol', seu burro!", praguejou.

O loiro chegou até o canto próximo à porta com Hinata. A moça não tirava os olhos de Sakura um instante. Ela podia ver a amiga com uma expressão apelativa no olhar. Hinata, contudo, estava determinada a dar um basta em tudo aquilo, pois gostava muito de Naruto – gostava o suficiente para querer a felicidade dele. Estava ofegante e preocupada, mas o loiro não se deteve, afinal sempre achou que aquela atitude era típica da menina.

- Então, Hinata? Não me diga que vai voltar atrás, por favor! – ele disse com o mesmo sorriso. Não acreditava que a moça lhe negaria um favor tão simples como aquele desde que ela não saiba dos "planos secretos".

- Não é isso, Naruto. A... Aliás, não é sobre isso que eu queria falar... Desculpe-me ter mentido... – respondeu após alguns segundos curiosos de silêncio. Naruto ficou curioso após isso.

- Não é sobre isso? É o quê, então? – perguntou imediatamente. Se Hinata mentiu apenas para falar com ele, realmente o "bagulho" era sério.

- É sobre a Sakura, Naruto... – ela respondeu tímida e hesitante. Sua determinação anterior pareceu abalada após encontra-se com o garoto. Mesmo assim, permanecia firme em seu propósito. Mesmo trêmula, ofegante e com muita vergonha seguiu adiante com suas palavras. – Ela está passando por uma fase... Difícil...

- "Difícil"? – perguntou Naruto. Seus olhos tomaram uma forma diferente após ouvir o nome de Sakura. Realmente não esperava ouvir logo aquele nome vindo de Hinata. – O que está havendo?

- B... Bem... Como vou explicar isso? – Hinata agora juntou os dedos indicadores de ambas as mãos e parecia brincar com eles. Aquela atitude foi realmente "fofa" no ponto de vista de Naruto, embora muito estranha. – É que a Sakura tem agido diferente, Naruto. Muito diferente!

- "Diferente" como? – Naruto estava duvidando do que Hinata falava. Uma hora era "difícil", outra "diferente". Não havia constância, mas decidiu ignorar os ataques de timidez da moça. – Explique-me direito.

- B... Bem... – Hinata ficou corada novamente a se ver forçada por Naruto a contar aquilo. Mal sabia o loiro o quanto era difícil para a amiga contar aquelas coisas. Principalmente se dizem respeito à Sakura. – É que... A Sakura não para de te olhar, Naruto...

O loiro sentiu um arrepio estranho lhe percorrer por todo o corpo. "Sakura? Olhando para mim?", perguntou a si mesmo. No fundo, queria acreditar naquelas palavras, pois nunca deixou de ter uma queda pela musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Queria derrubar aquela pedra de gelo que cobria o peito da menina, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se assombrado pelo passado. Tinha medo de acabar sofrendo de novo, de ser tomado pela raiva e tornar-se aquilo que mais detesta. Respirou profundamente e buscou pensar com clareza, mas antes disso, sabia que tinha mais a ouvir de Hinata.

- Pensando em mim, Hinata? – ele perguntou com o tom de voz um pouco mais fraco. Procurou não olhar para Sakura naquele momento, pois soaria muito estranho. Mais estranho que torta de jiló.

- S... Sim. – ela respondeu como se tivesse uma pipoca entalada na garganta. O momento não estava nada cômico, mas Naruto sempre pensava em coisas "engraçadas" para aliviar o clima tenso. – Ela sempre tá de olho em você... Desde aquele dia em que vocês dois conversaram de novo! Eu sinto que você tá presente nela de uma maneira que nunca vi na minha vida.

- Hinata... – Naruto murmurou. Pôde sentir as dores da amiga naquele momento. As lágrimas de Hinata pareciam cair em seu coração, não em seu rosto. Aquilo causava um sufocamento terrível.

- N... Naruto... A Sakura tá te olhando o tempo todo. – ela disse com certo pesar. Não estava triste, mas não necessariamente feliz. Suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Eu acho que ela me nega essas coisas porque sabe... Sabe... Sabe...

Naruto corou levemente quando ela falou "sabe". Imaginou, imediatamente, a cena de Hinata se declarando para ele. Era honroso ter uma garota tão linda gostando dele, mas lamentou profundamente não corresponder ao sentimento. O sentimento mais sincero de uma mulher por um homem que ele sentira, mas infelizmente a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha um feitiço terrível. Tornavam as pessoas "amarradas" a ela por algum laço invisível. Era doloroso e ao mesmo tempo gratificante, embora não correspondido.

O loiro voltou a reparar no rosto de Hinata e ela estava absurdamente corada. Ele decidiu, então, interver no que ela estava falando. Ainda tinha perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas:

- Enfim, Hinata... – ele disse sem jeito. Também se sentia um pouco tímido com a situação. – O que tem a ver o que ela sabe com o fato de ficar olhando para mim? Pelo que conheço da Sakura, ela tem um coração mole, apesar de ser durona. Será que não tem apenas pena?

- Eu conheço a Sakura há anos, Naruto. – o tom de Hinata tornou-se mais calmo. Pareceu sentir alívio por Naruto ter driblado aquele assunto difícil. – Até onde sei, ela não é do tipo que sente pena dos outros... Houve uma época em que ela não era muito aceita nem pelos garotos nem pelas garotas...

- A Sakura? Solitária? – perguntou Naruto mais para si mesmo que para Hinata. Sua expressão facial foi a de alguém que se identifica com outra pessoa.

- É... Eu também era muito quieta... – respondeu Hinata. Naruto sentiu uma gota escorrendo em sua testa, pois Hinata até hoje era muito quieta. "Do que ela tá falando? Ela para mim continua sendo muito quieta e tímida", pensou o loiro. – Mais do que isso... Éramos excluídas e todos nos tratavam mal.

- Entendo. – respondeu logo em seguida. Pareceu interessado na conversa, pois dizia respeito a algo que lhe fazia jus. Naruto decidiu ser mais direto e olhou bem nos olhos de Hinata. Aquela sinceridade toda pareceu doer demais na menina. – Quer dizer que minhas atitudes têm feito mal à Sakura?

Hinata mordeu os lábios. Estava hesitante em dizer o que queria, mas era uma garota honrada e sabia que Naruto também o era. A verdade deveria ser privilegiada acima de tudo, então após um longo suspiro, começou a dizer:

- Sim. É isso mesmo. Principalmente com o que a Caroline faz com você. – disse com um olhar mais sério e determinado. Hinata surpreendeu Naruto com sua voz mais firme.

- Você me deu um esporro daqueles, hein? – Naruto brincou com um sorriso no rosto. Gostou das palavras de Hinata e sentiu, novamente, algumas "cócegas" em seu coração. Daquelas mesmas que sentia quando viu Sakura pela primeira vez. Tentou não pensar nisso enquanto estava em frente à Hinata, mas foi praticamente impossível.

- Não foi esporro, Naruto! – Hinata disse com medo. Ela imaginou que Naruto concluiu algo errado da conversa, então ficou desesperada e absurdamente corada.

- Eu sei que não foi. Se liga, eu tô só brincando! – ele respondeu com um tom ainda mais brincalhão em sua voz. Hinata ficou corada após aquela brincadeira.

- "Se liga"...? – ela pareceu confusa com a gíria. Aquilo de certa forma combinava com Naruto.

- É... É algo que costuma escapar da minha boca quando eu tô nervoso ou agitado! – explicou-se o loiro meio encabulado. Ele tentava ao máximo não usar gírias, mas acabava usando-as sem ver.

- Tudo bem... O que você fará a partir de agora? – perguntou Hinata um pouco tímida ainda. Nunca tomara uma atitude tão determinada em tanto tempo. As únicas, segundo ela, foram declarar-se para Naruto e agora contá-lo sobre os sentimentos de Sakura.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada, Hinata. Eu não tomarei nenhuma atitude estúpida! Você confia em mim, né? – ele perguntou com um sorriso determinado no rosto. Não apenas Hinata, mas todos confiavam em Naruto. Ele inspirava as pessoas a fazerem isso.

- Claro! – Hinata abriu um meigo sorriso no rosto com as palavras de Naruto. Entretanto, decidiu voltar ao seu lugar. Ficou novamente corada e juntou novamente as mãos. – Desculpe-me por ter te atrapalhado, Naruto. B... Bom... Vou voltar ao meu lugar, tá?

- Tudo bem! Vai lá! – Naruto respondeu animado e ergueu a mão para Hinata em sinal de despedida. Deu uns passos para trás e voltou sua direção para sua carteira.

- Obrigada, Naruto. – Hinata murmurou na mesma hora em que começou a ir para sua carteira também.

O loiro sorriu ao ouvir o agradecimento da amiga. Ela, provavelmente, não queria que ele o ouvisse, entretanto Naruto gostara do comentário. "Essa garota doida e estranha... Me ajudou de novo. Eu que devia te agradecer, Hinata!", pensou empolgado enquanto se aproximava de sua carteira. Naruto fechou o semblante após ver Caroline e Sasuke próximos à sua carteira. Este parecia sério e cansado e aquela abriu um sorriso quando viu o loiro se aproximando. Uma agitação estranha preencheu o estômago de Naruto, mal podia se conter conforme se aproximava da ruiva venenosa. Suspirou profundamente a fim de não fazer nenhuma besteira, pois não era de seu feitio ser grosso com ninguém.

- Você foi rápido, Naruto! Sentiu saudades de mim? – ela perguntou com um tom jocoso. Pareceu uma brincadeira, mas o loiro sabia das intenções venenosas daquela garota.

- Na verdade, não! – Naruto respondeu com um jeito brincalhão. Colocou a mão na nuca e suspirou profundamente. Não queria causar nenhum problema.

- Poxa! – disse Caroline colocando as mãos nos ombros de Naruto. O loiro ficou novamente encabulado com aquilo. A garota não se tocava e nem se ligava para os desconfortos de Naruto com tais atitudes. – Que rude! Eu senti saudades de você.

- Caroline, por favor, não me abrace assim. Eu fico sem jeito. Se liga, não somos nada além de amigos! Não precisa dessa "pegação" toda. – Naruto disse um pouco mais sério. Os olhos de Caroline ficaram arregalados assim como os de Sasuke. O irmão ficou impressionado com aquela atitude, pois não a esperava assim. Enquanto isso, Naruto mantinha os olhos sérios, porém as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se fosse um sinal de confusão. Dava um tom menos agressivo ao que dizia.

- Desculpa! – ela disse. Sentiu-se ofendida mesmo com Naruto tentando não a machucar. – Eu não sabia que isso te incomodava.

- É que me deixa encabulado. Eu vou pedir que pare com isso, por favor. – Naruto disse novamente. Mantinha a mesma expressão no rosto e tentava realmente acalmar o clima pesado no local.

- Tudo bem... – Caroline ficou sem jeito com aquilo. Decidiu sair do local. Queria, de certa forma, "ficar por cima". Sair sem se sentir humilhada, mas não conseguiu palavras na hora. Não sabe como, mas o loiro tirara toda sua defesa. – A gente se fala depois, Naruto.

Sasuke observou aquela cena incrédulo. Caroline passou por Naruto com um olhar derrotado. Ela não sentiu raiva, mas ficou profundamente chateada. Aquilo era uma novidade até mesmo para a própria ruiva venenosa. Naruto sentiu-se triste, também. Sasuke, que estava por perto, coçou o queixo e pensou no que teria acontecido para o irmão agir daquela forma. Lembrou-se que Hinata falou com ele e suas atitudes pareciam relacionadas com o que foi conversado. Naruto sentou-se em sua carteira e lançou um longo suspiro. Era sempre difícil cortar alguém, ainda mais se a pessoa nos trata de forma limpa e honesta. "Isso foi mais difícil agora do que com a Hinata! Que droga!", praguejou o loiro após alguns segundos. Sasuke inclinou-se de sua cadeira até alcançar o ouvido do irmão. Naruto percebera aquilo e prestou atenção em Sasuke:

- O que houve? Você nem usava aquela gíria estúpida há semanas. Tá me parecendo mais nervoso que o normal. – perguntou curioso e preocupado. Cochichava a fim de ninguém bisbilhotar na conversa dos dois.

- Bem... É uma longa história. Posso te contar depois, né? – Naruto respondeu em alto e bom som. Pareceu não ligar de alguém ouvir a conversa.

- Tudo bem. Você quem sabe! – respondeu Sasuke sentando-se novamente em seu lugar. Ficou mais aliviado ao ver que o irmão estava bem.

Paralelamente aos eventos aqui citados, Hinata também voltava para seu lugar. Estava pensativa com tudo o que dissera a Naruto. Tinha o sentimento de que fizera o certo, embora estivesse triste, pois ia perder o loiro de vez. Sabia que Naruto nunca gostara dela como mulher, mas a admirava e respeitava. Isso era o suficiente, pois um homem como ele era quase o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota. Estava tão distraída que nem viu uma sombra cobrindo a sua e acaba se trombando em alguém. Ao erguer a face, estava totalmente corada e envergonhada.

- Desculpe-me! Eu estava distraída e... – disse Hinata assustada. Não conseguia pensar nas palavras direito. Ficou surpresa ao ver em quem tinha esbarrado.

- Tudo bem, Hinata! – indagou Kiba animado. Ficou feliz ao ver a moça por ali, afinal trabalhariam juntos no festival. – Eu até queria falar contigo mesmo!

- Falar comigo? – perguntou Hinata. Ficou um pouco confusa, mas já tinha mais intimidade com o lobo velho. Já se conheciam a mais tempo, afinal de contas. – O que foi, Kiba?

- Ah, é que você nem me falou que... – Kiba pareceu se engasgar com as palavras. Lembrou-se imediatamente que não podia revelar os planos de botar Hinata para cantar no palco. Se o fizesse, a menina pularia fora com toda certeza.

- "Que"? – perguntou Hinata um pouco confusa. Encontrá-lo ali foi bom, afinal se esqueceu por alguns instantes da conversa com Naruto.

- É... Que você ia ao ensaio conosco! Para avaliar a música e tal, uai! – ele respondeu gaguejando um pouco. Conseguiu driblar Hinata, afinal a moça era muito inocente.

- B... Bem... Eu vou me esforçar, né? – abriu um sorriso tímido. Kiba achou aquilo muito "bonitinho" vindo dela. O lobo velho sorriu em resposta.

- Do tanto que você é talentosa sei que vai fazer o seu melhor! E o seu melhor é simplesmente bom demais, né? – ele fez questão de acrescentar fazendo a moça ficar levemente corada. Hinata era tímida para qualquer situação, até mesmo para elogios.

- Fico feliz que pense isso, Kiba. – mantinha aquele sorriso meigo e tímido no rosto. Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando o lobo velho atordoado. Formou-se quase uma tensão no ambiente.

- Bem... Eu vou voltar pro meu lugar. Eu fui só beber uma água, daí você esbarrou em mim e... E tal... Vou voltar! – Kiba disse sem jeito. Hinata surpreendeu-se com aquela atitude estranha dele.

- Tudo bem! Desculpe-me novamente por ter trombado em você, Kiba. – ela disse de forma sincera. Fez uma mera reverência e começou a caminhar.

Kiba apenas sorriu em resposta. Viu Hinata se desviar dele e seguir até sua carteira que ficava ao lado de Sakura. Nem notou a expressão assustada no solhos verdes da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. O lobo velho prestou atenção em Hinata se afastando. A garota sempre usava muitas roupas, portanto era difícil notar o corpo dela. Mesmo assim, eram atributos louváveis. Kiba era literalmente um cachorro quando se tratava de mulher, então olhou Hinata de cima a abaixo. Começou pelos pés, dando um passo na frente do outro, depois foi subindo lentamente pela calça _jeans_ preta que ela usava. Por incrível que pareça, não era uma das calças largas que ela costumava usar, mas sim uma mais colada, que dava ênfase nas curvas femininas da moça. Ele parou então bem no bumbum dela. "Caramba! Minha nossa senhora! Me mata não, trem!", ele pensou na hora que a viu novamente. Kiba coçou o queixo e mordeu os lábios. Ela ainda estava próxima dele, então a chamou de novo:

- Ei, Hinata... – ele disse meio hesitante e ao mesmo tempo agitado. Seu coração dava pulos absurdos.

- Hã? Que foi? – ela virou seu rosto e o olhou por cima do ombro. Insistia em mostrar sua parte de trás, o que também o seduzia. Se virasse talvez fosse pior, afinal o busto dela também era incrível. Kiba era realmente detalhista nessas situações.

- Você cresceu pra caramba nesses anos. Se continuar ficando linda assim, você vai me forçar a ter pensamentos muito sacanas por você... – ele disse com um sorriso desafiador no rosto. Hinata ficou absurdamente corada, nunca recebera uma cantada daquelas. Aliás, raramente era cortejada, então sentiu as mãos suarem e as pernas ficarem bambas.

- Quê isso, Kiba? Q... Que coisa de se falar! – ela disse assustada. Não esperava aquilo de forma alguma. Ainda mais de Kiba, que sempre era um admirador das garotas mais belas. Não de esquisitas como Hinata.

- Eu só falei a verdade! É melhor se cuidar. Que Deus lhe guarde, pois com tanta beleza assim vai ser difícil andar em segurança na rua. – ele brincou novamente, porém dando a entender que estava sendo sincero. Ele ergueu a mão para Hinata e desceu novamente a escadaria indo rumo ao seu lugar.

Hinata ficou confusa e corada após aquilo. Sentiu seu coração acelerar bruscamente e um calafrio preencher sua barriga. Suspirou profundamente e tentou se esquecer daquilo. Era mais fácil o Popye comer couve-flor ao invés de espinafre que alguém dizer aquelas coisas para Hinata. A moça decidiu pesquisar na internet para ver se alguma vila ou cidade não foi destruída por um pernilongo, pois o dia estava repleto de acontecimentos inéditos.

Assim que Hinata chegou ao seu lugar, viu Sakura lhe exigindo explicações apenas com os olhos. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa estava séria e de braços cruzados. Suas sobrancelhas davam ênfase à seriedade de sua expressão. Hinata abaixou o a cabeça e sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira. Suspirou profundamente e pensou em várias coisas que poderia dizer à amiga como explicação, mas nada parecia lhe servir. Aquele problema lhe escapava das raízes do preocupante e chegava ao caule do crítico.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Não fiz nada de errado. – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. De certa forma, era o que se passava em seu coração no momento. Se fosse usar a cabeça acabaria mentindo e tal coisa estava fora de seus princípios.

- Sério? – Sakura perguntou com firmeza em sua voz. Hinata levantou seu olhar e encarou a amiga pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sakura percebeu que ela era sincera, então apenas tragou um suspiro e procurou se acalmar. – Espero que esteja mesmo tudo bem, Hinata. Eu não quero mais problemas para esse ano. Já me basta o vestibular!

- M... Mas, Sakura... Você não parece ter muitos problemas... – Hinata comentou tentando animar o ambiente. Sakura, afinal de contas, não é mesmo uma menina que tem problemas.

A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa colocou a mão na testa e puxou um longo suspiro. Hinata tinha razão. Sakura começou a rir um pouco e esquecer de tudo aquilo. Lembrou-se da cena de Naruto tirando Caroline de perto dele. Aquilo foi muito surpreendente, afinal não esperava aquilo dele. Decidiu relaxar um pouco e prestar atenção na aula que ia iniciar.

- Você tá certa! – Sakura apenas disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Hinata aliviou-se após isso e começou a prestar atenção na aula que ia se iniciar.

Os olhos verdes dela, entretanto, teimaram em procurar pelo loiro. Ele estava lá, sentado, tentando se concentrar, também. Naruto sentiu sua orelha direita queimar e virou a cabeça para este mesmo lado, encontrando o olhar de Sakura. Aquilo pareceu um filme de dez segundos. Os dois conectaram seus olhares e foi o suficiente para ficarem tímidos e retraídos. Sakura desviou sua visão para o quadro-negro e se esforçou para se focar apenas naquilo. Naruto fez o mesmo e buscou um pouco de ar para apagar o nervosismo. Tudo aquilo que ele passou a fim de conquistar Sakura parecia ganhar um novo sentido. Aquilo parecia uma nova fase em sua vida, talvez no momento dos dois. Soou tão empolgante quanto perigoso, então era difícil prosseguir. A porta da sala bateu e apareceu o professor Ebisu com seus típicos óculos escuros e a cara fechada. Era um homem muito rígido e que prezava pela disciplina. Ele e Naruto viviam se desentendendo, mas até que gostavam um do outro.

Fariam uma pequena saída da sala de aula a fim de "brincar" nas quadras e nas piscinas, afinal era aula de educação física. Para Naruto, Caroline, Hinata, Sakura e Kiba, era até difícil acreditar que toda aquela situação em que estiveram envolvidos não passara de cinco minutos durante a troca de professores. O tempo liga as pessoas, os mundos e as dimensões. Entretanto, sua ligação mais importante talvez seja com o espaço. Sem isso, não existiria nada. Nem mesmo o tempo e o espaço.

* * *

Era o fim da aula e Naruto parecia buscar alguma coisa no pátio da escola. Sasuke olhou para o irmão de uma forma bem curiosa, afinal ele não costumava "caçar" coisas depois da aula desde "aquele" acontecimento. Sasuke suspirou profundamente e decidiu perguntar o que estava acontecendo:

- Naruto, você definitivamente endoidou de vez hoje. O que houve, hein? – perguntou um pouco irritado. Faz um tempo que pergunta a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas Naruto não o respondia.

- Droga! Estou atrasado. Ei, Sasuke, avise ao velho tarado que vou demorar a chegar em casa hoje. – disse Naruto apressando seus passos. Sasuke olhou para o irmão curioso. Aquilo lhe trouxe à cabeça lembranças daquele incidente.

- Ei, idiota! O que pretende fazer? Não vai me aparecer baleado de novo, né? – indagou Sasuke ficando ainda mais preocupado. Naruto pareceu não ligar para o que o irmão falara.

- Não se preocupe. A gente se fala mais tarde, Sasuke! – ele disse acenando para o irmão e começou a correr rumo ao portão.

Sasuke não teve a oportunidade de falar nada. Apenas viu Naruto dobrando a esquerda ao invés de dobrar a direita. Da mesma forma que "naquele dia". "Será que aquele maluco vai atrás da Sakura? Será que é por isso que ele tá estranho hoje? Essa menina não para de causar problemas!", pensou Sasuke após ver o irmão sumir. Suspirou profundamente e decidiu ir para casa. Dessa vez, ao menos, esperava que Naruto mantivesse o celular ligado para casos emergenciais.

* * *

Sakura estava parada no ponto de ônibus. Olhava o vai-e-vem dos carros presente na capital mineira. Suspirava enquanto se lembrava de tudo que acontecera naquela manhã estranha. Seu ônibus estava atrasado e, para variar, ainda tinha que pegar carona com seu pai até sua casa. Aquele dia já não foi dos melhores, pois muita coisa estranha tinha ocorrido. Tudo que esperava é que o início de seu fim de semana fosse melhor. Precisava disso... Precisava de descanso e de esquecer-se daquelas ladainhas. Precisa cuidar de si mesma.

A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa tinha muita classe. Era esbelta, bonita, atraente, sensual e educada. Usava uma saia que ia até perto do joelho e o uniforme do colégio. Viu seu ônibus se aproximar e ergueu o dedo em sinal de parada. Quando levantou seu braço, sentiu uma estranha cócega em sua axila. Ficou corada e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Manteve o braço erguido até que aquela cócega tornou-se ainda mais forte e ousada. Num movimento de susto absoluto virou-se para trás e encontrou os olhos azuis dele. Estava ali. Naruto estava logo ali.

- O... O que você tá fazendo? O que tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura extremamente assustada, corada e surpresa. Logo agora que queria um dia normal isso vem e lhe acontece.

- Oi, Sakura! – Naruto saudou-a de forma brincalhona. Ela não estava acreditando ainda que ele apareceu ali de novo depois de tanto tempo.

- Seu idiota! – ela gritou dando um cascudo no rapaz. O loiro reclamou um pouco e colocou a mão no mesmo lugar onde recebera a pancada. – Você quer me matar de susto?

- Foi só uma brincadeira, Sakura. Foi mal! – respondeu Naruto com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Por mais que tivesse recebido uma pancada, ainda achou aquilo engraçado.

- É um bobo mesmo! – bufou Sakura após alguns instantes. Notou que o ônibus estava estacionando e ficou hesitante entre subir ou não. Se demorasse muito a se decidir o motorista iria embora.

- Vamos subir, Sakura? – Naruto perguntou. Sakura olhou para o garoto com uma expressão surpresa. Fazia realmente muito tempo que Naruto não a acompanhava. Estranhou isso ter acontecido tão repentinamente.

- Você vai me acompanhar? – perguntou a garota. O ônibus já estava estacionado no ponto e acabava de abrir as portas. Naruto apenas assentiu com a cabeça e apresentou mais um sorriso como se estivesse feliz com aquilo.

Sakura sorriu para o loiro, também. Voltou seu olhar para frente e começou a subir as escadas do veículo. Naruto veio logo atrás espiando o traseiro de Sakura. Aqueles moleques são mesmo tarados com hormônios à flor da pele. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa atravessou a catraca do veículo e caminhou procurando por dois assentos vagos. Encontrou apenas um lá no fundo do ônibus. Naruto ficou confuso, pois Sakura estava parada no meio do caminho.

- Ei, o que foi? Tem um lugar ali, não vai pegá-lo? – ele perguntou enquanto ela parecia pensar em alguma coisa.

- Não quero. Se quiser se sentar, pode ir você. – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso simpático no rosto. O coração de Naruto começou a acelerar novamente. Daquela mesma forma que acelerava quando ele a acompanhava antigamente. Na verdade, estava ainda mais disparado pelo fato de Sakura estar tão gentil com ele.

- Eu não preciso disso! É só você ir que eu me sento no seu colo. – disse Naruto com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Sakura corou com aquele comentário que a fez viajar no tempo.

- Seu idiota! – ela disse dando um soco fraquinho no peito dele. Naruto parou de gargalhar por um instante e ficou apenas a olhando por algum tempo. "Será que ele voltou a ser como era antes? Será que voltou a gostar de mim?", perguntou-se Sakura. Abriu um pequeno suspiro e voltou seu olhar para Naruto. – Tem certeza que não vai pegar o lugar?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou pra lá e fico ao teu lado do mesmo jeito. – o loiro disse com um sorriso de criança no rosto.

- Tudo bem, então. Trate de não reclamar depois. – Sakura disse enquanto dava passos até o assento vazio. Estava novamente ao lado de uma gorda que não era tão gorda assim. Tudo aquilo parecia muito irônico.

- Um homem não reclama de ficar em pé no ônibus, Sakura! – exclamou Naruto. Suas palavras lembravam muito o jeito que Jiraiya costumava falar. Sakura ainda não tivera o prazer de conhecer o velho tarado, mas se tivesse não se arrependeria.

- É, né? Deve ser para isso que você tem esse belo par de pernas! – ela exclamou sarcasticamente fazendo menção ao comentário pervertido de Naruto naquela época. O loiro percebeu a indireta.

- Se você está fazendo isso por causa do que eu disse daquela vez, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Eu não retiro nenhuma das suas palavras. Ah, o mesmo vale para todo o seu corpo! – respondeu Naruto. Ele tornou aquilo um jogo divertido em que os dois brincavam de provocar um ao outro. O loiro não pôde deixar de rir ao ver o rosto corado de Sakura.

- Você não muda mesmo, né? – Sakura perguntou retoricamente olhando para ele por cima do próprio ombro. Ela já havia chegado ao assento livre naquele instante, mas não tinha se sentado. Por incrível que pareça não tinha pressa de nada.

- Você quer que eu mude, Sakura? – Naruto perguntou ainda brincando do mesmo jogo. Seu sorriso deixava claro que ele estava sedento por desafios. Sakura achou aquilo muito interessante, mas não sabia se tinha forças para brincar com isso. Aliás, esta pergunta feita por ele não era nem um pouco retórica.

- Não acha que está fazendo perguntas demais, não? – foi o que conseguiu dizer. Não queria responder a pergunta dele e lhe dar, automaticamente, a vitória. Sakura sabia que não queria Naruto mudado.

- Esta foi a primeira pergunta que eu te fiz hoje, Sakura. – o loiro disse novamente com um tom divertido na voz. Estava se divertindo com toda aquela situação.

- Droga, Naruto! Você não tem jeito mesmo! – resmungou Sakura no mesmo instante. Sentou-se rapidamente no banco, não por pressa, mas por frustração. Queria mudar de assunto.

Naruto riu novamente. Estava feliz por tê-la acompanhado até ali e não ser xingado nem espancado – na verdade, foi espancado, sim, mas o garoto não viu aquelas porradinhas como ofensas. Depois de um longo suspiro, o loiro repousou sua cabeça no suporte do ônibus e continuou com sua mão firme na parte de cima deste. Um silêncio perdurou por algum tempo, até que Sakura, incomodada pela curiosidade proveniente da surpresa incrível, quebrou o gelo:

- Por que você veio me acompanhar, Naruto? – perguntou sem olhar para ele. Não que tivesse vergonha, mas que queria apenas ouvir sua voz. Talvez assim sentisse maior segurança.

- Como assim? – desta vez Naruto fizera uma pergunta retórica. Seu sorriso apareceu novamente em seu rosto. – Só tô indo pra casa, uai. Apenas nos encontramos no meio do caminho.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentiu-se muito feliz pela resposta dele, mesmo que fosse a mentira mais lavada que já lhe fora dita. Sabia muito bem que aquele idiota morava na zona oeste, bem longe dali. Realmente ele parecia voltar às coisas do passado, ela só não sabia dizer se era uma punição ou uma benção. Contudo, deste joguinho novo ela queria participar.

- Sério? E talvez realmente seja uma das pérolas do destino. – disse com um tom jocoso. Sakura pareceu divertir-se com a situação.

- Provavelmente! O destino gosta de perder seu tempo com caras fodas como eu. – Naruto respondeu desviando a conversa do jogo. Quis bancar o maioral, mas Sakura apenas riu disso.

- É? Pois você é mesmo foda. A ruiva venenosa do terceiro ano anda de quatro por você. Devia sentir-se honrado. – comentou Sakura fingindo desinteresse no assunto. No fundo, ela queria saber dos sentimentos do loiro. Naruto era inocente demais para perceber isso.

- Jura que ela anda de quatro por mim? – indagou o loiro surpreso. Ele estava pensando em tudo, menos no sentido figurado que Sakura utilizara.

- Seu idiota, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer? – perguntou a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Tinha uma expressão levemente irritada no rosto devido ao fato de Naruto ser muito tarado. Ainda não tinha engolido muito bem aquela história que ele inventou com Kurenai no meio do mato.

- Ah, acho que entendi! Mas não acredito que ela goste de mim, de verdade. Acho que é só para aparecer para as amiguinhas dela. – respondeu Naruto com seriedade na voz. Sakura surpreendeu-se com aquilo, pois notou que ele estava sendo mesmo sincero.

- Você acha isso? E pra quem acha que ela ia querer se aparecer? – perguntou Sakura com medo de que Naruto soubesse das crises de raiva que ela tinha quando via Caroline em cima dele. Imaginou várias vezes se era por causa disso que Hinata tinha ido conversar com o loiro naquela hora.

- Ah, sei lá! E nem ligo. Não dou a mínima pra Caroline. – Naruto disse com um tom desinteressado na voz. Aquela conversa sequer parecia lhe chamar atenção. Sakura ficou aliviada ao perceber isso.

- Sério? Muitos garotos iam te dar uma surra por pensar assim. Carol é muito cobiçada. – disse Sakura. Agora ela parecia fazer um jogo ainda mais diferente: desejava entendê-lo e ver como ele reagia diante daquelas perguntas.

- É, Sakura... Acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse. – Naruto riu um pouco. Continuou segurando-se firmemente no suporte quando o ônibus parou. A gorda que nem era tão gorda assim estava ao lado de Sakura levantando-se, pronta para descer naquele instante. Entretanto, Naruto ajoelhou-se ao lado da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. Naquele momento, Sakura sentiu um imenso arrepio percorrer sua nuca e seu coração descompassado. Foi a sensação mais esquisita que tivera em seus dezoito anos de vida. – Eu não dou a mínima pra Caroline.

Sakura corou um pouco e crispou os lábios, buscando um pouco de ar e tentando se recompor. "Por um momento pude o sentir lendo minha mente e tocando meu corpo... Nossa... Isso foi insano!", ela pensou enquanto tentava voltar ao seu estado normal. Após um pequeno suspiro, olhou para o lado e viu o assento vazio. Mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou sua atenção para Naruto.

- Acho que você já pode se sentar, né? – perguntou Sakura já recomposta. Já não estava mais com os lábios crispados tampouco corada. Naruto ainda estava com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- É verdade! – ele disse enquanto passava por ela e se sentava no assento. Olhou um momento pela janela e viu o movimento na rua, quando sentiu o motor do ônibus rangendo e o motorista dando a partida.

- Grande homem você. Não aguenta ficar em pé mesmo. – Sakura provocou Naruto enquanto o via brincando de olhar pela janela. O loiro voltou o olhar para sua acompanhante e abriu um sorriso divertido.

- Você tá aprendendo, hein? – os dois riram um pouco daquela brincadeira. Naruto, contudo, parou de rir e decidiu retrucar. – Só que eu disse que um homem não reclama de ficar em pé. Eu não reclamei!

- Reclamou daquela vez. – Sakura fez questão de lembrá-lo. Naruto cruzou os braços e se deu por vencido. Esta foi a vez de Sakura sorrir vitoriosa.

- Você aprendeu mesmo, né? Acho que fui um bom professor no fim das contas! – Naruto conformou-se após as palavras de Sakura. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o belo sorriso da menina. Era uma garota de muitos encantos, então se fazia difícil superar uma paixão por Sakura Haruno.

- E sua companhia não é tão ruim, afinal. – ela disse com tom de brincadeira. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e Naruto percebeu aquilo. Tomou tal gesto como uma manobra evasiva. A garota parecia desejar algumas coisas a mais daquela conversa. – Sabe que ela é até boa?

- Jura? – ele perguntou com um grande sorriso. Sakura perguntou-se de onde vinha o brilho dele, pois duvidava ser de Colgate ou qualquer outro creme dental. O que tinha em Naruto era uma espécie de aura espiritual que agradava a todos que estavam perto dele.

- Não me faça responder isso. – Sakura respondeu com um tom mais sério, porém sem deixar a descontração do momento se perder.

- É? Por quê? – Naruto perguntou novamente, tentando desvendar cada gesto da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Você é curioso, hein? – indagou Sakura fingindo um olhar desinteressado para o garoto. Após isso, virou sua face para o corredor do ônibus, como se estivesse vistoriando o local. Naruto entendeu aquilo como uma nova manobra evasiva. – É que eu acredito que quem jura está mentindo.

- Sério? – disse Naruto rindo um pouco. Agora sim entendeu o motivo de Sakura ter virado o rosto. Ela estava envergonhada de dizer aquilo, afinal o loiro pôde até perceber suas bochechas avermelhadas. Aquilo acelerou seu coração e o fez ficar um pouco nervoso, pois nunca tinha chegado tão perto de Sakura como hoje. – Acho seu pensamento muito legal.

- É bom saber que me entende! – Sakura pareceu empolgada com aquelas palavras. Ainda estava pouco envergonhada, pois há poucos meses mal se imaginava tecendo elogios ao Naruto. Ali estava feliz, rindo e brincando ao lado daquele que um dia tanto criticara.

- Não. Eu não te entendo. Um dia até brinquei com o Sasuke que você é como uma questão de física! – disse Naruto lembrando-se daquela época. Riu um pouco do próprio comentário.

- Como? Por que fez isso? – Sakura perguntou assustada. Não imaginava nem que os dois conversavam sobre ela e agora acabara de ouvir que até fora comparada a um problema de física.

- Deixa pra lá! – Naruto gesticulou com a mão como se o assunto não fosse nada importante. Sakura lhe devolveu um olhar desconfiado, mas decidiu relevar.

- Então... Você e a Hinata estão combinando algo, não é? – Sakura criou coragem de perguntar. Era difícil não notar as saídas e os constantes encontros dos dois, já que muitas pessoas comentavam.

- Hã? Tá sabendo de algo? Ela não te contou nada, não, né? – Naruto perguntou assustado. Sabia como garotas eram muito amigas uma da outra a ponto de não guardar segredo.

- Não, ela não me contou nada. Estou apenas curiosa. – respondeu Sakura um pouco desconfortável. Sentiu um pequeno embrulho no estômago e uma dificuldade ao respirar. O ar parecia entrar quente em suas narinas e enchia a região do nariz de ardor. Só sabia que estava insatisfeita com a reação do loiro para com aquela pergunta.

- Ufa! Era pra ser segredo. Apesar de não ser nada demais, afinal a banda toda tá envolvida. – Naruto disse. Não queria explicar muito para a Sakura, pois queria manter tudo escondido. No fundo, Hinata sabia apenas do ensaio que iria acompanhar, mas não tinha ideia dos planos extras para o dia da apresentação.

- Jura? – Sakura perguntou com muita ênfase. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua voz parecia mansa e suave. Sentiu aquele ardor e incômodo saírem como suspiros. Acalmou-se ao perceber que Naruto não tinha nenhum encontro com Hinata. Nem sabia o motivo disso. – Bem... Quero dizer... Vocês não têm nenhum encontro?

- Encontro? Eu? E a Hinata? – perguntou o loiro um pouco confuso. Também ficara surpreso pela reação inesperada de Sakura. Ela pareceu um tanto energética quanto aos planos da banda com Hinata. Decidiu desconsiderar o ocorrido. – Não! Nunca a chamei para sair desse jeito.

Sakura ficou muito calma ao ouvir aquilo. Tão calma que pôde se ouvir suspiros no ônibus. Naruto riu um pouco depois de responder aquela pergunta tão surpreendente. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ficou absurdamente corada ao perceber que fizera questionamentos tão pessoais ao loiro – nem analisou o fato de que eram companheiros de sala e nada mais que isso, talvez nem amigos chegassem a ser ainda. Sakura não queria pensar nisso, pois por um lado era meio doloroso. Não entendia o porquê, mas queria estar próxima a Naruto. Queria compreendê-lo, conhecê-lo, ajudá-lo quando preciso etc. Sakura sentiu a estranha necessidade de fazer parte da vida dele naquele momento, contudo não teve coragem de dizer isso a ele. A única pergunta que teve coragem de fazer era a seguinte:

- E tem alguém na sala ou na escola que você tenha interesse em chamar para sair? – tentou parecer a mais desinteressada possível. Já que tinha entrado nas perguntas pessoais, percebeu que seria difícil sair disso. Naruto a olhou com uma expressão desconfiada, mas a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa não deixou se abater por isso. O máximo que o loiro poderia fazer era não responder sua pergunta.

- Alguém para sair? – indagou Naruto no mesmo instante. Parou para pensar por um momento e demorou a responder. Sakura o olhou com certa curiosidade durante esse tempo. Ficou meio ansiosa, mas Naruto abriu apenas um pequeno sorriso e lhe respondeu com calma. – Na verdade, tem sim.

- Sério? – Sakura perguntou um pouco entristecida. Não esperava aquela resposta. "Então ele realmente não sente mais nada por mim", pensou naquele mesmo momento. Não soube o motivo disso, mas uma estranha tristeza invadiu seu coração.

- É. Só que ela não sabe que eu quero lhe chamar para sair. – Naruto fez questão de acrescentar. Sakura o olhou com uma feição ainda mais curiosa que a anterior. Aquilo pareceu um novo desafio aceito.

- Você pode me contar quem é. Talvez eu possa te ajudar, né? – disse com um tom sério. No fundo, Sakura queria apenas saber a identidade da tal mulher. Uma estranha possibilidade lhe ocorreu naquele momento: "será que ele está falando de mim?", perguntou-se. Preferiu apenas esperar a resposta do loiro.

- Me ajudar? Eu não preciso disso, Sakura! – Naruto riu gostosamente. Olhou para a janela por alguns instantes e voltou-se novamente para a garota. Seus olhos diziam que ele pensou numa boa causa. – Na verdade, digamos que eu seja tímido e tenha dificuldade para te contar quem seja. E também tenho problemas para falar com ela. Com isso, seria necessário que você me ajudasse sem que soubesse dos fatos, não é?

- Parece mais uma piada, porque você não é tímido nem aqui nem na China. Aliás, isso é um jogo, por acaso? – perguntou Sakura com um tom mais sério na voz. Entretanto, pareceu gostar daquela proposta de Naruto.

- Vou aceitar essa sua pergunta como uma resposta positiva ao que eu perguntei! – Naruto riu brincalhão com seu comentário e ainda mais com a cara emburrada que Sakura fez depois. – Eu tenho essa garota por quem tenho interesse, mas ela não me conhece e nem eu a conheço. Se eu dissesse a ela que pode esperar muita coisa de mim... Tipo diversão, tristeza, solidão, amor, amizade, beijos, abraços, brigas, sexo, carinho, companheirismo... Quero dizer, tudo... Menos...

Sakura ficou um pouco corada com as coisas que o loiro disse. Ele era bem direto no gatilho. Imaginou-se como uma garota por quem ele tivesse interesse naquele instante. Se ouvisse aquilo, a primeira pergunta que soltaria é o que vinha depois do "menos".

- Certo... Tudo, menos o quê? – perguntou Sakura decidida a brincar do mesmo jogo que ele. Achou interessante a maneira "Naruto" de ver as coisas.

- Tudo, menos algo tedioso. – ele deu um sorriso enquanto dizia isso. Sakura sentiu um arrepio novamente lhe percorrer todo o corpo. Era ainda mais forte e firme. Os olhos do loiro pareciam penetrar sua alma e buscar informações sobre toda sua vida. Sakura perdeu as palavras por um instante.

O ônibus estava passando pelo último ponto antes da descida de Sakura. A moça perdera todas as palavras. Aquele "tudo, menos algo tedioso" fora como um beijo não experimentado. Naruto ainda parecia desafiá-la com um olhar penetrante, fazendo-a lembrar de que aquilo era um jogo e nada mais que isso. Entretanto, Sakura não sentia as coisas daquela forma. Sentiu um frio estranho na barriga e uma falta de ar quase sufocante. Molhou os lábios com sua língua e tentou dizer algo. Algo que pudesse exprimir tudo o que se passava em sua mente, mas nada fazia muito sentido. Naruto gostou daquela reação, pois era isso mesmo que o loiro desejava causar. Quando a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa recobrou sua orientação, percebeu que seu ponto era o próximo. Levantou-se totalmente desajeitada e olhou para Naruto com uma expressão desajeitada e tímida no rosto.

- Está na hora de eu ir. – disse tentando recompor novamente os seus modos. Nunca imaginou que Naruto Uzumaki a faria sentir tantas coisas com míseras palavras. Sempre tinha segurança quando se tratava das ladainhas dos homens, mas naquele momento tudo pareceu tão diferente.

- Eu imagino. Só que você ainda não me respondeu. Como acha que a garota por quem estou interessado reagiria ao ouvir isso? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Levantou-se também, aproveitando-se do fato de que o ponto ainda não havia chegado e Sakura não precisava descer naquele momento.

- B... Bem... – Sakura pensou por um instante e tentou ser mais sincera possível. Mordeu o lábio inferior e disse com um tom baixo em sal voz. – Eu acho que ela adoraria...

- Isso é bom! – Naruto riu e olhou Sakura novamente. Notou que o ponto de descida da garota estava cada vez mais próximo. Suspirou profundamente enquanto esperava uma próxima reação dela.

- Acho que nos veremos segunda-feira, né? – ela perguntou novamente com um sorriso adorável no rosto. Aquilo mais parecia um desenho.

- Com certeza! – Naruto respondeu animado. – Então, espero que até lá fique contente com isso...

Quando Sakura ia perguntar do que se tratava "isso" que o loiro tinha falado, foi surpreendida com um abraço. Era um aperto diferente, pois fora utilizado apenas um braço. Sua outra mão estava ocupada segurando-se no suporte do ônibus a fim de não cair e provocar alguma lambança. Sakura ficou extremamente corada com aquele gesto e não esperava aquilo. Ficou absurdamente envergonhada, mas sentir o calor de Naruto parecia preencher uma peça que lhe falta no coração. De repente, várias dúvidas que sentia há dias começavam a sumir. Fechou os olhos por dois segundos, então os abriu de novo. Foi aí que o abraço terminou e ela pôde olhar novamente nos olhos azuis dele. Estavam mais conectados que nunca, pois naquele momento todas as dúvidas sumiram. Eles pareciam ter certeza do que queriam, mas nenhum dos dois falava qualquer coisa.

- Cuide-se na hora de voltar para casa. – Naruto disse novamente. O ônibus já havia diminuído sua velocidade, enquanto seu coração, ao contrário do veículo, ficava ainda mais acelerado e triste com a despedida.

- Eu acho que você precisa disso mais que eu. – Sakura disse com um sorriso brincalhão e tímido. Estava tão encabulada com todos aqueles acontecimentos que mal sabia o que fazer. Apenas brincou com ele antes do ônibus parar. – Afinal, é você quem gosta de levar tiros na hora de voltar para casa.

- Eu não vou tomar nenhum tiro. Não precisa ficar preocupada. – Naruto disse com um sorriso confiante. Aquele sorriso, talvez, fora seu jeito mais carinhoso de dizer "tchau".

- Tchau, seu idiota. – disse Sakura despedindo-se e virando de costas. Seu rumo era a porta de descida do ônibus e Naruto apenas a observava indo embora.

- Tchau, Sakura. – ele respondeu enquanto a garota descia das escadas. Naruto queria, talvez, parar o ônibus e continuar muito tempo com a garota ali, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Uma hora devem se separar e voltar para suas casas.

E então os dois vão para seus respectivos lares. Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a despedida triste dele. Fez sentir-se importante e querida, mesmo que não tivesse mais certeza dos sentimentos dele. Por mais que a separação tirasse aquela segurança de pouco tempo atrás, havia dois sentimentos que estavam no coração de Naruto e Sakura e permaneceriam até se verem novamente: a convicção de que para haver novos encontros é necessário se separar temporariamente e a felicidade. Sakura estava tranquila e emocionada, porque estava feliz. Estava verdadeiramente feliz.

* * *

_E aí, moçada! Beleza? Quis fazer o capítulo mais rápido, então encurtei algumas partes, porém alonguei outras. O encontro de Naruto e Sakura era para ser menor! Há, há, há, há! Enfim... Gostaram? Curtiram? Que bom! Isso me deixa feliz. Só para constar: Naruto chegou bem em casa e Sakura, também. Um fato que eu ia contar neste capítulo é que a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa pediu ao pai que ele a deixasse comparecer no festival de músicas e poesias do Instituto Marco Figueiredo. O pai de Sakura aceitou muito bem, então a presença da lindona está confirmada para quando Naruto subir nos palcos. O que este festival reserva, hein? He, he, he! Uma incrível surpresa para a fanfic e uma surpresinha para vocês, leitores._

_No mais, não tenho nada de legal preparado. Então decidi apenas fazer uma listinha com o nome dos pais dos protagonistas da fanfic. Que acham?_

**Naruto Uzumaki: **Minato Namikaze (pai) e Kushina Uzumaki (mãe)

**Sasuke Uzumaki: **Surpresinha

**Sakura Haruno: **Yusuke Haruno (pai) e Fernanda Haruno (mãe)

_Só isso por enquanto. Não quero revelar muitas coisas. Sasuke, quem sabe, um dia... Um dia... Eu diga a vocês de quem ele é filho. Por enquanto, vou apenas responder os meus adoráveis comentários!_

**Kyuubi: **Caramba! A Kyuubi lê minha fic? Que honra, que honra, que honra! Bom... Eu estou de volta de novo! Espero que você, minha _bijuu_ favorita, continue lendo minha estória! E, claro, continue gostando assim. Eu agradeço muito pelo seu comentário. Volte logo, por favor!

**Julia Marinho 790: **Menina... Sabia que o bloqueou o seu nome no capítulo anterior? Mostrou apenas um .790, mas eu respondi o seu comentário. E tá aí... Do jeito que você pediu! Cenas NaruSaku porque os meus leitores merecem isso! Agora, só não posso garantir que sejam boas, né? Obrigado por ler e espero que continue assim.

_Então é ISSO, galera! Quero agradecer de novo a vocês que me acompanham e que, por favor, não me abandonem. Eu preciso de vocês, não vivo sem vocês, amo vocês... Ah, cara! Eu sou uma novela mexicana sem vocês! Um abraço e até a próxima, dattebayo!_


	12. Hinata visita o ensaio

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo XII – "Hinata visita o ensaio"**

Naruto caminhava tranquilamente com Sasuke ao encontro marcado naquele sábado. Teve excelentes dias ultimamente. Não conseguia se esquecer do momento especial com Sakura no ônibus. Aquilo lhe preenchia com uma energia diferente que lhe dava força para buscar uma nova aventura. Talvez o tal jogo que inventaram lhe fez ver um novo desafio aonde via apenas um beco sem saída. Sasuke notou o jeito distraído do irmão nos últimos tempos, então decidiu saber o que tinha de diferente:

- Ei, fracassado, você me parece mais bobão que o normal hoje. O que aconteceu, afinal? – perguntou com um tom seco e zombeteiro, como sempre. Sasuke agia assim apenas para não ter de mostrar seu lado mais sensível.

O loiro não deu nenhuma resposta. Apenas seguiu caminhando e, após um tempo, colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando em algo. "Realmente, está em outro mundo", pensou Sasuke fazendo uma careta. O rapaz bufou e buscou algum ar – tentando achar alguma paciência, já que Naruto lhe tirava isso – e cutucou o irmão. Naruto arregalou os olhos em sinal de susto e virou-os imediatamente para Sasuke. Este, ainda indignado pela desatenção do irmão, fazia uma careta desaprovando as atitudes do loiro.

- Hã? Que foi, Sasuke? – indagou Naruto como se não tivesse reparado nas palavras de Sasuke anteriormente. De fato, não estava prestando atenção no que fazia, pois sua mente focava-se apenas no momento especial com a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Você está bem, Naruto? Parece mesmo mais idiota que o normal. – indagou Sasuke irritado com o que o irmão fez. Apesar de ele seguir bem com os estudos estava ainda mais distraído.

- Eu não sou idiota, Sasuke! – Naruto riu sem jeito em resposta. Colocou a mão na nuca e não deixou de caminhar por um momento sequer. – É só que estive pensando em algumas coisas.

Sasuke reparou na expressão feliz de Naruto. Há dias sacou que o loiro estava novamente de olho em Sakura. Ficou preocupado, pois a garota não tinha conquistado sua confiança. Da última vez, por um momento de besteira, quase que ele perde a amizade e o respeito do próprio irmão. Não desejava nem pensava cometer o mesmo erro, mas tinha medo de Sakura fazer isso de novo. Tinha medo de aquela garota fazer seu irmão sofrer.

- "Pensando"? – indagou Sasuke com um tom de voz seco e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Suspirou profundamente e virou o olhar novamente ao irmão. – Não tem nada a ver com aquela garota, né Naruto?

- "Aquela garota"? – Naruto engoliu seco e ficou calado por alguns instantes. Tentou buscar algo que expressava bem seus sentimentos antes de prosseguir. – Na verdade, Sasuke, eu sinto que Sakura está muito diferente de antes.

- Diferente como, Naruto? – perguntou imediatamente após notar as palavras admiradas do irmão. Sasuke havia percebido a aproximação gradativa com o destino deles, então tentaria finalizar aquele assunto o mais rápido possível.

- Ora, Sasuke, não precisa ficar tão irado assim. É só que a Sakura tem me tratado de uma maneira diferente. Até o olhar dela, quando me vê, muda. – explicou Naruto tentando fazer com que Sasuke acalmasse seu ânimo. Era visível a quantidade de esperança que transbordava da alma do loiro.

- O olhar muda, Naruto? Você é muito ingênuo. Não te quero ver lamentando pelos cantos depois. – resmungou Sasuke tentando acordar o irmão de uma possível catástrofe. Sakura era capaz de proporcionar encantos, mas também podia causar pesadelos.

- Não é isso! – exclamou Naruto fazendo com que Sasuke o olhe de uma maneira diferente. O olhar dele era assustado e ao mesmo tempo pensativo. Sasuke agora queria ouvir o que Naruto tinha a dizer, pois parecia ser importante. – Ela agora me ouve, tenta me entender e ao mesmo tempo parece me admirar. Eu voltei com ela ontem, Sasuke. Ela agora quer me conhecer de verdade!

O rapaz olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis de Naruto, suspirou e tentou ver se aquelas afirmações eram sinceras. Infelizmente, o "poder especial" do loiro era algo difícil de evitar. Desde pequeno todos depositavam sua confiança em Naruto por ele ser tão determinado e capaz. Sasuke sorriu lentamente e decidiu dar uma nova chance a si mesmo e à musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. "Quem sabe ela tenha mudado de verdade naquele dia. Se não tiver mudado, não tem problema, pois sei que fiz o certo", pensou após alguns instantes.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Acho que devo essa confiança a você. – respondeu Sasuke colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça _jeans _e seguindo até o galpão de Gaara. Já dobravam a esquina quando o rapaz falara aquelas palavras.

- Ainda bem, Sasuke. Você não vai se arrepender! – disse Naruto empolgado. No fundo, o loiro sabia das desconfianças do irmão em relação à Sakura, mas tentava ignorar aquilo. Todo mundo merece o benefício do perdão, pois esta é uma dádiva dos fortes, não dos fracos.

Sasuke decidiu prosseguir com esse crédito à Sakura, afinal devia isso a ela, também. Quando o rapaz dissera aquilo, referia-se ao fato de ter decepcionado o irmão naquele dia. Tanto ele quanto Sakura brincaram com o coração de Naruto e isso não era certo de acordo com os princípios de cada um. No fundo, Sasuke sentiu certo alívio, pois já se via capaz de perdoar a si mesmo pela sua falha no passado.

Caminharam até o galpão de Gaara e o encontraram aberto. O ruivo já arrumava o som e testava alguns aparelhos. Kiba e Hinata também estavam lá conversando. Esta tinha suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas e aquele não saía de perto dela, talvez pelo fato de ser o único que ela conhecia de verdade ali. Naruto abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver todos os companheiros animados e empolgados para dar prosseguimento ao ensaio e início ao novo plano.

O loiro adentrou no recinto batendo palmas e fazendo muito barulho enquanto Sasuke apenas fez uma reverência e seguiu Naruto. O sorriso travesso no rosto do loiro deixou Gaara curioso com a razão de tamanha felicidade – o ruivo já sabia dos planos para o dia, mas não via tudo de maneira tão empolgante como Naruto. Agora só precisaria esperar Alan a fim de dar continuidade aos preparativos para o festival.

- Então vocês já estão aí! Ei, Hinata? Não teve problema ao encontrar o galpão? Eu disse que, se quisesse, eu e o Sasuke poderíamos te buscar na sua casa. – disse Naruto parando de bater palmas. Gaara desviou o olhar para o loiro e permaneceu com a mão em cima de seu amplificador magnífico. Hinata apenas ergueu seu rosto para o jovem e continuava com sua feição tímida de sempre.

- É... É que eu não queria ser um incômodo. A... Acabei pedindo pro meu pai me trazer aqui. – respondeu Hinata juntando as mãos e ficando absurdamente vermelha. Kiba riu um pouco da feição da moça após umas simples palavrinhas.

- Seu pai? E ele te trouxe pra cá? Fácil assim? Aquele velho tarado não traria a gente nem se o pagássemos, né Sasuke? – comentou Naruto com um tom brincalhão. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de rir do comentário, pois era bem verdadeiro.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram cedo, embora eu tenha ficado mais surpreso pelo fato de Kiba ter aparecido a esta hora. - Gaara abriu um pequeno sorriso e aproximou-se da entrada de seu próprio galpão a fim de receber os companheiros adequadamente.

- Você fala isso porque não conhece esse babaca aqui. – Sasuke resmungou apontando para Naruto. – Ele não acorda nem por decreto. Hoje o Jiraiya até peidou na cara dele, só que não aconteceu nada.

- O que você disse? – gritou Naruto nervoso. Não estava sabendo da brincadeira que o avô fizera durante a manhã. – Aquele velho pervertido fez isso?

- O seu avô é realmente um dos meus! – disse Kiba com um tom animado na voz. Parecia ter dormido muito bem na última noite, pois geralmente o lobo velho tem o humor muito alterado durante as manhãs de fim de semana.

- E você fique quieto no seu canto, cão sarnento! – exclamou Naruto ainda irritado com a brincadeira.

- Ei, não me culpe se você é o segura-peidos da família. – disse Kiba rindo de seu próprio comentário.

Gaara coçou a cabeça após ouvir toda aquela conversa, mas não esbanjou nenhuma emoção ou ação diante do ocorrido. Sasuke permaneceu calado, pois atirou a primeira pedra, mas queria se ver livre da confusão. Hinata ficou absurdamente vermelha com o assunto tratado, até que o som de passos e certa voz interrompeu aquela cena casual de convivência de amigos:

- Oh, meu Deus! O que é isso que vejo? – soou a voz masculina e forte na entrada do galpão.

- Droga... Agora, sim, vai dar merda! – exclamou Kiba colocando a mão na cabeça. Gaara também pressentia um pequeno problema ao ver aquela pessoa.

- Não acredito que finalmente teremos tamanha beldade para nos assistir durante este ensaio! Oh, minha linda dama, por favor, não fiques sem jeito! – indagou aquele garoto desconhecido enquanto se aproximava de Hinata.

- E... Está falando comigo, moço? – perguntou Hinata assustada e absurdamente corada com aqueles movimentos e palavras.

- Que outro anjo se faz presente nesta localidade tão suja, minha linda? – perguntou retoricamente aquele garoto. Ajoelhou-se diante de Hinata e pegou a mão da moça, deixando-a ainda mais encabulada. – Não acredito! Haveremos de proporcionar a ti o melhor show já vivenciado até o momento, minha musa. Não temas por teus ouvidos!

Aquele garoto era muito estranho. Naruto começou a rir gostosamente enquanto Sasuke sentia uma gota escorrer por sua testa. O moleque tinha os cabelos pretos e um brinco na orelha esquerda. Seus olhos eram castanhos claros e ele tinha um cavanhaque pouco chamativo. Aquele era o tão esperado Alan que decidiu aparecer um pouco atrasado naquele dia. Hinata não conseguia esconder suas bochechas vermelhas e Kiba mal conteve sua irritação, tornando aquela atmosfera repleta de contrastes.

- Ei, Alan, não assuste a Hinata assim! – exclamou Naruto ainda com um tom de riso bem acentuado.

- Oh, então esta _lady _é a famosa Hinata? É um grande prazer conhecer-te, doce Hinata! – disse o jovem tecladista beijando a mão da garota com tamanha delicadeza que vez Kiba sentir nojo.

- O... O... O... O... O... O... O... P... P... P... Prazer... É... É... É... É meu... – respondeu Hinata com o tom de voz fraco e o corpo todo trêmulo.

Naruto não conseguiu resistir e continuou rindo daquela situação cômica. Sasuke sempre imaginara que Alan fosse um doido, pois sempre utilizara um vocabulário atrasado de português. Conversava usando apenas a segunda pessoa do singular, o "tu", para falar com as pessoas e não o famoso "você", pertencente a terceira pessoa. Ainda mais surpreendente é o fato de o garoto não ser nordestino, mas sim mineiro do interior. Suas raízes deviam falar alto e dar-lhe um sotaque acentuado, mas ele não fazia isso, teimava em conversar daquela maneira arcaica. Sua característica mais terrível era ser tarado ao extremo: não podia ver um rabo-de-saia que já começava seu jogo de cantadas.

- Vocês fazem a felicidade do meu dia! – exclamou Naruto rindo um pouco da maneira cômica com que Alan tratou Hinata.

- É, mas não estamos aqui para palhaçadas. Que tal começarmos logo a gravação? – perguntou Kiba demonstrando seu mal humor. Aparentemente, aquele rapazinho animado deixara de existir a partir do momento que Alan chegara ao galpão.

- Pelo jeito você voltou ao seu modo esquentadinho, cachorro sarnento. – zombou Naruto ainda empolgado com o ensaio.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Naruto! Vamos apenas começar com isso logo. – disse Kiba parecendo ainda mais irritado. Hinata estranhou a atitude do amigo, afinal ele não estava assim até poucos instantes.

- Por mais que as razões de Kiba sejam estranhas, temo que ele esteja certo. Devemos nos apressar, afinal não temos ideia de quanto tempo essa gravação pode levar. – comentou Gaara com o mesmo tom sério de sempre, porém com intenção de amenizar aquele clima tenso formado por Alan.

- Certo, certo, seus sem-graça. Vamos logo, então. – disse Naruto colocando a mão na nuca e bocejando logo em seguida.

O loiro começou a caminhar até uma cadeira e sentou-se lá mesmo. Ao lado tinha uma cômoda que parecia bem antiga, então podia ter certo valor. Naruto tomou a liberdade de abrir uma gaveta do móvel e sacar de lá uma pasta cuidadosamente lacrada. Os documentos dentro dela pareciam muito valiosos, o que deixou Hinata levemente curiosa. Não demorou muito para que Naruto abrisse um sorriso e mostrasse à garota os papeis impecavelmente organizados, parecendo até mesmo um livro muito antigo e raro. Ele suspirou e disse orgulhosamente:

- Estes papéis são as partituras e tablaturas da nossa música, Hinata. Aqui contém faixas de piano, guitarra, baixo, bateria e canto. Eu trabalhei muito nisso, portanto é muito precioso! – disse Naruto com o sorriso radiante.

- Mentira sua, pois quem montou grande parte disso fui eu. Digamos que na parte teórica você seja bem burrinho. – interrompeu Sasuke exigindo o mérito de seu trabalho.

- Tá, tá, o Sasuke me ajudou a construir o material. – corrigiu Naruto dando ênfase às palavras "me ajudou". – O fato é que eu queria te mostrar um pouco disso aqui antes de darmos prosseguimento. Você sabe o porquê de eu querer fazer isso, não é?

Sasuke bufou um pouco insatisfeito com as palavras do irmão, mas decidiu não intervir novamente. Hinata ficou muito curiosa com as palavras de Naruto, afinal o loiro continuava com seu sorriso de sempre, mas mantinha um tom firme e determinado na voz. Era ainda mais diferente daquela vez em que ele defendeu a moça do primo Neji. Aliás, Hinata sabia muito bem que a música fora baseada no seu primo.

- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu a moça separando as mãos que permaneciam juntas devido a sua timidez.

- Então é isso! – disse Naruto empolgado e erguendo sua mão, entregando a papelada tão preciosa nas mãos de Hinata.

A moça sorriu puramente após receber aqueles papéis em suas mãos. Hinata não entendia partituras e nem ao menos sabia interpretar uma simples tablatura, mas leria a composição de Naruto. Seria a letra que Neji inspirou, portanto era seu dever analisar, avaliar e contribuir com aquele trabalho. No momento em que os olhos claros dela passaram pelo papel, Gaara, Sasuke, Alan, Kiba e Naruto ficaram na expectativa de uma boa resposta. Aquele era o momento que tanto esperavam: era a hora de saber se seu trabalho valeria à pena, ou não.

Conforme seus olhos passeavam por aquelas linhas, Hinata buscava a imagem de Neji à sua mente. Era tudo verdade. Aquelas palavras descreviam perfeitamente o que Neji era e buscava ser. Era como uma caçada falsa em prol de um princípio verdadeiro, então o valor da jornada tornava-se quase desprezível. Hinata colocou a mão no queixo e sentiu-se triste por ver que Neji era apenas uma vítima não do destino imutável, mas sim do mundo cheio de ódio em que as pessoas vivem.

- Eu achei esta letra incrível, Naruto... – disse Hinata sem sorrir, porém com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- É sério? Jura que gostou Hinata? – perguntou Naruto com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele percebera que Hinata alcançou a mensagem da música.

- B... Bom, eu gostei, sim... A meu ver, ficou incrível! – a moça disse agora demonstrando maior empolgação com a voz. Sasuke suspirou aliviado ao ouvir aquilo.

- Acho que isso já é o suficiente para começarmos com nosso trabalho. Preparei os amplificadores e os instrumentos. Vamos? – perguntou Gaara olhando no rosto de cada um de seus companheiros.

Assim que o ruivo notou a expressão determinada de todos, lançou um sorriso nostálgico. O rapaz sempre fora muito sério, mas se divertia enquanto tocava. Hinata pareceu ansiosa pelo que estava por vir e decidiu enviar toda sua energia positiva aos amigos que agora preparavam o que mais se parecia com um estúdio. Infelizmente o quarto não era eficaz contra o som externo, então a fita demo ficaria com alguns ruídos de fundo, mas nada que atrapalhasse a suavidade da música.

Naruto e Sasuke foram os primeiros a entrar. Gaara ainda preparava alguns equipamentos antes de dar continuidade à gravação, mas Kiba e Alan permaneceram ainda fora do estúdio. Este continuou admirando Hinata enquanto aquele observava a cena completamente emburrado.

- Oh, minha linda senhorita! Espero que tu não caias em desespero por causa de nossa ausência neste pequeno intervalo de tempo! – disse Alan ajoelhando-se na frente de Hinata e pegando sua mão com suavidade. Admirava-a como se fosse a mão de uma boneca muito delicada.

- É... Bem... O... Obrigada... – sussurrou Hinata absurdamente corada e envergonhada. Tentou retirar a mão do aperto do jovem Alan, mas tal esforço foi inútil. Ele insistia em cortejá-la de maneira descarada.

- Não agradeça por eu apenas te dizer a verdade, _lady_. Por favor, espere por mim! – ele disse novamente liberando a mão de Hinata, levantando-se e girando os calcanhares em direção à porta.

- Pare de dar uma de pegador e venha logo para essa merda de quarto, Alan! – gritou Kiba bruscamente irritado. O jovem apontou para o cômodo onde seria feita a gravação como se fosse uma mãe dando ordens ao seu filho teimoso.

- Não fiques tão nervoso, Kiba. Terminaremos logo esta gravação, pois tenho pressa de ver o tão belo sorriso de _lady _Hinata. – disse Alan fazendo questão que Hinata ouvisse o comentário e ficasse novamente corada com ele. O jovem ignorou completamente a ordem de Kiba e apenas adentrou no estúdio improvisado por livre e espontânea vontade, sequer notou a raiva nos olhos do lobo velho.

- Maldito punhet...! – Kiba ia blasfemar quando foi impedido por Naruto, que "gentilmente" colocava a mão no ombro direito do lobo velho.

- Quer dizer que tá com ciúmes da Hinata, cão sarnento? – sussurrou o loiro no ouvido do amigo. Mantinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto como se tivesse o objetivo de provocar Kiba, o que era facilmente possível de ser feito.

- Vá pra merda, Naruto! – gritou Kiba em resposta e tirando a mão de Naruto do seu ombro de maneira brusca e pouco amigável. O rapaz adentrou no estúdio cuspindo fogo pelas ventas, o que deixou o loiro bem surpreso, já que não esperava uma reação tão raivosa.

- Por essa eu tô surpreso. – disse Naruto ficando extasiado quando Gaara passou pelo mesmo. O ruivo manteve a mesma expressão serena de sempre e apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, entrando no cômodo logo em seguida. Naruto coçou a cabeça e se virou para Hinata que ainda mantinha uma feição assustada e tímida no rosto. – É, Hinata... Você e sua carinha de santa são mesmo ferramentas para atiçar homens, não é? Você tá podendo!

Hinata corou absurdamente após o comentário de Naruto. A possibilidade de Kiba ter ficado com ciúmes dela mexeu com seu interior de tal forma que nem sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, apenas agiu como sempre agia: ficou tímida e introvertida. Esperou que Naruto entrasse novamente no cômodo para se curar daquela falta de jeito com uma bela dose de música. Estava, além de desconsertada, muito ansiosa para ouvir aquela composição, pois as letras continham tanto sentimento verdadeiro pelo mundo e por seu primo Neji que era possível tocá-las e transformá-las em realidade. Hinata respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, procurando um lugar para se sentar e ouvir a música com calma. Sorriu ao encontrar uma cadeira pouco polida ao lado da mesa bem organizada na qual Gaara guardava alguns equipamentos, como chaves de fenda, cordas para guitarra, martelos etc. Sentou-se ali mesmo e fechou os olhos claros colocando os fones de ouvido que estavam ligados ao estúdio improvisado, buscando manter sua atenção focada na melodia que estava prestes a se iniciar.

Naruto preparou sua guitarra, sendo que todos já estavam a postos. Mesmo com o mau humor de anteriormente Kiba era inseparável com seu baixo, então o lobo velho já estava novamente empolgado com o grande ensaio e a gravação. Gaara era como um maestro, pois utilizava suas baquetas a fim de proporcionar a grande física musical do lugar. Alan já preparava seus dedos e fazia seus alongamentos a fim de efetuar um show de melodia pelo ambiente. Por mais que Gaara liderasse o tempo e o compasso, Naruto foi quem tomou partido no microfone e disse com grande alegria e emoção:

- Um, dois... Um, dois, três. – as palavras do loiro saíram como suspiros, mas eram perfeitamente audíveis tanto para os companheiros de banda quanto para Hinata que os ouvia através dos fones de ouvido. – Vamos!

E aquele sinal significou o início da gravação. Naruto e Alan fizeram juntos a primeira introdução na qual Hinata ficou emocionada com a ligação dos instrumentos. Logo depois Gaara jogou a bateria por cima, tornando o que era muito espiritual em algo mais corpóreo. Kiba também fazia a junção dos dois lados, trazendo o que era espiritual bem próximo do material com seu instrumento. Era possível ouvir cada músico e suas habilidades únicas, principalmente quando Sasuke entrou com um solo cheio de sentimento e emoção. De repente, após aquela introdução cheia de vontade, veio uma ponte que parecia unir o sonho ao pesadelo, o feliz ao triste e assim por diante. Naquele momento, Hinata pôde perceber o peso da guitarra dizendo o quanto o poder muda a vida das pessoas, principalmente quando surgiu a voz de Naruto cantando os primeiros versos e dando voz à melodia. Aquilo sim era o precisava ser dito e conquistado. A bateria dava um tom revoltado, o baixo complementava a voz que a onda de ar espalhava e, finalmente, as guitarras e o teclado fazia a música flutuar naquela onda de choque. A voz de Naruto era o que dava significado dizível a todos aqueles movimentos. Uma harmonia tão grande e tão pouco vista e entendida pelas pessoas, mas isso era o que menos importava, pois eles alcançariam seus objetivos. Naruto faria com que Neji - e todas as pessoas que precisassem - ouvir aquela música, afinal o primo de Hinata fora a inspiração, mas aquela melodia e canto não eram para ele, eram para o mundo inteiro.

Tocaram a música mais de uma vez. Precisavam se certificar de que não havia nada errado, pois era necessário fazer uma bela gravação. Hinata não se importou de ouvir tudo de novo, pois fora muito bonito e aconchegante. A voz rouca de Naruto dava um tom muito mais sensual e poderoso à canção, provavelmente as meninas ficariam loucas no dia do show. Para Hinata aquele festival já tinha seus vencedores.

Então os jovens saíram do estúdio com ar de vencedores. Naruto estava com o braço enlaçado no pescoço e a mão segurando o ombro de Sasuke, os dois mantinham sorrisos confiantes e orgulhosos, dando a entender que, por mais brigassem o tempo todo e discutissem, eram irmãos e nada mudaria este fato, nem mesmo algo tão pequeno como laços sanguíneos. Kiba também sorria orgulhosamente, fora o único que saíra ainda segurando seu instrumento, já que o jovem deixava claro que era amante de seu baixo e nada nem ninguém o afastaria dele. Alan deixou o quarto já observando o rosto de Hinata, procurando saber se a moça ficara impressionada com suas faixas de teclado e sua maneira de tocar, mas a jovem permanecia sorrindo e olhando para todos, não especialmente para ele. Gaara saiu sem sorrir, mas com a mesma pose de chefe orgulhoso, mantinha os braços cruzados e passos lentos, porém determinados. Seus olhos, ao se abrirem, mostraram toda a força de vontade que transbordava de seu corpo a fim de executar uma excelente performance no dia do festival.

Hinata sorriu lindamente ao ver Naruto e Sasuke se aproximando. Este se desvencilhou do abraço do irmão e olhou para a moça que agora abria seus lindos olhos claros. Hinata levantou-se de sua cadeira e colocou-se em frente à Naruto e Sasuke que estavam ansiosos pelo parecer da moça.

- E então, Hinata, o que achou? – perguntou Sasuke sem demonstrar muito nervosismo, porém estava realmente ansioso para saber a resposta.

- É, Hinata! Fale logo! Por favor! – gritou Naruto nervoso. Seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que assustou Hinata, apesar de ela achar os olhos azuis dele muito lindos.

- B... Bem... Eu achei a música fantástica... – respondeu Hinata sentindo-se intimidada pela agitação de Naruto. – Eu gostei muito... Para mim, vocês serão os vencedores...

- Jura Hinata? Tem certeza que não tá falando isso pra animar a gente? – perguntou Naruto muito animado. Seus olhos tinham um brilho misterioso que misturava felicidade com orgulho.

- S... Sim. Estou falando sério! – disse Hinata abrindo um sorriso comovido e feliz. Fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos no busto farto, demonstrando estar contente com o que foi mostrado ali.

- Considerando que foi a Hinata quem disse isso, não tem como ficar triste nem preocupado! Nós vamos arrebentar! – gritou Kiba muito feliz, aproximando de Hinata e empurrando Naruto para obter espaço para tal.

- Se liga nessa, porque somos os novos vencedores! – gritou Naruto agitado ignorando o empurrão que sofrera de Kiba.

- Então daqui até lá só faltarão mais alguns ensaios. Creio que nada mais se fará tão necessário, certo? – perguntou Gaara sem sorrir, porém com uma expressão simpática no rosto.

- Não sei ao certo, mas não observamos o andamento de nossos concorrentes. Até onde sei, são todos caras amadores até profissionais. Não podemos ficar tão confiantes. – analisou Sasuke colocando a mão no queixo e erguendo o olhar para Hinata, lembrando-se de algo que todos haviam se esquecido de lhe falar. – Contudo, podemos usar outra cartada para puxar mais atenção ao nosso grupo.

- Outra cartada? Está falando daquele plano? – perguntou Gaara cruzando novamente os braços e olhando para Sasuke. O ruivo tentava explorar a mente do companheiro de banda para descobrir se os dois estavam na mesma linha de raciocínio.

- Já ganhamos essa, pessoal! – gritou Naruto empolgado e abraçado com Kiba, enquanto os dois pulavam pelo galpão.

- Não tem pra mais ninguém. Essa é a nossa vez! – gritou Kiba também empolgado e retribuindo o abraço de Naruto.

- Hã... Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Hinata colocando a mão no queixo como se fosse um sinal temeroso. Seu olhar também demonstrava tal preocupação.

- Acho que quem deveria falar sobre isso é o Naruto, afinal a ideia veio da cabeça de jumento dele. – disse Sasuke olhando para o irmão, lançando aquelas palavras como se estivesse provocando-o a prestar atenção no assunto.

- Como é que é? – indagou Naruto indignado e deixando Kiba sozinho. O loiro chegou perto do irmão com uma expressão indignada e bem sarcástica desenhada em seu rosto. – Tem certeza que minha cabeça é de jumento, Sasuke? Porque eu acho que eu tenho outro item de "jumento" aqui, também.

O moreno bufou com a referência de Naruto. As pessoas vivem brincando que os jumentos são animais "avantajados" pela força da natureza, então Sasuke riu sarcasticamente e virou um olhar ainda mais fatal para o irmão, decidido a entrar naquele jogo de provocações:

- Pelo que eu te conheço, esse pintinho que você tanto se orgulha não chega nem à altura do joelho de um jumento... "Seu jumento"! – retrucou Sasuke ainda mais sarcástico que o irmão. Deu ênfase ao vocativo no final de sua frase, comparando apenas a inteligência de Naruto à de um animal.

- Não venha falar do meu pinto, seu idiota! Acha que eu ainda me esqueci daquela parada que você arrumou no seu? – indagou Naruto ficando irritado com as palavras do irmão. Decidiu jogar mais pesado e apelou para a história mais íntima de Sasuke.

O moreno arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O suor começou a descer pela sua testa e sentiu a boca secando gradativamente. Hinata ficou absurdamente corada com aquelas palavras, tentando nem escutar o que estava sendo dito no ambiente, por mais que fosse impossível. Eis que Sasuke fecha os olhos, vira-se para a direção oposta do irmão e abaixa os ombros, como se estivesse declarando derrota.

- Você ganhou essa, seu fracassado. – pela primeira vez o moreno fez um bico. Bufou logo em seguida demonstrando o quanto estava segurando sua raiva. O fato mencionado por Naruto pareceu abalar muito o psicológico de Sasuke.

- Há, há! Eu sei mesmo de todos os seus podres, Sasuke! – Naruto riu gostosamente ao ver a expressão de derrota estampada no rosto do irmão.

- Vós sois idiotas? – indagou Alan absurdamente indignado. Seu grito assustou Naruto e Sasuke que, quando deram por si, viram o garoto ajoelhado diante de Hinata e segurando a mão da moça novamente. – Não virdes o que estais a fazer com esta doce _lady_?

- "Vós sois idiotas?". – murmurou Kiba sarcasticamente enquanto ficava emburrado devido à proximidade de Alan com Hinata. – Tu que és um grande idiota por ficar enchendo o saco da Hinata desse jeito.

Kiba demonstrou toda sua irritação com aquele jeito pegajoso de Alan. Naruto riu gostosamente enquanto Sasuke já percebera que o lobo velho estava caminhando feito um cãozinho _poodle _pela santinha dos olhos perolados. Hinata não notara o jeito de Kiba, mas não se agradava nem um pouco pelas investidas de Alan, aliás, ficava tão sem jeito que mal dava conta de dar uma cortada no rapaz.

- O foco agora não é esse. – disse Gaara aproximando-se do grupo com uma postura autoritária e de braços cruzados. O ruivo lançou um olhar para Naruto, a fim de fazê-lo lembrar da razão de Hinata estar ali.

- É verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido! – disse Naruto lembrando-se da parte mais difícil: pedir a Hinata que cantasse com eles a música _Somebody That I Used to Know_.

Naquele instante, todos os garotos viraram seu olhar para Hinata. A moça ficou estática e temerosa com aquela reação. Mil coisas passaram pela sua cabeça: desde algo de ruim que teria feito até a possibilidade de ser assaltada ou assassinada. Contudo, Naruto lançou um sorriso que fez a moça se acalmar e pensar com maior razão.

- Hinata, o plano principal era fazer com que você avaliasse nossa música, mas precisamos de sua ajuda para algo ainda maior. – disse Naruto lançando um sorriso enorme que fez Hinata corar levemente.

- B... Bem... Algum outro favor? – perguntou a moça sentindo-se envergonhada pela aproximação de Naruto. O loiro ainda tinha efeitos sobre Hinata, mais do que ela gostaria que tivesse.

- Acho que você tem uma voz bonita e sinto que ela é bem educada. – disse Naruto fitando profundamente os olhos claros de Hinata. – Eu quero que você apresente uma música conosco.

- C... Como? – Hinata ficou estática. Seus olhos mudaram de cor e até mesmo seus lábios ficaram rachados. Nunca sentiu um nervosismo tão estranho como aquele, pois suas mãos suavam e suas pernas fugiam de seu controle.

- Bem... Vamos levar as coisas um pouco mais devagar! – exclamou Naruto após perceber o susto na face de Hinata. A garota perdera completamente a voz e quase não se manifestava. O loiro decidiu respirar profundamente e continuou explicando. – O fato é que nós pensamos, conversamos com o diretor e decidimos fazer uma apresentação de abertura no festival. Eu quero que você esteja conosco no palco, cantando a música _Somebody That I Used To Love_, do Gotye!

A agitação na voz de Naruto era iminente. Não conseguia evitar o nervosismo após observar Hinata em estado de choque. A moça mal respirava, portanto era difícil ler as expressões dela, embora fosse claro que ela não recebera muito bem a notícia. O loiro começou a bagunçar os próprios cabelos em sinal de ansiedade, pois desejava que aquilo se resolvesse logo. Gaara, Sasuke e Alan começaram a ficar inquietos, já que a oportunidade de um show original e bacana iria por água abaixo se Hinata não concordasse em participar na canção.

- Tome. – disse Kiba aparecendo ao lado de Hinata. Tinha em sua mão um copo de água com açúcar oferecido de forma bem delicada. Delicada demais para um homem como ele. Tinha uma expressão desinteressada no rosto, ao menos tentava transparecer indiferença, mas seus lábios crispados demonstravam que estava mentindo, pois desejava mesmo retirar Hinata daquele desconforto. – Beba, acalme-se e sente-se. Vamos conversar melhor.

Hinata ainda estava em estado de choque. Era tão tímida que não conseguia se ver à frente de uma multidão, ainda mais num palco. Ergueu o braço esquerdo trêmulo e segurou o copo de água, fazendo força para não derrubar o recipiente, já que era de vidro e poderia causar uma lambança no galpão do pai de Gaara. Kiba foi muito gentil, pois encostou suavemente a mão no ombro da moça e guiou-a até à cadeira na qual ela se sentava há pouco tempo. Hinata corou com o gesto, porém não ficou mais nervosa, pelo contrário, acalmou-se e conseguiu raciocinar com mais tranquilidade. Depois de dar dois goles no líquido do copo, deu um suspiro e ergueu o olhar para as faces curiosas e preocupadas dos garotos.

- E... Expliquem-me direito o que eu tenho que fazer. – a garota disse com um tom hesitante na voz. Fora acalmada por Kiba, mas não necessariamente concordaria em fazer parte da apresentação.

- Bem, a ideia foi minha. – disse Naruto tomando partido da explicação e pedindo aos amigos que nenhum deles se meta, afinal muita gente falando só pioraria a situação. – Eu quero que nós dois cantemos juntos essa música.

- E... Eu conheço a letra... As notas... – disse Hinata ainda receosa. Respirou profundamente e acalmou-se finalmente, percebendo que a situação não era tão hostil quanto parecia.

- Jura? Você tá disposta a participar disso com a gente? – perguntou Naruto ficando ainda mais empolgado. O loiro reparou que o olhar de seus companheiros também ficou alterado, desejando uma resposta positiva de Hinata.

- B... Bem... Eu posso tentar... – Hinata murmurou fazendo com que todos dessem gritos e comemorassem. Corou levemente quando desviou seu olhar para Kiba, lançando um pequeno sorriso tímido como se agradecesse ao lobo velho pelo gesto carinhoso de poucos minutos atrás.

- Oh, minha doce _lady_! Eu sabia que tua força era tamanha que não nos negaria tão formidável favor! – disse Alan aproximando-se novamente de Hinata e fazendo menção em pegar novamente sua mão, contudo foi atrapalhado por Kiba, que tinha um olhar furioso em seu rosto.

- Já chega de palhaçada, seu folgado vagabundo! – exclamou o lobo velho demonstrando toda sua ira com o olhar. – Acho que já temos trabalho demais. Vamos logo ensaiar a música com Hinata.

- É difícil dizer que esse cão sarnento tá certo, mas vamos lá. Você pode Hinata? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso confiante e determinado no rosto.

- S... Sim! Eu consigo. – disse Hinata dando um novo sorriso tímido, porém feliz. Estava determinada a fazer uma bela apresentação.

- Ver este sorriso no rosto de minha _lady_ é mais que uma inspiração! – dizia Alan tão motivado quanto antes, porém sem se aproximar de Hinata devido à proteção exagerada de Kiba.

O lobo velho estava ao lado de Hinata já estendendo sua mão a fim de ajudá-la a se levantar. A moça dos olhos perolados aceitou o gesto cavalheiresco do amigo e levantou-se logo em seguida. Gaara que estava sério e de braços cruzados abriu um sorriso reservado e virou-se de costas logo em seguida, retornando ao estúdio a fim de fazer os preparativos para a nova apresentação. Sasuke abriu um sorriso tão determinado quanto o de Naruto, porém não perdia sua postura de homem sério e maduro. Alan seguiu Sasuke e ao mesmo tempo os dois adentraram no cômodo. Enquanto isso, Naruto virou-se para Hinata e disse-lhe com o mesmo sorriso e felicidade:

- Você não vai se arrepender! Garanto que se divertirá à beça! – disse o loiro virando-se de costas e indo novamente ao cômodo.

Hinata sentiu confiança nas palavras de Naruto. Decidiu acreditar no amigo e, ao virar o rosto para o lado, notou a presença de Kiba que sorria timidamente. Não soube o motivo daquilo, mas gostou de sentir o sorriso sincero de Kiba direcionado a ela. Após isso, os dois começaram a caminhar e, lado-a-lado, entraram no cômodo com a aura mais determinada possível.

* * *

_Demorou, mas chegou... Capítulo pequenininho pra vocês, moçada. Desculpe, mas é o que eu fico motivado a fazer com a quantidade de comentários que eu tenho, né? Brincadeira, brincadeira! Dá pra levar... Escrever "Somos Tão Jovens" é muito prazeroso pra mim! (Mas se puderem comentar, por favor, comentem!)._

_ Obrigado e até a próxima!_

**Kyuubi: **CARAMBA! A KYUUBI LEU MINHA FANFIC DE NOVO! MEU DEUS! Enfim... Hora do beijo? Não acha muito cedo ainda? Por favor, não me queime por causa disso! Não me devore, por favor!

**Julia Marinho 790: **Jura que acha isso mesmo? Gostoso é ler seu comentário no fim de cada capítulo! É uma motivação muito grande. Espero que siga gostando, de verdade! Beijos!


	13. Uma pequena surpresa

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo XIII – "**_**Uma pequena surpresa**_**"**

Era hora do intervalo e estavam todos reunidos nas palmeiras. Kiba trouxera seu _iPhone _e colocou algumas músicas do Nirvana nele. Naruto, Sasuke e Lee gostavam muito do estilo, então conversavam ouvindo a banda que fez tanto sucesso nos anos 90. O lobo velho sentou-se e apoiou suas costas numa palmeira, bocejou e espreguiçou-se logo em seguida, então abriu os olhos e demonstrou estar pronto para uma nova conversa. O assunto era delicado e referente ao festival do Instituto Marco Figueiredo.

- Pessoal, falei com Shikamaru ontem. – disse Kiba coçando os cabelos. Naquele instante, todos começaram a olhar o lobo velho ansiosamente. – Ei, acalmem-se! São boas notícias!

- Fala logo, cão sarnento! O que ele disse? – indagou Naruto quase voando no pescoço de Kiba. Para sorte do rapaz, Lee estava ali para segurar a adrenalina do loiro.

- Ele disse que não só conseguimos a autorização, como ele virá aqui prestigiar o festival! – respondeu Kiba com um sorriso confiante. Os olhos dele demonstravam muita admiração pelo famoso Shikamaru.

- Sério? Vai ser interessante. Estava mesmo ansioso para conhecê-lo. – disse Sasuke fechando os olhos e encostando-se sobre a grade que separa a área das palmeiras da área das piscinas.

- Shikamaru é mesmo um gênio! Ele transborda força da juventude! – gritou Lee ainda mais animado. Precisaria, talvez, de alguma mulher para saciar esse excesso de energia que o jovem tinha.

- Falando assim ainda é pouco. Aquele cara chega a ser o cúmulo do absurdo, porque enquanto vocês se matam para aprender a tocar alguma coisa, ele aprende num instante. Ele deu um novo significado à palavra "gênio". – afirmou Kiba dando um suspiro desanimado, pois sabia que ele mesmo estava incluído em seu comentário.

- Não é só isso. Receio dizer que vocês têm sorte de outra pessoa não estar participando do festival. – disse Lee alterando seu tom de voz de animado para normal pela primeira vez na vida. Aquele gesto fez os amigos prestarem atenção nele com mais firmeza.

- Do que está falando, Lee? – perguntou Naruto reparando que o assunto possuía grande seriedade. O loiro fitou o rosto de Kiba e notou que o amigo também compartilhava da mesma feição de Lee.

- Neji Hyuuga também é um gênio da música. Não é só isso: a família dele é cheia de talentos. – comentou o jovem de grandes sobrancelhas. Não era apenas isso, pois Lee tinha um brilho diferente no olhar quando falava de Neji.

- Digamos que possa mesmo ser um golpe de sorte, mas não acredito que nós juntos perderíamos para Neji. – comenta Kiba abrindo um sorriso confiante. No fundo, sabia que Lee não confiava no Hyuuga devido ao jeito dele ver os bolsistas. Compreendia e ao mesmo tempo não se metia naqueles assuntos.

Naruto percebera a expressão nos olhos de Rock Lee. Era a primeira vez que o garoto demonstrava toda aquela energia em alguma situação mais séria. O loiro pôde sentir as dores do companheiro, então se virou para Sasuke que estava logo ao lado e cochichou com ele, desejando que suas palavras fossem confidenciais até mesmo para Kiba:

- Acho que Neji já fez alguma coisa para ele. – cochichou Naruto afastando-se do rosto de Sasuke e observando a expressão pensativa dele. O loiro percebeu, então, que o irmão já estava pensando naquilo.

- E eu acho que isso não é da nossa conta. – sussurrou Sasuke de volta num tom nem agressivo nem calmo, simplesmente seco e direto.

Naruto não retrucou as palavras do irmão, apenas suspirou e voltou seu olhar para os amigos. Por mais que a situação não fosse das mais agradáveis, ouvir Nirvana era realmente legal, principalmente porque o som misturava-se com o ambiente e fazia todo aquele instituto ser facilmente "engolível", visto que as pessoas pareciam competir umas com as outras por razões fúteis e provavelmente desconhecidas para elas mesmas.

Não muito longe dali, Sakura sentava-se com Hinata numa das mesas da cantina. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa conseguira, finalmente, manter o olhar distante da área dos meninos – aquelas palmeiras em que eles estavam todos os dias. Por incrível que pareça, Caroline e Aline mantiveram distância de Naruto. Sakura sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz com aquilo. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa notara, também, o quanto Hinata estava estranha e distante. Ficou curiosa, pois a amiga também fora convidada por Naruto a fazer alguma coisa. Essas especulações entravam em sua mente como oxigênio tragado pelos pulmões. Desejava, então, tirá-las a fim de resolver aqueles problemas. Sakura apreciava ser objetiva, mas nem sempre conseguia ser direta sem machucar as pessoas.

- Então, Hinata... Eu te perguntei outro dia, mas você nem me respondeu. – disse Sakura fazendo referência ao encontro da moça com Naruto. Bebeu um pouco do suco de laranja que tinha em seu copo e fez uma pequena, embora fofa, careta devido à acidez da bebida. – O que você e Naruto foram fazer? Por que ele te chamou ao ensaio da banda?

- Hã? – perguntou Hinata confusa. A garota sequer tinha prestado atenção nas perguntas de Sakura.

- Céus! O que está acontecendo com você? – indagou Sakura levemente irritada. Este era um dos momentos em que era direta machucando as pessoas. – Você tá voando, não ouve o que a gente fala e fica pelos cantos quieta e mais sinistra que o normal. Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Hinata abaixou o olhar e crispou os lábios. Suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que o normal, mas isso era apenas um detalhe, já que a santinha dos olhos perolados estava mais estranha que isso. Sakura mantinha um olhar repreensivo sobre a amiga que, sem descumprir o acordo que fizera com a banda, foi firme em dizer:

- Não posso falar nada, Sakura... É segredo! – murmurou Hinata temendo ser repreendida após suas palavras.

Sakura encarou Hinata de maneira curiosa, mas sentiu sinceridade nas palavras da moça. Sorriu docemente após um tempo e inclinou seu corpo, bebendo um pouco mais de seu suco de laranja e tentando acalmar a amiga, afinal ela já percebera que Hinata estava estranha por outra razão que não era Naruto.

- Tudo bem, eu confio em você. – ela disse sem perceber. Sakura agia como se Naruto fosse propriedade dela, mesmo não tendo assumido nada com o loiro. – Mas você ainda tem me preocupado. O que aconteceu?

Hinata sorriu após ouvir as palavras atenciosas de Sakura. Achou estranha a parte do "eu confio em você", mas ignorou isso, pois sabia que a amiga poderia lhe ajudar com a nova questão que surgira desde o último ensaio. Hinata passou os olhos pela área dos meninos e fitou Kiba, que agora nem a notava. Era estranho pensar em homens, pois eles eram muito imprevisíveis. Ao mesmo tempo em que são simpáticos e cavalheiros, podem ser ignorantes e desprezíveis. A jovem ergueu seu olhar para Sakura e começou a dizer o que tanto lhe incomodava:

- Eu às vezes sinto que o Kiba... G... Gosta de mim... – com muita dificuldade e timidez, as palavras de Hinata saíram como um sussurro.

- O Kiba? – Sakura arregalou os olhos com aquela novidade. Kiba Inuzuka, o maior vadio da sala, gostando de Hinata Hyuuga? Parecia até mesmo ironia do destino. Sakura riu gostosamente com aquela hipótese, mas não podia descartá-la. Hinata era linda e tinha seus encantos, portanto não seria errado algum homem se interessar por ela. – E o que te leva a pensar isso, Hinata?

- Bem... – a moça colocou as mãos em cima da mesa e juntou-as procurando alguma força para dizer o que queria. Em sua mente tudo parecia tão fácil, mas Hinata era do tipo reservada por não conseguir comunicar-se fácil. – É que... Quando nos encontramos pro ensaio no fim de semana passado, ele foi todo simpático comigo. Gentil, carinhoso e o olhar dele para mim é... Sei lá... "Quente", eu acho.

- Olhar "quente"? – perguntou Sakura retoricamente. Tinha um olhar nostálgico e lembrava-se de como Naruto lhe olhava. Realmente era um jeito carinhoso e capaz de aquecer até mesmo nas noites frias de inverno. – Acho que eu te entendo. Quem sabe ele esteja mesmo a fim de você, não é?

- M... Mas... – Hinata ficou absurdamente corada após as palavras de Sakura. A amiga ter confirmado as suspeitas não a acalmou nem um pouco. – O que eu faço, então?

- Ora, essa! – exclamou Sakura incrédula após ouvir a indagação de Hinata. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa suspirou e fitou nos olhos da amiga, deixando claro e firme os seus princípios. – Se estiver a fim de ficar com ele, fique; se não, dê o fora.

- M... Mas... – Hinata ficou novamente corada. Ficou brincando com os dedos por algum tempo até se acalmar e conseguir dizer o que queria. – E... Se eu não souber o que quero?

Sakura abriu um sorriso contente. Hinata ficou surpresa, pois não esperava aquela reação. A moça dos cabelos rosados segurou a mão de Hinata a fim de fazê-la parar o movimento com os dedos e, ao mesmo tempo, prestar atenção em suas palavras. Ao observar a expressão no rosto de Sakura, sentiu como se ela fosse uma mulher madura, bem resolvida e entendida dos casos e acasos da vida. Era muito seguro estar ali, naquele momento.

- Na hora você vai saber o que quer! Confie em mim. – Sakura disse aumentando seu sorriso gradativamente e parecendo ainda mais madura que antes.

Hinata sentiu-se tão bem que suas bochechas esquentaram-se de novo. Era um tipo diferente de timidez, pois esta era misturada com admiração. Aquela Sakura era incrível, afinal demonstrava determinação, maturidade e amor. Muitas vezes Hinata queria ser como a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa, mas percebia que cada uma se ajudava naquilo que podia. Todas as pessoas podem oferecer algo de bom para o mundo, basta apenas tomar a primeira atitude para isso. As duas amigas conversaram mais um pouco depois aquilo. Respeitavam-se e gostavam-se de maneira muito forte, quase como Naruto e Sasuke, embora não dividissem o mesmo quarto todos os dias.

* * *

O dia fora cansativo. As aulas preenchiam toda a agenda e tornava-se cada vez mais difícil acompanhar o ritmo dos professores. O fim do semestre aproximava-se gradativamente e tanta coisa estranha havia ocorrido. O exemplar do ano, talvez, fora o assalto que Naruto sofrera há algumas semanas. Aquilo mexeu com toda a família dele e com o pessoal da sala. Para Sakura pensar nessas coisas era como um exercício saboroso na hora de ir para casa, pois analisar os fatos vividos aprimora nossa filosofia de vida, com isso amadurecemos cada vez mais.

- Se ficar voando assim, algum dia alguém passa e te leva embora! – ouviu-se uma voz rouca e masculina surgindo atrás de si. Sakura pôde sentir as mãos dele tocando sua cintura.

- Como? Quem foi...? – indagou Sakura assustada. Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo após o toque daquele desconhecido. Após um tempo, virou-se e observou a feição risonha no rosto daquele garoto. Há dias ele não aparecia no ponto de ônibus depois da aula. – Naruto...

- Que foi? Feliz em me ver? – ele perguntou com um sorriso sacana. Estava comemorando por ter assustado Sakura daquela forma.

- Seu maldito! – gritou Sakura enfurecida. Fechou a mão e desferiu um cascudo na nuca do loiro, fazendo-o lamentar de tê-la assustado daquela forma.

- Foi mal, Sakura! Sério! Ai! – Naruto exclamou de dor quando sentiu a mão pesada de sua amada tocando sua cabeça.

- Você é mesmo um retardado. Não consegue passar um dia sem aprontar qualquer coisa, garoto? – indagou a jovem ainda enfurecida. Sequer tinha dado conta de que o loiro estava ali a visitando antes de ela ir embora.

- Poxa, Sakura... Foi só uma brincadeira! Não precisava bater tão forte. – Naruto continuou resmungando sob o pretexto de que sua brincadeira não fora nem um pouco ofensiva.

- Isso é pra você aprender a agir feito homem! – esbravejou Sakura retomando seu olhar para a avenida e percebendo que seu ônibus finalmente se aproximava.

- Mas eu não preciso aprender, Sakura. Eu sou um homem e ajo como tal. – disse Naruto calmamente esquecendo-se da dor provocada por sua brincadeira insensata.

- Não, Naruto! Você muitas vezes é um moleque. – disse Sakura com um tom mais calmo em sua voz. Seu olhar para Naruto mudou após perceber que toda a tensão estava saindo e que Naruto estava mesmo ali, acompanhando-a para casa.

- É. Ao que parece nosso ônibus chegou. – disse o loiro sorrindo novamente e apontando para o veículo que acabava de estacionar no ponto.

- "Nosso" ônibus? – perguntou Sakura com um tom risonho em sua voz. Achara cômica a maneira com que o loiro tratava aquela linha que ia para uma direção tão oposta de sua residência.

- É, uai! Não sabia que fica mais barato para mim te acompanhar do que ir direto pra casa? – perguntou Naruto retoricamente. Não esperava que Sakura respondesse àquela interrogativa.

- Como assim? Acho difícil você pagar menos para voltar à sua casa depois, Naruto. – comentou Sakura subindo as escadas do veículo. Olhou para trás a fim de se certificar que o loiro estava a seguindo.

- Ora, eu aprendi que se pegar o metrô uns três pontos depois da sua descida eu saio ao lado de casa. Você acredita nisso? Só não convido o Sasuke para vir conosco por algumas razões... – disse Naruto bufando logo em seguida. Seu olhar atravessou a janela do ônibus apenas para se desviar da expressão curiosa de Sakura.

- Que cara de bravo é essa? – perguntou a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa rindo um pouco. Entregou umas moedas ao trocador e atravessou a roleta, porém parou do outro lado esperando que Naruto fizesse o mesmo.

- Não é nada! – disse Naruto desviando de assunto. Na verdade, queria ficar sozinho com Sakura, então trazer Sasuke tiraria o prazer da companhia exclusiva de sua musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

O loiro fuçou cada um dos bolsos de sua calça jeans e inclusive de sua mochila, entretanto não encontrou nenhuma moeda. Coçou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente, tentando pensar com calma a respeito do que poderia ter acontecido com o dinheirinho de seu ônibus do dia. Sakura olhou Naruto com certa desconfiança, deixando o loiro encucado e o agente de bordo levemente irritado.

- Naruto, não vá me dizer que você não tem dinheiro! – exclamou Sakura assustada com aquela situação. Nem imaginava que o loiro pudesse chegar a tanta estupidez.

- Bem... Eu acho que deixei com o Sasuke sem querer... – justificou-se Naruto coçando a cabeça e mostrando uma feição desconsertada para sua jovem acompanhante.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! Estúpido! Torpe! – bufou Sakura fechando novamente o punho, contudo se limitando a não bater no loiro ali, na frente de todos.

- Se for assim, você terá de descer. – avisou o agente de bordo que não era tão simpático como aquele outro. Este, por sinal, apenas coçara o queixo que tinha um pequeno cavanhaque e olhou com desinteresse para o casal.

- Ah, não! Droga... Como vou voltar pra casa? – perguntou Naruto coçando a cabeça novamente. Sua expressão nem era tão assustada, mas sim preocupada. Teria de andar quilômetros até sair daquele bairro nobre.

- Naruto, seu idiota! Eu não acredito nisso! – bufou Sakura zangada. Apesar disso, já colocava a mão no bolso da mochila e procurava por algo.

Naruto ficou meio corado após perceber o gesto de sua acompanhante. Sakura tirou uma nota de cinco reais do bolso de sua mochila e a entregou ao agente de bordo. O homem analisara a nota e entregara o troco corretamente a Sakura. Naruto atravessou a roleta com um olhar envergonhado, deixando Sakura levemente comovida – mas morrendo de vontade de dá-lo uma bela surra.

- Me desculpe por isso, Sakura. – ele disse com um tom envergonhado, mas feliz em ver que a amiga fez um gesto tão caridoso.

- Não agradeça idiota. Foi só um empréstimo. – Sakura respondeu com um tom firme na voz. Suas palavras não eram sinceras, já que logo após entregou o troco a Naruto, deixando-o absurdamente confuso. – Tome para o metrô, afinal você vai precisar. Não se esqueça de me devolver tudo.

- Nem sei como te agradecer! – Naruto disse com um sorriso no rosto. É lógico que ainda estava envergonhado, mas não fazia seu tipo lamentar o tempo todo.

- Que tal ficar calado a viagem toda? – Sakura perguntou fingindo desinteresse das palavras de Naruto. Por incrível que pareça, a garota mal ligou para os olhares curiosos dos outros passageiros do ônibus. Seguiu seu rumo até duas poltronas livres no final do corredor do veículo.

- Ah, Sakura... Qual o motivo de eu ter vindo te acompanhar, então? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo ao perceber que, mesmo dizendo aquilo tudo, Sakura separou dois lugares juntos para eles.

- Não sei. Para me dar prejuízo? – ela sentou-se ao lado do corredor e fez um gesto indicando para que Naruto a passasse e se sentasse ao lado da janela. Tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto demonstrando não estar mais irritada.

- Por favor, não fale assim. Vou te devolver tudo com juros! – Naruto disse entrando na brincadeira e sentando-se ao lado da acompanhante.

- Que tal 50% à hora? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso divertido.

- Acho que... Terei de fazer um empréstimo para quitar minha dívida. – respondeu Naruto fazendo uma careta engraçada.

- Fazer uma dívida para sanar uma divina. Só você mesmo para fazer uma estupidez dessas. – Sakura riu divertindo-se das atrapalhadas do loiro. Era engraçado viver com ele.

- Não fique zoando de mim! – disse Naruto fazendo outra careta engraçada.

- Então não me dê motivos! – respondeu Sakura apontando o dedo no rosto de Naruto, fazendo o loiro surpreender-se com a proximidade de sua acompanhante.

Era incrível sentir o toque, mesmo que de brincadeira, de Sakura. Os olhares dos dois cruzaram-se num instante e eles puderam quase ler as mentes um do outro. Naruto mudou seu semblante para totalmente sério, de um jeito que Sakura nunca viu. Entretanto, o olhar do loiro era penetrante. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ficou absurdamente corada, mas não conseguia desviar seu rosto de forma alguma. Ele estava seduzindo-a apenas com o olhar? Parecia brincadeira. Novamente um joguinho em que ele estava ganhando. Sakura normalmente não aceitaria aquele tipo de coisa na vida real, contudo entrou naquele jogo com tudo que tinha.

Naruto percebeu que Sakura se entregava apenas com seu olhar. O loiro sabia que podia tocar as mãos dela, ou então seus lábios, mas permanecia parado, apenas a enfeitiçando com aquele jeito brincalhão e divertido no olhar. Sakura passou suavemente a língua pelos seus lábios, deixando-se levar pela sua excitação do momento e quase pedindo com seu corpo que Naruto a tomasse em seus braços. O ambiente parecia ter sumido de foco, pois não importava que aquilo fosse um ônibus e tivessem muitas pessoas ali, o que importava era aquele olhar feiticeiro do maldito loiro. "Anda logo, seu idiota. Tá esperando o quê para me beijar?", indagou Sakura apenas em seus pensamentos. Naruto finalmente tinha a enfeitiçado. Ele finalmente havia ganhado o que tanto queria.

O loiro tocou a cintura de Sakura, fazendo-a arrepiar e fechar os olhos. Droga! Aquilo foi como um gozo para ele, já que as pequenas atitudes de Sakura eram sempre tão sensuais e femininas que ela mais parecia uma feiticeira. A outra mão de Naruto subiu pelas costas de Sakura e a trouxe gradativamente para mais perto de si. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa não negou aquele gesto, deixando o loiro ainda mais entorpecido e envolvido pelo momento. Já era possível ouvir e sentir o gosto da respiração de ambos, podendo também até unir seus sentimentos em um só. Contudo, suas vontades eram a única coisa em jogo. Naruto tinha apenas a ambição de explorar a vontade de Sakura e saber até onde ela iria por ele – se era capaz de correspondê-lo à altura ou apenas brincaria, como sempre fez.

Entretanto, o motorista de ônibus parecia discordar daquele momento único e bonito, freando bruscamente o veículo e fazendo com que todos os passageiros se assustassem. Muitos praguejaram, outros apenas olhavam curiosos à sua volta, enquanto Naruto e Sakura ficaram assustados e ofegantes, sem esperar qualquer explicação vinda do motorista, apenas uma para dar a si mesmos pelo ocorrido de agora pouco.

- O... O que foi isso? – perguntou Sakura assustada e colocando a mão sobre seu seio esquerdo, sentindo os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Estava ofegante e ainda assustada.

- Eu não sei. – disse Naruto aparentando mais calmo, entretanto tinha seu interior totalmente abalado pelo momento interrompido. Encostou-se firmemente no assento e buscou alguma resposta de Sakura.

- Eu... – a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa pareceu meio hesitante em dizer. Não queria mencionar o beijo que não existiu, pois já estava com as bochechas vermelhas de timidez e assustada pelo ocorrido. – Tô falando da freada do ônibus...

- Eu sei. – disse Naruto após perceber que Sakura desviou o assunto. Ele molhou lábios e suspirou logo em seguida. – Também tô falando disso...

Sakura não respondeu mais nada. Apenas olhou para janela e praguejou após perceber que seu ponto era o próximo. A moça levantou-se e puxou a cordinha do ônibus, fazendo com que Naruto também volte à realidade e fique triste por saber que sua companheira já vai se separar dele. Provavelmente o ônibus sofreu uma freada brusca porque estava rápido demais, então automaticamente seria possível chegar ao ponto de Sakura em menos tempo.

- Então você já vai, né? – disse Naruto levantando-se em cortesia para Sakura.

- É. Infelizmente... – Sakura murmurou e corou após perceber suas palavras. Decidiu ignorar o que disse e apenas olhou para o sorriso bobo de Naruto à sua frente.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema! Afinal, vamos nos ver de novo. – ele disse com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Tão grande, tão feliz e tão sincero que fez Sakura ficar desconcertada novamente.

- É verdade... – Sakura concordou abrindo um sorriso tímido. O silêncio durou algum tempo até que o ônibus começou a frear, dando a entender que o ponto finalmente chegara.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você! – Naruto disse com um tom vitorioso, fazendo com que Sakura fique absurdamente curiosa.

- Como assim? Surpresa? – ela perguntou praguejando o loiro com a mente, afinal ele dissera aquilo logo na hora da moça ir embora.

- Daqui a uns dias você saberá o que é. – Naruto respondeu com um tom de mistério, embora tivesse um sorriso encantador em sua face.

- Você e suas brincadeiras são irritantes. – Sakura disse frustrada por Naruto guardar segredo até o momento. Sentiu as portas do ônibus se abrirem atrás de si. – Mas eu gosto delas...

- Então se prepare! – o loiro disse após abrir um novo sorriso. – Até logo!

Sakura apenas abriu um sorriso tímido e acenou em resposta, descendo as escadas e saindo do ônibus. Naruto suspirou e coçou a cabeça, tocando as moedas que a moça lhe oferecera para o metrô em seu bolso. Ele ficou bravo por ter sido interrompido em seu momento conquista, mas desculpou o pobre ônibus, afinal tinha planos mais ousados e quentes. Sentou-se novamente em seu assento e ficou olhando pela janela, esperando o tempo passar para chegar logo a sua casa.

Tinha muito que contar para Sasuke e Jiraiya...

* * *

_ E aí, galera? Beleza! O menor capítulo de toda a fanfic. Mesmo assim, acho que valeu à pena, não? Enfim, espero que estejam ansiosos. O próximo capítulo será altamente especial para vocês._

_ Acho que muitos ficam chateados com a trama anterior, mas é de suma importância para o que está por vir. Aliás, só eu sou fã de KibaHina? (Risos). Vamos às respostas aos meus deliciosos comentários:_

**Kyuubi: **o motivo de eu ter feito este capítulo será entendido logo a mais! Foi uma brincadeira a que eu fiz com você... Acho que desta vez teve uma cena bem picante, né? Espero que tenha gostado de verdade! Agradeço muito pelo seu comentário sincero e carinhoso! Continue lendo, por favor! Abraços.

**Borston: **eu sei que é foda esperar uma semana... Para mim também é. Mas a inspiração nem sempre vem, né? (Triste). Mesmo assim espero deixar meus leitores de queixo caído para o que está por vir! Aliás, o que achou deste capítulo? Ficou mais a sua cara, hein? (Risos). Obrigado por acompanhar a fanfic! Espero que siga gostando!

**Julia Marinho: **Meu Deus! Você de novo? Eu estou ficando acostumado com suas visitas (risos). Obrigado de novo pelo seu comentário. Os leitores assíduos são os melhores que podemos ter! Muito obrigado por sentir a boa energia que ponho nesta fanfic. Espero que continue sentindo este enorme carinho pela estória. Novamente obrigado e fico feliz a cada comentário que você me envia! Beijos! OBS: eu nem consigo agradecer direito, porque seu comentário me deixou realmente sem jeito!

_Bem, moçada... Valeu aí pelo reforço. Até mais ver!_


	14. Minha mensagem foi entregue!

**Somos Tão Jovens  
Capítulo XIV – "**_**Minha mensagem foi entregue**_**"**

O Instituto Marco Figueiredo estava ainda mais impecável. Os lustres do auditório possuíam uma luz elegante que atingia todo o espaço e dava conforto à visão dos presentes. Os visitantes do festival ficaram impressionados com a boa recepção e com os agrados servidos durante as apresentações. Como dito anteriormente, o esquema de cores do colégio era baseado no vermelho e no branco, dando ênfase à agitação e força de vontade dos alunos. No auditório não era diferente, dando inclusive uma sensação de tranquilidade para os artistas, afinal as cortinas e diversos outros apetrechos possuíam a cor azul de tom claro – que segundo várias pesquisas, tem o poder de acalmar as pessoas, muitas vezes mais que a cor branca.

Jiraiya sentou-se numas das fileiras próximas ao fundo do auditório. Tinha um problema de visão, logo preferia sentar-se longe do palco a fim de aproveitar mais o espetáculo. Estava ansioso para ver a apresentação de seus netos, contudo não queria apressar as coisas. Contudo, o velho não era bom em esconder seus sentimentos. Seus olhos estavam inquietos e seu pé batia incessantemente pelo chão, o que era percebido facilmente por seu acompanhante. O homem ficou curioso, coçou os cabelos e disse a Jiraiya, tentando confortá-lo:

- Você ficar assim não vai ajudar em nada. – disse com um tom calmo na voz. Era o mesmo de sempre em qualquer situação: homem polido, elegante, educado e calmo.

- Você não sabe de nada, Kakashi. – retrucou Jiraiya levemente irritado. Coçou o queixo e disse logo em seguida com um sorriso nostálgico. – Naruto e Sasuke estão mais ansiosos que eu.

- É lógico que estão, afinal de contas a apresentação é deles. – disse Kakashi como se estivesse explicando a Jiraiya a diferença das situações. O advogado sempre foi muito distraído e despreocupado com as emoções das pessoas, contudo muito observador com o ambiente.

Jiraiya sentia-se incomodado pelos olhares das pessoas. Constantemente alguém lançava uma fitada para Kakashi, pois o advogado estava trajando uma estranha máscara. O velho tarado coçou a testa e virou-se para o amigo com uma expressão indignada no rosto:

- Você vai mesmo insistir em usar esta máscara? – perguntou Jiraiya nervoso. Apontou para a máscara como se menosprezasse o objeto.

- Ora, eu acho interessante usá-la hoje, afinal não gosto mesmo de mostrar meu rosto. Ainda mais hoje, que a ocasião é de festa. Pode condizer com o ambiente, não acha? – perguntou Kakashi contrariando ainda mais Kakashi. O advogado sabia dos olhares das pessoas, entretanto fazia de conta que não eram para ele.

- Não, Kakashi. Você está parecendo um _nerd _retardado. – comentou Jiraiya encostando-se à sua cadeira ainda com a expressão indignada em seu rosto. O velho pensou por mais um tempo e lançou um sorriso maldoso, como se tivesse achado uma resposta brilhante para o motivo de Kakashi utilizar uma máscara. – A não ser que você tenha contraído herpes ou algo do tipo. Isso que dá beijar qualquer boca por aí!

Kakashi suspirou lentamente e inclinou seu rosto para o lado, como se tentasse escondê-lo. Mesmo assim, Jiraiya foi capaz de confirmar a face vermelhada do amigo. Não foi possível guardar o riso sacana naquele instante.

- Prefiro não comentar nada a respeito. – disse Kakashi tentando voltar à sua expressão normal. Virou seu olhar para frente aguardando o início do espetáculo.

- Sei, sei. Vou fingir que entendi. – riu Jiraiya com a situação desconsertada na qual o amigo foi colocado. Decidiu deixar aquele assunto de lado e fez o mesmo que ele: prestou atenção no espetáculo.

Ouviram-se passos ressoando na madeira que constituía o palco daquele elegante auditório. Era praticamente um imenso teatro que dava liberdade a todos os artistas de exporem seus trabalhos com muita felicidade e tranquilidade. O local estava agitado, já que a maioria dos presentes era alunos do próprio instituto – muitos acompanhados pelos pais. Os passos aumentavam e já era possível ver o dono deles: diretor Manoel Alcântra. Era um homem de meia idade, usava óculos de grau avançado, sempre trajava ternos impecáveis e um relógio que parecia de ouro autêntico. Um típico "almofadinha" coroa que nos anos oitenta experimentou maconha, contudo percebeu que sua vida estava toda errada, tornou-se conservador e formou-se em pedagogia.

Era, porém, um homem muito elegante e inteligente. Seus cabelos grisalhos davam um ar maduro à sua presença, até mesmo os alunos que no sábado à noite saíam com um carro emprestado ouvindo sertanejo universitário a toda altura permaneciam silenciados diante da voz de Manoel Alcântra.

- Meus caros alunos. Meus caros pais. Saudações a todos vocês neste dia tão especial! – saudou o homem com uma cordialidade imensa em sua voz. Seu sorriso fazia aparecer as rugas em sua testa, indicando que já tinha uma idade realmente madura. – É com grande honra que venho introduzi-los ao I Festival de Arte do Instituto Marco Figueiredo. Queria tomar estes primeiros cinco minutos como um espaço de liberdade para mim. Desejo pronunciar algumas palavras a fim de levar até os senhores o nosso objetivo com este honorável espetáculo.

Naquele momento, se Kiba estivesse presente entre os convidados falaria algo do tipo "isso vai dar merda", porém o jovem estava em alguma sala localizada ao fundo do palco, da qual era impossível até mesmo ouvir qualquer som que vinha do palco. Toda comunicação entre os espaços era feita através de alunos colaboradores e outros funcionários da escola. O diretor Manoel Alcântra era um homem minucioso e prezava pelo perfeccionismo, portanto não mediu esforços para promover algo benfeito e organizado.

- A cultura é o que moveu as civilizações antigas até os tempos atuais. É possível até mesmo inferir que os maias, astecas, egípcios, gregos, romanos, fenícios e diversos outros povos antigos não foram dizimados, afinal temos resquícios de sua imensa sabedoria até hoje. Inclusive várias disciplinas hoje trabalhadas nas instituições de ensino provêm dos povos antigos. – o diretor tomou um pouco de ar e umedeceu os lábios com sua língua. Caminhava de um lado para o outro entusiasmado com suas próprias palavras. – Vou tomar como foco a civilização grega. Foi um povo grandioso, que existiu por volta de 1100 a.C. à 146 a.C., perecendo, supostamente, após a dominação romana pelo continente europeu. Seu legado é absurdamente rico, contendo como heranças a mitologia, arte do teatro, filosofia, matemática, democracia etc. Poderia falar a noite toda sobre o legado dos gregos...

- Deus me livre! – gritou um aluno engraçadinho que estava no fundo do auditório.

A voz daquele aluno chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, principalmente a do próprio diretor – que não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com a brincadeira. Muitas pessoas riram e outras apenas ignoraram o incidente. Aliás, devo acrescentar que Manoel Alcântra não tem o poder de atrair a atenção do aluno que no fim de semana pega um carro emprestado e ouve _funk _contemporâneo a toda altura. O diretor, contudo, era inteligente o suficiente para manter a atenção de seu público focada unicamente em sua apresentação.

- Lógico. Deus te livre da recuperação no fim do ano também, caro aluno. – respondeu o diretor com um tom de voz à altura do sarcasmo. Os presentes riram e alguns até bateram palma para a resposta do diretor. Não se foi mais possível perceber a presença do "ilustre convidado" após tais palavras. – Prosseguindo, a arte do teatro é uma herança dos gregos, contudo ela era exibida de maneira diferente. Eram verdadeiros dramas, que continham no fundo uma grande lição. As peças duravam horas a fio e o enredo era constituído apenas pela elite, tema atualmente dispensável, já que nosso país passa por um momento de foco nos problemas sociais.

Mesmo após um incidente daqueles, Manoel Alcântra conseguia manter o mesmo ritmo em sua voz como se nada tivesse acontecido. Caminhava empolgadamente pelo palco e gesticulava com as mãos, como se tentasse desenhar tudo o que falava. Era um homem muito inteligente e digno de respeito, embora ainda fosse um "almofadinha" que experimentou maconha nos anos oitenta.

- Agora, meus acompanhantes, vou lhes explicar o propósito do nosso festival a fim de deixar clara a minha referência aos gregos. – disse o diretor molhando novamente os lábios com a língua. Este ato provocou ojeriza em muitos presentes no auditório. – O brilho dos jovens é capaz de mudar uma geração inteira. Temos exemplos disso na época da ditadura militar e no movimento das caras pintadas. Além disso, vemos que os jovens também são formadores de opinião, pois se a maioria deles gosta de algo, este mesmo algo pode alcançar sucesso avassalador! Coisas como esses "Ai Se Eu Te Pego", "O Papai Chegou", Luan Santana e "Tchê re tchê tchê" são materiais aprovados pelos nossos jovens, e olha onde eles estão agora?

O diretor lançou um sorriso irônico para sua plateia. Todos riram e concordaram com o que Manoel Alcântra falara, afinal era verdade. A sensatez daquele homem indicava que o controle da nação estava nas mãos dos jovens, pois eles tinham o poder de sumir e trazer alguma coisa. Jiraiya e Kakashi sorriram conformados com esta situação, afinal até o mundo passava por um amadurecimento necessário.

- Eu quis dar a chance do Instituto Marco Figueiredo mostrar sua voz. – disse Manoel Alcântra com orgulho. Era possível ver o brilho no olhar daquele homem ao mencionar a instituição que ele comanda. – É necessário conhecermos os nossos jovens para saber o que eles têm a oferecer para o mundo. Quero ouvi-los com muito orgulho e honra! Vamos deixar o nosso legado assim como os gregos fizeram! Que se inicie o festival do Instituto Marco Figueiredo!

As últimas palavras calorosas do diretor foram ouvidas com animação pelos participantes. Todos bateram palmas incessantemente, mas alguns assobiavam e outros gritavam, torcendo por o que viria a seguir. Até mesmo Neji que prezava pela seriedade mantinha um singelo sorriso desenhado em seu rosto enquanto batia palmas. Ao seu lado direto estava o senhor Hiashi Hyuuga, seu tio, e à sua esquerda sua prima mais nova, Hanabi Hyuuga. Esta, ainda jovem, não compreendia bem a razão daquilo tudo, portanto seus comentários eram repletos de inocência.

- Por que esse velho ao invés de dar início ao festival fica falando um monte de coisas estranhas? – indagou a jovem levemente indignada. Sua expressão, contudo, era séria e apática. Talvez esta fosse uma característica de Hanabi.

- Não são coisas estranhas, Hanabi. – disse Neji apenas dobrando os olhos em direção à moça. O garoto estava muito tranquilo, mas tinha certa ansiedade acerca do festival. – O que ele disse é importante para nos mostrar o que está por vir. Serve para alimentar os nossos ânimos.

- Alimentar nossos ânimos para o quê? – perguntou a garota interessada.

- Para o que Naruto Uzumaki apresentará. – respondeu Neji abrindo um sorriso desafiador em seu rosto. Lembrava-se do que foi lhe dito naquele dia, portanto esperava algo à altura de Naruto.

- Naruto Uzumaki? Não é aquele garoto bolsista de quem Hinata me falou? – perguntou Hiashi curioso pela revelação repentina do sobrinho.

- Sim, ele mesmo. – respondeu Neji.

- Eu não imaginava que você apostasse suas fichas num bolsista, Neji. Isso nunca fez jus a você. – disse Hiashi fechando os olhos claros, de mesma cor que os da Hinata e Neji. Parecia uma cor característica da família Hyuuga.

- Digamos que eu vi nele mais do que eu esperava. – suspirou Neji apertando suas próprias pernas.

Hiashi sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do sobrinho. Neji era um garoto ríspido com sinceridade escarrada, contudo era péssimo em exprimir seus reais sentimentos. De alguma forma, Naruto tocara o interior do Hyuuga de uma maneira que ele nunca esperava. Provavelmente todos os sentimentos ruins da infância foram trazidos à tona de uma forma diferente. Agora era necessário esperar atentamente pelo início do festival.

O palco estava fechado por cortinas vermelhas. Era impossível ver alguma coisa, ainda mais por causa das luzes apagadas no auditório. O ambiente era climatizado e tinha excelente acústica, portanto nada prejudicaria a apresentação dos músicos. Por trás das cortinas estavam Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba e Gaara. Preparavam-se para a apresentação da música _Somebody That I Used To Know_, do músico multi-instrumentista australiano Gotye. Uma canção que obteve sucesso absurdo pouco tempo após o lançamento.

- Eu... Eu não vou conseguir Naruto! Perdoe-me. Por favor. – lamentou Hinata abraçando o próprio corpo e tremendo de nervosismo. Seu rosto estava absurdamente corado e com uma expressão tímida estampada.

- Ei, Hinata, pode se acalmar. Nós estaremos todos juntos no palco e você sabe disso. – disse Naruto calmamente.

- Eu não consigo! Tem muita gente aí fora. – reclamou a moça afastando-se do palco com dois passos para trás.

- Por favor, Hinata, não vá. Nós precisamos de você. – continuou Naruto elevando suavemente o tom de sua voz. Estava preocupado com a amiga, contudo não podia permitir que ela saísse agora.

- Ei, Hinata. Confie na gente. – disse Kiba chegando próximo aos dois segurando seu baixo com muita firmeza e determinação. O lobo velho desejava passar tais sentimentos a Hinata.

- É mesmo. Esse cãozinho sarnento é muito idiota, mas agora ele está certo. Apenas confie na gente e finja que não há ninguém ali! – completou Naruto abrindo um sorriso amigável.

- M... Mesmo assim, Kiba... – disse Hinata sentindo-se tímida pela aproximação e pelas palavras de Kiba. – É uma coisa bem diferente de tudo que já fiz na vida...

- Então e se eu me fizer presente o tempo todo? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso esperto no rosto. Parecia ter achado a resposta essencial para o problema.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hinata ainda corada e com a mão no lábio inferior.

- É. Como assim? – indagou Kiba irritado. O lobo velho pareceu prever que Naruto aprontaria alguma.

- Tudo bem, gente. Vai tudo dar certo. – Naruto falou para os Kiba, Hinata e os outros membros da banda.

O loiro piscou para todos como se estivesse aprontando alguma coisa, contudo o que ele fez foi ficar ao lado de Hinata e segurar a mão da moça. Surpresa pelo ato repentino, ela ficou absurdamente tímida. Não esperava que Naruto fizesse aquilo, afinal ele era um garoto bonito, elegante e muito educado, portanto Hinata ficava sem jeito perto do loiro, ainda mais quando ele fazia aquelas coisas doces, contudo cheias de charme e elegância. Até mesmo o jeito palhaço de Naruto era charmoso em certas situações.

- O que significa isso, Naruto? – perguntou Kiba com a cara fechada. O lobo velho ficou irritado ao notar a proximidade entre Naruto e Hinata.

- Não se preocupe cão sarnento. É só pra Hinata ficar mais confiante durante a apresentação. – disse Naruto virando-se logo em seguida para Hinata. – Assim você saberá que estou o tempo todo ao seu lado. Quem sabe assim fica mais confiante, não é?

- S... Sim... – disse Hinata muito corada. Olhou para Kiba como se precisasse da aprovação dele para aquele ato.

- Tudo bem. – bufou Kiba como se fosse forçado a aceitar aquilo. No fundo, nem mesmo o próprio garoto entendia o nervosismo acerca da proximidade de Naruto e Hinata, talvez pelo fato da moça ter gostado ou ainda gostar do loiro.

- Então já está tudo pronto? – perguntou Sasuke aparecendo com sua guitarra. Ensaiou arduamente para a apresentação.

- Creio que sim! – disse Naruto determinado.

- Tudo bem. Vamos começar, então. – disse Gaara com a mesma expressão séria no rosto, porém após alguns sentidos o ruivo abriu um sorriso. – Nós vamos vencer.

- É claro. Ah, se me permite dizer: Hinata, minha _lady_, estás divinamente linda! – disse Alan já sentado em frente ao seu teclado. Suas palavras soaram como um sussurro e como facas para Kiba.

- Se já pararam com a palhaçada vamos começar. – disse Kiba dando um ponto final naquela conversa inútil.

Então eles dão o sinal para o auxiliar de palco indicando que já estão preparados. O garoto entende rapidamente e estava pronto para abrir as cortinas a fim de a banda iniciar a apresentação da música.

Entretanto, algum tempo antes, Sakura estava sentada em uma das cadeiras com sua mãe e seu pai logo ao lado. A senhora Fernanda Haruno trajava um belo vestido roxo e um elegante par de sapatos de salto-alto. O pai, Yusuke Haruno, trajava uma roupa mais formal: uma camisa branca acompanhada de uma calça _jeans _preta. Os tênis eram casuais e bonitos, por si só. De longe mal parecia um casal de milionários, afinal eram humildes e reservados. Contudo, Sakura estava exuberante. Trajava um vestido rosa incrivelmente belo, que ia até a metade de suas coxas, deixando à mostra as pernas torneadas da moça. Usava também meias-calças e botas elegantes, que davam ênfase ao vestido de cor clara e à pele da moça. Sakura nunca fora bronzeada, mas seus olhos verdes desviavam a atenção de quem reparava em sua pele. O par de brincos amarelos iguais aos da mãe completavam o conjunto impecável de beleza e elegância.

- Então Sakura... Você está torcendo para quem? – perguntou Yusuke olhando atentamente para o palco com uma expressão séria.

- Para a banda do Naruto. – disse Sakura com a mesma expressão do pai. Era perceptível a semelhança dos dois.

- É aquele moreno bonitão que foi na sua festa de aniversário? – cochichou Fernanda no ouvido de Sakura.

- Não, mãe. – respondeu Sakura corada sem cochichar como a mãe. Não tinha medo de esconder as coisas de Yusuke. – É o loiro.

- Aquele loiro lindinho? – perguntou Fernanda assustada. Não imaginava que a filha fosse torcer para aquele que julgava ser tão chato. – Mas pensei que vocês não se dessem bem.

- As coisas mudam. – disse Sakura sorrindo e dando os ombros, como se fosse imprevisível até para ela mesma dizer tais palavras.

Fernanda sorriu e percebeu que as palavras ditas antes da festa de aniversário de Sakura serviram para muita coisa. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa, contudo, tratava daquele assunto de maneira muito natural. Sakura era do tipo determinada, que não tinha medo das coisas e de enfrentá-las como se deve. Tudo o que ela fez foi pegar sua bolsa de tecido exótico de cor bege com detalhes florais e colocá-lo sobre a cadeira ao lado, que estava vazia.

- Por que colocou a bolsa aí? Está esperando mais alguém? – perguntou Yusuke agora olhando para a filha.

- Sim, a Hinata virá para cá daqui a pouco. – respondeu Sakura.

- Seu cabelo está incrível, Sakura. – disse Fernanda admirando o coque elegante que a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa fez.

- Obrigada, mãe! – sorriu Sakura em retorno. Não ficava muito tímida com elogios, mas era difícil não ficar corada.

Todos então são silenciados novamente pela voz do diretor Manoel Alcântra, que aparece na frente do palco com o mesmo sorriso polido de antes, contudo com a voz um pouco mais altiva e determinada. Ele estende o braço, indicando o mesmo local onde permaneciam as cortinas vermelhas que tapavam firmemente qualquer coisa que estivesse ali atrás e, então, diz as seguintes palavras:

- Vamos dar início ao nosso festival com a apresentação de um grande sucesso da atualidade. Com vocês, a banda que se intitula _Kyuubi_ com participação especial de Hinata Hyuuga tocando _Somebody That I Used To Know_, de Gotye! – disse Alcântra que sorriu ao ouvir os aplausos de sua plateia.

Alguns assobiavam, outros gritavam sempre muito animados. Era isso que o Instituto Marco Figueiredo esperava daquele festival. A participação de todos como se aquilo fosse um verdadeiro _show _de adrenalina e poder. Eis que as cortinas abrem-se e revelam a banda _Kyuubi_, integrada por Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara e Alan, contando com a participação especial de Hinata Hyuuga. Algumas garotas gritaram histericamente ao verem os jovens em cima do palco, os homens ficaram boquiabertos ao presenciarem uma Hinata desconhecida em cima daquele palco.

Naruto usava uma camisa social com os primeiros botões abertos, dando um ar de homem maduro mesmo com seus cabelos loiros bagunçados – ele usava calça _jeans _e sapatos sociais, dos quais não gostava, mas achou que combinaram com a situação. Sasuke trajava passeio completo, porém odiava gravatas e com isso soou menos formal – ainda que estivesse bem atraente com aquela guitarra em seu peito. Kiba era o mais selvagem de todos, pois tinha um brinco em sua orelha esquerda, tatuagens no pescoço e a única diferença é que sua camisa era bem elegante, branca e acompanhada de calça _jeans_, como um uniforme. Gaara e Alan estavam de terno, também – mas como Sasuke, nenhum dos dois utilizava gravatas. Contudo, Hinata estava simplesmente sedutora: um vestido preto que realçava a cor de sua pele, um colar de pérolas que insistia em contornar o vão formado pelos seios fartos, brincos de mesma cor dando uma beleza ainda mais contemporânea ao rosto da jovem, sapatos que pareciam de cristal e, para dar ênfase à sua identidade, um rostinho corado que fez os garotos delirarem. Realmente era uma beleza única e pura, que tirou do sério até mesmo Kiba, o lobo selvagem.

Os cabelos da santinha de olhos perolados desciam pelos ombros e contornavam seu busto, estavam ondulados e caprichosamente arranjados. Realmente uma cena difícil de ver sem desejar provar um pouco do fruto proibido. Mais difícil que isso era ver Naruto segurando a mão daquela delicada jovem. Neji foi o primeiro a franzir o cenho diante daquilo, logo após ele veio Sakura, que abriu os olhos de maneira indignada ao notar aquela cena tão próxima ao romântico que mais parecia filme.

Embrulho no estômago, sangue fervendo e ansiedade inexplicável. Esses foram os sentimentos que invadiram Sakura no momento que percebeu Naruto segurando a mão de Hinata ali, na frente de todos, ainda mais estando tão lindo e elegante, sorrindo como se aquilo fosse simplesmente divino. Yusuke e Fernanda não perceberam a agitação da filha, afinal sequer conheciam Naruto. Os pais de Sakura estavam mais concentrados na apresentação de _Kyuubi_ do que em outra coisa.

Sem que os ânimos se acalmassem, Sasuke começa a fazer os primeiros acordes na guitarra, seguidos pelos toques característicos da música feitos por Alan no teclado. A introdução da música estava feita e Hinata suspirava profundamente, fechando os olhos e esperando ansiosamente pela parte em que sua voz entraria. O microfone estava à sua frente e Naruto ao seu lado, segurando sua mão firmemente e com grande confiança. Nada sairia errado naquela apresentação – nada!

Já se era possível ouvir a voz rouca de Naruto ressoando pelo ambiente e seguindo o ritmo e o tom da música. Sakura fechou os olhos, assim como Neji e grande parte dos jurados, deliciando-se com aquela suave melodia que pairava pelo ar. Até o som na bateria era leve e bonito, como se fosse a recitação de um poema, não de uma música. O sentimento imposto pela voz de Naruto era de dor e ao mesmo tempo conformação, fazendo com que todos penetrassem no fundo dos sentimentos da música e se sentissem bem com isso, pois mais que a canção falasse de sofrimento.

Na hora do refrão, ouviu-se a voz de Naruto com força. Os acordes de Sasuke foram tocados com mais firmeza, assim como os instrumentos acompanhavam a grandeza de toda a canção como se tudo fizesse parte do mesmo arranjo. Eis que termina o refrão e chega a hora de Hinata. Ainda tímida, ela apenas canta com o coração, deixando-se levar pelos instrumentos. Sua voz ainda enquadrava-se com a música, e seus braços gesticulavam-se como se fosse o maestro da canção. Seus gritos antes do refrão tocaram o coração de todos, dando a entender que Hinata era a feiticeira do momento e sua voz era na verdade a evocação do encantamento. No final da música, ela e Naruto cantam juntos como se fosse um dueto. As pessoas emocionam-se e começam a gritar, batendo palmas e deliciando-se com a música como se fosse um banho de chuveiro quente durante o inverno.

E finalmente termina a canção. A melodia fora impecável, com Sasuke tocando os acordes de maneira suave e limpa, Alan efetuando a melodia na hora certa e dando o toque necessário à canção, Gaara dando corpo físico à música de uma maneira suave e delicada e Kiba guiando a todos, como se fosse a ponte entre a terra e o céu. As vozes de Naruto e Hinata eram incomuns... Simplesmente uniam-se e ressoavam no ambiente como o canto de um rouxinol. As pessoas ouviam àquilo boquiabertas e ao mesmo tempo comemorando, pedindo por mais e implorando que aquilo não acabasse, embora já tivesse terminado.

Sakura ficou impressionada com o que foi exposto ali. Fernanda a olhou de canto esperando que a filha falasse algo, afinal o loiro que ela não gostava acabara de encantar mais de metade da escola em sua frente – provavelmente nem Sakura estaria livre dos encantos de Naruto agora. Neji apenas ficou mais sério e suspirou logo em seguida, como se estivesse satisfeito com o que lhe foi mostrado. Hiashi esboçou a mesma expressão que o sobrinho, apenas Hanabi, que ainda era pequena, não entendia a situação e permaneceu como estava o tempo todo.

A plateia toda se levanta para aplaudir a banda _Kyuubi_. Hinata estava extremamente corada e lisonjeada diante dos gritos e assobios, os mesmos que Naruto respondia com um sorriso feliz e sincero. O loiro ergueu o polegar e indicou a todos os seus ouvintes que também gostara da receptividade. Mais do que isso, ele virou os olhos pelo auditório e localizou seu avô Jiraiya, que mantinha um sorriso discreto e admirado. Naruto e Sasuke mandaram uma mensagem apenas com olhares, dizendo que tudo aquilo era por causa da aposta de Jiraiya nos dois jovens. O velho, em resposta, apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de cordialidade e sorriu novamente orgulhoso.

- Eles cresceram muito. – comenta Kakashi parando de bater palmas.

- Você está certo. Mandaram muito bem. – respondeu Jiraiya.

Kakashi também ergue o braço a Naruto e Sasuke, deixando os dois irmãos felizes por terem o amigo de longa data presente ali no festival em que eles brilhariam. Após isso, as cortinas fecham-se e já não era mais possível ver a banda _Kyuubi_. O diretor Manoel Alcântra aparece novamente no palco, fazendo com que o ânimo dos presentes do auditório se acalmasse consideravelmente, embora alguns indivíduos ainda estivessem elétricos e ansiosos pelas novas apresentações.

- Foi realmente uma incrível interpretação. Estou arrepiado até agora. – comenta o diretor com certo tom cômico em sua voz. – Acredito que com essa introdução podemos partir para o próximo passo com o pé direito.

As pessoas agora falavam muito ansiosas, portanto a potência do microfone teve de ser aumentada. Manoel voltou seu olhar a alguns indivíduos sentados na primeira fileira do lado direito do auditório, cujo destaque era visível e honorável. Alguns rostos já eram conhecidos: Kurenai Yuuhi e Ebisu. Ambos são professores no Instituto Marco Figueiredo, contudo havia indivíduos desconhecidos fazendo parte daquela bancada.

- Estes quatro indivíduos sentados próximos ao palco foram colocados aí porque não havia muito espaço aqui em cima. – disse Manoel apontando para o palco onde ele mesmo estava. – O nosso palco cabe de tudo, menos nossos jurados. Então, com o mínimo de cordialidade necessária vou apresentá-los a vocês!

Os jurados riram pelos comentários irônicos do diretor. Realmente foi tentado colocá-los ao palco, junto aos participantes do festival, contudo não foi encontrado destaque necessário e tampouco espaço, o qual foi tomado pelo excesso de instrumentos musicais. O diretor Alcântra continuou seu discurso enérgico mesmo em meio às vozes das pessoas eletrizadas pela introdução do festival:

- Quero que conheçam da esquerda para direita: Kotetsu Hagane e Shikaku Nara. São pessoas que vocês desconhecem, mas são músicos importantes. Shikaku foi membro de orquestras sinfônicas desde os doze anos de idade. Apesar de isso não ser a muito tempo, é uma experiência excelente. Quanto ao senhor Kotetsu Hagane, já foi aluno aqui do nossa instituição e atualmente cursa musicoterapia na Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais. – diz o diretor pedindo aplausos para os jurados.

Todos aplaudem e saúdam Kotetsu e Shikaku. Os dois levantam-se e cumprimentam os presentes no festival. Shikaku tinha cabelos e barba grandes, trajava uma roupa social e mostrava-se absurdamente sábio no assunto de música e poesia. Kotetsu ainda era jovem, tinha os cabelos bagunçados e um curativo no nariz – provavelmente algum machucado – que o deixava bem estranho. Trajava roupas comuns, porém nada informal.

- E agora vejam dois rostos que estão com vocês todos os dias: Kurenai Yuuhi e Ebisu. – diz o diretor Manoel Alcântra já ouvindo os aplausos da plateia. – Kurenai é excelente cantora e toca piano como uma verdadeira artista. Ebisu, além de entusiasta dos esportes, é um mestre das percussões. As surpresas ainda não acabaram!

Kurenai levanta-se exibindo um exuberante vestido roxo, que faz contraste com seus olhos de raríssima cor. Ebisu trajava um terno elegante e completo, as únicas coisas estranhas eram o chapéu e os óculos escuros. Aparentemente, o professor de educação física tinha seus problemas ao mostrar os cabelos e os olhos.

- E para finalizar, é com orgulho que os apresento a maior surpresa da noite. Já foi aluno do Instituto Marco Figueiredo e atualmente estuda na Julliard, uma importante escola de música para gênios. Situada nos Estados Unidos, é uma grande instituição para grandes pessoas. – Manoel Alcântra falava baixo agora, já que as pessoas pararam para conhecer aquele novo e curioso indivíduo. – Seu talento é nato. Não houve nenhuma pessoa que nesta região superasse sua competência com a música, portanto ele é considerado dentre todos, o melhor. Filho de Shikaku Nara, esse grande garoto é Shikamaru Nara!

Manoel Alcântra dirige o olhar a um jovem cabisbaixo, com uma carranca no lugar onde deveria estar sua cara e com um penteado simplesmente horrível. Os cabelos eram espetados e amarrados de mau jeito, provavelmente por preguiça na hora de organizá-los. Além disso, Shikamaru fora mal educado e nem se atreveu a levantar a fim de receber os devidos cumprimentos da plateia. Estava numa cadeira logo atrás de seu pai e, ainda assim, não mostrava o mais correto dos comportamentos.

- Ei, Shikamaru, ao menos se levante para ser recebido pelo público. – cochichou Shikaku para seu filho. Tinha um tom calmo na voz, mesmo com a ação desrespeitosa do garoto.

- Não, pai. Essas coisas são muito problemáticas. – respondeu Shikamaru ranzinza e preguiçoso. – Não gosto dessa bajulação falsa.

- Você é mesmo uma peça rara. Muitos adorariam ser cortejados como você neste momento. – respondeu Shikaku com um sorriso.

- Então ainda bem que eu sou raro de ser encontrado, não é? Senão muita gente ficaria sentada na hora de apresentar alguma coisa. – disse Shikamaru rindo e bocejando logo em seguida.

- Você é mesmo um caso à parte. Tudo bem. Nós vamos terminar isso e depois comeremos alguma coisa. – disse Shikaku com um sorriso e voltando seu olhar para a plateia.

- Droga. – Shikamaru rangeu os dentes e bufou. – Preferiria ir para casa dormir, mas já que estou mesmo com fome, eu faço este sacrifício.

Shikamaru estava no festival por causa do convite de Kiba. Tinha interesse em conhecer a turma que ele juntou e, até o momento, gostara muito do que a banda _Kyuubi _apresentara. Tocar uma música de outra pessoa com originalidade é o mesmo que você se tornar famoso por aprimorar a teoria da relatividade. Não é tão fácil como as pessoas pensam, pois é uma magia que deve ser estudada como ciência. Isso é a música.

Manoel Alcântra ordenou que fossem feitas as apresentações de vários poemas de autores consagrados, como Machado de Assis, Fernando Pessoa, Augusto dos Anjos e Clarice Lispector. Era muito fácil falar desses autores, pois são grandes clássicos da literatura brasileira. Machado de Assis como percussor do realismo e fundador da Academia Brasileira de Letras, Fernando Pessoa e seus inúmeros pseudônimos, Augusto dos Anjos e seu naturalismo recheado de simbolismo e Clarice Lispector buscando dizer o indizível.

Após a apresentação dos poemas, estava aberta a temporada de música no Instituto Marco Figueiredo. Os poemas eram interpretados com muita emoção e beleza, levando o indivíduo a viver o que as letras falavam. Claro que muitos sujeitos não tinham essa capacidade de elevar sua alma até o entendimento que o poema traz, contudo a sessão fora finalizada rapidamente e sem muita bagunça – para o agrado do diretor. Com o início da sessão de músicas, as pessoas ficavam cada vez mais animadas, principalmente Shikamaru que já estava ficando cansado de permanecer ali sem fazer algo de útil. Finalmente encontrou aquilo que estava compatível com seu gosto.

Enquanto isso, Sakura bufou impacientemente em sua poltrona. Yusuke era um homem distraído, portanto não percebia as situações e dúvidas de sua filha. Por outro lado, Fernanda sentiu a aflição de Sakura e decidiu distrai-la - por mais que não percebesse que o desconforto de Sakura vinha da proximidade de Naruto e Hinata – para lhe ajudar.

- Ei, filha. – chamou Fernanda. – Achei aquele Naruto um gatinho.

Sakura fechou ainda mais a cara e soltou um suspiro pesado, como se estivesse com dor no peito.

- O Naruto não passa de um idiota, mãe. – respondeu secamente.

- Eu pensei que estivesse aqui por causa dele. – disse Fernanda um pouco assustada pela reação de Sakura.

- É, pode ser. Ainda assim ele não é isso tudo que as pessoas dizem. – Sakura bufou novamente e desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer.

- Entendo. Mesmo assim, a apresentação dele foi incrível. – comentou Fernanda tentando quebrar o clima difícil.

- Não vi nada exuberante assim. Foi bonita, até. – respondeu Sakura ainda mais irritada.

Fernanda abriu um sorriso como se tivesse encontrado a razão dos problemas. Sakura na verdade sentia ciúmes de Naruto, por isso não suportou vê-lo no palco segurando a mão de Hinata com tanta delicadeza. Fernanda sequer podia negar que a cena soaria irritante para ela se estivesse no lugar da filha, portanto decidiu ignorar a situação e apenas riu sozinha divertindo-se com a comicidade do momento.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Cada um com sua opinião. – respondeu finalizando a conversa.

Sakura permaneceu séria e batendo o pé aceleradamente. No fundo de seu coração, sabia o motivo de tanta ansiedade, contudo sua mente lhe atrapalhava a localizar a resposta para tanto nervosismo. Seu olhar fixou-se no palco observando aquele grupo tocar uma música estilo MPB, contudo ela mesma não estava presente ali para apreciar a canção. Sua mente estava com Naruto e ali ficaria até ele subir no palco novamente.

Algum tempo depois da apresentação do primeiro grupo, Rock Lee decidiu sair de seu lugar e seguir pelo auditório até onde Shikamaru estava. Tinha saudades do velho amigo e queria saber o que ele estava achando do festival até o presente momento. O rapaz ergueu a face e franziu as avantajadas sobrancelhas buscando o cabelo espetado e mal cuidado do antigo companheiro. Quando passou os olhos pela sétima fileira, viu o rosto conhecido de Shikamaru quase dormindo – como sempre. Correu até lá e analisou bem a expressão do jovem – que ainda não percebera a presença de Lee ao seu lado.

Shikamaru tinha maus hábitos: era preguiçoso, mal educado e desajeitado. Contudo, até mesmo isso fazia com que ele não se metesse em encrencas. Afinal, por causa disso ele nunca saiu muito de casa por isso nunca se enfiou em situações ruins. Seu único problema são as mulheres. Ele não consegue lidar com elas, nem ao menos conversar. Não fora um indivíduo popular – na verdade, ele faz o estereótipo de _nerd _sem-graça – e graças a isso não teve muitas namoradas. Mesmo assim, é uma pessoa cheia de orgulho e capacidade, que dá valor ao que tem e aos seus amigos.

- Ei, Shikamaru. – chamou Lee com a face quase grudada no amigo.

- Hã? – interrogou Shikamaru com os olhos entreabertos. O jovem não disse mais nada nem pareceu surpreso por ver Lee tão perto de si. – Ora, ora, se não é o Rock Lee.

- Você não parece muito feliz em me ver! – exclamou Lee coçando a cabeça.

- Não seja bobo. Vamos, sente-se comigo. – disse Shikamaru sentando-se corretamente em sua poltrona e dando espaço para que Lee tenha acesso ao assento que estava ao seu lado.

Lee abriu um sorriso tímido e passou por Shikamaru, sentando-se logo em seguida no assento que milagrosamente estava disponível. Manoel Alcântra já anunciava a entrada de uma nova banda.

- É uma honra vê-lo de novo, Shikamaru! – diz Lee animado e segurando a mão de Shikamaru em sinal de cordialidade.

- Você não mudou muito. – comentou Shikamaru com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto e coçando a cabeça, achando problemática aquela situação formal que Lee causava.

- Devo dizer que você também não mudou muito, Shikamaru. – comentou Lee referindo-se às atitudes preguiçosas do antigo companheiro.

- Na verdade, acho que fiquei pior. Desde que eu fui para os Estados Unidos e a Temari ficou aqui minha vida não tem sido mais a mesma. – comentou Shikamaru aparentando muito cansaço.

- Nunca te imaginei sendo romântico assim, Shikamaru. Aliás, você sempre disse que mulheres são problemáticas. – disse Lee curioso.

- E isso não muda Lee. Mulheres ainda são problemáticas. Eu tô dizendo isso da Temari porque ela não me deixou em paz um dia sequer enquanto estive nos Estados Unidos. – respondeu Shikamaru ainda mais desanimado.

- Ela é a irmã do Gaara, não é? Até onde sei essa moça já está quase saindo da faculdade. – comenta Lee com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Sim. Ela decidiu que vai mexer com Engenharia de Minas. – suspirou Shikamaru. – Tudo bem, ela fez o que fez porque se importa comigo. Eu acho.

- Acha? – perguntou Lee rindo um pouco.

- Não sei o que posso esperar das mulheres, Lee. – respondeu Shikamaru.

- É verdade! Esse é o seu jeito, Shikamaru. Aliás, vocês estavam namorando? – perguntou Lee coçando o próprio queixo.

- Não chegamos a formar um compromisso sério mesmo. Ela está pensando em ir para os Estados Unidos quando terminar a faculdade ano que vem. Então... Não sei como será até lá. – responde Shikamaru como se não se importasse verdadeiramente com o fato.

- Interessante! Já falou com ela desde que chegou aqui? – perguntou novamente Lee.

- Bom... Sim, conversamos um pouco... Mas a verdade é que não nos vimos. O que isso importa, afinal? Ficarei aqui até o início de setembro! – disse Shikamaru como se o tempo não lhe fosse atrapalhar em nada.

- Isso tudo? Será ótimo, Shikamaru! – exclama Lee. – Mas isso não atrapalharia seu curso de música?

- É problemático eu gastar doze horas de viagem para chegar até aqui e já voltar no fim do mês. Dane-se a Julliard até lá. – comentou Shikamaru apoiando a cabeça em seu próprio braço.

- Realmente. Você não mudou muito. – Lee ri nostalgicamente.

Shikamaru sorriu junto com Lee. O momento estava divertido e nostálgico para os dois amigos. O reencontro depois de tempos estava sendo mais tranquilo que o esperado. Contudo, Lee possuía uma pergunta que o fez tirar o sorriso tranquilo do rosto:

- E o que você tem achado do festival até agora? – perguntou Lee curioso.

- Bem... – Shikamaru coçou a nuca como se o assunto fosse problemático. Olhava o palco e via a apresentação da banda como se não fosse algo muito especial. – Está tão chato que quero ir para casa agora.

- Não faça isso, Shikamaru. – Lee riu um pouco. – Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara ainda não apresentaram.

- É mesmo! – Shikamaru pareceu lembrar-se de algo importante. – Quem são esses caras em que o Kiba deposita tanta esperança?

- São aqueles que você viu no palco, no início da apresentação. – respondeu Lee com muita animação.

- Como eu imaginava. Eles são realmente bons. – comentou Shikamaru.

- Sério que você achou isso? Então o festival está ganho! – disse Lee com a mesma animação de todos os dias.

- Não conte com isso. Ainda não vimos todas as apresentações. Além do mais, minha opinião aqui não é relevante, afinal não sou um dos jurados. – Shikamaru diz com um tom preocupado na voz.

- Você fez isso soar tão dramático que até me deixou triste. – retrucou Lee desanimando-se.

- Eles parecem conhecer mesmo de música num lugar de pessoas leigas. Isso os torna aptos a apresentarem-se num evento gigantesco, não numa festinha para jovens. – disse Shikamaru coçando novamente a nuca.

- Qual a diferença? – perguntou Lee entristecido.

- Simples: as pessoas vão preferir uma música ridícula a uma canção cheia de técnica e glamour. A gente vê isso desde o surgimento do _funk _contemporâneo e sertanejo universitário. – observou Shikamaru com seriedade na voz.

- Tomara que a banda deles toque muito os jurados. – disse Lee recebendo a seriedade de Shikamaru como um toque de alerta.

- Ou então que os jurados não se entreguem ao público. Lembre-se disso, Lee: o mundo é feito de idiotas. – disse Shikamaru com um tom sério na voz. – E mulheres problemáticas, é claro.

Lee riu do último comentário de Shikamaru, contudo estava preocupado agora que observara outro lado do festival no Instituto Marco Figueiredo. Seria mesmo possível a derrota de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Gaara para a ignorância das pessoas?

Hinata localizou os cabelos rosados de Sakura já de longe. Era possível ver o assento ao lado da amiga ocupado por uma bolsa elegante, facilmente deduzível que a própria Sakura era a dona. A moça caminhou timidamente até o local onde estava o assento e pôde constatar a presença de Fernanda e Yusuke Haruno. Até os pais de Sakura foram prestigiar o festival, tal como Hiashi. Hinata, contudo, não fora falar com o pai até o momento para que ele desse o parecer da apresentação – preferia receber a avaliação em casa.

- Sakura? – chamou timidamente enquanto olhava a bolsa depositava pelo assento.

Hinata esperava uma recepção calorosa da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Contudo, ela recebeu um olhar frio e irritado de Sakura. Corou lentamente ao ver o gesto da amiga retirando a bolsa da frente e claramente permitindo que Hinata se sentasse ali, porém ficou desconfortável pelo jeito frio dela.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hinata sentando-se no assento outrora guardado pela bolsa.

- Sim. – respondeu Sakura com a voz meio rouca. Olhava fixamente a apresentação da banda no palco, contudo não prestava atenção.

- Hinata! – exclamou Fernanda ao perceber a presença da garota ali. – Você foi brilhante, minha querida!

- O... Obrigada, senhora Fernanda. – agradeceu Hinata com um sorriso meigo e tímido.

- É verdade. Estava quase deixando minha esposa para ter chances com você, Hinata. – disse Yusuke com um tom brincalhão na voz.

- É? – perguntou Fernanda com o olhar desafiador. – Acho que a Hinata já teve gosto melhor.

Hinata ficou absurdamente corada ao ouvir aquilo. Yusuke e Fernanda riram de seus próprios comentários enquanto Sakura permanecia séria. Hinata ficou preocupada com isso, então se lembrou de sua apresentação com Naruto, na qual os dois ficaram de mãos dadas. Provavelmente Sakura estava com ciúmes, dando na cara que a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa estava de fato gostando do loiro.

- Sakura, eu... – Hinata queria dizer muitas coisas, contudo fora interrompida pelo olhar flamejante de Sakura.

- "Eu"? – Sakura suspirou e olhou novamente para Hinata. Pareceu mais calma, porém tinha apenas controlado seu mau humor.

- Não... Não foi isso que você pensou. Aquilo foi porque Naruto estava me ajudando... – Hinata tentou se justificar, mas as palavras não saíam como deveriam.

Sakura sentiu-se mal por receber aquela justificativa. Não queria isso. Preferiria ficar com a dor da raiva do que com a culpa do ciúme. Tirou uma mecha dos cabelos cor-de-rosa da frente de seus olhos e ia dizer alguma coisa, quando a voz firme do diretor Manoel Alcântra novamente ressoou pelo auditório:

- Meus queridos espectadores. Agora vamos à apresentação de mais uma banda! – disse o diretor com um tom animado na voz. Estava confiante que a próxima música seria excelente. – Dos mesmos membros que fizeram a abertura de nosso festival, contamos agora com Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Alan Himura e Gaara Sabaku!

Várias pessoas começam a aplaudir os membros. De repente, todos apareceram ao palco com vestimentas diferentes. Estavam mais despojados, mais autênticos e até charmosos. Tudo teria a ver com a mensagem da música, já que eram garotos metódicos e até perfeccionistas. Neste momento, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee e Neji uniram seus sentimentos e puseram suas expectativas na apresentação que estava por vir.

- Chegou a hora, Kakashi. – comentou Jiraiya com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

- Você me parece ansioso. – disse Kakashi.

- Vá se foder. – respondeu Jiraiya sem estar realmente irritado.

No fundo, Kakashi sabia que Jiraiya estava absurdamente nervoso. Este, contudo, tinha um orgulho tão forte que não conseguia admitir isso, mas não era tão mentiroso a ponto de negar algo que estava explícito, portanto recorreu ao xingamento apenas para desviar a atenção de Kakashi para os seus netos que estavam no palco.

- Este é o momento pelo qual esperei. – disse Neji apertando sua calça com as mãos, demonstrando seu nervosismo.

- É realmente tão importante assim? – perguntou Hiashi curioso.

- Saberei a importância agora, tio. – respondeu Neji sem desviar seus olhos do palco.

Shikamaru sorriu ao vê-los novamente no palco. Estava contente ao ver Kiba e sentiu a nostalgia de ter Gaara ali, novamente. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Temari e até sentiu certa falta, contudo se limitou a prestar atenção na música que eles tocariam.

- Agora sim, Shikamaru. Você verá um show de verdade. – disse Lee esquecendo-se do obstáculo da banda _Kyuubi_.

- Estou tão empolgado que chega a ser problemático. – respondeu Shikamaru.

O jovem sorria com certa empolgação, dando a entender que realmente esperava muito pelo que estava por vir. Sakura e Hinata, que estavam mais isoladas dos outros, olhavam fixamente para o palco sem dizer uma única palavra. Finalmente o momento tão esperado estava chegando.

Naruto usava uma camisa laranja, calça _jeans _preta, um par de tênis com detalhes vermelhos, relógio no braço esquerdo, anel de bijuteria no anelar da mão direita, um crucifixo e o mais interessante: uma faixa de testa azul na testa. Seus cabelos rebeldes davam a ele um ar ainda mais charmoso que o de costume. Os outros integrantes, exceto Gaara, utilizavam a mesma faixa de testa. Parecia ser um uniforme da banda. Naruto já segurava sua _Stratocaster _firmemente e estava em frente ao microfone. Não suava, não tremia, não piscava, apenas olhava fixamente para o seu público.

- É, galera... Se liguem nessa: eu tô nervoso. – ele disse utilizando sua gíria mais comum.

As pessoas riram e algumas garotas acharam Naruto muito interessante. Sasuke usava uma camisa azul e uma calça branca. O par de tênis era de cor preta, da mesma cor que sua _Stratocaster_. Kiba usava uma jaqueta marrom por cima de sua camisa preta. A calça _jeans _não era rasgada, como ele gostava de utilizar. Os tênis eram pretos, tais como seu baixo _Fender_ de cinco cordas (a primeira afinada em Sol, a segunda em Ré, a terceira em Lá, a quarta em Mi e a quinta em Si, de acordo com a afinação padrão para instrumentos de cordas). Gaara utilizava uma jaqueta por cima de uma camisa cor de vinho e uma calça _jeans_. A camisa realçava a tatuagem em sua testa. Alan continuava com a mesma vestimenta da primeira apresentação, pois não era membro efetivo na banda, acrescentou apenas a faixa de testa por estética visual.

- Na verdade quem pensou no nome _Kyuubi _para a banda foi o Kiba. – comentou Naruto apontando para o lobo velho que riu um pouco. – Segundo ele é uma fera mitológica que se parece com uma raposa de nove caudas. Eu gostei.

As pessoas riram e aplaudiram o que Naruto disse. Kiba acenou para a plateia e recebeu alguns aplausos. A postura de palco dos integrantes da banda era absolutamente artística e diferente dos anteriores.

- Eu disse a ele que curti o nome porque transmite poder, que curiosamente é o nome da nossa música de hoje. – complementou Naruto. – O nosso objetivo foi falar do mundo como se fosse um jovem observando-o e tentando interpretá-lo, contudo ele se perde e se vende a esse "poder", tornando-se um produto do meio.

As pessoas ouviam Naruto tranquilamente, como se sua mensagem fosse de suma importância e interessante. O tom de voz dele era capaz de alcançar até mesmo as mentes mais adormecidas e capaz de tocar as almas mais inflexíveis. Talvez este fosse o dom de Naruto: fazer com que todos sigam seus ideais de qualquer maneira.

- Então acho que já chega de enrolar, não é mesmo? Viemos aqui para apresentar uma música. E nossa banda é composta por caras incríveis. – disse Naruto com um sorriso no rosto. – Meu irmão Sasuke na guitarra, o lobo velho do Kiba no baixo, o safado do Alan no teclado e o ruivo do Gaara na bateria.

Os integrantes riram ao ouvirem seus nomes mencionados de maneira cômica. No fundo, Naruto estava nervoso e estava enrolando apenas para ter maior liberdade no palco. Seu jeito brincalhão escondia uma personalidade tímida e até romântica, contudo ele não se entregava a isso. Já se era possível ouvir os assobios e gritos das pessoas na plateia, então o loiro concentrou-se e decidiu avisar de uma vez por todas:

- O show vai começar galera! Se liguem nessa parada que o palco vai pegar fogo! – gritou Naruto deixando seus ouvintes empolgados.

Naruto começa o suave solo junto de Gaara e Alan. As pessoas ficam impressionadas com a construção da música naquele momento. Tudo aquilo que fora descrito no ensaio com Hinata agora está ao alcance das pessoas de maneira mais intensa e mais forte. Sakura ficou boquiaberta ao ver a presença de Naruto no palco, ele era simplesmente exuberante e sedutor – até mais que Sasuke. Quando a voz rouca do loiro ecoou pelos alto-falantes até mesmo Shikamaru surpreendeu-se. O gênio da música entregou seus ouvidos àquela canção e até mesmo sorriu ouvindo-a. Lee que estava ao lado de Shikamaru ficou feliz ao ver a devoção do amigo. Neji, por outro lado, emocionou-se ao perceber que tudo aquilo que fora dito era verdade – a mensagem que precisava ser dita finalmente foi entregue.

_Preso em uma concha de ar  
longe do mundo externo  
triste até pra chorar  
por tal sofrimento eterno_

_Este poço é confortável  
até longe dos olhares  
de uma forma detestável  
que me atrai todos os males_

_**Refrão:**_

_**Mestre, tu tens o poder  
Está ainda mais fundo  
Possuído e destemido  
Cravando teu próprio fim (x3).**_

_O final que me desejas  
vem de onde iniciei  
cada conta e despesas  
muitas que ainda não paguei_

_**Refrão:**_

_**Mestre, tu tens o poder  
Está ainda mais fundo  
Possuído e destemido  
Cravando teu próprio fim (x3).**_

E esta era a letra da música. Subjetiva, simples, espiritual, corpórea... Não se sabia a palavra correta naquele momento, pois a única certeza é que a melodia encaixava-se na letra de tal maneira que formava apenas um objeto. Provavelmente um humano de corpo e alma, que conseguiu encantar todas as pessoas presentes naquele auditório. O maior prêmio de Naruto e Sasuke, contudo, foram os olhares orgulhosos de Jiraiya e Kakashi.

Shikamaru levanta-se primeiro e começa a aplaudir. Aquilo foi surpreendente. Apenas um homem, aquele que fora chamado de gênio, estava aplaudindo antes de todos. A música fora tão poderosa que as pessoas perderam a voz por um momento, até que as palmas de Shikamaru fizeram-nas voltarem aos seus devidos lugares. Depois se ergueram Jiraiya e Kakashi, que foram seguidos por uma enorme multidão aplaudindo, gritando, assobiando e elogiando a banda _Kyuubi _pela excelente apresentação.

- Não esperava menos de Kiba e Gaara, Lee. Só devo confessar que estou surpreso com aqueles outros garotos... Naruto e Sasuke. Alan não me parece tão talentoso como eles, mas também é bom. – disse Shikamaru com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que você disse Shikamaru? A gritaria não me deixou ouvir. – perguntou Lee confuso.

- Deixe pra lá. – Shikamaru bufou em resposta.

Em outro lugar, Sakura, Hinata, Fernanda e até mesmo Yusuke estavam de pé batendo palmas. Hinata tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto, estava tão feliz que quase cantarolava, contudo decidiu não o fazer, afinal não poderia ser ouvida – e nem queria. Sakura, por outro lado, tinha um riso tão alegre que parecia contagiar a cada olhada. Batia palmas alegremente por ver Naruto e os outros obterem tanto sucesso com uma belíssima melodia. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa sempre fora apreciadora da arte musical, contudo nunca se aprofundou nos termos da técnica e da teoria.

Mesmo sem ser o centro das atenções, Sakura ainda era cortejada pelos olhares masculinos. Alguns garotos revezavam: ora prestava-se atenção no palco, ora admirava-se pela beleza da maravilhosa musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Contudo, ela não se importava e nem percebia isso. Aliás, suas palmas misturavam-se com o terrível sentimento do ciúme.

- Lindos! Maravilhosos! – gritavam as moças do auditório.

- Esse loiro é demais! Eu nem acredito! – ouviu-se outro grito no fundo.

Essas vozes entravam pela cabeça de Sakura e causavam uma dor no estômago tão grande que quase a fazia vomitar. Os gritos das meninas para Naruto eram um incômodo tão grande que chegaram a atrapalhar a vontade de Sakura para bater palmas. Era irritante e desnecessário. Hinata, Fernanda e Yusuke não perceberam o nervosismo da garota que olhava constantemente para Naruto, porém este hora nenhuma a reparou. Aquilo foi como uma facada, já que constantemente as meninas lançavam cantadas descaradas e vulgares.

- Bando de encalhadas. – sussurrou Sakura irritada.

Após a apresentação, a presença da banda no camarim não se fazia mais necessária. Os integrantes, então, descem do palco e vão diretamente ao auditório. Desejavam descansar e observar as próximas apresentações. A travessia dos garotos fora difícil, afinal as novas "fãs" atrapalhavam o caminho. Sasuke era contra aquele tipo de situação, pois sempre gostou de ser reservado e quieto, contudo as pessoas insistiam em tirar seu sossego. Era muito irritante.

- Pessoal, por favor, venham aqui! – gritou Lee animado.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Rock Lee! – exclamou Naruto com um sorriso enorme.

- Vocês foram incríveis! – disse Lee. – O fogo da juventude realmente queima forte em vocês.

- Não compreendo nada do que este garoto diz. – disse Alan confuso.

- É o jeito dele de falar. Apenas concorde. – comentou Kiba com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Tudo bem. – disse Alan. – Pessoal, minhas sinceras desculpas, pois devo me ausentar a partir de agora.

- Por que, Alan? – perguntou Naruto.

- Meu pai está a minha procura. Preciso ir ou receio que estarei em maus lençóis. – disse Alan.

- Não sabia que seu pai era carrasco. – comenta Sasuke.

- Ele é um pouco. Quem vive se dando bem mesmo é meu irmão. – disse Alan milagrosamente utilizando vocabulário contemporâneo.

- Você tem um irmão? – perguntou Kiba confuso.

- Nem eu sabia. – disse Gaara com a mesma expressão apática, porém coçando a nuca.

- Ele não é muito de aparecer porque é muito chato. O nome dele é Sai. – explicou Alan levemente irritado.

- Curioso isso. Um dia o apresente para nós. – disse Naruto mostrando um sinal elegante para Alan.

- Espero que esse dia esteja distante, pois creio que vocês não gostarão muito dele. – disse Alan rindo um pouco.

Todos ficaram muito curiosos com o que Alan disse. Era surpreendente o fato de ele ter um irmão e nunca o mencionar. Contudo, o mais impressionante era ele não usar o vocabulário antiquado de sempre. Até mesmo Gaara ficou curioso com o que estava acontecendo.

- Meus queridos companheiros, devo me apressar. Caso contrário, como disse antes, estarei em maus lençóis. – disse Alan novamente utilizando o vocabulário antiquado.

- Falou cara. Tomara que nos vejamos por aí! – disse Naruto. – Temos que tocar juntos mais vezes.

- Foi um imenso prazer estar convosco. Até a próxima, companheiros! – despediu-se Alan com um sorriso polido em sua face.

Todos se despediram do amigo e companheiro de banda que, por algum motivo estranho, não cortejou nenhuma moça até o momento. O jovem saiu do auditório do Instituto Marco Figueiredo e tomou seu próprio rumo, deixando os companheiros no mesmo local e aguardando ansiosamente pela nova apresentação.

- Estou surpreso. – disse Naruto começando a caminhar em direção ao local onde Shikamaru estava.

- Com o quê, idiota? – perguntou Sasuke sem demonstrar curiosidade.

- Eu já imaginava que Alan forçasse aquele jeito estúpido de falar. – comentou o loiro rindo.

- Ele está ali, Naruto! – disse Lee animado.

- O Shikamaru? Eu não estou vendo. – disse Naruto confuso.

- É porque você está olhando para o lado errado, Naruto. – falou Kiba com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Ele deve ter se cansado de bater palmas e foi tirar um cochilo.

Naruto coçou os cabelos e expôs uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Não imaginava que aquela fosse a razão de Shikamaru não ser visto. Sasuke também arqueou sua sobrancelha e pareceu mais indignado do que curioso. Gaara, por outro lado, apenas sacudiu a cabeça como se já esperasse por isso.

- Ele de fato não muda. – comentou Gaara com um suspiro.

- É verdade, não é? – disse Lee com um sorriso.

O jovem de sobrancelhas avantajadas caminhou até as poltronas que estavam vazias por alguma obra divina e pareceu puxar algo em um dos assentos. De lá surgiu um garoto com os cabelos espetados e a cara inchada devido ao sono mal aproveitado. Shikamaru deu um bocejo preguiçoso e pareceu não ligar de ser segurado pelos cabelos.

- Já chegaram aqui? Será que perdi o resto do festival? – perguntou o gênio enquanto coçava a nuca e lutava para manter os olhos abertos.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. Ainda não acabou. – disse Naruto.

- E você seria o Sasuke? – perguntou Shikamaru para o loiro ainda bocejando.

- Lógico que não! – retrucou Naruto fingindo irritação. – Por acaso tenho cara de gay?

- Sim, você tem. Só que não é por causa do nome, seu idiota. – interveio Sasuke.

- Ah, entendo... Você é o Naruto e você é o Sasuke. – afirmou Shikamaru apontando para os dois irmãos respectivamente.

- E você é Shikamaru. Um gênio meio lento para sacar as coisas. – comentou Sasuke sarcasticamente como se a genialidade de Shikamaru não fosse algo tão importante.

- É, pode se dizer que sim. – disse Shikamaru. – Há quanto tempo, Kiba e Gaara!

- Eu estive com saudades, Shikamaru. Mal dá para falar com você por causa daquela merda da Julliard. – suspirou Kiba com grande felicidade.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo, afinal nos veremos por um tempo ainda. – disse Gaara fechando os olhos como se estivesse conformado com a situação.

- É mesmo, afinal o Shikamaru "pega" a sua irmã, não é Gaara? – perguntou Kiba com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Gaara fez questão de não responder a pergunta de Kiba. No fundo, o lobo velho queria apenas fazer piada com os sentimentos de irmão protetor que o ruivo – no fundo de seu coração sombrio – nutria. Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam surpresos, pois não imaginavam que os garotos fizessem tão parte assim do cotidiano um do outro. No fundo, aquilo queria dizer que o Gaara era parente de Shikamaru – na melhor das hipóteses, é claro.

- Mudando de assunto, gostaria de parabenizá-los pela excelente música! Foi um trabalho incrível e digno de absoluto respeito! – gritou Lee eufórico.

- É, devo dizer que eu também estou surpreso. Esperava muito de Kiba e Gaara, contudo vocês dois e aquele garoto tecladista me mostraram muito talento. – suspirou Shikamaru. – Creio que vocês têm chance se entrarem para o mundo da música.

- O quê? Tá falando sério? – perguntou Naruto incrédulo.

- Bem, eu acho que sim. – respondeu Shikamaru coçando lentamente a bochecha.

- Se liga nessa, Sasuke! Podemos ser músicos de verdade! – gritou Naruto.

- Bem que eu gostaria de expandir minha carreira para fora do chuveiro, mas prefiro ficar assim por enquanto. Tenho outras ambições. Contudo, obrigado pelo reconhecimento, Shikamaru. – disse Sasuke com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Acho que vocês estão mesmo em um nível acima do chuveiro. – Shikamaru riu com o próprio comentário.

- Apenas "um" nível? – indagou Lee desanimado. – Esses grandiosos homens podem se tornar lendas!

-Todo mundo pode, Lee. – disse Shikamaru tocando nas costas do jovem sobrancelhudo. – Contudo, o mundo não dá espaço para perdedores sem ambição. Vocês não são assim.

Naruto e Sasuke sorriram com as palavras de Shikamaru. Finalmente teriam muito que conversar com alguém verdadeiramente talentoso e dotado de conhecimento. Até mesmo Kiba e Gaara se calavam para que Shikamaru pronunciasse suas palavras. Aquilo era um tanto incomum – principalmente quando se tratava do lobo velho. Não muito longe dali, Sakura e Hinata observavam continuamente os gestuais e as bocas animadas dos integrantes da banda _Kyuubi _conversando com Shikamaru. Os olhos de Sakura, aliás, brilhavam como o fogo apenas por ver Naruto ali, todo animado e contente.

- Não quer ir vê-los? – perguntou Fernanda olhando para as duas moças.

Hinata e Sakura se entreolharam. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa abriu um sorriso elegante e encantador, como sempre, então suspirou antes de dizer as seguintes palavras:

- Acho que eles estão ocupados agora. Mais tarde, depois do resultado, eu falo com eles. – disse com a voz polida e tranquila.

- Eu concordo com a Sakura. – Hinata sorriu em cordialidade.

- Tudo bem. Vocês sabem o que fazem! – respondeu Fernanda.

A mulher deu os ombros e desistiu de falar com as duas amigas. Pelo menos o humor de Sakura estava melhor, visto que conversava normalmente com Hinata mesmo após o acesso de ciúmes pela apresentação no início do festival.

Do outro lado, estavam Jiraiya e Kakashi conversando. Este cruzou as pernas e guardou um livro de capa verde em uma mochila que estava próxima aos seus pés. Ele era um homem alto, elegante, tinha os olhos pretos e cabelos grisalhos com um tom rebelde. Kakashi fora o que chamamos de "galanteador" em sua juventude, contudo nunca se deu bem com mulheres. Mesmo que se esforçasse para encontrar uma boa esposa, nunca foi certeiro com a escolha. Jiraiya, por outro lado, toda vida teve várias mulheres. Quando se acertou com sua ex-mulher, teve Kushina e no parto teve complicações que o levou a ser viúvo. Criou a filha com muita honra e dedicação, mas ela tinha o gênio forte e ríspido ao ponto de ter um filho durante a adolescência e sofrendo com as mesmas complicações no parto, trazendo seu falecimento e tornando o recém-nascido Naruto órfão de mãe. Jiraiya assumiu a responsabilidade de criar o neto e tem lutado, até hoje, com todas as suas forças para dar a ele e Sasuke um grande futuro. Mesmo sendo um homem de trapalhadas e até mesmo vícios, conseguiu ensinar aos dois netos como um homem deve viver, sendo ele um exemplo de honra, perseverança e amor.

- Eles parecem tão realizados. – disse Kakashi suspirando.

- É mesmo, não é? – respondeu Jiraiya olhando para o rosto dos netos. – Eu não esperava menos dos meus garotos.

- Convenhamos, Jiraiya: você mesmo não esperava que eles fossem capazes de fazer uma música assim. – comentou Kakashi.

- Não seja tão rude, Kakashi! Claro que apostei no potencial deles! – bufou Jiraiya levemente irritado.

- Ainda estou surpreso com o solo que o Sasuke fez. – disse Kakashi sorrindo um pouco.

- E pensar que os dois aprenderam juntos. Ainda me lembro do Sasuke zoando o Naruto por ele não conseguir fazer uma única nota. – disse Jiraiya coçando a nuca. – E os dois ainda assim aprenderam.

- O Sasuke sempre teve mais facilidade para tudo, não é? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Desde que eu me lembro, ele sempre foi meio gênio. Diferente do Naruto, que puxou muito a mãe dele. – disse Jiraiya sorrindo.

- Eu não cheguei a conhecer Kushina. – suspirou Kakashi. – Quem sabe ela teria sido uma boa esposa.

- Ela teria idade pra ser sua mãe agora, Kakashi. – retrucou Jiraiya.

- É verdade. – respondeu Kakashi suspirando.

Jiraiya deteve-se a olhar para Shikamaru por um momento. Os olhos do rapaz transpareciam muita coisa. Kakashi era adepto à filosofia espírita, que dizia muitas coisas sobre a capacidade dos seres humanos de entenderem uns aos outros apenas com um olhar. Isso o tornava apto a conhecer das pessoas apenas olhando-as uma vez – não que isso fosse certeiro, contudo era bem eficaz.

- É um bom e talentoso jovem. – comentou Kakashi a respeito de Shikamaru.

- Senti a mesma firmeza. – Jiraiya sorriu.

- É claro que não podemos inferir nada apenas com a primeira impressão, mas eu gosto do jeito do garoto. – disse Kakashi coçando o queixo.

O advogado estranhou o fato de Jiraiya não o ter respondido. Kakashi virou a cabeça para o lado e chamou novamente pelo amigo:

- Jiraiya? Está ouvindo? – perguntou com firmeza na voz.

Kakashi reparou que Jiraiya estava com o olhar fixo na professora Kurenai Yuuhi e em outras mulheres presentes no local. O advogado sentiu uma gota escorrer pela sua testa e suspirou em busca de paciência, afinal tinha um amigo pervertido o suficiente para esquecer-se do mundo a fim de observar um rabo-de-saia.

- Jiraiya? – chamou novamente Kakashi um pouco mais sério.

- Sim? – respondeu o velho ainda extasiado. – Disse alguma coisa, Kakashi?

- Deixe pra lá. – respondeu Kakashi suspirando logo em seguida.

Jiraiya deu os ombros e continuou sua "pesquisa" visual. Kakashi suspirou e retirou novamente seu livro de capa verde da mochila. Decidiu ler para passar o tempo até o resultado do festival, sair. Contudo, não levou muito tempo até o diretor Manoel Alcântra retornar ao palco segurando um pequeno envelope pardo, que continha um documento importante para a resolução daquele festival. Assim que o silêncio assumiu o auditório, Kakashi retomou seu olhar para o palco, fechou seu livro e repousou-o sobre as pernas, esperando ansiosamente pelo resultado.

- Meus queridos convidados, eis que chegamos ao término de nossas festas. Depois de tanto tempo, tanto talento, tanta música, tanta poesia, tantas palavras e muita diversão, vem a parte séria: competição. Nesta vida, nós, indivíduos, somos dotados de habilidades e talentos. A competência é a soma de ambos, formando pessoas incríveis como diversos ícones históricos. Ainda mais em nosso país, cheio de cultura e sujeitos impressionantes, como Pelé, Erasmo, Roberto Carlos, Renato Russo, Raul Seixas, entre diversos outros. – disse o diretor, fazendo o ânimo de todos ficar ainda mais agitado. – Aqui, acredito que os poetas juntaram o talento para competir com a habilidade de atuar, recitar ou compor, formando essa incrível competência que vimos aqui hoje. Os musicistas são do mesmo jeito: talento para competir e habilidade de tocar, cantar e compor, criando esse show maravilhoso que presenciamos hoje. E que competição, viu? A coisa ficou bem acirrada e o final surpreendeu a todos.

Neste momento, Neji buscou um pouco de ar e tentou manter a tranquilidade, afinal aquela composição de Naruto merecia, de fato, o prêmio de primeiro lugar. Hiashi estava impressionado por ver seu sobrinho tão fixado numa única coisa. Shikamaru estava calmo, afinal julgava o resultado muito óbvio com tudo que fora apresentado. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hinata e Sakura estavam formando uma corrente de orações a fim de trazer o prêmio para _Kyuubi_. Lee, que estava ao lado de Naruto e Sasuke, via como este cruzara os braços e aquele suava de ansiedade. Apenas Kiba e Gaara olhavam fixamente para o palco, esperando o resultado sem aparentar muito nervosismo. Então, ouviu-se a voz do diretor que suspirou antes de anunciar o terceiro colocado na competição musical:

- E com uma quantidade razoável de votos, em terceiro lugar do nosso primeiro festival, apresento a vocês a banda Sambáximo. Que deu um show de samba clássico para todos os nossos ouvintes. – disse Manoel Alcântra com muita animação.

Todos bateram palmas. Os ânimos ficam ainda mais agitados, afinal o terceiro colocado já não era _Kyuubi_. Sobrava apenas a expectativa de estar em segundo ou primeiro lugar – ou até nenhum, sendo o mais pessimista possível.

- Parabéns aos integrantes da banda Sambáximo! – disse o diretor saudando os membros da banda que subiram ao palco para receber os devidos cumprimentos. – Meus parabéns para vocês! Mais aplausos, por favor.

Os integrantes de Sambáximo deixaram o palco. Manoel Alcântra, que já havia se despedido da banda, lia o próximo nome com certa hesitação. Arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira curiosa, afinal aquele movimento era mesmo estranho – era impossível levantar apenas uma sobrancelha, mas o diretor o fazia com muita naturalidade. Após passar a língua nos lábios, com passos curtos e elegantes, o diretor chegou ao microfone ainda com certa hesitação, mas pronunciou o segundo colocado ainda com polidez em sua voz:

- Com uma grande quantidade de votos, perdendo por poucos décimos do primeiro colocado, a banda que nos trouxe uma música que mais parecia uma orquestra! Todos, por favor, aplaudam com muita força de vontade a banda _Kyuubi_! – disse Alcântra erguendo a mão para a escada que dava acesso ao palco.

Foi como uma facada para Shikamaru. O jovem não esperava aquilo. O segundo lugar? Era praticamente fora de cogitação. Não houve nenhuma apresentação que chegou aos pés de _Kyuubi _e aquilo era um fato. Hinata, Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi e até mesmo Neji ficaram desanimados. Lee, ainda diferente dos outros, ficou quase com depressão. O segundo lugar era como o último, afinal é aquele que chegou mais perto e falhou simplesmente por não ser melhor quem ganhou em primeiro. A notícia alastrou-se como uma festa, e até com um tom de indignação. Várias pessoas reclamaram do resultado, afinal queriam a banda _Kyuubi _no topo. Até o diretor coçou a nuca e releu o papel, pensando que havia algum erro, contudo a nota dos jurados era absoluta.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara e Shikamaru – que decidiu representar Alan – foram até o palco. Naruto ainda estava em choque, pois não imaginava que estava indo ali realmente receber um prêmio. Sasuke bufou desanimadamente ao perceber que perdera por pouco. Gaara fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse indignado pelo mau gosto dos jurados. Kiba não escondia sua fúria, foi caminhando com passos firmes e rosnando até passar pela bancada daqueles salafrários que se auto intitulavam "jurados". Naruto, diferente dos outros, não estava triste. Estava feliz, afinal seu objetivo maior foi alcançado. Ele olhou para cada um dos jurados e eles mantinham uma feição séria, parecendo que aquele resultado não foi de fato o esperado. Kurenai Yuuhi olhou para Naruto e abriu um sorriso singelo, como se estivesse contente pela competição, mas que queria oferecer mais – precisava oferecer mais. Então o loiro desviou o olhar para o palco e encontrou-se, finalmente, com o diretor Manoel Alcântra. Não havia microfones, não havia espectadores, havia apenas a banda _Kyuubi _e o diretor ali.

- Eu pensei que vocês fossem ganhar. Infelizmente, as regras não foram a favor de vocês. Carreguem a vitória em seus corações, não nos papeis. – disse o diretor com um sorriso polido.

- Hã? Como assim? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Acredito que os professores vão explicar tudo depois. – respondeu Alcântra.

- Tudo bem, senhor. Eu posso apenas dizer algumas coisas? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

- Naruto, por que vai querer enrolar agora? – indagou Sasuke irritado.

- É mesmo. Esse povo não merece nossa presença. – bufou Kiba irritado.

- Cale-se. Seja no mínimo elegante Kiba. Aceite os resultados com maturidade. Ao menos Naruto faz isso. – disse Shikamaru também irritado. – Droga, mas ainda assim isso é problemático.

- Desculpem-me por não corresponder com o esforço de vocês à altura. – lamentou Manoel Alcântra colocando a mão no microfone e entregando-o a Naruto. – Acho que isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por você, Naruto.

Naruto suspirou e segurou firmemente o microfone. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba e Gaara puseram-se ao lado do diretor, afastando-se de Naruto, afinal o loiro queria expor seus sentimentos aos presentes. Muitos ainda indignados, dentre eles Hinata, Sakura, Jiraiya e Kakashi. Neji não se manifestava, afinal queria observar o que Naruto tinha a dizer. Lee decidiu sair do auditório, afinal não suportou ver "a força da juventude ser derrotada pela injustiça".

- Bem, pessoal... – começou Naruto com um sorriso meio sem-graça. – Acho que chegamos ao segundo lugar e isso é uma vitória e tanto. Se liguem nessa medalha: é de prata mesmo. Vou guardar com muita honra!

O loiro mostrou sua medalha como se fosse um símbolo de verdadeira vitória, mesmo que guardou mais as palavras de Manoel Alcântra como um verdadeiro prêmio. Naruto suspirou novamente e prosseguiu com sua mensagem:

- O meu objetivo desde o início não era apenas competir. Eu acredito que a música possa passar mensagens excelentes para pessoas que precisam. E tenho certeza de que minha mensagem foi entregue. Quero agradecer a todos vocês pela força, cambada! Vocês são os melhores!

Naruto falou suas palavras com tanta força que o retorno de sua plateia foi à altura. As pessoas gritaram, bateram palmas e assobiavam como se um artista de verdade estivesse ali. Naquele instante, os olhares de Naruto e Neji cruzaram-se como se os dois fossem os protagonistas do momento, e como um humilde vencedor, o loiro sorriu e acenou para ele, embora os espectadores pensassem que o cumprimento foi geral. Neji, em resposta, apenas sorriu e levantou-se logo em seguida, dando a entender que já vira o que queria e decidiu ir embora.

- Já vai, Neji? – perguntou Hiashi. – Se quiser nós te levamos à sua casa.

- Não precisa tio. Eu vou ficar bem. – respondeu Neji sem olhar Hiashi nos olhos.

- Tem certeza, primo? Vai ser legal se você ficar. – reclamou Hanabi.

- Nós ficaremos juntos outra hora. Boa noite e obrigado por tudo. – despediu-se Neji.

- Boa noite. – disse Hiashi seriamente.

O homem portador do importante nome Hyuuga observou seu sobrinho Neji abandonando o auditório do Instituto Marco Figueiredo. No momento em que ele cruzava a porta, foi possível ver um garoto que estava nas trevas ressurgir dela como um homem de verdade saindo de uma escura caverna. Provavelmente a vida de Neji mudaria por completo a partir dali. Um novo começo para um novo homem. Uma vitória digna de grandes pessoas.

Pouco tempo depois, a vitória fora dada para a dupla Solfejo da Viola, que tocou um belo sertanejo de raiz. Até mesmo Kiba, que era rockeiro da pesada, teve de admitir que os caras mandavam bem. Eram dois garotos do primeiro ano que tinham a voz aguda e olhos puxados, como se fossem asiáticos. Naruto e Sasuke não ligaram muito para isso. As pessoas já abandonavam o recinto e um após o outro cumprimentavam a banda _Kyuubi _pela apresentação incrível. Hinata e Sakura aproximavam-se gradativamente de Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Shikamaru.

- Então quer dizer que você e Gaara fazem parte da mesma família? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Não é bem assim. – comentou Shikamaru coçando a nuca. – É problemático falar sobre isso.

- É tudo problemático para você, Shikamaru. – bufou Kiba dando um riso sarcástico em seguida.

- Onde foi parar o Lee? – perguntou Gaara tentando desviar de assunto.

- Se não me engano ele foi separar uma mesa em um bar aqui perto para comemorarmos a vitória. – respondeu Naruto.

- Bah! Que vitória, Naruto? Não me venha com essa. Eles nos deram um calote, isso sim. – disse Kiba indignado.

- Não sei se diria com tais palavras, mas concordo com o Kiba. – falou Sasuke.

- Eu sei que não adianta chorar ao leite derramado, mas antes isso do que nada, galera. – disse Naruto rindo de seu próprio comentário.

Naquele momento, ouviram os passos de Hinata e Sakura aproximando-se gradativamente. As moças estavam exuberantes, tanto que Naruto não deixou de notar o quanto Sakura estava linda. Foi possível sentir o perfume de rosas mesmo sem deixar suas narinas repousarem pelo pescoço delicado de Sakura. Realmente era aquela garota que domava Naruto mesmo sem fazer nada.

- Eu... Queria dar parabéns a todos vocês. – disse Hinata timidamente.

- Nós temos muito a agradecer, Hinata. Você nos ajudou muito. – disse Naruto com um sorriso alegre.

- É verdade. Nunca imaginei que você cantasse tão bem assim. – disse Kiba olhando timidamente para a moça.

- O Kiba mesmo não esperava a hora para te ver, Hinata. – falou Naruto com um riso sacana.

Sakura olhou para Kiba e percebeu que ele realmente ficava mais sensível perto de Hinata. Será que a santinha dos olhos perolados realmente laçou o lobo velho? Era algo até cômico de se pensar. Sakura apenas sorriu e mostrou seus belíssimos e comovidos olhos verdes para a banda.

- Cale sua boca, Naruto. – bufou Kiba irritado.

- Então, já que vocês duas estão aqui... – disse Sasuke apontando para Hinata e Sakura. – Não querem ir conosco a um bar?

- Com... Vocês? Num bar? – indagou Hinata ficando absurdamente corada.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Hinata. Não vamos fazer nada de errado. – comentou Shikamaru com um sorriso nostálgico.

- Eu não acho que meus pais deixarão. Desculpem-me. – disse Sakura arqueando as sobrancelhas e um sorriso tímido.

- Sério? Que pena... – disse Naruto desanimado.

Sakura por um momento olhou para Naruto e queria dizer a ele tudo o que sentiu. Queria xingá-lo pelas meninas que não o deixavam em paz, queria abraçá-lo mais forte que pudesse, queria ouvir as palavras dele, queria até mesmo espancá-lo por ele não tomar a iniciativa e não ir falar com ela. Alguns segundos passaram e um silêncio constrangedor formou-se ali entre eles. Shikamaru foi o primeiro a perceber o olhar apelativo de Sakura para Naruto, logo depois veio Hinata. Sasuke e Gaara repararam ao mesmo tempo. Naruto, burro como sempre, nem ao menos notou algo.

- Vou ajudar o Lee a separar uma boa mesa no bar. – disse Gaara.

- Vou te ajudar. Depois a gente se fala Naruto. – disse Sasuke logo em seguida.

Pode ter soado como uma desculpa, contudo seria necessário que alguém fosse ajudar – ou vigiar – Rock Lee. Os dois jovens começaram a caminhar e sobrou para Kiba e Shikamaru inventarem uma boa desculpa para deixarem Naruto e Sakura a sós. Até mesmo Hinata não sabia bem o que dizer. Há dias não se importava tanto com o relacionamento de sua amiga com o loiro, portanto tinha que ajudá-los naquele instante.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de eu ir... – disse Hinata com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – Meu pai já deve ir embora.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir conosco, Hinata? – perguntou Naruto.

- Meu pai não gosta que eu fique até tarde na rua. – respondeu a moça levemente corada.

- Se for o caso, eu te pago um táxi. – disse Kiba com uma feição tímida e sem-graça.

- Esse Kiba não perde mesmo a chance! – exclamou Naruto com um tom sarcástico na voz.

- Vá se foder, Naruto. – bufou Kiba irritado.

Hinata ficou sem jeito. Olhou para Kiba com uma expressão tenra e carinhosa, desejando realmente aceitar o convite cordial do rapaz, contudo não podia – e precisava até mesmo sair rapidamente dali. Contudo, não esperava com um convite surpreendente da parte de Kiba:

- Então me deixe falar com seu pai. Eu resolvo com ele essa coisa. – Kiba disse fechando os olhos e caminhando até Hinata. – E não aceito "não" como resposta.

- Hã... – Hinata corou absurdamente e colocou a mão no queixo. – T... Tem certeza disso, Kiba?

- Vamos logo, antes que o idiota do Naruto fale mais alguma coisa. – bufou Kiba começando a caminhar.

- T... Tudo bem! – disse Hinata abrindo um grande sorriso. – Vocês me esperam?

- Se seu pai concordar, tudo bem. – Naruto respondeu.

Hinata e Kiba apenas assentiram com a cabeça e retiraram-se do local. Sakura agora olhou para Shikamaru que permanecia olhando para cima. O jovem não movimentava nenhum músculo, apenas fitava e admirava o céu escuro da noite. Shikamaru tinha várias manias estranhas, afinal ser um gênio acarreta na possibilidade de ser um doido.

- O que foi Shikamaru? – perguntou Sakura levemente curiosa.

- O céu da noite não tem nuvens. Por isso gosto do dia. As nuvens são interessantes. Sempre livres e sem nada para fazer. – disse Shikamaru.

Naruto e Sakura acharam muito estranha aquela atitude do jovem gênio. Ele apenas suspirou e começou a caminhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma gota escorreu pela testa do loiro que coçou a nuca e perguntou meio confuso:

- Aonde você vai também, Shikamaru? – perguntou.

- Eu vou conversar com meu pai e alguns professores. Daqui a pouco nos veremos no tal bar, embora eu esteja morrendo de sono. – respondeu o jovem.

- Foi um prazer te ver de novo, Shikamaru. – comentou Sakura erguendo a mão e dando um sorriso sem-graça.

- Foi bom te ver também, Sakura. Você mudou um bocado. – Shikamaru comentou com um sorriso.

- Mudou, é? – perguntou Naruto.

- Sim. – disse Shikamaru. – Até mais!

- Até, Shikamaru. – despediu-se Naruto.

Enquanto Shikamaru caminhava novamente para dentro do auditório do Instituto Marco Figueiredo, acenava para os dois amigos e pensava no quanto Sakura havia mudado. "Embora a testa dela continue gigantesca", pensou rindo de si mesmo. É lógico que o tamanho da testa de Sakura era um tabu não mencionado pelas pessoas, principalmente depois das brigas que a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa causava. Casos à parte.

Enfim a sós. Naruto olhou para Sakura e ela para ele. Era como se as pessoas não estivessem ali. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa tão desejada por todos estava em frente a Naruto e, provavelmente, mais linda e bem-vestida que nunca. Era difícil descrever a beleza de Sakura, pois era algo raro. Os cabelos cor-de-rosa caíam bem nela de uma forma que parecia elegante e nada apelativo. Ela tinha talento com essa coisa de estética, pois sua pele era impecável e seu sorriso muito bem tratado. Sakura era maravilhosa e por isso sabia enfeitiçar os garotos. Naruto suspirou entre seus próprios pensamentos e nem se tocou dos segundos de silêncio formado entre ambos. Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu a voz de Sakura proferir as seguintes palavras:

- Você foi muito bem no festival.

- Jura? – perguntou Naruto curioso e levemente corado.

- Sim. Acho que todos têm a mesma opinião que a minha. – respondeu Sakura tirando uma mecha de seus cabelos cor-de-rosa da frente do rosto.

Droga! Naruto praguejava para si mesmo. Sakura era absurdamente linda e charmosa. Aquele movimento foi tão natural e meigo ao mesmo tempo em que fez o coração de Naruto acelerar. Naquele instante beijaria e faria amor com ela ali mesmo – pensamento exagerado – se pudesse. As leis morais e éticas de nossa sociedade, contudo, abominam tal ato. O loiro preferiu, portanto, apenas admirar a beleza de seus olhos verdes e a claridade dos seus lábios aparentemente macios, há muito tempo cortejados – quase experimentados naquele dia no ônibus.

- Que bom que você gostou Sakura. É muito importante para mim. – disse Naruto com um sorriso tímido.

- É importante? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Sério, pare de me pressionar assim! Desse jeito eu me mato por pressão. – disse Naruto rindo de suas palavras.

- Poxa, você realmente acha que eu estou te pressionando tanto assim? – perguntou Sakura sarcasticamente.

- Você nem imagina o quanto! – exclamou Naruto suspirando em seguida.

- Você é que tem um jeito engraçado de expor as coisas. – disse Sakura.

- Como assim?

- Ora, Naruto... Você é autêntico, sempre você mesmo. Não tem medo de se mostrar e sente orgulho de quem é. E isso é engraçado... E raro. – falou Sakura deixando de sorrir e olhando profundamente nos olhos de Naruto.

Neste momento, o loiro sentiu as malditas borboletas voarem em seu estômago. Se não bastasse toda aquela adrenalina em cima do palco, tinha que vir a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa pessoalmente deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso. Naruto suspirou e buscou dentro de si forças para lidar com aquele momento.

- Eu sinto que você é do mesmo jeito, Sakura. – disse com um sorriso sincero.

- Eu nem sempre fui assim. – Sakura disse mordendo o lábio inferior. – E até cometi erros demais para chegar aonde cheguei. Uns com pessoas que nem mereciam.

Naruto pensou profundamente e percebeu que essa mensagem de Sakura era para ele, também. Talvez ela se sentisse mesmo arrependida pela forma que o tratou quando se conheceram.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Só é pisado quem se deixa pisar. – ele falou com um sorriso sincero e aconchegante.

Sakura ficou levemente corada e coçou o queixo num gesto gracioso. Naruto suspirou novamente e deixou-se levar pelo momento, sentindo-se tão à vontade quanto uma criança numa loja de doces. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa fechou a cara e fingiu um pouco de nervosismo, provavelmente para mudar o assunto, visto que ficou sem jeito. O silêncio nunca fora seu amigo.

- Bom... Você conquistou muitas fãs, não é mesmo? – perguntou como se não estivesse nervosa, mas lembrar-se da gritaria insana das meninas fez o ciúme voltar.

- Fãs? Oh, Sakura. Um cara que nem eu não tenho calibre para conquistar meninas... – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sakura arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ora, só me interesso por mulheres, não garotas. Minha fase de _bad boy_ acabou aos quinze anos. – Naruto disse rindo.

- Desse jeito você me faz ter medo de você. – Sakura suspirou imaginando como Naruto era nos seus quinze anos, contudo ainda estava curiosa a respeito de algo. – E como assim se interessa só por mulheres?

- Não gosto de garotinhas. – Naruto disse aproximando-se de Sakura e olhando-a profundamente nos olhos. – Sinto-me atraído por mulheres.

- Por mulheres? – Sakura perguntou levemente corada. – Quer dizer que quando se interessou por mim me achou muito mulher, é?

Naruto lançou um olhar divertido para Sakura e fez o momento parecer menos importante do que na verdade era. A mente dele parecia pregar muitas peças na musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa.

- Na verdade, acho que você é um meio-termo. – respondeu com uma cara brincalhona.

- Como assim? "Meio-termo"? Acha que eu não sou garota nem mulher? – indagou Sakura levemente irritada. Nunca fora boa com brincadeiras.

- Bem... – Naruto continuou rindo. Não completou sua frase e deixou por entender assim mesmo.

- Olhe aqui, seu loiro safado! Se eu não sou mulher, o que seria uma para você então? – perguntou Sakura com os olhos furiosos. Estava quase atacando o loiro.

- Eu diria que a professora Kurenai e a Hinata são bons exemplos! – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso ainda mais divertido que antes.

Aquilo sim soou como ofensa. Usar o nome de Kurenai, tudo bem, mas da melhor amiga era sacanagem. Sakura sentiu-se afrontada e quando deu por si já estava com o dedo apontado para a cara daquele Uzumaki sem-vergonha.

- Quer dizer que você acha minha amiga mais mulher do que eu? O que você sabe sobre mim, seu pirralho? – indagou Sakura com os olhos cheios de raiva.

Naruto riu um pouco, deixando-a levemente encabulada.

- Do que está rindo, seu safado? – Sakura perguntou dando um soco no ombro de Naruto. Não era uma pancada forte, era apenas um murro para demostrar sua raiva. – Quer parar de fazer piada de mim?

- Você é mesmo um mulherão, Sakura. – Naruto disse com um sorriso ainda brincalhão, mas com um olhar penetrante. Era diferente, era tão intenso como aquele dia do ônibus e Sakura percebeu isso.

- Não adianta me elogiar agora... – bufou Sakura ficando irritada.

- Não foi um elogio. Estou apenas dizendo como você é. – Naruto fez questão de acrescentar como se a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa tivesse cometido um equívoco.

Sakura não conseguiu pensar com clareza, apenas deu mais um soco no ombro de Naruto, fazendo-o reclamar um pouco. O loiro, contudo, continuava com aquele sorriso irritante no rosto. Ele tinha uma forma estranha de controlá-la. Era intensa, forte, gostosa, excitante, sensual, irritante, diferente etc. Não era possível descrever corretamente, mas Sakura sabia que quando vivia isso, sentia-se extremamente feliz.

- Desse jeito eu vou botar você para ficar com aquelas suas fãs de araque. – bufou Sakura novamente irritada e cruzando os braços.

Naruto riu novamente e aproximou seu corpo de Sakura. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ficou estática ao ver aquilo, mas era verdade. Naruto tinha feito algo que ela julgava ser impossível: tocou-a nos ombros, aproximou-se bem devagar e lhe deu um pequeno selinho. O que aquele desgraçado estava pensando? Provavelmente ela perguntou para si mesma, contudo essas palavras não saíram dessa forma. Sakura, por um momento, deixou de usar sua cabeça e contou apenas com seus instintos. Eles a guiavam de uma maneira muito misteriosa e divertida, como se fosse uma dança de _rock'n roll _dos anos setenta.

- Por que fez isso, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura ainda pasma com a situação.

- O quê? – disse Naruto fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Isso, seu idiota! O selinho! Por que fez isso? – indagou Sakura novamente irritada. Não esperava aquela atitude de Naruto. – Não acha que está ficando muito abusado?

O sorriso de Naruto não era irritante e isso Sakura admitia. Contudo, a falta de palavras dele era muito chata. E, novamente, ao invés de ele dizer algo, novamente se aproximou da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa e repousou os lábios sobre o dela. Eram macios e tinham um gosto de cereja – provavelmente por causa do batom. Sakura ficou incrédula novamente, mas não fez nada para afastá-lo.

- Ei, Naruto... – perguntou ainda sentindo os lábios dele.

O loiro afastou-se dela mantendo seus olhos azuis colados nos orbes verdes incrivelmente lindos dela. Sua feição no rosto continuava a mesma, fazendo com que o momento ficasse parecendo casual, embora estivesse longe disso.

- Que foi? – perguntou com a mesma cara-de-pau de antes.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Sakura com uma feição confusa e sentindo o coração acelerado.

- Por causa do nosso jogo. – disse Naruto fazendo Sakura lembrar-se da brincadeira deles no ônibus.

- Pensei que fosse só uma brincadeira. – disse Sakura juntando as mãos em frente ao seu corpo. Sua mente estava uma bagunça naquele instante. – Se é um jogo, como ele funciona então?

- É um jogo de sedução. Ele serve para que nós possamos nos testar continuamente. – explicou Naruto sorrindo e levemente corado.

- Nos testarmos para quê, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura ainda mais confusa.

- Não sei Sakura. Essa é a graça do jogo: ninguém sabe como termina, mas nós escolhemos o final. – ele disse agora deixando que o sorriso sumisse do rosto, fazendo parecer com que aquilo fosse realmente especial.

A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ficou parada olhando para os olhos azuis dele. Os cabelos loiros ainda estavam rebeldes e ele com a mesma sensualidade de sempre. A lua era minguante, havia poucas estrelas no céu e nenhuma nuvem. Isso facilitava para que Sakura sonhasse com os dois voando por aí, juntos, de mãos dadas e abraçados. Ela não sabia por que imaginava isso, mas tinha em mete que era o que queria. Esse era o final que escolhera.

O corpo dela começou a se movimentar sozinho e enlaçou os braços por trás do pescoço de Naruto. O loiro surpreendeu-se com o movimento e deixou que aquilo rolasse. Quando deu por si, os lábios de Sakura já estavam colados nos dele. Aquilo não era mais um selinho, era um doce beijo na frente do Instituto Marco Figueiredo. As línguas não se caçavam suavemente, elas pareciam apenas tomar conhecimento do território recentemente invadido. Não era uma exploração, era apenas um jogo no qual os jogadores queriam se conhecer. O coração falou tão alto que Naruto não resistiu e abraçou Sakura fortemente. Um abraço tão forte e sincero que passou todos os sentimentos dele para ela. Proteção, carinho, zelo, calor... Sakura sempre ouvira aquilo nos contos de fada e pela primeira vez apareceu na vida real: amor. Não sabia se poderia chamar assim, afinal ele era o Naruto, o mesmo chato, grudento, barulhento e cabeça-oca que um dia ela ignorou. Não sabia como as coisas iriam terminar, mas tudo fazia parte do jogo. E segundo Naruto, naquele jogo os jogadores decidem como termina.

O beijo terminou e os dois estavam se olhando fixamente. Não havia muito a ser dito, pois eram apenas dois jovens abobalhados e corados com a presença um do outro. Os corações palpitavam fortemente. Uma voz ao fundo, entretanto, atrapalhou a tão profunda conexão que eles estabeleceram:

- Sakura, minha filha, vamos embora! – chamou Fernanda ainda na porta do Instituto Marco Figueiredo.

Sakura ficou indignada. Virou-se para sua mãe com uma feição irritada e disse forjando um falso sussurro:

- Eu já vou! – exclamou sem ter medo de esconder sua irritação.

Fernanda percebeu que atrapalhou o momento da filha. Sorriu sem jeito e caminhou para o carro onde Yusuke provavelmente estaria. Sakura, por outro lado, não queria sair dali. Viu a expressão tímida de Naruto e riu com aquilo, afinal não esperava aquilo vindo dele.

- Eu queria... – Sakura tentou dizer que preferia ficar mais tempo ali, mas foi impedida por Naruto.

- Tudo bem. Hoje já foi muito bom! – Naruto disse com um sorriso feliz.

Sakura suspirou e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem novamente. Teria muito a conversar com aquele cabeça-oca quando se encontrassem novamente, afinal um beijo daqueles não é algo que deva ficar só nos diários. Ela queria terminar aquele jogo.

- A gente conversa depois? – perguntou Sakura mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Claro. Eu faço questão disso! – Naruto respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

- Certo... Por favor, não faça o mesmo com alguma garota hoje. – disse Sakura arrumando novamente a mecha de seu cabelo cor-de-rosa.

- Pode deixar. Eu não farei. – ele respondeu suspirando logo em seguida.

Sakura aproximou-se de Naruto novamente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. O sorriso dela era simplesmente encantador. Ainda tinham muito a resolver, contudo a noite já estava acabando naquele instante. Mas o melhor da noite e saber que o próximo dia vai chegar. Novas coisas serão exploradas.

- Boa noite, Naruto... – Sakura disse afastando-se dele.

- Boa noite, Sakura. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso e um suspiro.

E então ela se foi. Naruto não poderia descrever sua sensação de felicidade com palavras. Nem se contasse para Sasuke e dissesse vários "eu sabia!" com um tom de vitória poderia satisfazer sua excitação. Decidiu, portanto, apenas se acalmar e ir conversar com Jiraiya, afinal precisava de dinheiro para comemorar seu segundo lugar no festival e o primeiro beijo da mulher que ama.

* * *

_Ê, galera. Demorou, mas tá aí. Eu levei muito tempo para fazer esse enorme e encantador capítulo – a meu ver. Enfim, espero que curtam a melodia e a letra que fiz para a música "Poder" que a banda _Kyuubi_ apresentou no festival. Podem fazer o _download _via links do 4Shared. Seguem abaixo:_

_**Melodia: **__www . 4shared / mp3 / x8aBDBGl / 1_-_Poder . html? _(tirem os espaços e acrescentem o pontocom após o 4shared)

_**Tablatura e partitura em pdf: **www . 4shared / office / GYYaXMPa / Ltus_-_Poder . html? _(tirem os espaços e acrescentem o pontocom após o 4shared)

**Tablatura e partitura para Guitar Pro 6:** _www . 4shared / file / yKL4fuNv / Poder . html? _(tirem os espaços e acrescentem o pontocom após o 4shared)

_ A música foi escrita e composta por mim. Quem for músico e quiser aprendê-la para tocá-la, fique à vontade. Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado, meus queridos! Vamos responder os comentários!_

**Kyuubi: **fico pensando se você gostou do beijo agora! Não deixe de comentar! Por favor, veja a música que eu fiz para a fic.

**Borston: **poxa, cara! Que pena que esperava mais. Contudo, espero ter atingido a expectativa agora. Conheço sim o Nyah! e pretendo postar esta obra futuramente por lá. O retorno no é bom, não tenho do que reclamar, porém vou me esforçar para agradar a todos! Valeu! (Não se esqueça de baixar a melodia que eu fiz e ouví-la!).

**Kaya Minami: **uma nova leitora para me agradar muito! Obrigado, querida. A fic já foi continuada e você pode continuar lendo. Valeu! (Não se esqueça de ouvir a melodia, hein? Faça o download! Obrigado!).

_Então é isso aí, galera! Valeu por quem lê e não comenta mesmo assim... Até mais!_


	15. Eu acho isso uma injustiça!

**Capítulo XV – Somos Tão Jovens  
"**_**Eu diria que é uma injustiça!**_**".**

Era mais uma tarde cansativa em plena segunda-feira. O fim de semana fora tirado para descanso após o festival. Naruto e Sasuke permaneceram em casa, não estudaram, não tocaram nenhuma música nem fizeram nada. Apenas notaram que Jiraiya estava muito estranho e trançava de um lado para o outro. Kakashi também o ligava constantemente, como se fosse um assunto estranho e íntimo.

Naruto, contudo, não se importava com essas coisas, afinal isso não dizia respeito a ele – ou pelo menos pensava que não dizia respeito. O mundo tinha coisas mais interessantes a oferecer do que a conversa de Kakashi com Jiraiya. Uma segunda-feira em que veria Sakura, por exemplo, seria algo muito proveitoso e legal.

E o loiro esperou pacientemente até a segunda-feira. Assistiu atentamente às aulas apenas olhando Sakura e recebendo alguns sorrisos de volta da moça. Ela era simplesmente linda quando olhava de relance e desviava o rosto no mesmo instante com um sorriso tímido. Era um lado que ela não deixava transparecer. Soava muito romântico, por isso Naruto percebeu que não conhecia muito de Sakura, também.

A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa entendeu muita coisa depois do festival. A princípio que Naruto era um homem de verdade com um jeitinho de garoto – um tipo que ela nunca se imaginou beijando antes. Depois que homens sérios são chatos. Os sérios não trazem desafios e nem novidades para o dia-a-dia, apenas belas palavras e atitudes ritualísticas, tornando a rotina ainda mais vazia do que antes. Isso era o que Sakura pensava.

- Ei? – chamou Naruto cutucando sua acompanhante. – Sakura? Está no planeta Terra ainda?

- Hã? Naruto? – perguntou a moça distraída.

- Não, aqui é o He-Man. Não tá vendo o cabelo loiro? – respondeu ele rindo do próprio comentário.

- Seu idiota! – Sakura riu junto. Deu um pequeno tapa no ombro do garoto, apenas para deixar claro que ele não tinha nenhuma semelhança com o He-Man.

- Poxa, você sempre bate em mim. Dessa vez eu me insultei e você me bateu de novo? Como faço para te agradar, hein? – indagou Naruto fingindo dor.

- Isso é para deixar de ser idiota. Você não tem cara de gay. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Aquele mesmo sorriso que controla Naruto como um brinquedinho.

- Você está julgando o He-Man sem saber. Vai que ele é um super-herói simplesmente foda que nos protege? – perguntou Naruto sarcasticamente.

- Naruto... Você é mais bonito calado, sabia disso? – disse Sakura perdendo o mesmo sorriso provocante de antes.

Naruto ficou levemente corado. Não esperava aquela resposta de sua acompanhante, que por mais autoritária tenha sido, continha um elogio no meio. Sakura riu da falta de jeito do loiro e fez questão de completar:

- Mas até que você não é de todo mal quando está sorrindo.

- Você gosta de me provocar? Vou começar a te cobrar por causa disso. Sairei deste ônibus com uma fortuna! – disse Naruto sorrindo novamente.

- É? Depende... Se eu não tiver dinheiro, como vamos fazer? – perguntou Sakura entrando na brincadeira.

- Você? Não ter dinheiro? Mais fácil o He-Man virar heterossexual. – disse Naruto rindo. O comentário fez Sakura sorrir, também.

- Tá certo. E se eu fizer uma conta mensal? Como funcionaria? – perguntou Sakura ainda brincando. A moça girou o corpo no assento do ônibus e isso conectou ainda mais os olhos dos dois jovens.

- Bem... – Naruto pensou um pouco e olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes de Sakura. O sorriso dela era ainda mais encantador que qualquer coisa. – Acho que o nosso sistema de entrada de boletos está com falha. Não funcionaria.

- Mas e se eu realmente não puder pagar tudo agora? – prosseguiu Sakura.

- Quer tanto assim ter o gostinho de me provocar? – o loiro riu um pouco da situação.

- Claro.

- Vou abrir uma exceção para você só porque é muito bonita e eu gosto de moças bonitas: sistema de juros. A partir de agora eles serão contabilizados à sua dívida. Lembre-se: no mercado existe apenas o juro composto. Quer moleza, sente no colo de velho! – Naruto explicou e riu novamente de seu próprio comentário.

Sakura cruzou os braços e bufou ironicamente. O sorriso dela desapareceu, mesmo que tenha ficado feliz com o elogio de Naruto. Decidiu apenas dizer-lhe algo que viera à cabeça no mesmo momento:

- O que eu não faço para ter o gostinho de te zoar, não é?

- Acho que o que está por vir é melhor do que ser comparado ao He-Man. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Você "pode" ter razão. – disse Sakura dando ênfase ao "pode" e mordiscando o lábio inferior.

Naruto já conhecia aquela expressão no rosto da musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Simplesmente provocante e sacana. Ela ia aprontar alguma coisa com aquele jeitinho de sapeca que ela tinha. No fundo, Sakura tinha o coração de uma criança, embora seu gênio fosse extremamente forte – principalmente quando se tratava das palhaçadas do loiro.

- Vamos brincar de outro jogo? – Naruto propõe enquanto olha pela janela.

- Qual jogo? – perguntou Sakura acompanhando o olhar do loiro. Reparou que já estavam próximos ao ponto de descida. Sentiu-se levemente triste por isso.

- Eu pergunto algo e você me responde. E por aí vai. – explica Naruto.

- Eu posso fazer o mesmo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Claro! Pode até começar, afinal, primeiro as damas. – diz Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que cordial! – Sakura sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto.

O loiro olhou atentamente para Sakura. Esperava que ela dissesse logo o que queria, contudo a musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa pensava em algo muito importante, pois queria aproveitar ao máximo o que podia.

- Você acredita em romances? – perguntou Sakura. Ela queria saber como Naruto pensa e se ele desejava algo mais sério.

- Faz parte do meu sonho. – respondeu o loiro.

- Como assim? Seu sonho? – perguntou Sakura olhando nos olhos de Naruto.

- É. Ter uma boa companheira é essencial para realizar meu sonho. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

Sakura surpreendeu-se e até ficou levemente corada com as palavras de Naruto. Aquele jeito maduro meio criança dele era o que mais lhe dava charme. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa deu uma pequena olhada pela janela do ônibus e percebeu que estava mais longe do que devia de seu ponto. Suspirou e entristeceu-se mais por ter de descer do que ter de andar mais para chegar a sua casa.

- Está na hora de eu ir embora. – disse Sakura suspirando logo em seguida.

- É uma pena. Bons momentos passam rápido. – Naruto resmungou e fez um bico.

- Certos momentos você age feito uma criança. – Sakura riu da careta de seu acompanhante.

- É? Pelo menos acho que sou uma boa companhia! – ele afirmou com veemência.

Sakura não conseguiu negar. De fato Naruto era um homem incrível em quase todos os sentidos. Cada minuto que passava acabava conhecendo-o ainda mais e isso lhe surpreendia de tal forma que deixava entorpecida. Era difícil saber do que se tratava aquilo, mas tinha certeza de que era algo bom. Já tinha dado sinal para o ônibus parar, mas queria tornar aquele momento ainda mais especial.

- Então... A gente se vê amanhã? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior. Sakura, na verdade, queria que Naruto se despedisse dela com um beijo. Era a primeira vez que utilizava tais artifícios para conquistar o que queria. Sempre fora direta, mas com Naruto ainda agia como uma menininha. "Ele é mesmo um maldito", pensou enquanto olhava os olhos azuis pensativos dele.

- Claro! – o loiro apenas sorriu e colocou a mão na nuca, enquanto o ônibus já estava sendo estacionado.

Sakura entristeceu-se e ao mesmo tempo se enfureceu. O Naruto era tão idiota que nem sabia quando uma mulher o queria. Bufou levemente e virou o rosto, olhando para a porta e esperando que ela se abrisse. Sentiu frustração e nem queria vê-lo mais, afinal pareceu uma menininha fã de romances adolescentes à toa só para ele rir feito um idiota e despedir-se feito um "viado". Contudo, antes de ela dar um passo a frente e ir à porta, sentiu uma mão segurando seu ombro e puxando-a de volta. Quando olhou para trás, viu novamente os olhos azuis dele mirando bem nos olhos verdes dela. Aquele deve ter sido o feitiço mais rápido já conjurado antes. Ainda totalmente entorpecida, ouviu apenas a voz rouca do loiro sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Não vá tão rápido. Ainda temos que nos despedir.

Sakura suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Naruto entendeu aquilo como um "sim" para sua proposta pura e indecente ao mesmo tempo. Antes mesmo de contarem até dez, seus lábios estavam colados e suas línguas se encontravam suavemente. Não fizeram nada profundo ou até mesmo selvagem, já que estavam num espaço público e atos como beijos chamam muita atenção.

O sabor do beijo deles era único. Causava grandes arrepios e despertava pensamentos quentes. Sakura sentia desejo por Naruto, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para assumir isso naquele momento. Precisava de mais segurança e força para oferecer a ele algo que julgava muito precioso: sua virgindade. A musa dos cabelos cor-de-rosa agarrou o pescoço de Naruto como se não quisesse larga-lo, contudo foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, até que o acabou por completo.

- Está na minha hora. – Sakura disse com um sorriso.

- Eu sei. Vai lá que o ônibus já está estacionando. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu vou daqui ao metrô, então não tem problema para mim.

- Certo... Tchau, Naruto. – Sakura se despede com o mesmo sorriso de antes. Lindo e sedutor, como sempre.

- Tchau, Sakura. Volte em segurança. – respondeu Naruto.

E ele ficou parado esperando que ela descesse a escada e seguisse seu rumo até onde devia. O loiro coçou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente, pois sabia que sentiria saudades de Sakura. Agora precisava voltar para casa e assim o fez. Foi até o metrô, caminhando e pensando somente em sua musa de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

* * *

Naruto já atravessava a rua para chegar a sua casa. Suspirava, cantarolava e quase dançava de tanta felicidade. Raramente conversava com seus colegas de escola pela internet por questões de autocontrole e disciplina nos estudos, mas estava refletindo se podia flexibilizar um pouco seus horários.

O loiro abriu a porta com suavidade e entrou cantarolando como antes, contudo se surpreendeu ao ver um ambiente sério na sua casa. Olhou para a porta do quarto e notou que estava fechada e provavelmente trancada. Sasuke estaria estudando, contudo não era um hábito dele trancar-se daquele jeito. Naruto andou mais um pouco e teve uma ampla visão da sala. Lá estavam Jiraiya, Kakashi e um homem desconhecido. O loiro suspirou profundamente e se pronunciou, a fim de saber o que estava ocorrendo:

- Oi, gente. Tá tudo bem? – perguntou esperando a resposta de alguém.

- Estávamos te esperando, Naruto. – disse Jiraiya ainda sem responder à pergunta do neto.

- Por quê? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? – perguntou o loiro temeroso pelo ambiente sério.

- Não que eu saiba, mas se fizer pode ter certeza de que está fodido. – respondeu Jiraiya com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- No caso o assunto que temos é outro e de muita seriedade, Naruto. – disse Kakashi.

- Como assim? – perguntou o loiro fitando novamente o homem desconhecido naquela sala.

Antes que alguém respondesse à sua pergunta, aquele homem se levantou e olhou para Naruto de uma forma muito diferente. Era original, autêntica, como se aquele olhar pertencesse apenas a uma pessoa no mundo inteiro. Ele era loiro e tinha olhos azuis, era um cara bem bonito e até alto, contudo não deixava de ser desconhecido. Naruto assustou-se quando ele começou a falar:

- Naruto, eu sou Minato Namikaze. – ele disse com um tom sério na voz. Seu olhar tinha um misto de apreensão com fraternidade. Era muito estranho aquilo.

- Minato Namikaze? – pensou Naruto em voz alta. De repente, sua mente que poderia não estar trabalhando muito bem voltou um pouco no tempo. Aquele nome não era estranho, na verdade era muito familiar. – Não pode ser...

Todos permaneceram calados. Kakashi e Jiraiya estavam apreensivos, contudo o olhar de Minato era de um homem realizado esperando a aprovação de alguém. O loiro suspirou profundamente e buscou pensar com coerência.

- Você é Minato Namikaze? – perguntou Naruto num ato de necessidade para obter a certeza de que ele era quem dizia ser.

- Sim, Naruto. Sou eu. Eu sou o seu pai. – ele disse arqueando as sobrancelhas como se aquilo fosse feliz e ao mesmo tempo dramático.

- Vamos dar uma volta, Kakashi. Eles têm muito que conversar. – disse Jiraiya levantando-se do sofá em que estava.

- Sim. Vamos. Dessa vez você paga o café. – comentou Kakashi tentando quebrar a seriedade formada no ambiente.

- Isso se você ousar tirar essa sua máscara para toma-lo, não é? – disse Jiraiya desafiando seu amigo.

- Eu só tento evitar alergias. Já disse isso. – Kakashi respondeu colocando-se já em frente à Naruto e mostrando sua intenção de sair dali rapidamente. – Nós vamos ali, mas voltamos logo. Pegue leve, por favor.

Naruto ouviu atentamente as palavras de Kakashi. Não tinha motivo para ficar furioso, afinal ele nunca soube coisas ruins de seu pai. O único problema é que ele não sabia do paradeiro daquele homem e magicamente o próprio estava ali, na sua sala. O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ouviu os passos de Jiraiya e Kakashi para a saída de sua casa. Suspirou novamente e olhou para Minato que ainda estava apreensivo.

- Como você me achou? – perguntou Naruto ainda em estado de choque pelo súbito encontro.

- Eu não sabia que tinha um filho tão crescido. Você já é um homem. – disse Minato com um sorriso. Ele parecia ser um cara legal e muito maduro, mas não tinha jeito para coisas melosas. – Kakashi tem um amigo que trabalha no secreto dos Estados Unidos. Não foi muito difícil para ele me localizar. Na verdade, eu vivo no Japão há muitos anos. Desde que sua mãe, Kushina, faleceu.

- Sim, eu sempre soube que você nem tinha consciência do meu nascimento. – disse Naruto. – Então como isso aconteceu? Por que você sumiu quando minha mãe mais precisou de você?

Minato abaixou a cabeça. O assunto parecia ser doloroso e até não terminado. Naruto surpreendeu-se com aquele gesto triste, pois não esperava isso. Pensou que viria uma face envergonhada e até desonrada, contudo Minato continuou de pé e firme com suas palavras, embora houvesse um tom de tristeza nelas.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou o pai de Naruto dando a entender que o assunto seria longo.

- Claro. Desculpe-me por isso. – respondeu Naruto sentando-se no sofá onde Jiraiya estava.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Não é culpa sua. – Minato riu um pouco mesmo que fosse um riso triste. – Te contar minha história com Kushina vai ser muito estranho. Faz tanto tempo e foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

- Sério? Eu nunca conheci minha mãe, também. – disse Naruto com um sorriso nostálgico e meio triste.

- Eu sei. Fiquei sabendo a pouquíssimo tempo que ela tinha falecido no seu parto. Foi um choque para mim, porque eu pensei que ela tinha morrido num acidente de carro há dezenove anos. – contou Minato com um tom de tristeza na voz.

- Como é? O que exatamente ocorreu? – perguntou Naruto indignado e até surpreso.

- É complicado te explicar. Nunca cheguei a conhecer Jiraiya. Eu e Kushina estudávamos na mesma faculdade, mas eu fazia jornalismo e ela psicologia. Queria seguir a carreira do pai. Os dois, pelo que fiquei sabendo, são muito parecidos, até porque Kushina era muito doida. – comentou Minato sorrindo. Agora parecia mais feliz que antes, pois pareceu lembrar-se de algo cômico.

- É verdade. Meu avô sempre me diz que mamãe era uma porra louca. – Naruto ri junto a Minato.

- Nós nos conhecemos e começamos a namorar ainda na faculdade. Ela era muito pobre e eu de uma família mais rica. Meu pai não gostou nada de saber que eu estava me encontrando com uma garota mais pobre. – disse Minato como se aquilo lhe causasse angústia.

- Sério? A imagem que eu tenho de avôs são tipo aqueles camaradas que jogam futebol de botão com a gente. Ao menos o Jiraiya é assim, então não imagino que um cara do mal seja um avô. – comentou Naruto lembrando-se da música do Legião Urbana.

- Engraçado isso. Nessa época o Renato Russo estava fazendo algum sucesso já. – comentou Minato dando um leve riso. – Mas é verdade, meu pai era um homem carrasco e rígido. Deve ser por isso que eu vi em Kushina uma liberdade nunca experimentada. Até porque eu, como você, nunca conheci minha mãe.

- Sério? Então você sabe que é meio vazio né? – perguntou Naruto com um sorriso meio desanimado, contudo feliz em saber que alguém além de Sasuke compartilha de sua experiência.

- Sim, é verdade. Mesmo assim, na época eu também virei meio pá virada. Ia a todas as festas com Kushina, ficava o tempo todo com ela e tudo mais. Meu pai sempre brigava comigo e dizia que ela estava interessada no nosso dinheiro, até que uma vez eu disse que, se o problema era esse, tudo bem, pois eu ia abandonar a minha parte nessa fortuna. – continuou Minato contando sua história.

- Sua atitude foi incrível. – comentou Naruto.

- Pode ser, mas foi aí que as coisas ficaram feias pro meu lado. Meu pai não gostou nada disso e começou a me atormentar ainda mais. Ele não descansou enquanto não acabou com o meu namoro. Naquela época as coisas eram diferentes, pois podia se esperar algo sério vindo de dois jovens. Não era tão descompromissado como hoje. – disse Minato lembrando-se do fato mais uma vez e apertando as mãos em sua calça. Naruto percebeu aquele ato.

- Mas o que ele fez para separar vocês dois? – perguntou Naruto interessando-se cada vez mais pela história.

- Ele me enviou para o estrangeiro forçadamente sem que Kushina soubesse. Provavelmente ela já estava grávida, pois você é de outubro, não é? Então ela não conseguiu me ver mais. Eu não tive ir contra meu pai, porque ele usou um artifício depois que me deixou sem armas. – suspirou Minato abaixando a cabeça e se lembrando das palavras de seu pai naquela época.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Naruto erguendo a cabeça e esperando uma péssima notícia.

- Que Kushina havia falecido num acidente de carro. Ele conseguiu forjar a situação tão bem que, quando tentei procura-la por qualquer telefone ou endereço, eu de fato não consegui acha-la. A verdade é que ela tinha se mudado de bairro e o destino não me ajudou. Eu fui para o Japão pensando que ela tinha morrido. – comentou Minato suspirando profundamente e coçando sua cabeça, como se estivesse lamentando não estar ao lado de sua mulher naquela época.

- Você gostava mesmo dela né? – perguntou Naruto abaixando a cabeça e reparando na frustração de Minato.

- Sim. Quando Kakashi me contatou há alguns dias eu nunca imaginei que o assunto era esse. É como se minha vida fosse uma grande mentira e eu nem sonhasse isso. Acho que daria um grande livro de drama, não é? – suspirou Minato buscando um sorriso para quebrar a atmosfera triste.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse Naruto sorrindo também. Não sabia como lidar com a tristeza de Minato naquele instante. – Você sente algum remorso ou raiva do seu pai?

Minato coçou o queixo e suspirou profundamente. Abriu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça negativamente como se aquela pergunta fosse tola e desnecessária.

- Não, Naruto. As coisas chegaram a esse ponto porque era para ser assim. Meu pai tem as culpas dele, mas ele já morreu e não sou eu quem cuida disso a partir de agora. Eu ficar com raiva dele não ajudaria em nada. Até porque Kushina não está aqui, mas ela me deixou um grande presente.

Naruto sorriu sem jeito. Olhou para o rosto de Minato e notou que ele sorria também. Os dois se levantaram e se encararam como dois verdadeiros homens fazem. Ergueram seus braços e apertaram as mãos um do outro. Um gesto digno de pai e filho.

- E você, Naruto? Sente raiva de mim? – perguntou Minato ainda segurando a mão de Naruto.

- Nem. – o loiro respondeu com um sorriso. – Nunca te culpei de nada, também, afinal nunca te conheci. Acho que dá pra saber como as coisas serão a partir de agora se a gente tentar, né?

Minato sorriu e se emocionou com as palavras de seu filho. Não tinha jeito mesmo para coisas melosas, então apenas continuou em frente e apertou a mão de Naruto com mais força ainda. Sentiu-se honrado por ter um filho tão homem e honrado.

- Obrigado, Naruto. – disse Minato sorrindo.

De repente, eles foram despertos do momento calmo entre pai e filho e trazidos de volta à realidade comum pelos passos de Jiraiya e Kakashi. Os dois traziam um excelente café-da-tarde: pão, presunto, salgadinhos, refrigerantes e até alguns doces. Os dois amigos notaram o olhar contente de Minato e Naruto e se acalmaram ao verem que tudo estava bem. Aquilo era esperado de Naruto.

- Vamos comer? As notícias ainda não acabaram. – disse Jiraiya com um sorriso no rosto.

Kakashi desanimou-se um pouco após aquilo. Sabia que Jiraiya teria um grande custo para falar o que queria, afinal era algo que mexia com o orgulho de qualquer homem. Decidiu não se meter aquilo e foi apenas chamar Sasuke que ainda estava trancado no quarto.

- Ei, Naruto. Ajude-me com a mesa. O Minato é uma visita, então vamos trata-lo como tal. – disse o orgulhoso velho Jiraiya.

- Tudo bem, vô. – disse Naruto indo com seu avô arrumar a mesa.

Minato sentiu-se sem jeito com aquela situação e apenas se sentou no sofá novamente. Viu Kakashi chegando com Sasuke na sala novamente. O olhar do moreno estava distante e sua feição pensativa. O pai de Naruto sentiu-se desconfortável, afinal sua presença ali poderia não ser agradável para o irmão de seu filho.

- Ei, Kakashi. – chamou Sasuke com seriedade em sua voz.

- Sim? – respondeu o velho amigo da família.

- Você consegue encontrar meus pais também? – perguntou olhando para Minato como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Isso vai depender de meu amigo, Sasuke. Se ele conseguir qualquer informação, já está de bom tamanho. – disse Kakashi lamentando por não poder ajudar Sasuke como ele merecia.

- Eu tenho uma grande informação. – disse Sasuke olhando Kakashi com certa esperança.

- E qual é? – perguntou.

- Meu nome e minha data de nascimento. Minha família realmente me deu o nome Sasuke e eu tenho uma data de nascimento oficial. – disse o garoto suspirando logo em seguida. – Mas aqui é cheio de burocracia para achar qualquer coisa.

- São grandes dados. Depois você me passa essas informações. – disse Kakashi desviando o olhar para Minato logo em seguida. O homem ainda se sentia desconfortável pelo alvoroço que sua chegada causara. – Vamos lanchar, Minato?

- Sim, claro, mas o senhor Jiraiya não ia dizer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o homem encarando o velho que ainda estava receoso e triste pela notícia que daria.

- Não prefere dizer durante a refeição? – questionou Kakashi.

Jiraiya olhou para seus dois netos e percebeu que estavam com expressões preocupadas em seus rostos. Imaginou também que o lanche não seria muito proveitoso se desse a notícia naquele momento, mas era algo necessário. Exigiria deles que continuassem com a mesma energia e disposição de sempre, afinal eles eram jovens brilhantes que realizariam todos os seus sonhos.

- Naruto, Sasuke... Eu peço que me escutem com atenção. – disse Jiraiya. Sasuke e Naruto ergueram seus rostos com uma expressão interrogativa.

- O que foi, vô? Você parece bem sério. – perguntou Naruto demonstrando certa ansiedade.

- O assunto no qual entrarei agora é muito delicado. Preciso da compreensão e da força de todos vocês agora. Kakashi é testemunha de tudo que presenciei nesses últimos dias... E agora vocês já estão prontos pra saber. – disse Jiraiya passando a língua em seus lábios, umedecendo-os a fim de prosseguir com o que precisava dizer.

- Diga logo, Jiraiya. – exigiu Sasuke sentindo seus olhos pinicarem levemente. Um péssimo sentimento acabava de invadir seu coração.

- Eu sofro de câncer de próstata. – disse Jiraiya tragando um grande suspiro e observando a feição assustada de seus dois netos.

- He, he... – gargalhou Naruto sarcasticamente. – Se isso é uma piada, não tem graça, vô. Não tem nenhuma graça mesmo. O senhor mesmo disse pra gente nunca brigar com doenças, se lembra?

Sasuke não disse nada. Fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça para baixo. Parecia olhar para dentro de si mesmo e pedir para não chorar naquele momento. Sempre desejou ser o mais forte e nunca fraquejar diante de suas escolhas. Nunca se viu abaixando a cabeça nem se ajoelhando diante de alguém. Naquele momento, pediu ajudas até mesmo a Deus para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, mesmo sabendo que não o era.

- Gente... – Kakashi emocionou-se com aquela cena. Tentou ir até os jovens, mas foi impedido por Jiraiya.

- Naruto, Sasuke... Vocês dois são meus netos, são mais que filhos. Eu criei vocês, eduquei vocês e apostei em vocês de uma forma que nunca apostei neste mundo. Eu acredito que fiz algo muito bom para este mundo ao ter apostado, porque sei dos seus valores e potenciais. Mesmo assim, aqui mundo é eterno. Muito menos eu. – disse Jiraiya soluçando levemente e olhando para os lados, numa tentativa de esquivar-se da responsabilidade de dizer aquilo aos seus netos.

- Não fale assim, vô! Não fale isso! – gritou Naruto como se estivesse expondo uma grande revolta.

Minato crispou os lábios e olhou nos olhos de seu filho o grande amor que sentia pelo avô. Mesmo com todas as brincadeiras, loucas e insanidades dentro daquela família, o respeito existia mais do que em muitos lugares. O homem suspirou profundamente e esperou que, um dia, ele pudesse ser para Naruto ao menos um pouco do que Jiraiya conseguiu ser.

- Naruto... Você tem que notar que é tão difícil para você quanto para seu avô. – disse Kakashi sentindo o peso da dor de seu amigo nas costas.

- Não! Não é verdade! Não é possível que você vá morrer, seu velho tarado! Não agora! Você tem que estar lá para me ver! Você tem que me ver realizando o meu sonho! – gritou Naruto colocando a mão em sua cabeça e virando-se de costas. Não aguentou toda aquela situação e apoiou-se na parede que estava a sua frente. Não resistiu a derramar suas lágrimas.

- Não diga isso, Naruto... – disse Kakashi, contudo foi novamente impedido por Jiraiya.

- Eu não pretendo morrer agora. Eu estou me tratando, Naruto. – disse Jiraiya olhando para o neto que agora batia constantemente na parede.

- Por que você tinha que pegar essa praga, vô? – perguntou Naruto sem olhar para os presentes ali. – Tanta gente ruim no mundo... Tanta gente que merecia morrer, mas logo você...

- Não fale idiotices, Naruto! – gritou Jiraiya levantando-se e demonstrando grande indignação. – Não foi isso o que eu te ensinei!

- Então o que é isso, hein? O que é isso que te aconteceu? Uma benção? Uma desgraça? Eu diria que é uma injustiça! – os olhos de Naruto intimidavam Jiraiya que ficou desarmado ao vê-lo em prantos.

Um silêncio constrangedor formou-se no local. Minato passou a se sentir um invasor ali e deixou a sala devagar, sem que alguns dissessem qualquer coisa. Sasuke que ainda estava do mesmo jeito de antes, rendeu-se às lágrimas e deixou que elas caíssem, contudo decidiu caminhar até Jiraiya. Fitou-o nos olhos e tentou não soluçar ou demonstrar fraqueza por causa de seu orgulho. Nem mesmo alguém duro como Sasuke consegue permanecer quieto diante da perda de alguém especial.

- É melhor você se tratar mesmo, seu velho tarado. Se você não fizer isso... Eu mesmo mato você. – disse o jovem ainda chorando muito.

Jiraiya ficou surpreso e ficou ainda mais espantado quando sentiu Sasuke abraça-lo. Kakashi suspirou profundamente e não resistiu à emoção, mesmo que não tenha chorado. Naruto, que há pouco havia blasfemado contra o mundo, olhou para o chão e viu a marca de suas lágrimas que haviam caído de maneira pesada. Percebeu que ele estava longe demais de onde queria então se aproximou de Sasuke e Jiraiya e os abraçou, também.

Os três ficaram abraçados ali, como se buscassem uma força para superar aquele novo obstáculo que fora emerso de um esconderijo secreto. Kakashi colocou a mão no ombro de Jiraiya também consolando o amigo, decidindo de uma vez por todas que enfrentaria tudo aquilo como um verdadeiro amigo.

Depois de todos se acalmarem, decidiram ir comer algo. Conversaram mais um pouco sobre a doença e sobre sua descoberta, enquanto Minato ainda se apresentava para a família. O que não foi falado é que Jiraiya decidiu procurar o pai de Naruto justamente por causa de sua doença. Ele não queria repousar nenhuma responsabilidade sobre Kakashi caso morresse, então pediu que Minato assumisse o dever com Naruto e Sasuke, afinal os dois já eram irmãos. Minato aceitou com honra o combinado.

* * *

_E aí, moçada? Acho que devo pedir desculpas pela minha demora de... Mais de um mês, não é verdade? Perdão, gente... Queria desejar um ótimo Natal e Ano Novo atrasados! Acontece que minha faculdade começou e a vida ficou uma loucura. Pretendo continuar regularmente a partir de agora, mas devo avisar que o ritmo diminuirá. Capítulo bem dramático esse, né? (Risos). Obrigado, moçada! Espero que leiam ainda... (Lágrimas)._

_**Borston: **E aí, cara? Beleza? Cê tá sumido... Ainda passa aqui de vez em quando? Muito obrigado pelos elogios fornecidos! Espero que a fanfic ainda continue bem em teu ponto de vista. Valeu!  
_

_**Kyuubi: **Você pediu que eu não demorasse e eu te sacaneei... Bom, Kyuubi... Você pode me devorar inteiro se quiser, mas por favor, deixe-me ao menos terminar a fanfic! Gostou do novo capítulo? Valeeeeu! Espero que ainda leia, final você é um dos leitores mais antigos aqui! (Risos).  
_

_**Bekah-chan: **OMG, você leu minha fanfic! Que emocionante... Espero que goste da continuação, Bekah! Aquele beijo!  
_

_Valeu, galerinha do mal... Vejo vocês na próxima!_


End file.
